Beacons of Home
by Forest Angel
Summary: Picks up after Coming Home finishes. New challenges face the Flacks as they settle into family life. Flack/OC with hints of Mac/Stella and D/L. Spoilers to 5.04 - Sex, Lies & Silicone
1. Waiting

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Sorry the muse won't let up and insisted this came out. _

**1.**** Waiting**

Christmas had brought snow, but January, while crisp and clear had seen the temperatures in the city plummet almost overnight. The winter freeze, as it had been named by the media, had lasted for 10 days and looked set to last at least several more. Mac, Lindsay and Don were thankful that their current scene was an apartment block in lower Manhattan, affording them some warmth while they did their jobs.

Lindsay and Mac had spent several hours sorting through the victims possessions and bagging their evidence. As Lindsay continued sifting through the personal effects scattered through the bedroom. Don was down the hall interviewing the neighbours, but so far very little useful information had come their way. As Mac stood observing the Medical Examiner's team remove the body his phone rang. He answered it is his usual manner, ready for almost anything, except the news which Stella gave him while standing in the middle of her own crime scene, surrounded by signs of carnage and several waiting ambulances preparing for their mercy dash to the nearest hospital. Mac's expression became more sombre as the short call progressed. He ended the call as he entered the bedroom.

Without looking up from her task Lindsay spoke, expecting her boss to be asking for an update on her findings. "I'm almost done Mac, there's a few things that might be helpful, but I'm not holding my breath."

"Lindsay, can you finish up here and take everything back to the lab. Get Adam to help with whatever you need."

"No problem, you got another scene?" Lindsay looked up at Mac and noted his expression, she knew there was bad news.

"Not exactly, where's Flack?"

"Right here Mac." He announced as he re-entered the room and heard the question. He quickly observed the other man's stiff posture and tense expression. "What's up?" Mac made no immediate response. He looked at Flack carefully, he did not want this job. He didn't want to see another member of his team get hurt, but he was powerless to stop the advancing avalanche and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Stella just called. She's on her way to Angel of Mercy, ... it's Nikki."

Don looked at Mac like he was a little crazy. "Not possible Mac, she's just fine, I spoke to her like an hour ago, she's out shopping."

Mac eyed the younger detective carefully. "I'm sorry Don, she's being taken in as we speak."

Don's eyes almost popped out of his head as he looked at the other man. He rubbed his hand through his short cropped hair. His mind working in a thousand different directions.

"No! ... It is not happening again. Mac it just can't!" Don almost yelled as the news began to sink in.

"Don, there aren't many details, we don't know exactly what happened, Stella is with her and Danny and Hawkes are heading to the scene. We'll find out what happened, but for now you need to be with your wife. I'll drive you."

Don pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial for Nikki, after ringing a few times it went to voicemail. Mac eased the phone from his hand and cancelled the call. "There may be nothing wrong, it may not be the baby, but until we get to the hospital and see Stella or a doctor we don't know any more."

".... Everything was going so good this time, we can't lose this one. We just can't." Don mumbled, tears threatening to fall at the fears running through his mind.

Mac quickly coaxed him from the scene, shooting a concerned look at Lindsay as they left.

----

Don rushed into the hospital emergency room. Stella saw him and moved from her seat in the waiting area towards him. She stopped a passing nurse. "Detective Sergeant Flack is here, could you let Dr Michael's know?"

The nurse barely had time to mumble a reply before Don was bearing down on them his eyes constantly scanning the busy waiting area. "What the hell happened Stell?"

"We don't know yet. Danny, Hawkes and Angell are on it. But it appears she was caught in the cross fire of an attempted bank robbery, she was already unconscious when Jess arrived. … I got here as soon as I heard, all I know is she has a bullet graze to her arm and possibly a head injury."

"… and- … and-" He stuttered unable to form the words to ask the question uppermost in his mind.

"They know she's pregnant, they'll check the baby."

Don turned and stared out of the window. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Things were supposed to go right this time.

Stella joined Mac who had just walked in after parking the car and they all stood in silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts. Don was staring out the window, apparently watching the snow flurries outside, when in fact he was lost in the memory of what had happened just the week before.

----

_He opened his eyes to see her leaning on the door __wearing a long satin nightdress looking beautiful and graceful, the weak winter sunlight spilling from the window lighting the room._

"_Hey!"_

"_Morning, ... now if you're awake I have someone who is desperate to see their Daddy before going to school."_

"_Who's taking her?"_

"_Mum said she would so we can spend some time together for your birthday, seeing as we're both on lates, she'll be here in about 15 minutes."_

"_Can I go in yet Mummy!" Amy called from the other side of the door. He watched as she opened the door and slipped out, it wasn't even a minute before she returned with several packages letting Amy run past her and bounce on to the bed as he sat up and pulled on a shirt. As Amy pushed presents at him he shot a look at Nikki, she looked really well. Either she had got good at hiding the morning sickness or today was a good day. He winked at her, amused at the suggestive smile she returned. Life couldn't get any better than spending time with his girls._

_----_

The silent contemplation was broken when Dr Michaels, an older man with greying hair, joined them and looked at Mac. "Detective Flack?"

Don turned and looked at the doctor his eyes moist from unshed tears. "How are they?"

The doctor turned to Don realising his error from the younger man's demeanour. "Your wife has sustained a minor gun shot wound to the upper arm, but she's taken quite a nasty bang to the head and appears to have some bruising around the rib cage. At the moment she is on a ventilator to stabilise her breathing and ensure she has enough oxygen to support her and the baby. At this stage it's more precautionary but were running a CT scan right now which should tell us more. Someone from Maternity will check the baby later."

"Can I see her?"

"When she's finished in CT they're taking her up to the neurosurgical ICU, there's a waiting room on 5th floor, someone will find you up there when she's settled and speak to you some more."

"But she is going to be OK?" Don asked firmly, needing something good to come out of this situation.

"I'm sorry detective, it's too early to say anything for sure, we'll know more after all the tests are done. What we do know is that you're wife is very poorly right now and the pregnancy won't be helping her. …. It might be wise to consider termination, it will ease any stress on her vital organs and give her a better chance of recovery."

"No!" Snapped Don. "No termination. It's not an option."

"It may be a medical necessity." The doctor coaxed gently.

"No! … I can't do that to her, … to us."

"I understand your reluctance, but it could be in your wife's best interest."

"I said NO, don't you get that?" Don blustered as he ran his hands through his hair, fighting the anger and despair that washed over him. The doctor wasn't quite sure what to say next. Stella stepped in and moved the doctor away to explain why Don was so adamant and fill in some bits of Nikki's medical history that she knew. Don turned to stare out of the window again. His thoughts were incoherent, the doctors words, the fears for Nikki and the baby, what he would need to say to Amy, how her mother would take the news so soon after losing her brother. The jumbled thoughts screamed in his head, making him just want to close his eyes and ignore it all. Stella's hand on his arm brought him back to the present. He looked at her. "We can't lose them Stell."

"It's too early to say anything right now, … Let's go upstairs, Mac and I are going to wait with you a bit until there's more news."

"What do I say to Amy and her Ma?"

"For now, nothing. Amy's in school, you've got a few hours before you need to worry about her. You need to know more before you think about anything else. … Come on."

Stella coaxed him from the Emergency Room towards another waiting room outside the ICU.

----

Hawkes and Danny were packing up everything at the scene as Angell joined them.

"Hey guys, anything you can give me now?"

Both looked at her. Hawkes shook his head. "I wish there was. … Has anyone heard from the hospital?"

Angell shook her head and bit her lip. "Not since they arrived. Nikki's still unconscious and having a battery of tests, at the moment it seems it's her they're worried about more than the baby. Don's taken it badly according to Mac."

"What was she doing in there anyway?" Asked Danny.

"It's her day off Danny, she was probably running errands." Angell answered. "Let me know when you get anything?"

The guys nodded at her in return and she turned and walked away. Her steps slower than normal, a sign of the uncertainty that hung in the air over what was happing to their colleagues. Hawkes and Danny finished packing up in silence.

----

A young male doctor entered the waiting room, he observed the group in the corner and steeled himself for an icy reception. There was a young dark haired man hunched over, his arms on his knees and his head in his hands. Either side sat a man and woman, both looking concerned. The doctor sighed, he looked a lot younger than his thirty something years, which often agitated patient's relatives, but he was a good doctor and had seen many cases like this one, although he had to admit that few were pregnant at the time.

"Detective Sergeant Flack?" Don raised his head on hearing his name.

"I'm Dr Draven, would you like to talk in private?"

Don half shook his head. "How's Nikki?" The doctor pulled up a chair and sat facing the group.

"… I'm afraid she is still unconscious and is likely to remain that way for a while. The CT scan shows a slight swelling to the brain, nothing for alarm at the moment but we'd like it to stay that way. She was stabilised at the scene and medicated by the paramedics, any and all early intervention is good. Currently she is sedated and ventilated." He paused to let them take in the information. "She will be constantly monitored and if there are signs of deterioration we will have to operate."

"... and the baby?"

"There's no guarantee at this time, we're running an ultrasound now to know where we stand, but undoubtedly the baby will cause complications, her blood volume and Hb counts are all affected by the impact of the foetus, at this stage we're walking a thin line, there's no doubt that your wife's chances would be improved if we were to terminate the pregnancy, but I've been told you're against the idea."

Don sighed heavily. "I am."

"If you're concerned on religious grounds-"

"Fuck religious grounds, I am not going to consent to anything which affects the baby."

"There could come a point where both their lives are threatened we need to know-"

"You want me to sacrifice one to save the other? ... No way, this baby means everything to her, I won't let you take it."

The doctor nodded gravely. "I hope we don't have to, but you should be aware that if there are complications we could lose both of them." He said quietly. "For now we are going to keep her sedated, it will help us to keep any intracranial pressure down and ensure she has the best chance to recover."

"Can I see her?"

"In a few minutes." The doctor looked between the people in front of him. "Someone will come for you. ... Do you have any questions?"

Don rubbed his hand through his hair again, while he tried to clear his thoughts. But he was unable to think coherently and closed his eyes against the noise in his head, hoping to block it out, but it didn't work. Stella and Mac exchanged glances and thanked the doctor for his time. He left them all to console each other. Stella wrapped an arm around Don's shoulder.

"She'll be OK Don, she's tough, she just got her life straight, she won't give up now."

----

Danny walked into the trace lab where Adam and Lindsay were in conversation. "Adam, we need your help. Here." He handed over a plastic box with evidence bags. "I need to know who's DNA we've got."

"But I'm in the middle of trace on Lindsay's case."

"It's OK Adam, they need you more right now. Come back when you're done." Lindsay answered and Adam left with the box Danny had handed over.

"Has anyone heard anything?"

"Mac just called, he's on his way back, he's mad, he wants these guys caught fast."

"And Nikki?"

"She's got a minor gunshot wound and a bang to the head. They've induced a coma to help stabilise her. Stella's waiting at the hospital with Flack." Danny nodded sombrely, Lindsay could clearly see the tears forming in his eyes. "... You OK?"

Danny nodded. "... It's just- .. I need to check this CCTV." He picked up the second box he had brought with him and walked out.

----

Don followed the nurse towards the glass walled room. He couldn't avoid seeing inside even before the door slid open. He almost wanted to be sick, he had never seen her so pale and still. The array of machines surrounding her monitoring every heartbeat, every breath, wires and tubes seemed to be everywhere. He could feel Stella's silent presence behind him, hovering, there for him and for Nikki.

He paused outside the room steeling himself for the sounds that would hit him when the door opened. The nurse looked at him sympathetically. "Take your time, I know it isn't easy, I see all families hesitate just the same."

"Don, I'll wait here, give you some time." Stella told him quietly.

He turned to her. "Stell, .... Amy can't know, ... not yet. .... Can you call Sarah, ask her to take her, tell her we're working. Her Ma should know too." He held out his phone, his hand shaking violently. Stella took the phone.

"I'll handle it. Go see Nikki, she needs you."

"What happened Stell?"

"I don't know but you can bet Mac and the team will work round the clock until we have the answers and someone pays for this."

"Damn right they're going to pay." He muttered then nodded at the nurse. He couldn't put off going in any longer.

As the door slowly slid open he stepped inside, his stomach churning from anxiety and the clinical antiseptic smell. He was right the monitors and machines too contributed to the nausea as they beeped and hummed in the background. The ventilator hissed as it provided oxygen. The nurse inside stepped aside from the bed to allow him closer.

For several minutes he stood watching, signs of life were minimal. The machines were doing it all. Her face was pale and her hair splayed across the pillow, her eyes closed. He tentatively stretched out his still shaking hand and brushed his fingers against her hand. He was transfixed, scared to look away incase she had disappeared when he looked back, scared to touch her and hurt her more. The nurse hovering nearby watched sympathetically.

"It's ok to hold her hand, talk to her, she may be able to hear you." Slowly he wrapped his hand around hers as the nurse pushed up a chair for him to sit in. "I'll give you a minute, I'll be right outside the door if you need anything." Don was oblivious to her quiet words and she left without any acknowledgement from him.

He sank into the chair and tightened his grip on her hand raising it to his lips. He kissed it then leaned forward and rested his other hand on her abdomen as if protecting the life inside her. Desperate to hold back the tears which threatened to engulf him he spoke. "… They tell me I should talk to you, that you might hear. …. You should know the baby's fine, but they- … I'm not doing so good Princess, you gotta wake up, I'm not ready to- we're gonna find who did this, I promise, but don't you worry Mac's got everyone on it. …" Choked with emotion, Don rested his head on their entwined hands, taking some small comfort from the warmth which lingered in hers.

-----

Mac tossed his overcoat and suit jacket onto the couch in his office and hurried through the lab, finding Danny in the AV room he asked for an update on the case.

"CCTV was the first thing they hit as they walked in. There's nothing on the primary circuit. But there is some good news. This branch were piloting some new security features, if they work then they'll be rolled out to all the branches across the country."

"So what have we got?"

"A second CCTV feed, not as extensive as the primary, but we got some images we can use. I've got 4 perps so far, they moved fast and hard. The takeover was done in seconds."

"… Have you seen what happened to Nikki?"

"Not yet." Danny had his eyes glued to the screens as he spoke. "The images are on a loop, there's about a 10 second delay between each image. We may not find anything." Danny followed the action in slow motion as they continued to study the images before them.

"Where's Hawkes?"

"Autopsy, one of the gunman was taken out by first on scene and his partner. Sid just finished the post."

"Any other injuries?"

"None serious, mostly shock."

"Any other new security measures to help us?"

"Chris is going over a voice recording we found among the scattered personal effects. It's not very clear, but … it sounds like someone is trying to negotiate. A woman. It could be Nikki."

"She ID herself?" Mac asked concentrating on the images playing in front of them.

"I don't think so, the first bit is too garbled to make sense to know for sure."

"Keep on it."

"Sure. ... How are they doing?"

"Doctors are keeping her sedated and under close observation. ... Stella's staying with them, she'll keep us posted. I just talked to Angell, she's going over to tell her mother and take her to the hospital."

"That's tough, she just lost her brother, now this. ... There anything they need Mac?"

"We catch whoever is responsible."

Danny nodded, clearly upset by the day's chain of events.

----

Stella stood in the hallway watching through the window. Don had been motionless at her bedside for some time. Nurses and Doctors had come and gone, but there had been no change in their patient's condition, not that any was anticipated for a while yet. She pushed open the door and stepped inside. She rested a hand on Don's shoulder and felt him stiffen before sitting up. She handed him a take out cup of coffee. He nodded at her silently as his eyes raked over the machines to Nikki's face. The beeps on the machine picked up as he moved. He drew his hand from her stomach and flexed his fingers before taking the hand he had been holding before taking the coffee from Stella.

"I'm here babe, ... Stella's here."

The machine continued to beep faster and a stream of nursing staff rushed in, Stella helped pull him back as a nurse bundled them out of the room then pulled the blinds, obscuring what was going on inside. Stella sat him in a chair to wait, he looked at her tiredly.

"You don't have to stay. I'll be alright."

"I don't have to, but it's what we do, .... I was with Mac the night of the bombing. The whole team pulled together then, we'll do it now. ... you're not alone."

"What happened to her Stella?"

"That's what they're trying to figure out, Mac has everyone working this, double time whatever it needs to find the answers."

"Amy?"

"I talked to Sarah, she can stay as long as you need. ... Jess has gone to tell her Mom and bring her over."

"... Thanks."

"You want a sandwich or something?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Stella rubbed his back as he lent forward and cradled his head in his hands, his arms resting on his knees.

----

Lindsay was in the break room when Hawkes walked in. "Any more of that coffee? I could use some."

"Sure, I'm just making fresh, I figure we could all use it tonight. Is there any more news?"

"I'm going to head over there in a bit talk to her doctors and help explain things to her Mom and Flack, give Stella a break."

"Do we know anything?"

"She's got a minor gunshot wound and possible head injury, they're keeping her sedated pending another CT scan tomorrow."

"... Is she going to be alright?"

"... It's hard to say Linds, head injuries are very complex. It's one thing us doctors never give a prognosis on because anything can happen. All we can do is wait."

"I'm not good at waiting. I don't know what to say."

"No one does."

----

Dr Draven left Nikki's room and approached Stella and Don. "Detective Flack." Don looked up. "Your wife is stable again for now. She suffered a seizure, a result of increased intracranial pressure. We've increased the sedation and will continue to monitor her overnight. We'll decide in the morning if we go ahead with the CT scan or whether we go for a more detailed MRI. We've also added a nerve blocker to the drugs she is getting to try and prevent further seizures. ... We should talk about the baby."

"No!"

"There is still a possibility that she could loose it, or more critically, the baby can cause further complications and we would be unable to do anything. .... I wish there was another alternative, but I really think it is in her best interests for us to terminate."

"I will not agree to you- ... I can't do it." Don sighed heavily.

"There is still a chance that she could lose the baby anyway, or at this stage of development the drugs we're giving her could cause severe birth defects."

"Doctor, this baby is much loved and wanted, how would you feel if it was your wife and she had already lost one baby?" Stella's steely voice caused the doctor to look at her. He appeared to soften a little.

"I'm sorry detective I didn't know. I'll give you some time, I'll also arrange for an obstetrician to talk to you. Explain the finer details so that you know what the prospects are. Help you to understand what you and your wife could be facing."

Don had switched off, the doctor's words going over his head.

"Tomorrow, let it wait until tomorrow." She advised.

----

A few minutes later Don had taken up residence at her bedside again. It was a waiting game, her life hanging in the balance as they monitored her injuries and hoped they wouldn't get worse. Machines doing the things which should happen naturally, he knew now what it had felt like for his family as they kept vigil at his side two years before. He didn't know if he could wait six hours let alone six days to see if she would wake up. Between his injuries and surgery he had been out for almost a week back then. Now he was waiting, hoping. He wasn't ready to let her- ... let them go.

He wrapped his left hand around hers again and his right on her stomach as he had earlier and for the first time in years, he prayed. The only sound in the room, the machines which were keeping her alive.


	2. Wanting Answers

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_**AN2:** Thank you all for reading and for the feedback and to Lily Moonlight for the discussions to help shape this._

**2. Wanting answers**

He wasn't sure how long he had sat in the same position at her side. As he sat up he knew it had been a while. All his muscles and joints screamed at him. Wincing with the pain he eased back in the hard plastic chair and stretched his arms behind his head and swung his shoulders. It had meant letting go of his hold on her and he wasn't sure if the resulting sound came from her or himself. He wasn't even sure if he heard anything above the sounds of the machines watching over her. He ran his hand across his face and turned when the door slid open.

"Jess?"

Jessica Angell walked towards him. "Hey, how is she?"

"Same …. What are you doing here?" He asked as he turned back to the bed and took her hand in his again.

"I picked up her mom. Hawkes is outside too. Why don't I sit here for a few minutes let you go talk to her." Jess placed a comforting hand on his shoulder when he looked confused. "I know you probably don't want to move, but you should talk to Maggie before she comes in. … I promise I'll stay with Nikki until you get back."

"…. Jess-" He never finished the sentence before she applied slight pressure to his shoulder and leaned over.

"Don, you have to do this. You can't sit here all the time. It's not going to change anything if you step out for a few minutes."

Finally he nodded, slowly pried himself out of the chair and stood for a moment by the bed before bending over and kissing her forehead. Jess never heard the words he whispered to her, but she could imagine it was something sweet. She had known he was married when they spent that morning on stakeout but she still flirted with him, made him a little uncomfortable, but he gave as good as he got and he told her later in no uncertain terms that he loved his wife, not that he had called her that then, they had still been keeping up the pretence that the wedding was yet to happen. Since then they had all got closer and Nikki was her friend too. She knew that this was going to be a tough ride for all of them and she would be there doing whatever it took to keep him together for when Nikki woke up. That now included pushing him out of the room he had been cooped up in for hours. She watched as he slowly walked towards the door, which slid open as he approached.

"Go on, I'll be right here." He nodded at her and stepped outside.

----

As Don saw Hawkes sitting with his mother-in law he quickened his pace. "Hawkes. Please tell me you found something that will get whoever did this?"

"I'm sorry Don, Mac and the team are working on every piece of evidence, but so far we got nothing. .... Stella's gone back to help out, go over everything with new eyes."

"Don, Sheldon has explained everything. How are you doing?" Maggie interceded touching his arm.

"Maggie." He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back just as hard.

"She's going to be OK you know. She has too much good in her life to just let it all go."

"She may not have a choice Maggie. ... They want to take the baby, I can't do that to her. She wanted this so badly."

"Then they won't, if you believe it's the right thing to do I'll stand by you."

"... Maggie, you do realise what the doctor's have said." Hawkes spoke, gaining their attention.

"She might be my daughter, but she's Don's wife. It's his decision, if he believes that keeping the baby is in Nikki's interests I won't stop him."

"Thanks Maggie." Don sighed as he slowly released his grip. "Hawkes explained it all?"

"Yeah, ... She's going to be fine Don." Maggie stated quietly as she caressed his cheek in a motherly fashion. He gave her half a nod.

"Do you want to go in now?"

"We should. Then Jess is going to take you to get some food."

"I don't need anything."

"Yes you do. I understand you have been sitting here for hours with only a few cups of coffee. You need your food."

"I'm OK. I'm not leaving her."

"Don, listen to me. I know you don't want to go. I've done it myself enough the last few months. It won't change anything. What you need to do is make sure you take care of yourself, make sure that you're ready for her to wake up, that you're strong, she's going to need you more than you know right now and think about Amy. She's OK right now, but when she hears about what happened, she's going to need you. .... I'll stay with Nikki, all I'm asking is you go with Jess for a little while. If not for you then do it for my daughter."

"Don I'll stay with Maggie while your gone, we'll call if anything changes." Hawkes volunteered.

"Please Don." Maggie pleaded.

"OK."

"Thank you." Maggie whispered. "Now take me to see Nikki." He nodded and guided her down the hall. Hawkes followed.

------

Stella walked into the DNA lab where Lindsay was working.

"Hey Lindsay, how's it going?"

"Stella-" Lindsay sighed. "Not good. Mac gave me Nikki' clothes. Anything so far comes back to her or Flack. I've got a long dark hair, so not Nikki's and it's too long for Flack, but could be Amy's. No sign of anything or anyone else."

"Keep digging. Do we have Amy's DNA on file?"

"Not that I know of."

"Run DNA anyway, there should be common alleles with Don and Nikki, at least we'll know for sure."

"Already on it." Lindsay replied placing a vial into one of the machines and closing the lid then setting the program to run via the keypad on the front.

"Good, I'm going to check-in with everyone else then I'll come lend a hand with the rest of the evidence." Stella left Lindsay to work and headed into the AV lab, where Danny and Adam were peering at the monitor as some hazy images changed before them.

"I make it four, big guys, ski masks, shot guns." Danny muttered frowning heavily as he peered at the screen. "Probably a wheel man in the truck too."

"Danny? Adam?"

"Hey Stella. .. How are things at the uh hospital?" Asked Adam.

"No change. Doctor's are keeping Nikki sedated for at least 24 hours to try and prevent any more swelling to her brain. Flack hasn't left her side since they let him see her."

"I thought he'd be down here breathing down our necks wanting answers."

"That will come Danny. Right now he's in shock. The doctor's are putting a lot of pressure on about terminating the pregnancy."

"They're what!?"

"They can't do that. ... Can they?" Danny and Adam half yelled simultaneously.

"It's a strong recommendation. The pregnancy is adding extra stress to her body and they're working in her best interests." Stella revealed.

"But this baby means a lot to them." Exclaimed Adam. Danny looked horrified.

"I know. Flack won't hear of it. .... The drugs they're pushing into her could also harm the baby. The additional demands of the baby may cause unknown problems. They're concerned about complications from the head injury, if anything happens .. it could be risking both their lives."

"He's willing to do that?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know Danny. I don't think he's thinking beyond the next five minutes, let alone five months and he hasn't seen her mom or Amy yet to talk to them. ... It's going to be a long night. ... Maybe when you take a break go by and see if you can get some food into him. He hasn't touched a thing all afternoon."

"OK but I'm not sure if I'll manage what you can't Stell. ... He usually listens to you."

"Not today he isn't."

Mac entered halting their conversation.

"Stella, I want you to work with Lindsay on the bank job. All the evidence has been logged. ... We need to catch these guys."

"But Mac-" Stella began to protest, but Mac raised his hand and stopped her, cutting off what she was about to say.

"I know what you're going to say. Danny and I will carry on with Adam to find out what happened to Nikki. We already believe the cases are connected, let's go over every angle and stop them before an innocent victim is actually killed."

"Mac I want-"

"I know Nikki is a friend, she is also part of this team, we all want this, but right now I need you in charge of the other half of this case. We work both sides and we meet somewhere in the middle a lot quicker."

Adam tentatively cleared his throat. "Um guys, I think I got something." He adjusted several of the controls in front of him and zoomed into an image on one of the screens. "I .. um .. I think .. Just watch this." He pressed play and the others stared intently at the screen. The fuzzy images playing in front of them. He continued to adjust the knobs and levers on the panel before him and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry that's as good as I can get it."

"Clean it up!" Snapped Stella.

"I -I - can't. That's it." He replied.

"Is that a kid in there? Right outside the bank. It looks too small for an adult." Said Danny screwing up his eyes trying to see the image better.

The next image came on screen. "There's Nikki." Said Stella as she squinted at the woman with long hair next to the child. They remained glued to the monitor as the next image flashed up. The woman was now on the floor against the bank wall. "That's definitely Nikki. She was there when I arrived. Where's the kid?"

Adam squinted too. "I can't see them."

"Adam, do whatever it takes I want better images. Have we got anything else from the cameras?" Demanded Mac.

"The external cameras are on a 60 second loop and just shoot stills." Danny clarified. "We've got nothing else. Nikki was never in the bank. What we do know is these images tie in with the time of the robbery."

"Then what the hell happened in the 60 seconds between those two shots? I want you and Adam to find any eyewitness or tourist video footage out there and get some answers."

"I'll go back to the bank with Lindsay and see if we can find anything else." Stella added as Lindsay came in with file in her hand.

"Stella, you know that hair on Nikki's coat? It's not Amy's. There's nothing in common with Flack and Nikki's DNA."

"Does it give us anything?"

"I ran it through CODIS, not an exact match, but I did get a partial. A familial match to a Meredith Hatton, in trouble on drugs charges and prostitution about 5 years ago. She still lives in the city."

"Engine's running." Said Stella taking the file from Lindsay.

"Slow down Stella." Mac cautioned, taking the file off her. "I'll take this, you and Danny go back to the bank find out if there is anything there either inside or out that will add more context to our evidence." Stella looked disgruntled. "Lindsay start processing the rest of our evidence."

"Sure Mac."

"Stella, let's go."

As everyone left the AV lab, Adam looked around. "I'll uh, just carry on here."

-----

Jess and Hawkes stood aside in Nikki's room to let Don and her Mum stand next to the bed. After a few minutes Jess stepped forward and rested her hand on Don's shoulder.

"Don, let's go. Sheldon will stay with Maggie."

He nodded his head weakly and looked between his mother in law and the ex-ME. "You'll call right ... If- if-"

"Yeah Don we'll call." Hawkes assured him quietly.

Jess coaxed him out of the room, but not before he leaned over the bed and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead and his hand on her stomach.

Walking down the corridor towards the exit, he looked at his companion. "Jess, before we eat there's a couple of things I gotta do."

"Don, eat first, get your head straight, get a breath of air. I'll take you anywhere you want after that."

"Jess, I appreciate what you're doing but food is the last thing on my mind. I need to know what happened. Then I need to see my daughter and try and explain it to her."

"Then maybe it's a good thing I ordered pizza from across the street. You can eat on the way." Jess replied firmly as they reached the main doors of the hospital.

-----

Stella and Danny stood on the sidewalk looking up and down the street outside the bank, trying to place the fuzzy images from the camera into perspective, before stepping forward and shining their flashlights over the areas where the images showed there had been activity earlier in the day. After about 20 minutes they regrouped.

Stella sighed heavily. "Let's take a look inside."

They nodded to the officer standing inside and flashed their badges and he unlocked the door to let them in.

"I was told you might be back. Is there anything I can do?"

"No thanks, just do what you gotta do, we could be here a while."

Stella listened as Danny reconfirmed where he and Hawkes had worked earlier, as evidenced by the residue of fingerprint powder and smudged blood spatter from where the robber had been shot and subsequently collapsed.

They were retracing all possible steps when a tap on the window drew the officer's attention to the door.

"Excuse me detectives, you expecting anyone else. I got two more badges here."

Stella looked over first then stood up, removed her latex gloves then went to the door. "Don't let them in. Danny I'll be outside for a few minutes, Flack and Angell are here."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do." She nodded to the officer who opened the door just far enough for her to squeeze out. Hearing the door click behind her she stepped up to Don and took his arm, leading him towards the yellow tape which remained around the area. "Don, you can't be here. It's still a crime scene." She cast a quick sympathetic glance at Jess as she held up the tape for them to move away.

"Stell, tell me you got something. ... what happened to her?"

"We don't know, I wish I could tell you more, give you answers, but right now we just don't know."

"... What do I tell Amy? Tell me that? She doesn't even know her mother's in the hospital and I have no clue what to say to her! I need something Stella, you've gotta know something. ... Please."

"The only thing we know is that there was a bank robbery here around the time Nikki was injured. We also know that she wasn't in the bank." Stella's phone rang and she checked the caller ID. "I'm sorry I need to take this, I promise as soon as there is any information I will tell you." She stepped away and answered the call. Angell stood with Don as he ran his hand over his face while staring at the area outside the bank.

"Someone must have seen something."

"Don, think about it, how often do we get eyewitnesses who have seen anything useful?"

"But there has to be something Jess, someone had to have seen something, seen what happened. You don't get a bank robbery go down unnoticed."

"Trust me our guys spoke to everyone who was here when they arrived, no-one saw Nikki or what happened to her. I'm sorry Don."

"She didn't put herself in the hospital Jess somebody did this to her! There's CCTV all over this area how hard can it be to look at that and see something?"

"Adam's been working on it all afternoon, the external CCTV is on a 60 second loop, all they can tell is Nikki was here, they got nothing of what actually happened."

Stella approached them again. "That was Adam. He's seen the 911 recordings from the robbery, Nikki called it in first about a minute before the alarm went off inside the bank."

"So you're telling me she went up against armed bank robbers on her own? She wouldn't do that, she knows what they're capable of and she just wouldn't risk our baby like that!" Don ranted almost incoherently.

"Don, I never said that. I said she called 911, she was standing over there," Stella pointed to the nearby bank of shops. "She told them she was off duty and would merely observe until a team could get here. She had no intention of going any closer."

"So what the hell happened to her?"

Stella looked around for a minute cautiously. "We can't be sure yet, but we think she was trying to protect someone. A child. .... I promise we'll get the guys that did this."

"I want this one Stella, you find them and let me know, I'll make sure they get what-" Stella didn't let him continue his train of thought.

"Don I know you want this, but this isn't your case. We'll get them for you and for Nikki, you can't get involved."

"I have to do this I need to tell her-"

"Don, I know you, taking a back seat is not your style. But you have to trust us to do the job right. Nikki won't thank any of us if we let you take this into your own hands, if you get hurt or lose your badge."

"Trust us Flack, we got this one." Danny's serious tone catching their attention as he approached them. "You covered my ass enough, it's time for me to repay the favour. We'll get the guys that hurt Nikki. I promise."

"Don't promise what you can't deliver Danno .. you have no leads, no evidence to speak of-" Don turned away and pulled his ringing phone from his pocket. "Yeah, Flack. … Hey Sarah. …. No, don't I can't talk to her right now, just tell her to go to sleep. … yeah well kids can't always have what they want. Hell even we can't have what we want. … Someone will come get her tomorrow." Don cancelled the call slipped the phone back in his pocket turned and stared at the assembled group. "What are you still standing there for shouldn't you be processing evidence or something?" He snapped at Stella and Danny.

"Flack, I know you're upset, but there ain't no call to be nasty." Danny told him stepping between Don and the women.

"Stop telling me what I can't do and tell me what I can do? You're not letting me near the robbery I got chased out of the hospital, I gotta do something, I'm going crazy here."

"Don." Angell's calming voice floated from behind Danny and she stepped forward. "We don't want to keep you away from the hospital we just want you to take a break. What did Sarah want?"

He shrugged like he didn't really know. "Some shit about Amy not going to bed without talking to her Ma. I can't be dealing with that right now."

"Maybe it is. She's a bright girl Don, she'll know Nikki was supposed to have picked her up today, that she would have been home tonight. What has Sarah told her?"

Don shrugged again. Angel rested her hand on his arm. "Let's go talk to her."

Stella and Danny watched as Angell coaxed him into her car and they drove away. Then they turned and headed back into the bank.

----

Mac joined Lindsay in the lab as she was sorting the last of the evidence bags into groups for the different tests required.

"Hey Mac, did you get anything from Meredith Hatton?"

"Not much. She was at the bank with her daughter Millie, she's 3. Every parent's worst nightmare, she lost Millie for a minute or so on the street. She heard all the shouting and when she turned the child was in the middle of a stand off with the robbers. She confirmed Nikki was there, but once Millie saw her she saw nothing else, all her focus was on her daughter. Reunited, she high tailed it away from there. … She's going to come down tomorrow and make a statement, but it's pretty useless, it still doesn't tell us what happened to Nikki other than she was in front of the bank with the child."

"Well I've separated all the evidence, I'm just going to take all this down to DNA." Lindsay answered disappointed with Mac's news as she waved at a plastic box of items.

"Any word from Stella and Danny?"

"No but Adam's got the 911 calls, Nikki made the first one, but he's still working his way through the others."

"Where are you going to start?"

"Don't say that Mac, I've already been at this for about 5 hours and all I've done is sort out and log everything that came in from the bank. … I'll scan the prints, get AFIS working on them while I see what other trace I can find."

"Alright Lindsay, keep at it. I'm going to check on Adam see if we can send him to run DNA."

"Thanks." Lindsay sighed as Mac took the plastic box of samples from the table and left the room with it.

----

After Jess drove away from the bank she headed back in the direction of the hospital.

"Don, what do you want to do? I can take you to the hospital or to see Amy, just tell me what you want."

He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed tiredly. "Hospital." He mumbled as he stared out the window. Snow was starting to fall but he didn't really take it in. He pulled his phone out and scrolled through some messages. "Am I doing the right thing Jess?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nikki, the baby. … If I sign those papers, I'm as good as telling them they can murder a child."

"It's not like that."

"So tell me how it is, … no, don't. I do what they want, that's like- like putting a hit on my own child, … Jess, I don't want to lose either one of them, but I can't make that choice, it's not right."

"Maybe you should talk to Hawkes, he can give you better medical advice than I can. I'm sure he'll answer any questions you've got and let you know the score in a way that will help you and Maggie. … Maybe you should talk to her too. She may have told you that she'll stand by your decision, but you should talk about things."

"... I don't know what I would do if anything- if - .... I can't lose her, but I don't know what losing the baby would do to her. ... Last time, was bad enough, but to know I gave them permission to kill my own child, I couldn't forgive myself."

"There's nothing to forgive Don, it's an impossible situation, whatever you decide, we'll all be there for you. ... No one will blame you for choosing to give Nikki the best chance to recover, ... You said you're afraid of what will happen if they don't terminate, the doctors have given you worst case scenario, have you thought about what might happen if she does keep the baby and they survive?"

Jess was met with a half sigh half groan from the man beside her then silence descended.

Don stared out of the window for the rest of the trip back to the hospital. His mind scrambling over the words of the doctors, the faith placed in him by his mother-in-law, the desire to get out and find the guys that robbed the bank, the images of his wife in the hospital bed, her life in the hands of strangers and machines. How could he decide what was the right thing to do? He wanted to talk it over with her, but there would be no calm influence and rational thought, he was on his own. He had to decide what would happen to his family .... and live with the consequences.

* * *

_Not sure when the next chapter will be up as I am trying to finish a few other things first. However I am at the mercy of the muse and a few ideas are forming for the next part._


	3. In good hands

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks to Lily Moonlight for proof reading and chatting through some of the angles._

**3. ****In good hands**

As Don and Jess arrived back at the hospital they saw the Doctor leaving Nikki's room. He looked up and saw them approaching down the hallway. He waited a moment before walking towards them.

"Detective Flack. Can I have a word?"

Dr Draven began leading them towards a private office down the hallway. Don looked at Jess uncertainly. Her brown eyes looked back sympathetically. "You want me to ask Hawkes to go with you?"

"I already talked to Mrs Palmer and Dr Hawkes and explained everything." The doctor answered.

Don glanced at Jess again before cautiously questioning the doctor. "Nikki? What's happened?"

Dr Draven opened the office door and waited for them to go in. "There's no change. I just wanted to go over everything with you before I go off duty and you go home."

The doctor waved them towards some chairs, but neither moved to sit down. "I'm not leaving." Don answered firmly.

"I'm sorry Detective Flack, but it's against hospital policy to have anyone remain overnight. Rest assured your wife is in good hands. .... I understand you have a daughter, go home, spend some time with her."

"I'm not leaving. .... I-"

"Nikki will remain sedated for quite sometime yet, we're going to run another CT scan tomorrow, there isn't anything you can do tonight. My staff will look after her, we will call you if there is the slightest change and you can see her in the morning."

"Please, I-" Don stopped unable once again to focus his thoughts. A moment of silence dropped heavily before the doctor began again.

".... Detective, have you given any thought to our discussion earlier? .... Terminating the pregnancy will have a significant effect on her chances of recovery and we've already explained the potential harmful side effects of the drugs we're giving her. ... I really wish I had better news, but we really believe it is in her best interests."

Don rubbed his hand over his face. "Tell me Doc are you married? Have kids?"

"... Divorced no children." The doctor admitted.

"Then you have no idea what- ...Listen to me real good, because I'm not saying this again ... I'm not signing one damn piece of paper allowing you to murder our child. ... I'm going to see my wife." Don stated firmly before he pulled the door open hard and vanished into the corridor letting the door bang against the wall.

Dr Draven looked at Jess. "He always so stubborn? ... We wouldn't be recommending this course of action if there was any other option. We truly believe it is in Mrs Flack's best interests."

Jess nodded knowingly. "I know, but perhaps you don't know why he is the way he is?"

The doctor looked confused and she continued. "Just over a year ago Nikki was pregnant, she miscarried at 10 weeks. It took them a long time to get over it. The signs for this pregnancy have all been good. They desperately want this baby."

"At the risk of her life?"

"That's a chance we take everyday in the jobs we do."

Jess followed Don back to Nikki's room. He was already sitting at her side with her hand in his. She stopped at the doorway and Hawkes joined her. They stayed in the hallway, watching through the clear windows.

"Jess, you ok?"

"Yeah, I just wish there was more we could do. Something I can say that will make a difference."

"I know how you feel. How's Flack holding up?"

"How about not? He's completely focused one minute and all over the place the next. The only thing he hasn't changed his mind about is signing those termination papers. ... He practically tore into Danny and Stella at the bank, then into Nikki's friend Sarah who's got Amy, then it was all he could do to stay on his feet. How's her mom?"

"She's doing ok. Sadly she's not new to waiting around hospitals lately. I promised to drive her home in a little while. Want me to get Danny to take over for you?"

"Nah, they're busy trying to work out what happened. I'll be ok."

The swoosh of the door opening caused them to look up as Maggie stepped outside.

----

Don heard the door close and opened his eyes and leant towards the bed so that he could trace his fingers over her face.

"Hey Princess. I'm not sure how long I can stay, they're going to send me home, told me I can't stay. ... I don't want to go, but its something about hospital policy. If I thought I could get away with it I'd cuff myself to the bed, but I know you'd kick my ass for inappropriate use of department equipment. …. They keep telling me you'll get better faster without … if I let them." He rested a hand on her stomach "I can't do it babe. I just wish you could tell me I'm doing the right thing, that we could talk about it."

He sat quietly for a while. "Sarah probably thinks I'm a shit right now, she rang because Amy wanted to talk to you, I guess I kinda lost it. We haven't told her yet, Amy that is. What do I say to her? You're the one that's good at all that sort of stuff with her."

He stopped as the door opened. He ran his hand over his face and felt the tears which had run down his cheeks. He sniffed.

"Son."

Don didn't answer or look up.

"Donnie, come away now, let's take you home." The deep voice of his father counselled.

"… What are you doing here?"

"Maggie called us. Your Ma's outside, …. Its all over the news too. …. Dr Hawkes told us everything. … There's nothing more you can do here tonight, let her rest."

"But is she? Resting? How do I know that she's not in pain or anything? That she's going to be OK? … If she doesn't wake up what am I going to do?"

"She'll wake up and everything will be fine. Look at you, doctors kept you sedated for nearly a week after the explosion. She's in good hands. Trust them."

"That's fine except their judgement is for me to let them kill the baby!" Don spat in frustration at his father. At that moment Nikki's heart rate started to increase and a nurse and doctor rushed in. Checking the monitors they quickly administered drugs into an iv in her arm.

"I think you should leave now Detective." The doctor advised.

"What just happened?"

"Nothing serious, we've topped up her sedation." Nikki's heart rate decreased to a more normal level. "She should be more comfortable now." The nurse advised and went about her other duties as the doctor annotated the chart and left the room.

"You should go and get Amy, bring her home with us." Advised his father. "She would want you to be with each other."

"… You know we have never had that conversation. … I don't know what she wants. … We're married, but I still don't know so much stuff about her."

"That's the stress talking. Think about it son, you do know her, you've always known her. You may not have sat down and talked about a moment like this but it would have come up in other ways. When her father was sick maybe or when she talked about her uncle recently?"

Don shook his head, his eyes red from emotion and exhaustion. "But what if I make the wrong choice?"

"No choice is going to be 100 percent correct in the circumstances. You work with what you have. …. You just need to believe in yourself to do what you think is best for all of you. … I'm going to head outside, take a few minutes to say goodnight and I'll drive you over to pick Amy up."

With a swoosh of the doors his father and the nurse left. He stared at the machines surrounding them. "I'm sorry babe, … Dad's right, I should go get Amy, I just hope I don't screw this up. … I know what the alien means to us, and right now I wish it wasn't here, but I also know how you feel, I just hope that it's the right decision. That by refusing to sign those papers I don't lose both of you. But that's how it's gonna be babe, no half ass options. We wanted this baby and that's what we're gonna have. … I'm gonna go now, but I'll be back in the morning, just make sure you get well."

He stood and leaned over her kissing her forehead and grazing his thumb across her cheek, surprised to find it damp. "Nikki?" Of course there was no answer. "Hey princess, you crying? Please don't I can't stand that. If you can hear me just know that I'm here waiting for you to wake up." Slowly he kissed her again and left the room to find himself swept into a huge hug from his mother, who was almost head and shoulders smaller than him.

----

Mac walked into the lab where Danny, Lindsay and Stella were steadily working through the items spread across the table. Some items were being examined with various microscopes dotted around the table, others being scrutinised, the majority however were still contained inside evidence bags waiting for attention.

"It's getting late. DNA and trace are backed up .... Go home." Mac advised sombrely.

"But Mac-!" Stella protested angrily, only to have him stop her tirade once again.

"Stella. We can't physically push anything more through the tests tonight, Adam is going to oversee everything gets done and cleared ready for us to start again tomorrow. If there is a break he will call us."

"Mac, there must be something we can do that doesn't rely on waiting for test results." Lindsay suggested.

"I appreciate your thinking Lindsay, but we've reached a dead end for now. You all need to sleep, I'm going to head over to the hospital and see Flack."

"I just heard from Hawkes that his parents arrived too." Danny announced.

"That can't be good Mac." Stella stated, the concern etched into her voice.

"Don't read too much into it, I'm sure if things had changed we would have heard." Mac counselled.

"Flack's still refusing to sign the termination papers." Danny added, reinforcing the unspoken words that if things turned bad it may not only be the baby they lost.

"It's got to be a tough decision at any time. The fact that it is solely his choice will be eating away at him." Stella replied sadly.

"With his parents and Nikki's mother, hopefully Flack will talk about it. Whatever he decides whether we agree or not, as his friends we have to respect that decision." Mac advised giving them all a clear warning look.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Stella's phone rang. "It's Sarah." She told them as she checked the caller ID before answering and leaving the room.

"Go home, we'll meet back here at 7am unless Adam gets anything earlier. Lindsay, I'm sending Adam home when we get back, can you relieve him for a few hours to get some sleep, supervise the lab tests?"

"Sure Mac. But it doesn't feel right going home now."

"I know, but there really is nothing we can do right now. As soon as there is we'll be back."

Danny and Lindsay reluctantly agreed and began packing away the scattered evidence bags. Stella returned to the room. Mac's look asked her if everything was alright, words were unnecessary. "She's worried about Flack. I hope I eased her mind a little. She finally got Amy to go to sleep, but she's restless. Sarah thinks she suspects something."

"Children are pretty perceptive. Always know when something's wrong. You want a ride to the hospital?"

"Yeah, give me five minutes?"

"I'll let Hawkes know we're on our way."

"Mac, tell Flack to call me if he wants anything. " Danny offered as Mac and Stella left the lab.

----

Mac and Stella approached Angell and Hawkes as they stood in the corridor outside Nikki's room.

"Hey guys." Hawkes greeted them tiredly, "How are things at the lab?"

"Waiting for the stuff prepared so far to be analysed. Everything's backed up." Mac replied.

"How's Nikki?" Asked Stella.

"No real change. They've upped her sedation a couple of times, the bleed seems stable for now. We'll know more after the CT scan tomorrow."

".... The baby?"

"OK so far. Not so sure about Flack though. Hopefully having his parents around will help. They're all going back to the house for the night."

"What about Amy? Has he spoken to Sarah yet?" Stella questioned.

Angell had remained quiet until now. "No, but his Dad is going to drive him over to talk to her and get Amy. The parents think it will be good for him to have something else to focus on."

"If you guys are OK, I'm going to check-in with her doctors again and make sure they have my number."

"Good." Hawkes started to wander away. "Hawkes, can you stop by in the morning and check on things before coming to the lab." Mac requested.

"I planned on doing that anyway." With hushed good nights Hawkes turned and left.

"Jess you head off if you need to."

"I'm OK, I'm going to drive their mom's home then I'll take off."

Just then the door slid open and Don's father and mother stepped out of the room. Flack snr greeted Mac with a firm handshake and a nod of respect. Mac reciprocated in the same manner. Although the two men knew each other, it was more by reputation than working together. The last time they had met had been briefly at the "engagement party" two months before. Before that they had stood together in similar circumstances after the bombing when Don was in a drug induced coma.

"Tell me Detective, do you know who the scum are that hurt my daughter in law?"

"Not yet but we are working on it. The lab is backed up processing every possible piece of evidence to find the guys that did this. They won't be out there for long."

"Good to hear. You have any leads yet? You need a hand to follow up on anything you know where to find me."

"I appreciate the offer but you're retired now sir, I think you could be most help in supporting the family. I understand you're taking Don to get Amy?"

"I think we talked him into it. She should be home with her family at a time like this."

"I agree."

The door opened again and Don stepped out with Nikki's mum. Stella hugged them both. "You need anything tonight you call me, doesn't matter what time." She half whispered to Don and they all slowly made their way down the corridor.

----

Mac and Stella left the others to go their own way and stopped at the coffee shop opposite the hospital. Stella sat with her hands wrapped around a large cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles. Mac had a large black coffee in front of him. They were both exhausted, emotionally and physically.

"Brings back memories." Mac started.

"This is the third time in three years. First Louie then Don and Lindsay getting bitten by that snake, ...."

"Fourth time."

"Fourth?"

Mac knew what he was thinking, but wasn't sure whether he should say anything after all. He thought for a moment trying to rationalise his thoughts. "... I spent the first hour sat in the waiting room in ER when they brought you in."

"... That doesn't count."

"We were all worried about you Stella."

"Well you didn't need to be. ... I'm fine."

"And so is everyone else. ... Nikki will be fine too. The coma is more precautionary, relieve any stress."

".... But head injuries are so unpredictable."

"So is life, especially in our line of work." They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as they finished their drinks. "... Do you want a ride home?"

"Maybe. Are you going home?"

"... I thought I'd swing by the lab and see if there was anything I could do to help Adam." He admitted, knowing that Stella would guess the real answer anyway.

"I'll strike you a deal ... You take me home, I have a new pull out sofa, you can sleep for a couple of hours and then we'll both head into the lab. ... Come on Mac, I know you, you go back now and you won't sleep. Everyone needs you on this and with your brain in gear. ... I might even manage to find you some oatmeal for breakfast too."

He nodded slowly. "Only because I know you'll get some sleep too this way."

----

Sarah opened the door and stared at Don. He rubbed his hand over his face and looked at his feet before looking at her. "I know it's late and I probably woke you up and .... "

Sarah stepped back and opened the door. "You'd better come in."

He followed her into the lounge. "I should apologise about earlier. I probably said some things I shouldn't have."

"You did." She answered firmly at the same time fixing him with a stony look. Taking in his appearance and the shocked look on his face she softened. "... Don't worry I won't hold it against you. It can't be easy dealing with everything. ... I spoke to Stella a little while ago, she said Nikki's being kept sedated, how long for?"

Don shrugged. "I have no idea. ... Look Sarah, I know it's late and she's probably asleep, but I came for Amy, her grandparents think its better she's at home."

"I agree. I've got all her stuff ready just in case. She's up in Erin's room, you want to get her and I'll put her stuff in the car, there's a blanket on her bed you can wrap her in."

".... Thanks, .... my Dad's in the car."

A moment later Don walked into the room with the sleeping children. He knelt by his daughter's makeshift bed and stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes a little.

"Daddy?" She murmured sleepily.

"Sh, don't wake Erin. I'm taking you home sweetie."

"Where's mummy?"

"We'll talk about that later, let's get you into the car. Grandpa's waiting to see you."

"Grandpa's here? Why?"

"Let's just go Amy I'll answer your questions later." By now she was sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"But Grandpa never sees us at night."

Don was stuck, he didn't want to discuss anything with her right now, but she had picked up that things were different. He needed to get her out of the room before she woke her sleeping friend.

"It's cold out so we're going to wrap you in this blanket until you get home." He replied quietly but firmly.

As he wrapped her in the blanket and carried her down the stairs the questions continued. "Did mummy have to work? I missed her today, I wanted to tell her about the new book I got."

"She'll be very pleased to hear that."

After settling Amy into the back of the car in her car seat and strapping her in he closed the door and turned to Sarah.

"Thanks for all this. I a- _We_ appreciate it."

"Any time, ... If there's anything I can do let me know. After the school run I've got a few hours free if you want someone to sit at the hospital with Nikki if you've got things to do."

He nodded and went to the other side of the car and got in next to Amy.

"Can I phone mummy to say goodnight." Amy asked sweetly. Don caught his father's eye in the rear-view mirror. "Please Daddy." She whined.

"No. .... Mummy can't talk to you right now. She's .... " He paused. He didn't know what to say, where to start. He took a few breaths and wrapped an arm around Amy's seat and smoothed the blanket across her with his other hand. "Mummy's sleeping."

"Oh, is the alien making her really tired again?"

"Sort of. ... you know she was going shopping today?" Amy nodded. "Well something bad happened. Some bad men knocked her over and it made her go to sleep. "

"That wasn't very nice. Can I talk to her in the morning, when she wakes up?"

"I don't know sweetie. When they knocked her over she hit her head, she had to go to hospital and the doctors are making her better."

"Did the bad men hurt the - my baby brother or sister too?"

"No sweetie, just mummy got hurt. But because of the baby they're just being very careful about who can go visit. They want her to be able to have lots of sleep because it will help make her bad head better.

"Daddy?" Amy looked up at him, her big eyes reflecting the streetlights as they drove past. Don looked at her, his fingers playing with her hair. "Is mummy going to go and live with the Angels like uncle Peter?"

"Of course she isn't" Flack senior stated gruffly from the driver's seat. Don looked up, unshed tears clouding his eyes. "She'll be all better and home real soon, but until then Grandma Liz and Grandma Maggie are going to stay at your house to look after you and your Pa."

"Daddy, ..... I don't want her to live with the Angels I want her here to live with us and the alien."

Don wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Neither do I sweetheart. I want her to live with us too, for a long long time."

-----

It was almost 4 am in the silent house when Maggie cautiously slipped into the master bedroom. The light from the en-suite bathroom threw eerie shadows across the two sleeping figures laying on the bed. Amy was wrapped in the blanket she had come home from Erin's with, laying face down with her hair splayed across the pillow. Don had changed from the suit he wore earlier into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but clearly hadn't bothered to change for bed. He was laying on top of the covers with a protective arm across his daughter, but he wasn't exactly sleeping peacefully. There had been tears from both of them, hers when he held her to go back to sleep, cradled like a baby in his arms, then his when his mother cornered him after as he vented his helplessness and frustration.

Maggie was relieved to see they were getting some rest, but it made what she was about to do all the harder. With just enough light to see by she crept towards the bed and rested a hand on Don's shoulder. He immediately sprang up.

"Geez Maggie, you scared me. What're you sneakin' around for?"

"I'm sorry Don, I didn't want to disturb Amy." She whispered.

"You OK?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion and sleep.

" I'm fine, ... I hate to wake you up but Sheldon called. He thinks you should meet him at the hospital."

"... The hospital? Nik?"

"He didn't say much, there's been a change and he thinks you should be there. He'll explain everything when he sees you."

"What the hell is Hawkes doing at the hospital?" He whispered harshly getting up and pulling on his shoes. "They should've called me first." He looked over at Amy and tucked the blanket around her before grabbing a sweatshirt and marching from the room. Maggie followed him down the stairs.

"Don I know you want to handle this all on your own but I know you're also worrying about everyone else. I'm happy Sheldon is there for you, he can help explain all the medical stuff I know you have trouble with."

"There's nothing he can do, it's years since he practised. Hell even her own doctors are fucking useless!! All they can say is killing our baby will help her. How the fuck can they be serious about that?"

Don pulled on his jacket and yanked open the front door. Maggie put a hand on his arm. "Don wait, call a cab."

"Take too long. I'll take the car."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Maggie, it's a ten minute drive."

"I know, but-"

"No buts, I'm driving."

".... Be careful, don't do it if you're tired or upset."

"Maggie, I'm fine, just take care of Amy. I'll call you later."

Don jogged down the stairs to the car.

----

Arriving at the hospital he sat for a moment in the car his head feeling like it was nearly ready to explode with the tangled thoughts and images swirling around. He reached over to switch off the radio, and stopped as he noted the CDs. He pulled them out. A couple were Amy's, but one was unmarked except for Nikki's name and the year written on it. He instantly recognised it and images of that day flooded his mind. That whole ride to Philadelphia had been something special.

_He rarely saw her in anything but trousers, so to see the skirt swirling around her legs had been a surprise, he hadn't expected her to dress this way when they were going on police business. There again, they were only driving down tonight, the business was for tomorrow and they both needed a break from the case. He glanced at her as the traffic slowed again, her skirt had ridden__ up, showing off more leg in her sheer pantyhose. Running his fingers up her thigh had nearly sent him to total distraction. It wouldn't have surprised either of them to find out later that the baby had been conceived that night. For a couple of days they thought she might be pregnant, but the doctors had put her late cycle down to the stress of the case, the engagement party and preparations for their upcoming vacation. He let his mind wander back to that car ride, her voice as they talked, the smell of her perfume, how she looked all invaded his senses. _

He closed his eyes trying to keep those memories alive. He was scared to go into the hospital in case they told him that was all he was going to have left. Memories.

He ran his fingers over her name on the disk as it sat in the plastic case. He didn't know what made him push it into his pocket as he finally cut the engine and got out of the car.

------

Maggie was sitting at the kitchen table, her hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. She looked up to see Don's father enter and pour himself a mug of coffee from the pot she had made earlier but was still hot, before sitting down at the table with her.

"Everything OK Maggie, I thought I heard voices."

"Yeah, he's gone back to the hospital. Sheldon Hawkes called said he thought it would be a good idea."

"He went alone?"

"Don you know your son better than I do. He doesn't like to be taken care of. He's there for everyone else, but he'll put up this shield when things happen to him."

"True. I guess that he gets from me. I was like it too, I guess there's things about the job that make you that way. .... Did Dr Hawkes say how Nikki's doing?"

".... It's not looking good. She had another fit, they're worried it's aggravated the bleed in her brain."

"So why didn't you go with Donnie?"

"He's scared Don, I don't know what I can do to help him, I'll go by later sit with her a while so he can see Amy. He needs to be there more than I do right now."

"If you want to go I'll run you down, we can be here for Amy."

"No it's fine. ... I've spent too much time in hospital the last few months, it may sound bad but she doesn't need me there now."

"They're still our kids Maggie and they'll always need their Ma, even my son."

-----

Sheldon left Nikki's room as Don came charging down the corridor.

"Flack, let's take a walk. ... They're going to take her for a CT scan in a couple of minutes." He told Don.

"I want to see her."

"In a little while, I need to explain a few things first."

"Doc I appreciate that everyone thinks I need someone to explain things, but it should be her doctor out here not you."

"I'm doing this as your friend Don. Her doctors are busy making sure she's stable for the scan, let them work."

Slowly Hawkes coaxed Don to the waiting area. "They were going to do another scan later. What's going on? Is she OK?"

"Sit down."

"Just spit it out Doc. You're here, they called me, what happened? Is she-" Don sank onto one of the plastic chairs and rubbed his hand over his face.

Hawkes sat down nearby. "... She had another fit, ... a big one, it's over now and they've altered her medication to compensate. .... She's also distressed."

"How? I thought she was sedated."

"She is, they've given her as much as they can. The sedation is having an adverse effect on the baby, they've added a probe internally to try and monitor the baby more accurately, but they're worried about its heart rate, the sedation is making it drop lower than normal. They need her to calm down a bit but they can't do it with drugs without the baby suffering further."

"They're killing our baby?"

"Not intentionally. Don they wouldn't recommend the termination if they didn't think it was in her best interests. .... No one will blame you if you let them do it. ... It could be saving her life."

"I'll blame me Doc .... It will destroy her." He couldn't even think about what that would do to him or Amy.

".... I thought you would say something like that."

"It looks like we lose either way." He stood up and headed to the window staring out as he rubbed his hand over his face again.

".... There's one other option, .... It's very risky but if it works it could save them both."

"So why not say so earlier?" Don turned and looked at Hawkes.

"Because of the risk. Don, there is a huge risk of the bleed getting bigger and if that happens it could be catastrophic."

Don's reply followed a long silence as he dealt with the implication of what he was being told. "... It could kill them?"

"Maybe, maybe it will put her in a coma for real .... if that happens there would be no way to tell if she'll ever come out of it. .... Has she made any decisions about what would happen in that situation?"

Don shook his head. "I don't know, we never really talked about it."

"I hate to ask but does she have a living will?"

"... Everything is at the house, .... I don't know, I should know this stuff, but ... it never came up you know?"

"That's OK. You don't have to make any snap decisions."

".... If we do this ... Take .. this risk ... What- what happens next?"

"The doctors will take you through everything when they get the CT results and it's only if there hasn't already been more bleeding from the fit."

"I want to see her."

----

Don walked into Nikki's room slowly. He wasn't sure, but the machines seemed louder and there seemed to be more of them. The nurse smiled sympathetically at him and waved him forward.

"Detective, come in. She's just come back from the scan, you can have a minute until the doctor comes to check on her, .... I'll be right outside the door if you want me."

She patted his arm and left. He waited for the swoosh of the door closing before stepping up to the bed. One hand automatically going to rest on her abdomen, the other reaching for hers. He looked at her face and noticed the bruising at her temple. It had got worse in the last few hours. He was aware of the incessant noise of the heart monitors which were beeping at a higher rate that they had done earlier. He felt her appear to tense her hand in his, a shudder going through her, a momentary increase in the beeping.

Taking his hand form her abdomen he leaned over and caressed her cheek. "Hey babe, I'm here waiting. They're not sending me away again. .... I need you to wake up, ... I need you ... I'm not ready to let you go." He moved his hand back to its previous position over the baby. "To let either of you go, but I can't do it on my own. .... Come on Princess give me something to hold on to."

The door swished open and the nurse returned. She looked at the heart monitor first. "That's looking better. Her heart rate's dropped a little. I think she knows you're here. ... This one is for the baby." She told him as he glanced at the array of machines. "Your little one is doing better too."

The door swished again as Don spoke. "So what happens now?"

"We're going to wake her up."

* * *

_I'm not a medic and know little about treating head injuries, so forgive me if it's not right. If you know better and can offer advice to correct errors please pm me._

_Hope you still like this, things will start to move on soon._


	4. A positive step

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Sorry this has taken so long to post, the muse hasn't always been co-operative and it's been quite a week at work, but I hope you like it._

**4.**** A positive step**

"_We're going to wake her up."_

He twisted to see the doctor who had entered and made the dramatic declaration. He must have looked like a fish out of water as he struggled to breathe. "Wake her up?" He stammered. "But you said-"

"Detective, relax. I can understand your shock, we'll talk about it all first, but right now it could be the best thing for her. I think Dr Hawkes told you that we're thinking of trying something a little radical."

"... He said it was risky."

"Perhaps we should talk in my office." He suggested.

Don tightened his hand around Nikki's. "I'm not leaving her."

"Don, I'll stay with her, you should talk things over, ... this is a big step, listen to what Dr Draven has to say." Hawkes counselled softly.

Finally Don nodded, then leant over the bed and ran his fingers through Nikki's hair. "I'll be right back Princess. Sheldon will stay with you. It'll only be a few minutes." He glanced at the monitors as he stood up before following the doctor from the room.

----

Don walked into the hallway after talking to the doctor and came face to face with Stella. She hugged him tight. "How are you doing?" He shrugged. "How's Nikki?" When he didn't answer she looked at him. He felt stupid for feeling the tears pooling in his eyes, for not being able to answer her, but he felt exhausted and emotional, something that the team rarely saw. "I talked to Hawkes, I know you've had a rough few hours. ... We just want you to know we're here. You need anything you call us, got it?"

"Yeah." He barely recognised his own voice. "Just get the guys that did this to her, OK?"

"You know we will. Adam's worked all night in the lab, Mac and I are on our way back in. I just wanted to let you know you don't have to do this alone. We're praying for her and the baby."

".... Thanks Stell." He murmured and turned and walked away towards Nikki's room. As he disappeared inside Mac joined Stella with two cups of coffee, while exchanging a nod of acknowledgement with the guard who had been on duty during the night. A precaution in the event that the bank robbers decided to eliminate a possible witness.

"Sorry, best I could do." He said offering her one of the luke warm cups of strong coffee.

"Thanks."

"How are things?"

"Hawkes says they're going to wake her up if Don agrees, the amount of sedation they've given her has been affecting the baby, if they keep it up she'll lose it, but if they wake her they're worried about increased blood pressure aggravating the bleed, making it worse, which isn't a good thing either."

"Tough decision."

"They're hoping Don can keep her calm enough when they wake her up, it's the baby's best chance."

Mac studied Stella for a moment. "You want to stay here?"

"There's nothing I can do right now, I'll come back later and bring Don some food."

"The lab?" Mac asked by way of finding out if she was ready to go. Stella watched where Don had disappeared a moment earlier and saw a Doctor enter the room. She nodded.

"Let's catch these bastards."

----

Amy was playing in the lounge with the TV on in the background as Maggie prepared breakfast.

"There is no further official news this morning on the midtown bank robbery which took place yesterday and left a young police detective fighting for her life. Nicole Flack was off duty when she was caught in a gunfight which left a one of the bank robbers dead. The NYPD crime lab has been working through the night to piece together what happened and bring the criminals to justice." The newscaster announced as they showed footage of the bank and a photo of Nikki. Amy looked up hearing her mum's name.

"Grandma! Mummy's on TV!"

Maggie was drying her hands as she entered the lounge and she sat on the couch pulling Amy with her.

"They're talking about what happened when Mummy got hurt." Maggie whispered as she stroked Amy's head as they snuggled together. Silence fell as they watched the rest of the report.

"Nicole Flack remains in a critical condition at Trinity Hospital this morning so far unable to give a statement to the police. However we have just received the following tape which shows her stepping in to apprehend the suspects. She appeared to be unarmed."

The film clip ran showing Nikki and one of the robbers and showed how she was roughly pushed out of the way and collided with the wall, instantly knocked out. Maggie muttered words of comfort to her grand-daughter as she took the remote and switched off the TV.

-----

Danny and Lindsay were in the conference room awaiting Mac and Stella while the morning news was on. On hearing Nikki's name they looked up to see the film clip.

"Oh my God!" Gasped Lindsay.

"That's bullshit." Snapped Danny at the thought that Nikki had approached them unarmed. "We need that tape. I'll get a warrant, call Mac and tell him we got a lead."

Adam entered the room and handed Lindsay a computer tablet to review the first test results. "Day shift are in early I'm going to find a hole and crash for a couple of hours. Call me if you find anything."

Adam rubbed his head and left barely able to keep his eyes open. Danny watched him go then turned to Lindsay who was scanning the data Adam had left. "We got anything?"

"I'll go through it with Stella when she gets here, you go get the warrant for that film."

"What film would that be?" Asked Mac as he and Stella walked into the room.

"You seen the news this morning?" Quizzed Danny, when they shook their heads he picked up the remote and replayed the video of the news report. "Good thing we record the early news every day. We got something to start on."

Mac and Stella watched the broadcast with growing annoyance. At the end Mac turned to Danny. "We need that warrant. Let me know when you get it."

"I'm on it Boss." Danny replied and left the room.

"Do you really think that she would have tried to arrest them unarmed?" Lindsay wondered aloud.

"Either they don't know about the child or chose not to show that part of the tape. ... She wouldn't risk anything happening to the baby by going in unarmed on her own to arrest them." Stella stated firmly.

-----

At the hospital Hawkes and Don were in the hallway while the doctors examined Nikki one final time before letting her wake her up. The guard outside the door had asked for time to grab some coffee which they had agreed to.

He was about to put his coins in the vending machine when he was stopped by an oriental man in jeans and "I love NY" t-shirt, thrusting a camcorder tape at him.

"Scuse, Preece Officer?"

"What's that pal?"

"Peese help ... I photo, ... 'bassy say give Preece."

The police officer eyed him warily. "I'm sorry Pal, I'm kinda busy here, if you need the police you have to go to the station three blocks over. Someone there will help."

"Eh?" The man started becoming agitated. "She save baby, she bave lady."

"What? Who did?"

"Preece Officer lady. On TV she at bank. Save baby." He gushed enthusiastically. "Peese give De-tec-tive lady. Help cratch bad guys."

A light went on for the officer. "Yesterday's bank robbery? You filmed it? You got Detective Flack on film?"

"Watch peese, help lady." He pushed the camcorder tape at the chest of the officer and let go, it was all the officer could do to catch it before it dropped and when he looked up the man had gone. He looked at the vending machine and sighed. Coffee had to wait. He strode back towards Nikki's room to Don and Hawkes still standing in the hallway.

"Flack, some Japanese tourist thrust this at me, he seemed pretty agitated. I'm sorry but he was gone before I could get any sense out of him." He held out the tape.

"What did he say?" Hawkes questioned, carefully taking the tape to prevent compromising evidence.

"Bad English, something about help, police and police officer lady saves baby. He seemed pretty agitated but he insisted I took it. I tried telling him to go down the block to the station, but he didn't seem to understand. .... I do think he believes he may have something on there about the bank robbery though. "

"I'll handle it. ... Don, you OK if I take this over to the lab and check it out?" Hawkes said pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapping the tape in it to preserve any evidence in the absence of a plastic bag.

".... I'm good." Don answered slowly, realising that he had just missed the whole conversation. "You do what you gotta do."

"Call me if there's anything you want to talk about, or you want me to come back."

"... Thanks Doc."

Hawkes turned and headed towards the exit.

-----

The doctor emerged from Nikki's room and approached Don. "Detective Flack, everything is set. We're monitoring her responses and will administer pain relief if we think she needs it, but for now we've stopped the sedation IV, it will take a while for her to come around because of what is already in her system, so we won't know anything more for several hours. I'd rather that than try and wake her suddenly. You understand she's likely to be agitated and disoriented when she does wake up?" Don nodded warily. "We also want to keep her ventilated for as long as possible, as a result she may start to wake up before it's removed, don't worry about that someone will be with you to help keep her calm."

Don's memories of the early days in hospital after the bombing were fuzzy, but he did remember the feeling of the tube down his throat and fighting to breath on his own while the machine insisted doing it for him. It was scary, one of the scariest things he'd encountered. He knew just what to expect from her and he would do whatever he could to ease the path she encountered as they woke her up.

As the doctor wandered away Don noticed one of the nurses pass a coffee to the officer who'd had his trip to the vending machine thwarted a short while before. After pausing to rub his hand over his face and collect his thoughts he headed into his wife's room and settled down at her side.

----

Hawkes rushed into the lab and almost collided with Danny and Mac. "Whoa Hawkes where's the fire?" Danny asked.

"Nikki's guard had a video tape thrust at him by a Japanese tourist. English is pretty bad, he insisted on the guard taking it. I'm going to check it out, you never know it may help the investigation."

"OK let me know what you get." Mac requested. "How is Nikki?"

"No change since you were there, but the doctor was giving her a final exam before cutting the sedation. She should start to wake up in the next couple of hours. I just hope Flack can keep it together and keep her calm."

"I'm sure he'll do fine. ... Is anyone with him?"

"Not right now. I called at the house and spoke to his father on my way over here brought the family into the loop. ... You guys got anything else here?"

"Only the footage from the morning news, we're on our way to pick it up." Announced Danny.

-----

Don sat surrounded by machines, some confirming the heartbeats of his wife and child, the steady blips now fading into the background he had heard them so much. The noise from the ventilator continued steadily as it pumped oxygen into her system. Nurses came and went, checking the machines, making sure things were still going according to plan. He vaguely heard the door slide open again and just assumed it was more of the same until a hand rested on his shoulder. Slowly he looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk son."

"Dad, not now."

"Donnie, you've been here practically the whole time since they brought Nikki in, you need a little time for yourself. .... Amy needs you."

"I can't I'm needed here."

"Not for a little while, I just talked to the doctor it'll be a few more hours before anything is likely to happen, go home, get a shower, get some breakfast, talk to Amy, she's scared, .... she saw the news this morning. Maggie talked her around, but she needs you right now."

"And I need to be here."

"Then let us bring her in."

"No! ... She stays at home, goes to school I don't care."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't start lecturing me on what I mean about the stuff I say. I'm not leaving." The heart monitors regular beeping changed, one increased and one decreased. A nurse rushed in. Don looked over the machines, then Nikki, then back at his father. "You better go." He snapped as the nurse glared at his father who slowly backed out as Don leaned over Nikki stroking her hair, whispering to her. As Flack snr left the room he could hear the natural rhythm return to the heart monitors.

"What happened detective?"

"I think it's my fault .... We had words."

"He's worried about you."

"Not likely, he's only trying to throw his weight around like he's always done and get what he wants."

"What does he want this time?"

"For me to go home."

"... You know that may not be such a bad idea, .... It's still going to be a while before we see any change here. ... Have you eaten anything since you were here yesterday? Have you seen your ... daughter isn't it?"

"Yeah, Amy... she's five and a half."

"How is she coping with her mom being here?"

Don half shrugged. "... I don't know what to say to her, ... to anyone."

"Everyone else will understand. It's your daughter you should focus on. Take your lead from her, answer her questions as honestly as you can, but most importantly, just be with her for a little while. Let her know you haven't gone anywhere, .... have you thought about bringing her in to visit?"

"... No, I don't want her to see Nikki like this."

"Sometimes it can help. At least think about it." She suggested as she straightened the covers, not that they needed it. "Things look OK again in here I'll leave you alone."

A moment later the hiss of the door opening and closing announced her departure. Don looked around at the machines, rubbed his hand over his face then stroked Nikki's hair again as he sat down again in the chair at her bedside. "... I don't know what to do Princess. .... I should be out there trying to catch the guys that did this to you but Mac and Stella won't let me near the case, Dad thinks I should put Amy first. But then you need me here, ... I just wish this all never happened."

He brushed his hand across her stomach. "I just need someone to tell me I'm making the right decisions here. That this is right for the two of you." He let one of his hands reach for hers. "... Maybe I should go home for a while, Amy was asleep when I left. Perhaps I should take her to the park or something." He thought he felt her hand flinch in his. "Hey Princess, can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand?" He waited a moment and nothing happened. He curled both hands around her single one. "Come on baby squeeze my hand." He stared at her fingers peeping from his. "You can do this, please."

Slowly he lowered her hand to the bed and loosened his grip. He must have imagined something happening. The nurse was right, it was unlikely anything would happen so soon. He stood up and wandered around the room, continually throwing looks at the figure in the bed. Finally he stopped at the bedside again and ran his hand over his face, then reached for her hand and leant over to stroke her hair. "I'm going to go see Amy for a bit, if you can hear me babe don't freak out if you wake up and I'm not back. I'll be here real soon. Just remember that we need you. That includes Ames and the alien. .... I love you."

He watched her for a moment then grabbed his jacket from a chair and left the room. He stopped the nurse in the corridor.

"I'm gonna take off for a bit, could you do something?"

"We'll call if there's the slightest change."

"Could you play this for her? I heard music could help." Don pulled the CD from his pocket and held it out.

"I'll see what I can do."

-----

Hawkes walked into Mac's office as he hung up the phone. "Mac, I got something you should all see. .... I know what happened to Nikki."

"Let's go." Mac replied pushing himself from the chair and heading for the door.

A few minutes later the team were gathered in the AV room watching the camcorder film.

_The street was bustling with people going about their own business when a white truck pulled up and four heavy set guys got out with holdalls and marched straight into the bank. __The arrival caused the street to clear as surprise and concern spread through the crowds. The camera panned around the area capturing the van, the gathering crowds keeping a distance, then back to the now vacant area outside the bank. The alarm from the bank sounded and a young child ran into the clear area and stopped looking around. _

Everyone was watching the screen, almost holding their breath waiting to see what happened, but at the same time not wanting to watch. But they had to, they had to know what really happened the day before outside the bank.

_The camera followed a commotion in the crowd and caught Nikki pushing her way through. __She paused at the edge of the crowd and called to the child who was now obviously distressed at being separated from a parent. Nikki looked around, as if she was looking for something then she looked anxiously at the bank doors and returned her attention to the child. Bending down she called again and held out her arms, but the child just spun around crying. _

"She was trying to stay out of the way." Commented Stella.

"But the child's scared, all she can see are strange faces." Added Lindsay.

_Nikki stood up and took another anxious look around before __cautiously walking towards the child. She got close enough and bent down and reached for the little girl, carefully wiping her tears and showing her badge, obviously encouraging her to go with her away from the area. A gunshot echoed above the sounds of the crowd and Nikki quickly looked around and stood up pushing the child towards the crowd as three of the bank robbers emerged from the bank holding shot guns. She stood her ground as a gun was brandished in her face by the leader, slipping a hand into her pocket without notice, concealing her badge. An exchange of words took place as she stood toe to toe with the leader as the others hurried to the van, the child now unnoticed as she was scooped up by a woman and whisked away. _

_The robber looked around in response to what she said, their words lost in the noise around whoever made the tape. A moment later the man towered over Nikki and backhanded her, knocking her into the wall of the bank, before climbing into the truck. Nikki crumpled to the floor as they drove away. At that moment the sirens of police cars could be heard converging on the scene._

Hawkes silently turned off the tape. Everyone stood in stunned silence for a moment.

"I want that son of a bitch." Cursed Stella, a scowl on her face as she contained her rage.

"Stand in line." Muttered Danny.

".. I got a partial license off the truck, it's running now." Hawkes told them.

"Let me know what we get. Stella, Danny get the descriptions of these guys on the wire. Lindsay call the hospital, talk to Dr Draven, let him know how Nikki was injured it may help with her treatment." Everyone agreed as Mac walked to the door then turned back. "No one lets Flack see that tape until we have these guys locked up. I don't want him going after them solo."

"Do you think he would?" Asked Lindsay a little naively.

"If that was my wife, I would." Danny replied.

"That includes you Danny, I want this done by the book, these guys are gonna have no excuse to slide on a technicality."

----

He opened the door to the house and could hear the murmur of voices from the lounge. He took off his jacket and lay it on the table then pushed open the door to the lounge.

"Daddy!!!!" Amy jumped up and launched herself at Don. He bent down and hugged her. "Mummy was on TV."

"I know sweetheart. How are you?"

"Were you at the hospital? ... Is mummy going to come home soon?"

"Not until the doctors say. She's still sleeping. Go play for a bit I need to talk to grandma."

"But I want to stay with you."

"Not right now, we'll have breakfast soon."

"I've had breakfast. Grandpa made pancakes before he went to find you. He doesn't make them as good as you."

"That right?"

Amy nodded her head vigorously. Don looked at the parents who had ceased their hushed conversations as the door closed, leaving them alone in the hallway. "But I can help make you some."

"It's OK I'm not hungry. Go play."

"Can I see mummy?"

"Not right now, the doctor's want her to get lots of sleep. I'll take you in a few days when she's awake."

"I want to see her now. I miss her."

"You can't, it's not allowed."

"I want to see Mummy!"

"Not now Ames, go play for a while."

"Why can you and grandpa go and I can't?"

"Because children aren't allowed right now."

"But want to see her!" Amy demanded stamping her foot. Flack glared at her.

"Do as you're told and go play I have to talk to grandma."

"No! I want to stay with you."

"Amy this isn't a discussion go play!" He shouted at her.

"I hate you! I want Mummy!!" She screamed back her blue eyes full of tears as she defiantly glared at Don. He looked at her and dropped to his knees and she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Ames, come here." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her as the door to the lounge opened and his father appeared. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up.

"Donnie?"

"Stay out of this, we're going upstairs, don't interrupt us."

Don started up the stairs with Amy. His father watched him go. Once inside his bedroom Don sat on the edge of the bed with Amy on his lap and his arms around her as she cried. He made a half hearted attempt to brush his own tears away.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to shout, I'm scared too."

Amy sniffed heavily and looked up at him. "You are? ... What are you scared of Daddy, ... Daddy's shouldn't be scared."

"... Sometimes they are. Everyone get's scared sometimes."

"Why are you scared? You've seen Mummy."

"... She's very sick sweetheart, the doctor's are trying to make her better, but the bad guys hurt her a lot."

"But they'll make her better won't they?"

"I hope so, but until she wakes up we can't tell."

"When will she wake up?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll have to go back to the hospital soon."

"Can I come with you? I could read my new book to Mummy."

"Not yet, as soon as the doctors say so I'll take you." Silence descended for a moment. Then Don kissed the top of her head. "I've got an idea, how about we make a recording of your reading and I take that to play to her?"

"... You will?"

"Sure, now I want you to go see grandpa and ask him to help with that recording while I talk to grandma for a few minutes, please do that for me alright?"

"OK ... Will you tell Mummy I love her?"

"Of course I will. ... Off you go, I'll be down in a minute." He nudged Amy from his lap and she walked slowly towards the door. He watched her as he leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees, then she stopped and ran back throwing her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too pumpkin." He replied, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair.

-----

Hawkes knocked on Mac's door and was waved inside. "I got it the only truck with that license is owned by a bakery in Brooklyn. It was reported stolen yesterday, but get this the report came in an hour after the robbery and Brooklyn PD found it abandoned by the docks this morning. It's being brought over as we speak."

"Reported an hour after the robbery?" Questioned Mac. "We need to pay the owner a visit."

"I got it right here." Said Hawkes waving a slip of paper at Mac, which bore the address of the owner.

----

Don rubbed his face, trying to stir up some sort of feeling, he had been sat at Nikki's bedside for hours. The hiss of the ventilator and beeps from the heart monitors having been constant and steady, almost soothing. The music too playing quietly in the background, the nurse having rustled up a CD player from somewhere that had constantly been playing the disc he had handed over earlier, except when it was occasionally swapped with one of Amy reading her new book. All good signs he had been told, if that was to be believed at least it gave him some hope that she was stable, that things weren't over yet. There was still a chance that she would walk out of there. He stroked her hair again. He watched her facial expression change fleetingly. She seemed to frown. But it was gone as soon as it appeared, another moment where he thought he was imagining things. A moment later he though he noticed it again, only this time he thought he heard some sound. The raised beeping on the heart monitor confirmed that this time something was happening. This time he felt her hand move in his, but he just held it tightly as a nurse rushed into the room.

_Nikki could hear the incessant beeping, someone should turn off the wretched alarm, __it was starting to become annoying. She tried to lift her hand to do it herself but it felt too heavy to move. Gradually other sounds and sensations floated into her mind. Her chest felt heavy, her throat sore._

"Talk to her detective." The nurse encouraged.

Don was standing by the bed, grasping her hand, his gaze wavering between the monitors with their erratic signals flashing across the screens and the figure in the bed. He leant forward. "Hey Princess. It's OK, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. You're doing OK babe, ... Take it easy, don't fight it, just relax ."

_Nikki could hear the voice, the words floated somewhere outside her consciousness, she couldn't make them out__. The pressure on her chest was intense, she couldn't breathe, she tried to cough, the voice was talking again. She wanted to shout out, but words wouldn't come, only that choking sound, the beeping was faster. She felt her head swimming, the noise and pounding swirling round._

"Princess, listen to me, it's ok I'm here, I've got you. Don't try and talk, the doctor's coming." He tried to reassure her as he stroked her hair again.

_She felt the slight pressure stroking her head. It felt good, she wanted it to go on forever, but it stopped, that damned alarm, why didn't he turn it off. His voice filtered through her brain, the soothing tone was nice, but the words still escaped her.__ She couldn't breathe again, why didn't someone do something, she was stuck, she couldn't move and couldn't breathe, she didn't want this, she needed to see Don and Amy. She coughed again, she tried to scream for help. The voice came again. This time it was clearer, she could make out words, but not all of them, many were drowned out by the regular hiss of a pump. She couldn't work out what was happening, why nothing worked. She tried to move her arm, it felt trapped, she tried turning her head, but it sent a pain right through her. She knew she squeezed her eyes closed tighter to fight off the pain, but the pressure on her chest was coming in waves, she needed to breathe. The choking feeling was getting stronger. She had no energy to fight it. She tried to open her eyes to see what was holding her down, she couldn't remember what happened. Was she being crushed under a building? Had their been an explosion? The feeling of something curling around her hand made her eyes open in surprise. _

The doctor had been delayed, it was up to him to keep her calm or she would rip out her IV and choke herself on the breathing tube down her throat. He was feeling the knot tighten in his stomach, as he watched his attempts at reaching her fail. The nurse at his side continued to encourage him. He rubbed his face and curled his fingers around her hand again.

"Hey sweetheart, you're safe, I'm right here, I know it feels like you're being crushed, just relax and it will help." He whispered leaning over her and stroking her hair again. He was a little startled when her eyes shot open, but she seemed to stare through him.

_Eyes, blue eyes, she fought to keep her eyes on them. Pretty blue, there were tears in them. She tried to plead with him to turn off the damned alarm and wake her up from this strange dream. Words impossible, just the crushing feeling in her chest, it wasn't going away. Why didn't he do anything? She felt her eyelids getting heavy, it was easier to let them close, but she could still see his eyes. She tried again to breathe, how long had it been since she had taken in fresh air? She was choking, there was no air, she was scared now, it shouldn't be so hard, the beeping got faster._

_No! This wasn't happening, she wanted to get up, to go home, see ... see who? That was it, blue eyes, his and hers, the little girl at home. ... Anna? Alice? Amelia? No, Amy, that's what they called her, Amy, it had always been Amy. They had put Amelia on her birth certificate, but they always called her Amy. At least she hadn't totally lost her mind, now to work out what happened and get herself out of ... out of what? She couldn't move. No one was helping, the voice came and went so she figured she must have imagined it. She was alone. Was this what it felt like to die? _

_She felt the tears, the damned beeping echoed in her mind again. She coughed, gasping for air that never seemed to come, her head was spinning, she was tired, so tired. Maybe just a little rest would help. She let the darkness consume her. The last thought on her mind blue eyes full of tears._

The heart monitor settled down to a more normal rhythm and Nikki seemed calm. He brushed his fingers over her face and felt the moisture. She was crying. The nurse watched him.

"She's doing OK, she's been fighting the ventilator, it's a positive step. She's asleep again." The nurse concluded.

"What does that mean? How long for?"

"I'm afraid that's the hard part. It could be a few minutes or a few hours. While things are a little settled I'll call the doctor again see if we can get her off the ventilator yet. It will make things easier next time."

Don nodded. "I know. ... I know how she feels."

"You do? Of course Detective Flack? ... I thought I recognised you, three years ago, you were the detective caught in a bomb blast, your friend saved you with a shoe lace." She said smiling. "You look very well."

"Can't complain. I don't remember much about the first few weeks but I do remember waking up with a tube down my throat." Don looked at her curiously for a few minutes. "I don't remember you though."

"I was nursing you for the first 5 days while you were in a coma, after that I moved to paediatric intensive care for a spell. ... I'll be right back, just keep talking to her."

The nurse hurried from the room and Don looked at Nikki. "Sure is a small world. Can you believe it? She was my nurse too. ... I need you Nik, it's time to wake up. ... I can't do this any longer. You're scaring me here babe. ... We need you, Amy and me, we need you to come back to us."

_She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but this time things seemed clearer, the damned alarm and hissing pump were still there and so was his voice. She found it easier to open her eyes, which gradually focused on more than his face. She could see him hunched over the bed. His gaze was on their entwined hands. She let her gaze wander around the room which was now coming into focus and for the first time realised that she wasn't buried under some building with an alarm, but it was a white room and she was surrounded by machines. Not only surrounded, but they were wires and tubes connecting her with them. As she puzzled over the reasons, the heart monitor increased a__ little gaining his attention, that was the moment she realised that the hissing pump had a purpose, it was connected to the tube she now discovered in her mouth and each time it hissed it matched the waves of pressure she felt in her chest. She coughed anyway, it was getting uncomfortable, she had questions and she wanted to feel fresh air. _

He heard the monitor increase and looked up. He grinned when her eyes met his as he stood up.

"hey Princess. ... I'm glad you didn't make me wait for hours." As she coughed he rested his hand on her head. "It's OK babe, you're on a ventilator, it feels weird, I know, we're waiting for the doctor to come take it out." He felt her head shift slightly and her eyes close, but they opened again almost immediately and looked up at the monitor at her side. Two heartbeats were displayed, one faster than the other. He watched confusion spread over her face so he turned his head to follow her gaze, then drew her attention back to him. "You wanna know why there's two?" She closed her eyes as if to answer him. "They're tracking the Alien too."

_Alien? What was he talking about? Aliens didn't exist, she must be dreaming. This whole thing was weird, maybe she could find__ a way out. .... Wait, __**THE **__Alien? She opened her eyes and did her best to glare at him. The baby?_

He noted her expression and chuckled. "OK, maybe I shouldn't call her that. .. I shouldn't say HER either I guess, but you can't argue with me right now, so yeah so far our baby girl's hanging on." He rested a hand on her stomach and watched as she relaxed a little and closed her eyes. He felt her tense just a second or two before she was wracked with a coughing fit, just as the nurse and doctor returned.

"OK, sounds like we need to get that tube out." Announced the doctor pulling on a pair of gloves as the nurse bustled around preparing an oxygen mask to replace it.

The doctor issued instructions about the flow rates and concentration while Nikki glanced around warily and Don curled his hand around hers. A moment later the doctor nodded at Don.

"We're ready."

"It's going to be alright babe. I'm not going anywhere. Just do what the doctor says."

* * *

_I think my muse may have taken some liberties here with the medical options and interpretations, but I couldn't leave her in limbo any longer. _

_Thank you to those who have put this on alert. I'd like to hear from you too so please review._

_Thanks too Lily Moonlight for the discussion._


	5. Still Here

_**AN**__**:** I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_**AN2:** Sorry for the slow update, the muse has been misbehaving. I'm away at the moment with limited time and internet connection, so I hope you like this. This chapter alludes to medical conditions I know nothing about, so please go with the flow, although if you know what happens I am happy to review what I have written._

* * *

**5. ****Still Here**

Hawkes and Mac entered the run down bakery, stopping one of the staff in the loading dock for directions to the man they were looking for. Soon they were heading up the metal stairs to the offices over the warehouse area. Hawkes noted the rather fragile looking rails that lined the walkway on one side and the shabby makeshift offices along the other. He silently prayed that the walkway stayed intact while they did their business with the owner, who occupied one of the grungy spaces along with piles of paper and dust. He wondered if they should be calling the health department to run a spot check on the place rather than worrying about a stolen truck. The door to the office they wanted was open and Mac knocked on the frame.

"Mr Wyatt?"

"Yeah, so what? How d'you get in here?" He answered discourteously as Mac and Hawkes stepped inside, the office just as untidy and cramped as the others they had passed in their journey from the loading bay.

Mac introduced them holding up his badge. "We're here about your truck."

"About damned time, I reported it yesterday. You wait til now to show up for more details."

"Actually we're here because it was used in a felony." Replied Mac calmly.

"So you found it then, when can I get it back, it's kinda crucial to my deliveries."

"What about pickups?" Asked Hawkes as they watched they guy's expression.

"I said deliveries, I ain't no courier service."

"So where were you delivering yesterday?" Pressed Mac, watching the guy rummage through the papers on his desk, without giving them his full attention. Suddenly Mac slammed his hand down on the desk stopping him move the handful of papers and sending a layer of dust into the air. "You keep stonewalling and we can take this down town."

"... One of my guys took it, can't remember which route, it was stolen while he was making a delivery."

"Where? What time?" Hawkes questioned as he flicked through the file he held.

"Around midday, mid-town someplace. Look we're the victims here, we didn't do no bank robbery."

"Who said it was a bank robbery?"

"You did." He blustered.

"I said a Felony." Replied Mac sternly. "I think you just gave us probable cause, because even if you weren't there you know something. Turn around."

Mac pulled his handcuffs and edged around the desk. Thinking he saw an opportunity Wyatt darted around the other side and made for the door, only to be stopped as Hawkes grabbed him and pushed him against the railing of the walkway outside. The clink of metal as the bars gave way drew Mac's attention as he raced from the room, he reached his arm out to lend a hand, to hold onto the pair, but he only found thin air as they flew forwards and down, lost from sight. He dropped to his knees at the edge while grabbing what remained of the unstable bars, hoping that he too didn't disappear into oblivion while he checked on the condition of his colleague and their suspect.

"Hawkes!?"

------

Nikki lay watching Don grab a nap while sat awkwardly in the hard plastic chair. She was still drifting in and out of consciousness, but each time she opened her eyes things were getting better. Her mouth was dry and they refused to let her drink anything yet, the nurse had promised she could try a few ice chips later, she wondered if it was time yet, but she couldn't see a clock. At least that crushing feeling in her chest had gone since they took the tube out of her mouth, but the drugs still in her system still made her feel like she had no control over her own body, her muscles still seemed to refuse to respond to commands from her brain and her recollection of what had happened to land her where she was still eluded her, other than she had been shopping. One thing she couldn't shake was the image of a little girl that kept returning, she couldn't have been more than 3 and she was alone on the city streets, she wondered what had happened to her. She couldn't decide if she was dreaming or if it had been real. A tear ran down her face in frustration at feeling so helpless.

She let her eyes wander over him again. He had looked so tired earlier she was glad he was sleeping, if only for a few minutes before he fell off the chair. She wanted to warn him, to tell him to go home but she couldn't connect her brain with her mouth. Another tear slipped from her eye, inwardly she screamed, she couldn't even wipe them from her face, that was when she found herself looking into his eyes again. His fingers caressing her cheek, drying the tears.

"Shhh, it's OK babe, I know it's frustrating as hell, but give it time it'll pass, you've still got stuff in your system to work its way out, doctors don't want you moving too much until they do another scan"

"_Move too much? How about move at all?" _She her expression or the low moan she made had him smiling at her.

"You can't tell me anything I don't already know, Doctors kept me like this for two days when I woke up."

"_Two days!!"_

He must have picked up the shocked look which matched her internal panic. "Don't worry it's not going to be that long, probably a few more hours, you've only been out for about 24 hours, not a week. .... They're taking it slow Princess."

"_Too damned slow!"_

"You're doing good babe, just sleep a little longer and each time you wake up you'll feel a little more in control and stronger. Trust me on this one, I know."

She could feel his hand stroking her hair, the action soothing, she closed her eyes and hoped he was right, that this wasn't going to be her life from now on.

----

"Hawkes!" Mac called for a second time as he peered over the edge into the debris below. A stack of empty boxes and cartons had been squashed and scattered with the bodies landing on them. Others had then collapsed on top of the two men blocking them from his view. "Hawkes!"

A commotion below him prompted him to act, he needed to get down there and take control before the bakery staff got into the fray. Pushing himself up off his knees, he ran for the stairway and was met by two uniformed officers as he reached the bottom. Beckoning them to follow he headed straight for the pile of cardboard below the offices. Staff had begun pulling the flattened boxes away from the area and a groan was followed by a bigger shift in the packing materials. Wyatt was first to emerge, the beginnings of a black eye visible in the red mark on his cheek, otherwise he seemed unharmed.

"Arrest him and get him checked by EMS, then get him out of my face." Mac barked at the two officers. Who obliged by grabbing the guys arms, cuffing his hands behind his back and hauling him away. "And call another black and white!" He shouted after them.

Mac turned back to the piles of flattened boxes concerned that they hadn't heard so much as a groan from his colleague. A flicker of surprise ran across his face as he found Hawkes standing on a pile of boxes, his hand resting protectively on his ribcage and breathing heavily. They looked at each other.

"... If I'd wanted to be a stunt man I would have signed up for the movies years ago, but I'm glad those boxes were there." Hawkes quipped giving Mac a brief smile as he shook his head and carefully extracted himself from the pile, while assuring his boss that he was unharmed.

"Me too, I can't afford to lose a good CSI." Mac grinned back as his phone rang. "Hawkes take them and find the driver." He indicated to the two other officers now with them. "Taylor." He snapped into the phone.

----

Lindsay entered Stella's office as she hung up the phone and proceeded to lean against her desk. "Hey, I got blood trace from the truck, along with several hundred epithelial cells and the good news is...." She paused for dramatic effect. "the blood is female and matches Nikki's, probably secondary transfer from the guy who hit her, the even better news is that I got epithelials mixed with it and I got a hit in CODIS. Danny and Angell are on their way to find one bad boy named Demon, he's got a rap sheet as long as your arm for drugs and robbery, looks like it could be his first bank heist though."

"That is good, Mac and Hawkes are picking up the bakery driver, they think the owner and driver are somehow in on this. .... But the best news is I had a call from Flack a little while ago, Nikki's been taken off the ventilator and she's showing good progress towards waking up."

"How is she?"

"Too early to say for sure, she's still pretty dazed and hasn't spoken yet, but Flack sounds better."

"The baby?"

"Doing better since they stopped her sedation this morning. Flack says it's heartbeat has been stable for several hours."

"It would be so nice to wrap this case up and go in later with good news for them."

"So what are we waiting for?" Stella asked, smiling as she leaned up from her desk and moved towards the door. Lindsay stepped out and they walked down the corridor to find Adam for an update on the rest of the test results.

----

Don wasn't sure how long it had been since she had first opened her eyes, he only knew that he wasn't going anywhere until he was kicked out. He'd allowed himself a couple of quick trips to the vending machine down the hallway and a few phone calls, otherwise he had been at her side, unwilling to miss a moment incase she woke up and he wasn't there. She had drifted between vague alertness and sleep. Each time her eyes opened he had talked to her, reassuring her that everything would be alright. Everyone was still being cautious, but now that she had woken up, even a little bit the only thing keeping him going was the belief that she would be going home to them all, that they would survive this.

He was staring out of the window watching the snow fall again thinking about their trip to Rockefeller Centre the week before when he took Amy ice skating.

_He glided around the ice slowly his daughter__'s hand gripping his tightly as she balanced on the thin blades. Her beaming smile and rosy cheeks made the wrath of the brass worth it. They had objected to him taking a few hours off to see his daughter for the first time in nearly a week. It was his birthday and the school was closed because of the weather, some nonsense about the heating being broke. So he'd called in and claimed some personal time and decided to keep his promise to take Amy skating at Rockefeller Centre. He hadn't expected Nikki to tag along when she couldn't skate, but just being out as a family was good. He glanced across the wall as they completed their circuit and watched her wave to them as she stood wrapped up against the cold and armed with a thermos of hot chocolate. Her smile and wave assured him despite her annoyance that he wouldn't let her skate she was still having fun, watching them. He had found it hard to balance her need for independence and his need to protect her since she announced she was pregnant, but they had talked several times and for the most part compromised. But he had completely drawn the line at her ice skating and eventually she had conceded and he knew by looking at her he'd been forgiven._

As he stood watching the new snow fall he realised that was such a contrast to what he had seen in the last 24 hours.

"... D-on" The hoarse whisper roused him from his reverie. He turned and walked over to the bed, a smile breaking across his face.

"Hey." He rested a hand on her stomach and brushed his other one over her hair. "How are you feeling?"

Nikki watched him intently for a moment. "Weird." She croaked slowly.

"I'm not surprised, it's been quite a ride. ... Think you can answer a couple of questions?"

"It's all .... fuzzy." Her voice was quiet and a little rough. "Water?"

"I can't yet babe. Nurse will be back in a little bit with something. .... What happened? How d'you end up mixed up in some -" He stopped and looked up when the door opened. "Jess, what are you doing here?"

"I heard there was good news. I got some too. We've rounded up 3 guys we're not sure about all their motives yet, but they're all involved somehow. ... Hey Nikki." She greeted suddenly realising the other woman appeared awake.

"Hi."

"Don can I have a word." Angell nodded her head towards the hallway. Don stared at her for a moment then turned to Nikki.

"I'll be right back, just rest a little. ... Don't move." He kissed her forehead and followed Angell into the corridor.

"Have you got the scum that did this to her?" He asked tersely.

"We're getting close. How's she doing? Could she make a statement?"

"I don't know Jess, she just started talking."

"I want to try, I promise I'll go easy on her, if she can give us anything to corroborate what Hawkes pulled off the security tape it'll make things a lot smoother."

"But Jess, she's still pretty out of it. She hasn't said more than a handful of words." He looked up and down the corridor then through the window at Nikki before rubbing his hand over his face. "She's still pretty weak and she can't have any stress, let me do it."

"I'm sorry Don you know I can't, you can be there, the minute you think it's getting too much I'll stop."

"... Alright, ... if she agrees." He sighed and they went back into the room, taking a place each side of the bed. Don reached for her hand. "Nik, .. Think you can answer a few questions for Jess?"

Nikki nodded slightly. Jess opened her memo book and after checking her notes she glanced at Don then turned her attention to Nikki. "What can you tell me about what happened at the bank?"

Nikki closed her eyes trying to remember what happened. After a long moment of silence she opened her eyes again and looked at Don. "White truck, ... big guys ... went inside."

For a few agonising minutes Don and Jess waited as Nikki slowly recounted what she could remember, her concentration clearly exhausting her.

"One last question Nikki." Angell prompted. "Can you tell me how you got hurt?"

".... Not really, ... shoo-ting. .... can't think."

"Jess." Don prompted looking at Angell. "Enough." She nodded and looked at Nikki.

"I'll come back tomorrow but if you remember anything else Don will call me." A moment later she was gone.

"You did good babe."

Nikki half nodded and let her eyes close.

-----

Mac, Hawkes and Danny were in the hallway outside interrogation when Stella arrived with Lindsay.

"Angell called, she just left the hospital, Nikki wasn't able to tell us much more than we got from the tapes except the guy that she faced off had red hair. Also Lindsay matched the imprint from the bruise on Nikki's face, we got a possible lead."

"What have you got?" Asked Mac turning to Lindsay.

"It may be nothing, but I found this." She handed over a computer tablet for Mac to review. "This is an ancient ceremonial ring."

The guys huddled around Mac and the tablet to get a look. The ring had no stone, but a large cross where a stone would normally be set. It looked as if it was made of solid gold and the description stated:

" _Hand made in Scotland, this striking ring depicts the traditional Celtic cross. It is named for the island of Iona, the birthplace of Scottish Christianity. A perfect gift for Christians and Pagans alike."_

"Looks expensive." Claimed Danny.

"It is, it's a unique piece, originally made for the First Earl of Orcadia when he gained his title in 1465. The ring was owned by every Earl since until the title fell into disuse about 230 years ago when there was no male heir to take the title. The ring disappeared for a few years before turning up at a museum in Edinburgh, where it has been ever since."

"So if it is safely in a museum in Edinburgh has our guy got himself a replica?" Asked Hawkes.

"That's where the real story starts." Announced Lindsay with a grin.

"You think we could get to the point here?" Mac prompted. "We got work to do."

"Those guys can wait a bit longer, this is worth it Mac." Stella told him indicating the three suspects currently cooling their heels in interrogation rooms and giving the guys a knowing grin.

Lindsay glanced around the assembled group and took a breath. "Until about 50 years ago the ring was kept in the museum vault, after some restoration work it then went on display, where it has spent 30 years or so, since then at various times it has been loaned to museums around the world as part of a collection on the Celtic heritage. The company in charge of the most recent display here in New York lost a number of pieces in the aftermath of 9/11 before the collection could actually open."

"So where does that leave us?"

"The display was supposed to be on Ellis Island and there were only a handful of people who knew about it and when the collection was to transfer to the island. It was stolen in transit, at the time it was thought to be looters, but I think it's possible it was targeted."

"... and looting made a good cover at the time when the city was on its knees."

"People were too busy with the terrorist threat to pay attention to the theft of rare antiquities." Added Hawkes.

"It still doesn't answer how that helps us now or why the damned thing is so rare." Scoffed Danny. "I've seen things like that all over."

"Oh but it does. The basic design isn't the unique feature, take a closer look at the cross, the centre bears an insignia."

Mac touched the screen a few times. "It's a coat of arms." He said with a hint of surprise.

"This would have been made to order according to the Celtic Heritage Museum in Edinburgh. The coat of arms added only for the Earl who had it made and according to the curator this coat of arms belongs to the Earl of Orcadia. Two other pieces from the same collection were also stolen and bear the Earl's crest." Lindsay finished with a self satisfied smile as Stella continued the results of their work.

"I made a few calls and we've found a pawn shop in the Village who just might have one of the pieces gathering dust in their storeroom." Stella informed them.

"And another piece was in the vault of the bank that was hit yesterday, Adam is running a scan on the photos the museum sent over to help us identify any other pieces."

"So we've got some collectors on our hands in search of missing treasure." Surmised Mac.

"Sure looks that way, so we're going to ask the relevant people some probing questions." Announced Stella. Mac nodded approvingly and let them go.

"So where does that leave our baker and his pals? They aren't the type to be collecting antiques. They seem moor like the - How much green can I get from the till sort." Danny questioned.

"Appearances can be deceptive. .... Has Adam had any success in getting an identity on our attacker using the new facial recognition software?"

-----

"You should go home."

The quiet voice made him look up from the paper he was reading. "I told you I'm not going anywhere." He answered standing up and leaning over the bed and taking her hand. He felt her fingers curl around his, it was the first real touch from her since the attack and he felt his heart skip a beat. Now he knew how his mother had felt the first time he did it to her after he woke up. There was an elation that was hard to contain, but nevertheless it was a sign that things were getting better. There was still a long way to go, but it was a start.

"Don, you should ... Amy needs you."

"She's fine, my folks are at the house taking care of her and your Ma."

"Is mum OK?"

"She's worried, but she's alright. ... How are you feeling?"

She flexed her fingers in his. "I can wriggle my fingers."

"That's good babe, real good. How's your head?"

"Better. ... You're tired."

"I'm fine." He replied smiling at her.

"Don, don't lie, ... I see it in your eyes." He felt her fingers slip from his then her arm shift as she tried to move it, but she only succeeded in having it flop back to the bed. He curled his hand around hers again.

"A few nights with less than my normal quota is not going to do me any harm. I'm more concerned about you."

"I'm tough, ... I get rid of the drugs they gave me ... I'll be fine." She told him slowly. The effects of the drugs and the breathing tube still showing.

He caressed her cheek. "I'm counting on it." He told her sincerely and watched as her head shifted to look at the heart monitors before watching him again.

"Is the baby really OK?"

"She's doing fine."

"It might be a boy."

"I know, but I'm fed up of calling him or her it."

"Do you want to know? ... To know what we're having?"

"Do you?"

"I a-asked firrst." She replied before coughing. Don reached for a cup on the side table and held the straw for her. After letting her take a few sips he returned it to the side.

"Better?"

She nodded. "Don."

"What is it babe?"

"... kiss me goodnight." She asked sweetly.

"Sure you're up to it? I don't want to hurt you."

"Stop worrying, ... give yourself more grey hair."

"Makes me look more distinguished."

"That what you think?"

"It's what Ma always used to say to my Dad."

A moment of silence descended and he waited as she let her eyes wander around the room finally settling on the hallway. "Why is there a guard on my door?"

She had picked up on the one thing he didn't want her to know. "It's just a precaution, nothing to worry about."

"Are they coming after me?"

"No, Mac's just being cautious, he's not taking chances."

"Is that why you refuse to leave?"

"I'm here because you need me here."

"Amy needs you too. .... Kiss me goodnight and ... go home."

"Not a chance."

"Don please. I can imagine what's going on, ... Amy needs you to step up, ... she needs you more right now."

"What do I say to her?"

"That everything will be alright, ... bring her in tomorrow."

"Is that a good idea? ... you're exhausted babe, you need more time."

"She'll be scared, ... Just spend time with her, .... play with her, ... answer her questions."

"How do I do that?"

"be honest with her. ... Tell her you're scared too."

"I'm-" He barely opened his mouth to deny the accusation, but despite her exhaustion she was ready.

"Are. ... were, ... whatever, don't need to deny it."

"... What scared me most- ... We'll talk about it when you're feeling better."

"... Now Don, ... It's eating you."

"I'm doing better now, ... you should rest babe." He stroked her hair until her eyes started to close. With a final effort to stay awake she opened them again.

"Promise you'll go home ... See Amy."

"Will you go to sleep then?" She nodded. "Alright, I promise." He replied leaning over to kiss her in an effort to convince her but not intending to follow through.

"You need a shave." She mumbled as he stood up. He watched her fall asleep again feeling a little more confident about her recovery.

As he sat down and opened the paper again the swish of the door took his attention and the nurse entered.

"Hey, how are things?" She asked walking into the room with a clip board and starting to check all the machines, pausing along the way to make notes. "She's doing better, the drugs should be out of her system by morning and she'll be a little more alert tomorrow. ... Dr Draven wants to run a CT scan to check the haemorrhage and then we may be able to start some light physical therapy if the results look good. ... Are you going home to your daughter?"

"No, I'm staying."

"You know she's had quite an eventful day, she'll probably sleep through now, and I expect she would want you to go home." Don looked at her as if she had been reading their minds. "I've seen it all before Detective. Mum's always want the Dad's to go home and be with the children and from the look on your face I'm guessing she's no different."

"She made me promise."

"Then I suggest you do as agreed and high tail it out of here just incase she stirs."

The nurse was good natured about it, but it was still clear what she expected him to do. He looked at Nikki again. "She'd not be happy that's for sure."

"So why are you still here?" Don nodded.

"Maybe you're right." After pausing for a moment to caress her cheek and drop a soft kiss on her forehead he turned and headed to the door wishing the nurse a goodnight.

* * *

_Does he go home? If not what does he do?_


	6. Out for Revenge

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_AN2: Sorry for the delay with this, exam revision, an AWOL muse and RL stuff has had me going in circles with this, but I hope I'm back on track now. Two more chapters are ready too. A big thankyou to Lily Moonlight for letting me bounce ideas and helping me to keep this flowing._

**6.**** Out for revenge**

Don walked into the lab looking for a member of the team to get an update on the case. With Mac and Hawkes in interrogation and Lindsay and Stella pursuing leads with the Celtic jewellery it was all quiet. Finally he ran into Adam.

"Ross! Where is everyone?" He called after the lab tech along the corridor.

"Danny's in AV." Adam answered quickly before ducking into a room leaving Don to make his way to the AV lab.

"Flack! What are you doing here?" Greeted Danny as his friend walked in the door.

"Checking up on how the case is going."

"Slowly, very slowly. We want to get this right. ... How's Nikki doing?"

"Better, Doctors say it'll be a few days before they'll know anything for sure, but she's stable and awake."

"That's good." He nodded in acknowledgement. "That's good."

As they talked Don noticed the facial recognition search going on behind Danny. "That him?" He asked pointing towards the screen. "That the son of a bitch who put Nikki in the hospital?" Danny glanced around the room hoping for someone to rescue him from what was about to happen. He couldn't lie, Don would spot that straight away but at the same time he didn't want to tell him the truth either. Mac had expressly forbidden them to talk to Don about the case. Don glared at him. "It is isn't it?" He snapped and rubbed his face in frustration. "When I get my hands on him-"

Danny cut him off. "Now wait a minute Flack, we're still looking, all I can say right now is he was there, but you gotta leave this to us, we got your back man."

"Then why haven't you arrested the guys that did this?" He snapped forcefully.

"You know how it goes, some cases take time, it was only yesterday."

"You just don't get it do you? .... Would you be so cool about all this if it was Monroe in the hospital?"

"That's not fair Flack, Mac wants to make sure that when we get these guys it sticks, we don't want Nikki to have to live with them back on the streets if they get off on a technicality because we didn't do our jobs right."

"You got my back huh? ... What about Rikki Sandoval and Ollie Barnes I put my badge on the line to get you out of that mess, now your playing by the rules, that's cheap and you know it."

"I'm going to ignore that because I know you're upset, but I think it's best you leave."

"Don't worry, I know where I'm not wanted. I'm going home to my daughter." Snapped Don and stormed out.

----

Amy heard the keys in the lock as she came downstairs and her eyes lit up when she saw Don walk in. Pushing the door closed, he dropped his keys on the side table and began to shrug out of his jacket, but was stopped in the process as a black haired tornado launched herself at him.

"Daddy! You came home."

He half hugged his daughter. "Of course I did. Let me get my coat off first, then you and me are going to have a chat."

Amy quietly let go of his legs and watched him intently as he removed his jacket. She wasn't sure by his words if that was good or bad. He'd been mad at her a lot lately. She wished her Mum was around to talk to her, she always made everything alright. Tears pooled in her eyes.

Don closed the closet door and turned to Amy, seeing the tears forming he bent down to her and reached out to hug her but she stepped back.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"... I want Mummy."

"I know you do, I do too, that's what I want to talk to you about. I've got a message for you."

"What message?" She asked partly soothed by his softer tone and her natural curiosity.

"Come here, let's go find somewhere quiet to sit and I'll tell you." Amy let him pick her up and they were just heading for the stairs when the lounge door opened and his father looked out.

"Thought I heard something."

"I'll tell you later." Don stated and continued up the stairs, his father went back into the lounge after watching him for a moment.

"Was it Don? How's my daughter?" Asked Maggie anxiously.

"Yeah, he's taken Amy upstairs." Maggie started to follow Flack snr stopped her.

"Maggie, give them a few minutes, Amy needs it. He didn't say anything, but if it's any consolation he seemed OK. .... If anything had happened you would have heard by now, it probably means there's no change."

"I should go and help him with Amy."

"Maggie, let them be. He knows we're here if he needs help. He has to do this himself, I don't want that child growing up in fear of her own father, he needs to work it out, he knows that. Give them a chance. ... I know you've been there for Nikki and Amy the whole time, but he's learning, he's working on being the best parent he can be, just cut him some slack, this is stressful on everyone."

"But what if-"

"We're not in the business of what ifs, we deal with the facts, ... You're scared that if anything happens to Nikki, you're going to lose your granddaughter. I get that, but we won't let it happen, just like if anything happens to my son I hope you'd help us to make sure she stays part of our lives."

Silence descended in the room, the only sounds echoed from the kitchen where Don's mother was preparing dinner.

----

"Daddy, why are we sneaking up here?" Amy asked as they crept into the master bedroom and he put her on the bed, before pulling off his sweater and sitting on the space next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Because your ma would whip my butt if I don't spend some time with you."

"Mummy doesn't whip butts, she says it's not nice. She might get mad sometimes, but she never hits people."

"OK maybe she won't whip my butt, but she'll get really mad. Now, I've got some good news."

"Are we getting a dog?"

"No Ames, we talked about that. It's not fair having a pet like that when we're not at home enough to look after it."

"A cat then, they look after themselves, we just have to leave a window open so they can come in and out."

"No cats either, I'm allergic."

"What's ... alle-gric?"

"Allergic, it's a reaction to things which don't agree with you. Cat's make me sneeze lots, make my eyes sore that kind of stuff, now will you let me tell you the news?"

"... OK."

"You know I've been at the hospital all day. ... Well your Ma woke up this afternoon. She's talked to Auntie Jess a little and to me."

"Mummy's awake? ... I thought she would sleep for days and days."

"That's what the doctor's wanted, but to do that they needed to give her drugs and the drugs weren't good for the baby in her tummy, so we had to make a big decision. She wants me to bring you to see her tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"She's very tired from all the drugs and the doctors want to be sure that the bump on her head is getting better."

"I promise I'll be good if you take me now."

"I would love to, but Mummy wants me and you to be here tonight, we can see her tomorrow when she's feeling better."

"You show them your policeman's badge and they'll let us in." Amy suggested earnestly while looking up at her Dad with a big puppy dog eye expression.

Don laughed. "I wish it was that easy Ames, but Mummy said tomorrow and no policeman's badge will get us past your Ma believe me."

"Mummy can be really tough sometimes."

"I know kid, believe me I know. Now what do you want us to do tonight?"

"Will you watch a movie with me?"

"Which one?" He asked frowning at her.

"Herbie."

"Yeah? ... OK but first we better go see grandma and tell her about your Ma."

"I'll tell her." Amy called as she scrambled off the bed and ran to the door. Before he could stop her Amy was calling down the stairs. He levered himself off the bed and followed her.

-----

Don dropped the t-towel onto the counter and reached for the phone while stirring the mixture in the bowl with his other hand.

"Flack." He barked his mind more on breakfast than the caller.

"_... morning grumpy."_

"Hey." He smiled into the phone. "What are you doing out of bed? Is it safe?" His heart was racing and he practically stumbled over the words in his haste to get them out, worried that she was over exerting herself so soon, but at the same time relieved to hear her voice.

"_Don't panic, I'm still in bed, I persuaded one of the nurses to let me call. Are you bringing Amy in soon?"_

"After breakfast. You take it easy babe and we'll be there soon." He was anxious that she didn't push herself too quickly. He had been warned by the doctors that she would be on strict bed rest for at least a few days and the last thing he wanted was her fretting about what they were doing.

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

"That's good to hear. Tell me how's our resident alien?"

"_Seems OK, they're going to do a scan later have a better look but the heartbeat__'s still_ _strong."_

"That's good. How are you doing?"

"_Still a bit numb, but the doctor said it will take a few more days to completely go.__ I've got to go, ... see you soon." She almost whispered breathlessly._

He felt his heart jump at the sudden change in the conversation. After the last 2 days he immediately thought the worst. "Nik? .... Is everything alright?"

"_Fine, Stella's here. ... Do me a favour, give mum a hug and tell her I'm fine, I think she could use it."_

"Alright babe. We'll see you soon."

He replaced the phone as voices appeared in the lounge and Amy and her grandfather appeared.

"Daddy! You're here. I thought you'd gone to work."

"No, I'm not working until your Ma is a bit better so I'm here to take you to the hospital remember?"

"I'm glad."

"Me too." Don put two plates of pancakes on the table and turned off the gas. "But first you have to eat breakfast and get washed and dressed."

"OK Daddy."

----

"Mac! Can I have a word?" Danny called racing up the stairs towards his boss.

"Sure Danny, what have you got?" Mac answered as they walked into his office.

"I don't want to ... I'm worried Mac. ... Flack was here last night, he saw the scan on the reconstruction, wanted to know if it was they guy who put Nikki in the hospital."

Mac looked concerned. "And what did you tell him?"

"Nothing, ... but he knew, he knew it was to do with the case. I tried to tell him we've got his back, but-"

"He got mad?" Suggested Mac when Danny stopped suddenly.

"He said stuff Mac, I know he didn't mean it but I thought he was cool about all the stuff with Rikki."

"Danny, he's hurting. Nikki almost died, she's still critical, it's a lot to take in, he's been under a lot of pressure from the doctors. Go easy on him, he'll come around."

"I know, I'm just worried that if he finds out who was responsible for putting Nikki in the hospital he'll kill them."

"You're right, we've got his back. We won't let him do anything. .... You owe him over Ollie Barnes. It's payback time Danny. He won't call in the favour, but you owe him to do this right and keep him away. I don't care what it takes. We deal with this by the book, I don't want them able to escape conviction on a technicality or Flack taking this on himself." Mac stated sternly.

"You expect me to stop him? He was seriously pissed at me last night!" Exclaimed Danny, surprised that Mac would even suggest such a thing.

"Ollie Barnes, Minhaus, Louie ... He's been there for you Danny I'm relying on you to keep him straight whatever it takes. ... You need a couple of days to take care of things, you've got it."

"Mac! Come on, you can't be serious." Danny complained.

"Payback's a bitch Danny, remember that."

"Not like I'm going to get a chance." Moaned Danny.

"Where are we with the ID's on the guys from the bank." Mac countered, changing the subject now he'd made his point.

"Got a hit this morning on one of the images. Interpol are on the look out for one Sean Halloran from Ireland. They issued a warrant about a year ago, want him for questioning on a bank robbery in Dublin. Adam spoke to a guy at Interpol and they sent over the file. We tracked his prints through immigration, got a hit. He arrived just before Interpol put out the warrant."

"So he slipped the net then, where is he now?"

"That's where-" He started then thought better of it and started again. "Last known address is the Clancy Motel on the Jersey Turnpike. Jersey PD are picking him up as we speak."

"What else do we know?"

"This ..." Danny replied handing over a file. Mac studied the documents in it for a few moments, his initial frown of curiosity gradually deepened to one of concern and anger. "This was a hit?"

"I doubt it Mac, if it was wouldn't they have tried again by now?"

"Who's to say they haven't?" Mac saw Hawkes outside his door and waved him in. "Hawkes, find Angell, I want full background checks on Nikki's medical team and a full evaluation of her medical treatment and condition."

Hawkes looked concerned. "Something wrong?" He queried.

"There's too many connections for it to be coincidence." Mac picked up the phone as Hawkes left. Hitting the speed dial he waited for an answer. "Stella? ... You still at the hospital? .... Wait there until Hawkes arrives. ... Don't alarm Nikki, .... she could still be a target." Hanging up Mac looked at Danny who was still standing uncertainly in front of his boss. "We're going to pay Flack and his father a visit."

-----

Everyone went diligently about their appointed tasks. Stella was relieved Nikki was sleeping and didn't know she had returned or there would have been too many questions, because despite a headache remaining from the concussion she was still alert and responsive. After Mac's call as she was getting in her car she had headed straight back to ICU and warned the officer posted outside Nikki's door, while observing everyone who went into Nikki's room more closely.

Hawkes had tracked Angell down at her favourite coffee shop en route to work and given her Mac's brief before they headed over to the hospital to talk to a few people.

No one envied Mac's task of telling on Don Flack junior that his wife and unborn child were still in danger.

-----

Lindsay was the last on shift and arrived in the lab to find out that everyone was out in the field. Adam quickly revealed the latest situation which Mac briefed him on as he left the office. As they stood talking Sid appeared with a number of files.

"Lindsay. Mac around?" He asked.

"All out can I help?"

"Got a hit on your dead perp finally. ... Victor Jay, he's got a significant rap sheet as a petty crook, bank robbery seems a little out of his league, but I also discovered something else."

"You look smug Sid so it's got to be good."

"That depends. ... You found a hair on Nikki's coat, well it matches one from our friend downstairs."

"That's impossible, the hair I found came from Yvette Hatton, she's the kid Nikki was protecting, she never got close to the robbers."

"Not when there's a familial match in the DNA."

"What? No, that's weird."

"This whole case is getting weirder." Commented Adam.

"Not if he's her father." Confirmed Sid.

"Then I think another visit to Meredith Hatton is in order."

"Make sure you take one of Flack's boys with you."

"Scagnetti's just come in, he'll go."

"Better keep Mac in the loop." Sid advised as he left.

----

Donald Flack senior opened the door and Mac greeted him formally. "You just missed my son, he's gone to the hospital with Amy."

"Actually it's you we'd like to talk to." Said Mac sombrely raising the suspicions of the former officer.

"Has something happened?" Flack asked, Mac and Danny remained silent. Finally Flack nodded and opened the door fully. "You'd better come in." After leading them to Nikki's office and closing the door to give them privacy, he looked Mac in the eye. "Taylor, what's all this about?"

"We've received new information, can you tell us what you know about Joseph Flanagan."

"Scumbag Irish immigrant, right hand man to Gavin Wilder's predecessor about 10 years ago. Why?"

"What happened to him?"

"It was my last collar before retirement, or would have been. We, my partner and I, were at a routine call in Brooklyn. Flanagan pulled a gun from nowhere, threatened to shoot my partner, I couldn't let him do that. I dropped him when he refused to give up the gun. ... Why are you bringing that up now?"

".... Someone's out for revenge."

"Revenge? It was 10 years ago neither Nikki or my son were involved."

"Not then, but this family have a lot of history. Remember Don's bust last summer? He shot one of the guys at the warehouse going after the Wilder gang?"

"Yeah, damned good shot or we'd have been seeing NYPD blue for him that day."

"For a long time the guy was unidentified and no one ever claimed the body, analysing the evidence from the bank new information has come to light, ... he was Joseph's oldest son, James Flanagan."

"So what does this mean, is my daughter in law still in danger?"

"We don't know yet, I've increased surveillance on Nikki and got my team double checking all the medical personnel, just to be sure."

-----

Amy's short legs were running to keep up with her father's long strides as they arrived at the hospital. With a firm grip on her hand he led Amy along the corridor while he took in the increased security on the ICU floor and Stella and Hawkes talking in the hallway. They noticed his arrival and Stella walked towards him.

"What's going on Stell?"

"You haven't seen Mac?"

"No, ... Nikki?"

"Is fine." She firmly assured him. "She's sleeping right now which is a good thing. I thought Mac was going to see you, .... you haven't spoken to him at all?"

"I said no didn't I? What's going on?"

"You already asked me that."

"Yeah and I'm not getting answers, so are you gonna talk to me or do I have to-"

"Detective Flack!" The voice boomed down the relatively quiet hallway. Don nodded at Stella to take Amy while he squared up to the figure approaching them. Stella took the hint and coaxed Amy away, although she didn't get far when the figure called after her, stopping her. "Bonasera, get your team out of here, there's a bank robbery to be solved and your attention should be on things at the Crime Lab, especially as Detective Monroe is on her way with less than adequate back up to arrest a suspect."

Stella frowned. "Inspector Gerrard, Detective Monroe is re-interviewing a witness and she has back up. Everyone else is working on leads to the case."

"Not from where I'm standing, your presence here is no longer required you can visit Detective Palmer when your shift is over."

"It's Flack." Don said stubbornly. "That's my wife you're referring to."

"Careful Detective, I'm still not happy about the two of you working together. You're both on probation. .... Taylor's getting too soft on this team, it's about time he shut down the fraternisation going on among co-workers."

"Is there a reason you're here Inspector?" Asked Flack, half seething at the obnoxious attitude of the senior officer.

"I'm removing the protective detail, it's clear that the threat has passed. I also need a word with you Detective." He replied pointing a finger at Don.

"Then get on with it so I can take my daughter to see her mother."

"... You disappeared from a Crime Scene, you and Taylor left a junior co-worker handling sensitive evidence alone, while you were ambulance chasing. You've missed another two shifts, I think it's time you stopped skulking around and got back to work. Unless you want to hand over your badge you're rostered for the afternoon and I expect to see you at roll call in three hours."

"But-"

"Three hours detective. I will not tolerate a lack of discipline in the ranks. As a Detective Sergeant you should be setting an example to your men."

Stella could see Don's temper rising and knew that if Gerrard pushed any more buttons her friend would not hold back and could potentially say something he would regret. She quickly intervened sending Amy to see Hawkes and pulling Don through the door to the stairwell.

"Don! I know you're pissed at him, think of Amy, she still needs you out there."

"... I can take all the crap he throws at me Stell, but you heard, he didn't even have enough respect for Nikki to call her my wife! ... He's had this high and mighty attitude for way to long."

"Don he holds the strings, a lot of people listen to him. Don't start making waves and antagonising him over trivial things."

"But she's my wife Stell and he just threw that in my face, he's made it quite clear where he stands on our professional relationship."

"It's been a tough few days, for all of us. Things are changing by the minute, now go and take Amy to see her mom and I'll cal Mac and get him here to fill you in on developments."

"You're here, you tell me."

"I'd love to, but I don't know the details, all I know there is a possibility that the attack on Nikki was more than a coincidence."

"Why?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know."

Don watched her expression and nodded as he realised she knew nothing more so it wasn't worth taking out his frustration on her. He also realised for the first time that his daughter was not with them.

"Where's Amy?"

"With Hawkes, she's fine, just a little overwhelmed with everything, take her to see Nikki, let us find you some answers."

Don nodded at her and opened the door to the hallway. Barely a couple of minutes later he was entering Nikki's room carrying Amy in his arms, while hers were wrapped tightly around his neck. He noted that Nikki was now propped up in bed and some of the monitoring wires and other paraphernalia had gone. Although the heart monitors still beeped in the background and she had an IV line in her left hand. He also noticed the better colour in her cheeks, well what could be seen of them around the bruise on her jaw.

"Hey, my two favourite people" Murmured Nikki from the bed. Don smiled at her and gently placed Amy on the bed next to her mother.

"Careful Sweetie, don't hurt mummy."

"She's fine Don." Nikki replied wrapping her free arm around their daughter and cuddling her as Amy snuggled into her side and put a hand on her stomach.

"Are you all better now, can you come home?"

"Not yet Ames, it's going to be a little while, but until then you can come and see me everyday. ... Are you being good for Daddy?"

"She's doing fine. We just can't wait to have you home." Don replied giving Nikki a kiss and noting the pensive look on Amy's face.

"The scan this morning was a little better. I'm on bed rest for a few more days, but can start mild physio and they're sending someone down in a bit to do an ultrasound."

"I hope you're listening to the doctors."

"To be honest, right now, I don't have the energy to do anything else. .... Talking of listening what's all the commotion outside, I've been hearing a lot of noise."

"Nothing for you to worry about, you just concentrate on looking after the alien and getting well."

"Don?!" He was surprised at the force behind that one word, she knew he was fobbing her off, he wasn't going to get into anything with her right then, so she could glare at him all she liked.

"Take it easy babe, you don't want your blood pressure going up."

"My blood pressure is fine and will remain that way if you don't treat me like this. I know the score Don, I've had increased security, Stella, Hawkes and Angell are poking around my notes and the medical staff, and I thought I heard Gerrard."

"Pompous Ass. I swear-"

"Daddy you mustn't swear it's bad!" Amy pitched in, Nikki hugged her a little tighter.

"Daddy knows that sweetheart, he's just grumpy at the moment about a lot of things, but he's going to feel better soon, aren't you?" Nikki replied kissing the top of Amy's head and then glaring at Don.

"I'll try. ... How are you and the alien doing this morning?"

"Better, as you can see I'm allowed to sit up a bit on the condition that I don't try and move too much. ... I don't feel as fuzzy as I did last night and most of the numbness has worn off. They've scaled down all the meds so I've got a bit of a headache-"

"Want me to get a nurse to give you something?"

"No, it's OK. It's bearable and it reminds me why I'm not supposed to get out of bed, so I'll live with it."

"You sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, I just feel like I've been used as a punch bag, what happened?"

"I don't know, I'm not allowed near the investigation, all I get is they're working on it and they'll get answers." Nikki watched him sink into the chair at the side of the bed.

"How are you holding up?"

"You shouldn't be worrying about me, just taking care of yourself and our baby."

"When's the baby coming Mummy?" Amy's interruption diverted Nikki's attention away from the conversation, Don was relieved that she dropped the subject, but he also knew that she would raise it again later, when they were alone. Sometimes it didn't pay to have people who knew you that well.

"Not yet sweetie, we've got quite a while yet, they've got to grow lots first."

"Will I be able to play with her?"

"They won't be big enough to play for a while, but I'm counting on you as the big sister to help us look after him or her."

"I want a sister."

"I don't think we get to choose Ames." Don replied. "It could be a little brother."

"EEww! ... Please mummy can I have a sister?"

"Your Dad's right, we don't get to choose, but we will love them the same whether it's a boy or a girl."

"But boys aren't fun, I don't want a brother."

Nikki and Don shared a glance. He looked to her for an answer and for once he knew that she was at a loss to answer their daughter's concerns and although they had only been there for a couple of minutes she was looking tired.

"Brothers aren't so bad, I've got one and actually he's pretty cool, now my sister she's the one that isn't fun."

"But Daddy you're only saying that coz you're a boy, boys like boys." Don shook his head and grinned. It was quite clear that at the moment their daughter had the upper hand.

"Amy, it's normal to want a little sister, but if it's a little brother we will still love him and I'll still need you to help us take care of him, and doing that he will grow up thinking he's the luckiest brother in the world having such a great big sister."

"But I don't want one."

"You think that now, .... but when the time comes you'll change your mind. .... You know we're going to need help painting the nursery and picking a name."

"I'll pick girls' names and she can have purple paint." Don noticed Nikki's eyes close for a moment then she struggled to open them again.

"Ames, Mummy's tired, I think we should let her sleep a little bit, we can come back later."

"But it's only the morning."

"Amy." Don warned. "The doctor's have said your Ma needs to sleep a lot for a little while. We'll go annoy Auntie Stella."

With some effort he finally coaxed Amy from the room allowing Nikki to sleep.

* * *

_Like I said I have two more chapters written, more reviews mean they get posted quicker, so you know what to do..._


	7. I was there

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Three more notices:_

_1 - FF Awards are up again, check out the forums and thank you to those who have nominated me._

_2 - Thanks to Lily Moonlight for the exchange of ideas for this and the next chapter or two and the general chats and support over RL issues recently._

_3 - A few things in this and the next chapter may seem a little confusing or out of order, I promise all will become clear soon. _

**7****. I was there**

Mac and Danny entered the hospital as Gerrard was leaving. "Taylor! .... what is it with you people? You've got the whole damn team here. At least I don't have to track you down to tell you I'm responsible for the lab and I don't like the way a minor attack on one of your team is taking priority over everything else."

Mac could feel Danny bristling at his side. "Danny, go find Stella, I'll be up soon." Danny looked about to protest, but Mac glared at him and he shuffled away. Mac faced Gerrard.

"Stan, you may not like the way I run things but we get the job done. ... Nikki's attack was far from minor, we've found a link directly to the Flack family, it's possible the bank robbery was a cover so that they could send a message to Don and his father."

"Sounds a little far fetched to be credible."

"I know, but right now our leads in the bank robbery lead us to the Flanagan family. One of whom was killed by Flack senior his last day before retirement, Don Junior took out another in the Wilder drug bust last summer."

"I thought that guy was never identified."

"We've ID'd the apparent ring leader who attacked Nikki, Patrick Flanagan, his DNA has given us a familial match to Flack's John Doe. Patrick Flanagan's father and brother were the two killed at the hands of NYPD. Specifically both Don Flacks."

"So you're trying to tell me there's a hit on the family? I don't buy it Mac, if there was a hit then they would have tried again by now."

"Nikki's in intensive care, she's had a member of the department with her, sometimes more than one, but until last night her condition was unstable, maybe they were waiting to see if she pulled through before trying again. Word is out she is conscious and recovering, now is the time they'll try again if they're serious."

"... And I just called off the additional back up and told Bonasera to get the team back to work."

"Then I think you'd better call that back up and turn them around while I find my team and let them know the details. ... I'll be quite happy to be proved wrong on this one Stan, but I can't take the chance that this gang won't try anything. I'm not leaving a young girl without a mother or one of your best detectives without a wife."

Without waiting for a response Mac turned and headed for the ICU.

----

With Hawkes watching Amy in the nurses lounge as he continued sifting the personnel files, Mac drew Don and Stella aside and told them what had been discovered. After a moment of disbelief both of them fired questions at the Crime Lab Boss, demanding answers. After some time of going over the detail of the information and the previous cases Don walked away rather shell shocked that one of the worst days of his life had returned to haunt him. The memories of the day in the warehouse swirling in his mind as he walked the hospital corridor. .... The one thing he couldn't have known then was that it was the same Flanagan who's father had been killed by his Dad ten years before.

_The noise and dust from the raid swirled around him as he followed the suspect round various obstacles. He must have lost him for a second because suddenly __there he was standing six feet away pointing an AK-47 at him. Don yelled for him to surrender the weapon, give himself up, but the guy stood resolute. The cold eyes staring him down, his finger itching to pull the trigger. Don could tell there was no one else around in this part of the building, it was down to him, he yelled again, he felt like he was quaking in his boots, he still wasn't ready to die, some jackass had tried that a year before and failed, now he had an even better reason to stay alive, he wasn't about to give that up, a fleeting image of Nikki and Amy swirled in his mind and he blinked to clear it, he needed to stay focused, he couldn't think about them right now, he saw the sneer on the guy's face, god he was an ugly bastard, he thought he would win, the gun still pointed at him Don realised that he had no choice, he dropped his gun a fraction and pulled the trigger, blowing a hole in they guy's chest. He quickly disarmed him and sank down onto a crate for a moment as the team around him began calling that the scene was now secure. He looked at his hands, they were shaking. He was going home to his daughter. He had a chance to make things work with her mother. He'd survived again. _

As much as it pained him to admit it, that day in the warehouse he wouldn't have done anything different. If he had he wouldn't be here now to take care of her, he wouldn't have got to know his daughter, to have married the girl he had been in love with for so long. There was no way anyone was going to break up their family, he had everything he ever wanted and he would fight to the death to protect it, although he knew that she'd have a few choice words for him if that were to ever happen. He just hoped that if anything did ever happen to him she'd be better able to deal with things this time and she wouldn't be left feeling guilty over things she had no control of. They'd had a roller coaster ride the last year or so, but since that day on the beach when she suggested they went to Niagara to get married, they hadn't looked back.

He stood at the window to her room and watched her sleeping. The bruise on her cheek had changed colour, hopefully it would soon fade. The heart monitors kept their constant vigil reassuring him now that things were better, that she was getting stronger.

He saw her roll her head and look at him, almost as if she had sensed him standing there watching her. She waved at him and he entered the room.

"You were watching me."

"I didn't want to disturb you." He answered slowly as he kissed her forehead.

"... What's happening Don? .... Half the team have been in, you're looking stressed and exhausted, ... Something happened didn't it?" She watched him for a moment, seeing the internal battle raging behind his eyes. ".... I know you don't want to tell me, but I know you need to let off steam. I may not be able to do much to help, but at least we can talk." He remained quiet, a frown deepening on his face as his internal argument continued. "I know you want to protect me, but we agreed that after what happened with Jason we wouldn't hide things again."

He rubbed his hand over his face and took her hand as he perched on the edge of the bed. "... I lost it, ... I completely lost it, when Mac first told me, I thought it was the baby, but you ... the thought of losing you too- ..... It scared me how much I had no control, .... the doctors were asking me to make decisions, I froze, I couldn't do what they wanted. .... I've royally pissed off Danny, I said things I shouldn't have, but I tell you, I almost decked him last night. ... The team are doing everything they can to get the guys who did this, but I just wish it had never happened, that you didn't go shopping. .... It's killing me to think that something Dad and I did has had this happen, that they went after you because of me."

Nikki let him ramble for a few minutes, but the final statement got her attention. "What? Don don't be ridiculous! This had nothing to do with you or what may have happened during your career. These guys were robbing a bank and I got in the way, yeah I should have waited for back up, but with that little girl stuck in the middle and no one to help her I couldn't live with myself if anything had happened to her. ... Blame the hormones and my maternal instincts, but this had nothing to do with you."

He saw the determined belief in her eyes, but he couldn't tell her the rest, not yet she wasn't strong enough. He kissed her hand. "... I can't tell you why, but just trust me, this is my fault."

"How?"

"Just-"

"Trust you, I got that, ... I think you need to tell me what's going on in your head, .... I know you cuffed yourself to my bed and refused to let the doctors touch the baby."

"I know what this means, I couldn't be responsible for having you wake up and find out that-" It suddenly sunk in what she had said and he looked at her with a shocked expression, which half melted into a smile. "I didn't actually cuff myself to the bed, I threatened to- You heard that?"

She shrugged. "Heard or dreamt I'm not sure, and I hope you bought Sarah a big bouquet of flowers to apologise."

"I will, ... you really did hear stuff?"

She nodded and leaned forward, pushing her fingers into his hair. "I tried so hard to tell you .... I wasn't in pain, just scared that you weren't letting anyone help you. ... I wanted you to know that I trusted you to do what was necessary for us and our family."

"I made you cry."

"It was frustration, not you, nothing made any sense, I couldn't wake up, all I could hear was your voice. ... Come here and give me a hug." She suggested quietly, using it as an excuse to console him a little. Carefully he edged towards her and wrapped his arms around her and she tightened her hold around his neck. "I'm so lucky to have you and we're not about to go anywhere."

"I missed you." He whispered as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and tightened his arms around her.

-----

Lindsay and Scagnetti knocked on the door to Meredith Hatton's apartment. They could hear arguing coming from inside, two voices, male and female. Everything went silent for a moment and the door opened slowly, just enough for a female face to peer out.

"I don't need anything thank you."

"Ms Hatton? We're not selling anything, I'm Detective Monroe and this is Detective Scagnetti we're following up a statement you gave yesterday to Detective Taylor, we have a few more questions."

"I'm sorry now is not a god time, I have to go out."

"Is everything alright Ms Hatton? Can we come in? This will only take a couple of minutes."

"I really don't have the time right now, can you come back later?"

"No I'm sorry we can't, you and your daughter were mixed up in a serious crime a few days ago we really need to understand what happened as soon as possible, we think the police officer who helped your daughter may still be in danger."

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything more than what I told that other detective yesterday."

"We'd just like you to take a look at a couple of pictures see if you can help us identify anyone."

Lindsay had stayed cool and calm, trying to get the woman on their side, but it looked like they were about to fail in their quest when Scagnetti stepped in.

"Ms Hatton, do you know Victor Jay?"

Meredith Hatton's face gave them all they needed, even though she quickly covered her initial shock at hearing the name.

"We know he's Yvette's father." pressed Lindsay. "We heard a male voice when we knocked, has one of his friends been here? Please let us in to talk."

Slowly the door opened further and she admitted them to the dingy apartment. Scagnetti walked over to the open window and noted the fire escape down to the alley and could hear footsteps running away. He called dispatch and warned them that there was a possible suspect in the area. There was no point in chasing them, they had too big a head start and they weren't sure about Ms Hatton's involvement, he needed to be there for Lindsay.

Less than five minutes later they were on their way again.

-----

Angell cancelled the call on her phone and turned to Mac, Danny and Stella. "That was dispatch, we got lucky. Scangetti called in about 30 minutes ago that there was a good chance that one of our perps just left Meredith Hatton's apartment, out the back way and we just got word that a guy fitting Patrick Flanagan's description was picked up by a patrol and they're taking him down town."

"OK, we'd better head back to interview him and Halloran, we need to know what went down and make sure Nikki's safe. Danny, you stay here and keep watch, we'll get Hawkes on our way out."

"He's watching Amy in the doctor's lounge."

"OK go get him and don't let her out of your sight unless Flack or one of the family take her. If Flanagan or one of the gang can't get to Nikki, there's a chance they could go after their daughter."

"But Mac, I'm no baby sitter!" Protested Danny, only to be fixed with an annoyed glare by Mac.

"I'm not asking Danny, it's an order, you're going to be here for them." Reluctantly Danny nodded his head and walked away.

"Mac I can stay, take Danny with you." Suggested Stella.

"Not this time, he owes Flack and it's time he returned a favour. Besides I need you to interview Halloran with Jess. Hawkes and I will take Flanagan, if that's who it is."

"You seen Halloran's wrap sheet Mac?"

"Yeah, he seems to have a problem with women in authority."

"And you want us to interview him?" Asked Angell a little confused.

"I think two strong female authority figures will get him riled enough to tell us what we want to know. Don't you?"

Stella and Angell exchanged glances and smiled at each other then Stella turned to Mac. "I do."

-----

The door slid open and Nikki looked up. Don was still sat on the edge of the bed, his back to the door as he held her hands.

"Hi Nikki, I'm Beth, I did a scan on you a couple of days ago when you came in. Are you ready to see your baby?" Don stood up. "Detective Sergeant Flack?" She questioned, pulling the scanner into the room and setting it beside the bed. He nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you the other day. You don't have to leave."

"He's not going anywhere." Nikki answered lacing her fingers in his and making him look at her.

"Are you ready to meet your son or daughter?" Beth asked, glancing at them briefly before continuing to set up the scanner. "... Do you want to know the sex? Although it is quite hard to tell right now."

"We haven't decided yet." Replied Nikki, her eyes half on Don as he stood staring at the machine being prepared.

"OK, well I'm about set, Detective why don't you sit by your wife, over there and we'll begin." Beth encouraged as she pulled the curtain across the window and round the end of the bed.

They all fell silent for a few minutes while Beth started the scan. Don felt Nikki flinch when the cold gel touched her stomach, but she never took her eyes from his as the probe touched her and Beth expertly moved it around. They could hear her clicking the keys of the machine as she took the relevant measurements. The screen angled away from the couple for a moment while she checked all was well. Finally she seemed content with the results and looked at Don and Nikki.

"Would you like to meet your baby?" She turned the screen around and Don looked up, he frowned as he tried to see past the fuzzy dots on the screen. He felt Nikki shift as she turned her head to look too.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, I just have one question. .... What is your due date I couldn't get it the other day."

"August 27th."

"Baby's looking a little big for 11 weeks, but we'll watch how he or she grows and I recommend a proper dating scan in a couple of months just to be sure, but considering everything this week it's doing just fine. Would you like pictures?"

"You can get pictures from all that fuzz?" Asked Don still squinting at the screen trying to see anything.

"Actually it's all quite clear when you know what you're looking at." Assured Beth, she picked up his confusion and pointed out the relevant features. Nikki having seen it before with Amy had immediately spotted the tiny being, she watched Don's face widen into an astonished smile as he followed Beth's description.

"If you look really closely you may even be able to pick up the sex at this stage, but if you're not sure you want to know we won't do that."

Don looked at Nikki then back at the screen a few times. "We're really having a baby."

"I'll print your pictures and let you get some rest." Beth offered deciding that now was the time to leave them alone and let them take in the results. Even though they were good, this moment was usually when everything became real and left the parents shell-shocked.

They heard the door slide open. "Mummy! Why have they closed the curtains?"

Amy came running up to the bed as they heard Danny try to stop her, but he obviously stopped at the doorway, as his voice floated through the room "Flack? You ok? You need me to take her back?"

"It's ok Danny, we're almost done. Don lift her up." Nikki replied.

Don picked Amy up and sat her on his lap as he perched on the stool. "This is Beth and if you ask nicely she might let you see your new brother or sister." Nikki told her.

"Really? I thought it wasn't coming for lots of sleeps."

"It isn't sweetheart, but with this special camera we can take a look in mummy's tummy and see the baby." Beth told her sweetly as she started scanning Nikki's abdomen again and the image appeared on screen.

After a few minutes Amy was in awe and Don couldn't wipe the grin from his face as Beth packed up and handed Nikki the pictures. A moment later she was gone taking the scanner with her.

"It doesn't look like an alien anymore." Whined Amy.

"No, it only looked like that for a little while. Now it's a real baby and it just has to grow big and strong." Nikki told her.

"Ames what do you say we take the photos and go tell grandma all about it?"

"Do we have to? I want to stay here."

"Just for a little while sweetie, you need to take Daddy and make sure he gets lunch OK? And check that Grandma Maggie is alright. Can you do that for me?"

"OK Mummy. But I can come back later can't I?"

"Of course you can squirt, just let your Ma get some sleep so the doctors don't get cross with her."

By the time Don ushered Amy out of the room Nikki was sleeping again.

-----

The team were gathered in Mac's office. "We'll let them wait until after lunch then we'll take them all on." Stated Mac, dropping the file on his desk.

"Is that a good idea, they'll have time to call for a lawyer."

"I doubt they will, two are Irish immigrants, who would they know that could represent them? It'll be the public defender, and you know how stretched they are. ... It'll do them good to stew a bit, I want a chance to go over all the evidence again before we go in with only half the story."

"Sounds a good theory." Agreed Hawkes. "I'll ring down to the deli for sandwiches and follow up on the rest of the DNA results."

"I'll go over the witness statements again see if anything else pops up." Offered Angell.

"I guess that leaves me and Lindsay with Trace." Added Stella.

"I'll talk to Sid about the autopsy findings on our dead guy and go over the previous Flanagan files again." Mac added so they all knew what they were doing.

"Sounds like a plan." Echoed Stella and they all filed out.

-----

Angell was at her desk when Don walked in. She quickly noted the suit and tie and his typical work expression. A few of the guys greeted him as he made his way to the corner office. She was leaning against his desk when he returned a short while later and sat in his chair at her side. He looked at her for a moment in silence.

"You're wondering why I'm here?"

"... Nikki's still in the hospital with a target on her head, yeah I'm wondering why you're here."

"Orders, ... Gerrard's and hers. .... Believe me you don't argue with my wife when she's determined about something."

"Nikki told you to come in?"

"Yeah, we talked I'm coming in until she's released from the hospital, limited shifts, then I'm taking time off, make sure she's OK."

"And you're OK with this? You're going to be able to focus?"

"I'll be alright."

"Don, she's just woken up, you could take a couple more days now."

"She's going to be alright, they just moved her out of ICU to a regular ward, she could be in there another week or so and I'd rather have something keeping my mind off all this, ... my parents and her ma will see her this afternoon. We're good."

She nodded. "You need anything, ... you know where to find me." She said pushing herself off his desk and reaching over her own and taking a file. Standing up she gave him a sympathetic smile. He nodded back to her.

"Thanks Jess."

She tapped the file on his shoulder and headed for the door.

----

"Detective Angell, what happened to 2 p.m.?" Asked Mac with a slight grin as he looked at his watch.

"Just ten minutes, Mac, ... Don just arrived."

"He's here?"

"And working."

"I thought he was at the hospital!" Exclaimed Stella.

"Not anymore."

"OK, you two take Halloran, we don't want to have them here any longer than necessary. I'll call Danny then we'll take Flanagan." Mac said turning to Hawkes at the end.

Stella and Angell nodded and moved towards the door of the interrogation room.

-----

Lindsay walked into the squad room and over to Don's desk. "Hey Flack, I heard you were back, you ready for this? Coz I got a lead from our homicide the other day and I need a ride."

He looked up, unsure whether it was a ploy to get him out of the way or because she needed his help. He couldn't risk it wasn't the latter, so he stood up and opened his drawer, removing his gun and loading it into the holster on his hip before grabbing his jacket. "You'd better bring me up to speed on the way."

----

Stella and Angell entered the interrogation room. Halloran looked up and sneered. "Well would ya look at that they sent a couple of hotties to keep me company. Why don't you ladies just get on over here and down on your knees and do what you do best."

Stella and Angell looked at each other and grinned. "Hear that Jess? Did he just proposition us?"

"Sounds like it, think we should add another charge to his file?"

"I think it's the least we can do after what they did to Nikki."

"Hey sweetheart! Get me out of here and we'll go party back at my place." He suggested leering at Angell, before smiling eerily at Stella. "A threesome isn't usually my style, but I could make an exception with you two, and bring the cuffs, we could have some real fun."

Stella walked around the table while Angell stood behind their suspect. He lay back in the chair and tipped his head back while giving Angell a long leering look. Stella tossed the file she carried onto the table with loud "thwack". "Pay attention Sean." His gaze still remained on Angell who leaned on the wall and folded her arms over her chest, a neutral look on her face. "Hey!" Stella shouted. "Pay attention! ... We got you Sean, bank robbery, murder, assault of a police officer and solicitation anything you want me to add?"

Sean turned his attention to Stella and looked her up and down. "Oh look, we've got a serious hottie trying to play tough cop. Give it up lady you don't scare me."

"Yeah? Maybe you want me to let the detective in here whose wife you put in the hospital, that scare you?"

Halloran grinned and turned to Angell again looking her up and down. "You got nothing to say sweetheart? Letting your friend here do all the talking?" He sneered.

"Believe me Sean you don't want her to talk .... Tell me about the bank." Stella stated firmly.

"... I ain't telling you nothin' darlin', you got nothin' on me."

"Ok that's it Stella I've had enough of this scumbag, why don't we just rip him apart right here?" Angell stated forcefully dropping her arms and taking a step forward. "We all know what happened at the bank and what they did to Flack's wife, we owe him to close this. To stop the scum once and for all. You know he'd do it for us!" Angell's voice was firm and angry and her eyes glared. Stella noticed her clenching and unclenching her fists. She hoped Halloran was seeing it too.

"Jess! Wait. Sean here is going to tell us every last detail and get what he deserves, don't wreck your career for vengeance."

"The bible says an eye for an eye, isn't that what all laws are based on? Why should we give him the satisfaction of an easy ride when they didn't give a damn about one of us? He called us hot- Wanna find out how really hot we really are Sean?"

"Oooh, good cop bad cop, shame it doesn't have the same effect when girls try and pull it off, cos that's what you are, a couple of hotties that don't know any better. You think you can get the better of me?"

"I know they can." Everybody looked up at the female voice at the door. Stella and Angell's mouths dropped open, they hadn't noticed the door open and certainly hadn't expected to see their friend leaning against the wall.

"Hey sweetheart, nice bruise, didn't Flanagan teach you that you had no business messing with us?"

"Go ahead tough guy, I was there, I saw you come out of the bank. You may not have done this-" She said firmly indicating the bruise on her cheek. "But you were there, you shot at the guard, you missed-" She put her hand up to her head and leant more heavily against the wall.

"You can't take me down, you little bitch, you deserved everything that Paddy did to you. You're just lucky he didn't know at the time that you married the scum who killed his brother!"

"What? ... If my husband did anything to anyone it was only because he - had - to."

She turned to the wall her hands pressed hard against the surface her head dropped. Stella exchanged a glance with Angell and moved towards Nikki. She noted her casual appearance, a pair of sweatpants and oversized NYPD Sweatshirt - obviously one of her husbands. Her normally well groomed hair was a little wild, clearly from lack of brushing over the last couple of days. She shouldn't have been there, she could barely stand up, the little colour she had regained since the attack had gone and she was deathly pale making her red puffy eyes more visible.

"Oh it wasn't just him, it was that arrogant son of a bitch father of his too. Paddy was orphaned because of that family now it's payback time!" Yelled Halloran at the figure by the door as he tried to make a move towards her. Stella shouted and Angell quickly jumped forward and pushed him to the ground pulling his arms behind him as she pulled her cuffs from her belt. Two officers ran in and helped secure their prisoner as Angell roughly began pulling him to his feet.

Nikki forced herself to face him. "... My.. husband never did anything wrong. ... He's ... protecting ... this city." She hissed, clearly suffering from the recent exertion.

"Get him out of here!" Yelled Angell pushing Halloran towards the door as Stella moved towards Nikki.

"Nikki?" She caught her as her legs gave out and they sank to the floor. "Nikki? Can you hear me? ... Somebody get me a doctor!"

A moment later Hawkes rushed in and joined Stella at Nikki's side as she lay on the floor. He put his fingers to her neck and felt for a pulse.

"A little fast, but she's breathing, let's hope she stays that way until EMS gets here. What's she doing here?" He asked.

"I have no idea."

Angell returned and took in the scene. "I'll find Flack before word gets around." She told them and hurried from the room.

"How is she?" Asked Stella warily.

"... I don't know, she should never have left the hospital and how could she walk right in here and no one stop her?"

"She's one of us Hawkes, no one stops us when we walk through the doors."

"Yeah, but we didn't just wake up from a drug induced coma protecting a brain haemorrhage."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I think she just passed out, but the doctors will want to do another scan to check the bleed. ... What the hell was she thinking?"

"I doubt she was thinking." Answered Mac stepping into the room and looking around for a moment. Angell appeared behind him a moment later. "Has anyone told Flack?"

"I just tried. He's not answering his cell and dispatch just reported he's been shot at." Angell informed them.

"Don?" Nikki's whisper echoed around the room as everyone looked at each other.

* * *

_I know I'm being mean here, stay with me. Next chapter is written, more reviews will get it posted quicker......_

_Don't forget the FF Awards ... check out the forums_


	8. Life Support

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_back-in-business - Thank you for the review, I hope you like this...._

_Thanks also to Lily Moonlight, who has put up with me bombarding her with this chapter and its amendments for what seems like forever. This was written before the news of the season finale and is my way of not letting the muse have entirely her own way!_

* * *

**8. ****Life Support**

The persistent knocking at the door woke her. If it was Don he would have used his key so she pushed off the blanket which covered her and got up from the couch. Aware that it was late and dark she approached the hallway cautiously. After a quick glance through the spy hole she opened the door.

"Mac? It's late what are you doing here?"

"Can we come in?" Nikki looked past him and for the first time noticed Stella at Mac's elbow her face streaked with tears, something she had never seen in connection with her friend. She knew instantly that something bad had happened. The words "he's been shot" ringing in her ears.

"Don?"

"... Let us in Nikki." Mac urged softly.

She opened the door and stepped back. Stella immediately hugged her and guided her into the lounge while Mac closed the door before following them.

"What happened?"

"I think you should sit down." Mac suggested gently.

"No, just tell me Mac." She glared at him icily, struggling to maintain her composure while fighting the urge to scream as her stomach clenched in agony as fear gripped her.

"Danny and Don went to interview a witness, as things turned out he was the perp and didn't like the way things were going, ..." Mac paused debating whether he should insist she sat down, but he decided against it and continued. "He made a run for it ... Don followed down the fire escape, .... there was an exchange of gunfire." Mac paused again his voice seized with emotion. Nikki glanced between them. Mac wore a sombre expression and she could see Stella trying to withhold the tears which still insisted on trickling down her cheeks.

"How many?" Nikki finally sank onto the arm chair and pressed her head into her hands waiting for the response.

"How many?"

"Shots, ... how many shots killed him?" She looked up and asked stoically, but her voice was betrayed some of the inner turmoil which was beginning to consume her. Mac glanced at Stella, surprised at the direct question.

".... He's in surgery right now, but it's not good. ... he lost a lot of blood at the scene and EMS had to fight to keep him alive on the way to hospital. Danny and Hawkes are there now. The doctors are doing everything they can."

"... Mac be honest with me, ... what exactly is not good? Not good he's got no chance, not good he's going to take a long time to recover, what?"

Mac glanced at Stella who nodded in return, the tears momentarily slowed and her composure returning. "According to the surgeon he thinks that if he makes it out of surgery his chances are -"

"Are you trying to sugar coat this for me? Honesty Mac, I think I deserve it. .. He's not coming home is he?"

Mac looked at his feet for a moment. The silence and way he looked away told her he was struggling with this, that he wasn't unaffected. Nikki knew the answer before he spoke. She noted the deep breath as he looked up. "I'm sorry Nikki, it's highly unlikely. ... Hawkes is waiting for you at the hospital, he'll go through all the medical stuff with you."

He watched for a minute as Nikki forced herself to breathe before nodding her head. OK she may have known, but hearing the words confirm her fears ... "I think I should be at the hospital then."

"Stella will stay here with the children. The department has tried calling Don's father, but can't get hold of him."

Nikki looked around a little dazed. "... They're on holiday, Marc and Cassie took them and the kids on a Caribbean cruise for their 40th Anniversary. ... They're due in Miami at 6am."

"Leave it to me, we'll get them back here as soon as we can get them on a flight."

Nikki nodded. "Thank you."

"It's a little chilly out, you should probably get a sweater or something." Stella suggested, as she brushed away a few tears of her own.

A few minutes later Nikki left their bedroom as she pulled Don's NYPD sweater over her head and stopped by their children's rooms. Both were sleeping peacefully. She leaned over the crib and pressed a soft kiss to their one month old son's forehead as a couple of tears finally spilled from her eyes and onto the sleeping baby. She gently brushed them away and turned to the door rubbing her face to dispose of others before facing the reality at the hospital.

----

Stella had quickly sent them on their way with reassurances that the children would be taken care of while they were gone.

"Danny." Hawkes warning tone alerted Danny who was sitting on the floor with his head in his arms. He wearily pulled himself to his feet when he saw Nikki and Mac approach. Nikki was the first one to make a move and stepped up to Danny, whose red, raw looking eyes betrayed the emotion he was clearly bottling up. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Don't blame yourself, ... he was doing his job." She whispered in his ear as they clung to each other.

Mac looked at Hawkes. "Any news?"

After shaking his head Hawkes looked at Mac. "Surgery finished about 15 minutes ago, but nobody's talking. ... I got a bad feeling Mac, from what I've been able to find out and what Danny's said, which isn't much, one of the bullets went straight through his chest right about here." He indicated the area called the jugular notch, located at the top of his breast bone just below his throat. "Without a deflection the path probably went straight through the spine. A second round hit the spleen. Lindsay's at the lab with Adam still trying to contact Flack's family."

"Call her, tell her it's taken care of, the rest of the family are out of town, Horatio Caine in Miami is meeting their cruise liner tomorrow morning to break the news and get them on the first flight out."

"What a thing to come home to."

"Dr Hawkes? I understand you're here representing the department until the family arrive." A doctor in bloody scrubs greeted them and they looked up. Nikki stepped back from Danny who leant back against the wall and raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'm family, ... how is he?" Nikki's confident voice momentarily masking her inner feelings.

"Come with me and I'll tell you everything. ... Would you like anyone with you?" The doctor asked sympathetically.

Nikki looked at the group before catching Hawkes' eye. "... Can you-?" She choked. He nodded.

-----

Mac and Hawkes were standing in the hallway outside the intensive care room where their fallen colleague lay in a coma and hooked up to numerous monitors and IV drips.

"I never expected to be here like this again." Hawkes mumbled.

"Neither did I. What is the latest report saying?" Replied Mac.

Hawkes sighed heavily before explaining the latest information. "It's just a matter of time. They turn off the bypass machine and it's all over. He hasn't made any attempt to breath on his own since the medics got to him on scene, his C2 vertebra is shattered and spinal cord shredded, they didn't know how bad until they got him into surgery. It's likely a chip from the vertebra has embedded itself in the brain stem. .... I guess in some ways he's the lucky one he wouldn't have felt a thing once the bullet hit him. .... She's the one going to have it tough."

"She's not on her own Sheldon, she has family and friends."

"We owe it to Don to be there for her and his kids."

"We will be."

Nikki could see them talking on the other side of the glass and tried to ignore them. She turned her attention back to the figure on the bed in front of her. She reached out and eased her fingers through his hair. "Amy got a new book today and complained about her maths homework, I'm going to have to talk to the school about what they're giving her to do. ... I was going to let you discover it for yourself when you make those stupid noises at him, but I guess you won't be doing that anymore. .... He's been really good today, Cameron smiled at me when I gave him his bath tonight. You know he reminds me of you then, his mouth curls in the same way as yours when you ... We're going to miss you. ... I'm scared Don, ... I thought you had all these plans for us to grow old together, that I wouldn't have to face- I'm not ready to lose you yet, but I know if there was anyway- ... I do love you. ... I wish you had kissed me that night before I married Jason, maybe then ... maybe we wouldn't have wasted so much time. ... I'm sorry I kept you away from Amy, she won't forget you I promise, and Cam, I'll ... I'll make sure he knows how special his Daddy is."

The tears flowed down her face as she talked, choked with emotion. Her fingers continually playing with his hair and face. Her other hand curled around his. She quickly wiped away the tears as the door went and the nurse crept back into the room with the doctor, followed by Hawkes and Mac. She looked up.

"Mrs Flack, I wish I had some good news. ... The neurologist has just reported his findings." The doctor began.

"... There's no chance things could change?" She asked her voice shaking.

"No, I'm sorry."

"I want a few more minutes."

The doctor nodded sombrely. "Take as long as you need. I understand you have two children, would you like a chance for them to come in and say goodbye?"

"... I don't know, they're still so young. Cameron's only a month old, he won't know. Our daughter, ... Amy, she's six. ... I don't know if it would be right."

"We can screen a lot of the equipment, reduce the number of monitoring devices. I've seen a number of parents in the same situation, I can't tell you what would be right for your daughter, but we'll help make it as easy for her as we can. Think about it for a while, there's no rush to do anything tonight, you could even wait a few days, but you have to know that waiting won't change the outcome. I'm sorry." He advised gently before turning and leaving the room.

Nikki turned to face Don, her back to her colleagues which shielded them from seeing her tears. She felt Mac's hand grip her shoulder.

"Can I get you anything?"

"... Just a magic wand to send us all back to the summer of 2001." The words were barely out of her mouth before she realised what she had said and spun round to face her boss. "Mac I'm sorry, that was thoughtless."

"It's human, there have been a number of times I have wished the same thing myself." Nikki noted the lifeless look in his eyes as his own emotions took their toll. Bringing down his dispassionate wall he continued. ".... I talked to your cousin in England, it's almost midnight there, your mother will catch a flight home as soon as they can get her booked and I'll arrange for someone to pick her up from the airport. Also the Miami Crime Lab are taking care of Don's family. They'll be here later."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you guys tonight."

"You and Don would have done the same if it was one of us." Counselled Hawkes.

"Is Danny still around?"

"He's with Lindsay down the hall, do you want me to find him?" Asked Mac.

"No it's alright, I'd like to see them myself, would you stay here? I don't want Don to be left alone."

"No problem." Assured Hawkes.

Nikki leaned over and whispered in Don's ear and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

----

Nikki found Danny and Lindsay sitting in the waiting area. Surrounded by a sea of blue uniforms. Mac cleared his throat from behind her. "I think you should all take a break, give Nikki some breathing room. A few hushed whispers went around the room before they all eyed a pale stoic Nikki and gradually filed out, leaving the room with just the CSIs, even Mac backed away leaving her with her husband's best friend, who looked up at her footsteps moving closer. He cleared his throat. "Nikki?"

"I need some advice. If it was one of you in there and your baby was here already, would you take them in? ... Let them see-" She sank onto the coffee table in front of the couple and brushed away some tears.

"When you were here, Flack wouldn't let Amy near the place, he was scared of hurting her, giving her bad memories."

"This is different, this is her last chance to ever see him Danny, I'm about to turn off his life support, if I let her in ... What does that say about me as her mother? That I'm making her-"

"You wouldn't make her do anything. ... You have this wonderful gift to be able to explain everything so easily to children, to know the right words to help them understand. You can't make that decision without her knowing, seeing how she reacts." Lindsay's impassioned speech struck a chord.

"You don't have to decide right now, you can wait and talk about it with his Ma when they get here."

"... I wish I could, but the longer this goes on, the less I'm going to be able to handle it. ... I need it over, it's clear there's no poss- no chance of him waking up, the machines are keeping him- alive. I can't do this to him Danny, he wouldn't want it this way." More tears trickled down her cheeks as the emotion in her voice betrayed the volcano that would erupt from her at some point. Lindsay reached out to take her hands, but Nikki pulled back, just as she did from Danny's attempt to hug her right after. "Don't touch me. You do and I'll lose it right here. I can't do that, my children need me to be there for them first."

Danny nodded and sniffed heavily. Lindsay rubbed his arm and stood up. "I'll go over to your place and help Stella bring Amy and Cameron here. You can talk to Amy before you make a final decision." Nikki just nodded. "What do you want us to tell her?"

"... I don't know Linds, ... anything to get her here in one piece, I guess I should be the one to tell her about Don."

Nikki stood up and headed into the corridor, walking in a daze through the blue uniforms and a few of Don's guys hanging around in plain clothes. Some just nodded at her, others tried to offer words of comfort, those that knew her tried asking questions, but she ignored most of them until she reached three of them huddled together nearest his room. One of them was Jessica Angell, friend and antagonist. She loved to flirt with the sexy homicide detective even though she was best friends with his wife, but the girls got some insane pleasure out of taunting him of his "affair on the side" with the brunette. Nikki's tears were reflected in Jessica's eyes.

"Do you want to see him Jess?"

"You don't mind?"

"... Why would I? ... Go ahead." Jess nodded and slipped around her companions and went into the room. Nikki looked between the other two. "Thanks for being here, but you should both be home."

"Wife can take care of the grandkids for a few more hours, Flack and I go back a ways, I owe it to him." The tall well built older detective replied with a sincerity and firmness that meant he would not take any argument. "You or those kids of yours need anything at all, you call us, right?"

"Thanks." She smiled weakly at the older man and turned to the younger much fitter one at his side. "... Kyle, I know Don was your training officer and mentor, I can't insist any of you go, I know how this works. But I need a favour. Lindsay is going over to my place to get the children, would you drive them?"

"Sure thing. Don't worry about anything." The young still slightly green detective seemed kind of relieved to have something to do that meant he wasn't just waiting around. They all knew the score, they knew the constant stream of doctors to Don's room meant the news wasn't good and now they were getting whispers of the end approaching.

-----

Nikki had long ago lost track of time. She was back in Don's room sat at his side his hand cradled in hers and her head rested on the bed trying to take everything in. She felt completely sick. The nurses had changed shift and the new ones popping in and out had left her alone, probably thinking she was asleep, but nothing was further from the truth. She heard the door slide open again and Mac's voice drifted in. He knew she hadn't been sleeping. "Nikki, ... Amy and Cameron are here." She squeezed her eyes tight shut for a moment and then sat up taking a deep breath. The door slid shut as Mac stepped back outside.

Nikki opened her eyes, pushed her fingers through Don's hair again. "I'll be back soon. ... I hope you aren't mad at me for what I'm going to do." She whispered before leaving the room herself. Stella was carrying the baby and Kyle looked completely out of place with the half asleep Amy in his arms. Nikki hurried over to the group and quickly took her daughter while casting a quick glance at Stella with her son.

"Mummy?" Mumbled Amy as she was disturbed by the change in position.

"It's alright sweetie, I've got you." She whispered to her daughter. "... I need to talk to you." Nikki looked at the group encircling her, protecting her from the sea of blue uniforms beyond. "Stella, Sheldon can you come with me?" Both nodded in response.

"I'll go with you." Stated Danny stepping closer to her. Nikki turned to him.

"Later Danny, I want to do this quietly, as few people as necessary."

He had no choice but to accept her decision. His red eyes still showed how much this was all affecting him. "You ... You uh know where I am, ... you know if you need anything." He stuttered.

"Thanks Danny, I appreciate it, but right now this is best for Amy."

-----

Quiet shuffling, hushed voices, occasional radio chatter and the odd cough continued in the hallway while they waited for news. Nikki and the children stayed cocooned away from the area for some time. Suddenly the murmuring got louder and Mac looked up to see the Chief of Police striding towards him.

"Taylor, talk to me, I just heard, is Mrs Flack still around, the body is still here?"

"Chief Sinclair-" Mac began only to get cut off pretty quickly.

"Have some courtesy, he's not dead yet." Snapped Danny. "Nikki is busy breaking the news to their daughter that her Daddy isn't ever coming home-"

"Danny." Mac cautioned.

"I'm sorry if I seem to have been given wrong information, I understood his life support had been switched off." Replied the Chief

"Not yet, Nikki is telling Amy first." Mac pitched in.

"I'd like to see her, ... offer my support, ... tell her the department has her back on this."

"... I don't need the department watching my back. It wasn't there for me before, why should it make a difference now?" Everyone's head snapped round to see Nikki standing in the corridor and Stella closing the door to the private room she had just left. "Please leave and let my husband die in peace."

"I'm sorry if you felt unsupported before, they were exceptional circumstances."

"Any sudden and unexpected death is exceptional circumstances." Snapped Nikki.

"I maybe didn't explain-"

"Don't even try Chief. I'd like everyone to leave and let my family grieve in peace." Nikki insisted while waving her hand at the gathered crowd.

"Like I said I came to offer my support, the Mayor and the Commissioner have already authorised a funeral with all the honours, you won't have to arrange a thing, it will give you precious time with your family."

"He's not dead yet Chief, and besides it will be a private affair, family and close friends only."

"But he was a respected member of the department."

"Yeah, so respected you're here talking funerals when he- when." Nikki's composure began to waver, Danny could see she was raging and stepped up to her side. She took a deep breath. "I'm asking you to respect us as his family and step back, we'll do what is necessary."

"Have you spoken to his father? I'm sure as a member of the force himself he would support what we have planned."

Nikki glared at him. "Planned?! I'm sorry if you don't agree with me, but he is my husband and the father of my children, I'm the one to decide what is best for us, so you can take your full honours charade and shove it!" She yelled. "I will not let a private family moment be turned into a public spectacle and media circus!"

"Mummy?!" Amy called from behind her before running to Nikki and wrapping her arms around her. "Mummy, .... I don't want Daddy to go live with the angels, I want him here with us!" She wailed. Nikki bent down and picked her up. Danny rubbed Amy's back to comfort her as she buried her head in Nikki's shoulder.

"Excuse me, I need to take her to see her father and say goodbye." Nikki marched off. Danny stood glaring at Chief Sinclair who made no move to go anywhere as Hawkes and Stella, who was still cradling Cameron, joined the rest of the assembled team.

-----

Nikki and Amy sat at Don's bedside for sometime. Amy flitted between crying hysterically and telling her Dad stories and asking questions. No one bothered them, but Hawkes and Mac stood outside the door as if they were on guard duty. Only the nursing staff were allowed in. If anyone else came near they were quickly despatched. From time to time they poked their head in the door to check if Nikki wanted anything. She was glad of their support. She couldn't face the three ring circus going on in the hallways while half of the NYPD stood vigil. The faces had changed several times, but the presence was still the same, they were their in support of a fallen colleague, in many cases someone they didn't know.

After a while, Stella crept in with the baby and Nikki balanced both children on her lap as Amy refused to let go of her. Cameron was fussy, he was hungry. Stella pulled the blinds screening the family from the hallway, to give Nikki privacy to feed him. Under protest Amy let Stella take her away, but only in exchange for ice cream and a new toy from the gift shop.

After several attempts to settle the baby he was beginning to let everyone hear his lungs. He was starving and with Nikki stressed he became stressed and failed to latch on. The more she tried the worse things got. It stirred a few of those gathered down the hallway. One of the nurses slipped in and took him from her.

"It's OK, I'll take him across to the nursery for a little while, find him some formula get him settled."

Nikki nodded and let her leave with him. She looked around and stood up again, taking Don's hand and playing with his hair again. "I know you can't hear anything I say now. I just can't- I just wish- ... Don't be mad at me for this, I'm thinking of the children, they don't need to remember you like this for days or weeks, I don't want to think of you like this, I want to remember the good times, but right now I can't, all I think of is that you're not going to be here, I wont get to see your eyes or smile- ... or the way you raise your eyebrow when you think someone is jerking you around, ... I may have ragged on you calling me names, but the truth is I'm going to miss it."

The door slid open and a nurse and the doctor entered. Nikki looked up. "I'm ready." She choked out. The doctor nodded and picked up a clipboard from the cupboard.

"I need your consent. .... I'm sorry that we can't use his organs for transplant, but they were too damaged with the blood loss." Nikki acknowledged him with a nod and turned to look at Don before scribbling her name on the form held before her.

"Will he feel anything?"

"No, he's already beyond all that. This will be quick."

"I want all the monitors and tubes taken out I want those last moments with just him." The door slid open, but all the occupants ignored the latest entry.

The doctor nodded. "I understand, but if there's a post mortem-"

"I've seen all the reports, that won't be necessary." Sid's calm sombre tone caused Nikki's head to spin. She looked at Sid.

"Sheldon-"

"We've talked about it, if Dr Avery is happy to sign the death certificate based on injuries observed and failure of corrective surgery, our work is done." Sid stared at the doctor.

"Not a problem."

"Thank you doctor. .... Nikki, I just want you to know that if you want out of the house you're welcome to come and stay with my wife and I for a while, give you a chance to sort things out."

"Thanks Sid." She smiled weakly at him. He could see the tears pool in her eyes.

"Would you like me to stay?"

"... No, ... I'll be fine, I have to do this myself."

"You're not alone though, we're all outside if you change your mind."

Nikki rested her hand on his arm. "Thank you. ... There is one thing you can do. Make sure Stella knows not to let Amy back in until I come for her."

"She'll be fine, you take as long as you need we'll look after the young lady."

"Mrs Flack, we're ready to remove the ventilator on your say." The doctor advised and Sid slipped out of the room.

Nikki walked slowly towards the bed and took his hand. Then she glanced at the doctor and nodded. He stepped forward and slowly removed the ventilation tube as the nurse switched off the pump. With their task complete they silently stepped back and waited. Nikki leaned over the bed, ran her fingers across his face and traced them across his lips before kissing him. "I love you, ... I promise I'll take care of Amy and Cameron, they won't forget you." She whispered as she caressed his face and kissed him again. A sudden intake of breath caused her to start and she looked up as his eyes opened. "Don?" She held the look in his eyes, but there was no reflection of anything in them, just the piercing blue drilling into her. "It's ok baby, don't fight it. We're going to be alright. I've always loved your eyes, you know that. I love you."

The doctor moved forward and closed Don's eyes and rested a hand on Nikki's shoulder. "He's gone, I'm so sorry." Nikki sank into the chair, still holding his hand. "We'll leave you alone for a bit."

----

Nikki opened the door sometime later and stepped into the corridor, Danny and Mac stepped towards her. Amy jumped from Stella's lap and ran over to Nikki who scooped her up and hugged her.

"Hi sweetheart. We'll be going home soon. I'd like you to go with the nurse and find Cameron."

"... I want to say goodbye to Daddy first." Nikki looked at the tears in her daughters eyes and nodded and took her back into the room. When they emerged a few minutes later Amy went quietly with the nurse.

Sinclair stepped up to Nikki. "Mrs Flack-" Nikki glared at him.

"I'm still a detective in my own right, ... I asked you to leave." Nikki proceeded to ignore Sinclair and turned to Mac. "I would appreciate if you would take us home soon. The team are welcome at the house."

Mac agreed to her request and caught the Chief move in the corner of his eye. "Detective Flack, my apologies, Don was a great asset to the force he will be greatly missed. .... I urge you to reconsider the funeral arrangements, let the department take the pressure and give him a proper send off."

"No, ... Not going to happen. It's not fair on his children and I will never apologise for putting them first."

"I really urge you to discuss this with Don's father, I'm sure you'll find that his view will differ. He believes in the recognition of the force for a fallen comrade."

"Sinclair! What are you trying to get my daughter-in-law to do?" The voice boomed around the assembled crowd. Nikki spun round and collided with Don's father. She gasped with shock and then everything went black.

----

"Hey Princess, wake up. ... Nikki, take it easy babe, don't cry." She felt the frustration and anger that she couldn't cry properly. She was finding it hard to breathe, fighting the urge to choke she opened her eyes, to find herself wrapped in his arms and his eyes watching her anxiously. His eyes held hers for a moment and she noticed how blue they were, they weren't the vacant ones she had just seen, they showed his anxiety and confusion, she felt tears pool in her own, confused about what was in her mind. How could he be here if he wasn't? He brushed away her tears and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "You're safe, you're going to be OK babe." She glanced around the room warily, then at the IV in her arm. She looked back at him. His eyes looked as if he was in pain, that he had been crying, but she saw no bandages. She could feel his hand rubbing her back. She took a deep breath fighting the images and tears still hovering at the edge of her consciousness.

"... It wasn't real?" She asked tentatively, unwilling to believe that it was if this apparition felt so solid, so protective.

"What wasn't?"

"You, .... You got shot. ..." She patted her hand on his chest. "I heard Jess say you were shot, Mac and Stella came to the house."

"You must have been dreaming babe, I'm right here, I'm fine."

".... It was so real. ... I ... you died." He took her hand and pressed it against his face.

"That feel real? ... Nothing happened. I'm not leaving you or Amy and we've got the Alien to think about, you passed out, had us all worried for a bit, how did you even make it out of the hospital?" She grazed her thumb across his lips barely feeling the prickle of his unshaven stubble on her fingers.

"What?"

"The doctors said it would take time for you to feel like yourself, you shouldn't have been out of bed never mind the precinct facing off Sean Halloran."

"Who? What?" She pulled her hand from his face and ran it over her barely there baby bump. "Cameron, ... we had a baby boy."

"I could live with that." He smirked. "... you ok now?"

Nikki lifted her hand and put her fingers on the spot below his throat. "One bullet right here, another in your stomach. ..." He took her hand.

"You can tell me all about it when you feel stronger, but I've got strict instructions that you are to sleep now, we'll talk in the morning."

Don lay her back against the pillows and smoothed her hair down. "You shot his brother, ... they wanted to make you pay. ... They shot you." He watched the nurse administer the syringe of drugs.

"No one shot me Nik, I'm right here. Just relax sweetheart and go back to sleep."

A few moments later he emerged into the hall, leaving her to sleep under the watchful eye of the nurse.

* * *

_I hope this made some sort of sense in the end. More explanation will follow and the loose ends from the case will get tied up soon._


	9. Do I want to know ?

**_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _**

_**AN2: Thanks again to Lily Moonlight for letting me bombard her with discussion over ideas for this chapter which has had numerous re-writes. As a thank you the last scene is for her. **_

_**AN3: Congratulations to all the FF Award winners and to Shabbs for organising it.**_

**9. ****Do I want to know...?**

"How is she doing?" Mac stepped up first, but the entire team were there. Everyone looked exhausted.

"Confused. She thought I'd been shot by the scumbags that put her here the first time."

"She hallucinating?" Asked Hawkes.

"I don't think so, more like a nightmare. .... Does anyone know how she managed to get out of here and into that interrogation room?"

"All we know for sure is that her clothes came from the bag you brought in this morning." Stella replied sympathetically. "Have the doctors said anything about her condition?"

Don shook his head trying to focus his mind and understand the afternoon's events. "She's lucky, the scan is no worse than the one they did last night. They've sedated her again just for the night. .... Is her interference going to let the guys walk?" He asked looking at Mac.

"Honestly Don? ... I don't know, thankfully the session was taped, so IA can see exactly what went down. We'll have to wait for them to pronounce."

"Why did she do it?"

"That's something we may never find out." Hawkes answered. "You said she was confused. It's possible she may not remember."

"But she will right? She will remember everything?" Don asked insistently.

"Head injuries are unpredictable. She may not remember any more than she knows right now." Hawkes advised warily, not sure how the detective would react.

"Don, why don't you go home, we'll sit with Nikki, try and get some rest." Advised Mac.

"I'll be alright. ... I'm going to sit with her a while. I need to get my head around some stuff before I see Amy." Mac nodded at him and he headed back into Nikki's room.

"Stella, talk to the hospital staff, see if anyone saw her leaving. Lindsay, talk to anyone at the precinct during the interrogation. Let's see if we can track what happened, what her state of mind was. If we can it might help both of them."

"I talked to her doctors, she was making really good progress, they moved her out of ICU after the ultrasound this morning, which also meant all the monitoring aids were removed. That and less people around to see her leave." Hawkes informed them.

"But what happened to the guard on her door?" Asked Danny.

"Called off once we had Flanagan in custody." Confirmed Mac.

-----

As the dim winter light filled the room the following morning Don was woken by a soft sobbing. He raised his head and felt the pain shoot down his back and across his shoulders as he straightened up and his muscles protested in response. Probably served him right for falling asleep hunched over her bed sometime in the early hours. His backside felt numb as he stood from the plastic hospital chair at her bedside, but none of that mattered when the sobbing sound was coming from the figure in the bed. He stretched and stepped closer then grasped her hand in one of his and cupped her face with the other. She was warm and clammy, her hand clasping continually in his, tears trickling down her face her breath coming in short gasps.

"Hey, It's OK Princess, I got you. You're going to be just fine, ... Take it easy babe. I'm right here." He stroked her hair, trying to sooth her. "I'm right here Nik, come on wake up, it's just a dream. I'm right here, don't cry, everything's going to be just fine." Slowly she opened her eyes and tried to sit up, he gently pressed his hand against her shoulder to keep her still. "Hey, its OK. Just relax you were dreaming."

"... Don? ... What are you doing here? I-" She looked around warily. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"You took a pretty nasty bang to the head a couple of days ago. Everything's going to be OK, but you need to rest."

"... It doesn't make sense. I was interviewing Sean Halloran, .... Jess said .. she said you were... They shot you."

"You're going to have to explain about Halloran, but whatever you heard about me being shot is just not true. I'm right here and in one piece, now we just gotta make sure you stay that way. .... and leaving the hospital before the doctors say so is not an option you got that?" He instructed gently but forcefully as he looked in her eyes.

"What?"

"... Nik, I know you're tough babe, but going all Rambo cop on a killer when you can barely sit up straight is not something you should do. ... You scared me, I go to work thinking you're safe in here, getting better, and Jess calls me, tells me to get my butt back here coz you passed out trying to take down Sean Halloran, what were you thinking?"

"They shot you." Her brain was foggy, she couldn't make sense of the images swirling around. Everything seemed so real, she couldn't work out where all the pieces fitted. When she tried to move this time Don helped her sit up, raising the top of the bed and pushing a pillow behind her head.

"No one shot me, I promise you that." He answered as he kissed the top of her head before taking her hand and putting it against his throat, letting her fingers graze over the area she had spoken of the night before. "See no holes." He confirmed then sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and taking her hand he ran his thumb across it soothingly. "What were you thinking ... leaving here and going to face off that scumbag?"

"... Stella and Jess were there, he was being all cocky, said Paddy ... you killed his brother." She twisted and looked up at him. "and your Dad killed his too. .... Don they want revenge!"

He looked at her and cupped her face with his free hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Shhh. We're doing just fine. They're in jail and nothing's gonna happen so don't you worry about it."

"But they-"

"Can't do anything, stop fretting." He tipped his head and planted a soft lingering kiss on her lips.

"... Trying to distract me?" She smiled at him.

He grinned at her. "Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"Good, so now you can get some sleep and I'll go call Amy, tell her she can come visit later." He gave her another quick kiss and got up. "No getting out of bed, for anything you hear me?"

"Yes doctor." She grinned as he headed towards the door.

------

Stella was approaching Nikki's hospital room as he emerged. She looked him over and noted his rumpled half open shirt, rolled up sleeves and missing tie. A clear sign that he was not focusing. "Hey, you been here all night?" She greeted him with a hug.

"Yeah, .... I couldn't leave her."

"How's she doing?"

He rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't know Stell, yesterday I thought she was doing OK, but now, she's having nightmares, keeps thinking I got shot, something's really messing with her mind."

"She OK to have a visitor?"

"I guess, doctor hasn't been in yet, but I'd rather someone was there."

"Look I got a little while before Mac needs me, why don't you go home grab a shower and a change of clothes and take Amy to school, I'll stay."

"I guess I should. Brass want me in for 10 I'll just have enough time to come back and drop her Ma off after school. ... You sure you don't mind?"

"Don, I know you don't like all the fuss, but you need to give yourself a break too. It's not just her that got hurt. It's been a rough couple of days, let us help you." She waited until he nodded reluctantly. "Besides, do you think she wants to be seeing your ugly mug all day? Gotta give her some girl time, and I want to see my new niece or nephew."

"We still got another 6 months Stell."

"I know, but a little bird told me you got pictures."

"You talked to Amy?"

"Yeah, I stopped by last night after I left here. Tell you this for nothing, you'd better hope you got girl swimmers with what she has planned for a little brother."

"Do I want to know what that is?"

"... I'll leave that for her to tell you later." Stella answered wrinkling her nose and giving him a sly smile.

"That can't be good."

"Get out of here."

She smiled as she turned away, at least he had a hint of a smile on his face after the concern when she first saw him.

-----

Angell looked up from her files to see Hawkes enter the squad room. "Hey Doc. I was just about to ring Don see how Nikki is, have you heard anything?"

"Nothing since last night. Any news from IA about the interrogation?"

"Yeah, I just talked to them, they saw the tape, she's in the clear and the lieutenant already ripped the desk flunky a new one for not stopping her when she got into the building. Says he recognised her as Flack's wife so the fact she had no ID didn't bother him."

"Well that answers some things I guess."

"What brings you down here this morning?"

"Mac wants to see everyone at 10 o'clock, all reports complete so we can wrap everything up and tell Nikki what happened."

"I need to try and interview her again see if she remembers anything else. So if Mac wants me too I'd better make tracks. I'll see you later."

Angell reached in her drawer and collected her gun before walking out with Hawkes.

-----

Danny entered the lab where Hawkes was working. "Hey Doc, you got those test results back on Wyatt and the driver yet?"

"Adam was running them last night, should be around here someplace." He answered while glancing around at the report folders dotted around the room.

"Anyone talk to Flack this morning?"

"Maybe Stella, she was going to stop by the hospital on her way in and Angell just took off to go interview Nikki."

"How's she doing?"

"It'll take a while, but she'll be back. She'll probably be in hospital for a week or so, make sure the bleeding's stopped. Maybe a little Physical Therapy to help eliminate the effects of the drugs and it's not uncommon to have mood swings and amnesia after something like that." Hawkes stated matter of factly.

"Good, although Flack probably won't know if it's the hormones or the bang on the head which is coming at him. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now."

"Flack's a good guy, they've had their problems, but they're dealing. ... He won't give a damn what she throws at him in the next 6 months as long as they both come through OK ... and they will, it'll be tough, but they'll do it."

"... Why is it we always pick the tough women?"

"... Lindsay?"

"One minute we're doing great, the next she won't talk to me. ... Why do we do this to ourselves? Why don't we just give up and stay celibate?"

"I think you'll find it's called love Danny." Mac's voice echoed around the room. Neither of the current occupants had noticed his entrance and didn't know how much of the conversation he had heard, but it was enough.

"Mac! Don't say that!"

"You gentlemen are discovering that sometimes there is one woman who just gets into your head and-"

"Stop right there Mac!" Danny was in full panic mode. He still wasn't ready to hear that one day it might happen to him.

"I warned you, it could happen to you. Ever thought that Lindsay might be the one?" He smiled and turned to go, leaving Danny flushed with embarrassment and shock, then he paused and turned back.

"If you see Adam, tell him I need him ... I'm still waiting on the assessment of Wyatt's financial records."

"Sure thing Mac." Replied Hawkes as the boss left the room. Danny was practically doubled over trying to get his breath.

"He's right you know. Took Flack over a year to make Nikki see he loved her, you've been dancing around Lindsay ever since she got here. Thought you had it together until lately, she wants to help you, but you're too stubborn to see that. Maybe it's time to cut her a little slack." Hawkes initial grin faded to something more serious. "Just don't wait as long as Mac and Stella."

Danny just shook his head and walked out.

------

Stella was sitting at Nikki's bedside while they talked.

"Is Amy alright?" Nikki asked.

"Just fine, although I think she's going to freak Don out a little with what she has in mind for a little brother."

"... What's that?"

"I told him he had to find out for himself."

"That's not fair Stella, I'm grounded for the next week and you're going to make me wait? Have a heart."

"OK, but you got to promise not to say anything to Don."

"You're loving this aren't you?" Nikki grinned. "You do realise it's my daughter you're setting up here."

"She was so cute. Quite serious too, I told him he'd better hope for another girl." Stella said chuckling.

"So what has she threatened?"

"If she gets a baby brother ... he's going in the trash."

"Is that all? I've heard worse, ... You know Stella, she's probably feeling a little out of it if I've been in here for days and Don's hardly been home."

Angell entered the room.

"Oh trust me she was perfectly serious."

"She'll be fine once I get out of here and give her some attention. Hey Jess."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I've had better days, but I'm getting there. I'll be a lot happier when they stop pumping me full of drugs and I get all the feeling back in my hands and remember what happened."

"We're just trying to wrap up the case, think you can answer a few more questions?"

"Not sure how much use I'll be."

"Anything you can tell us will help."

"OK Jess if you're here for a bit I'm going to head into the lab." Stella turned to Nikki. "I'll swing by later and bring some magazines and stuff to keep you occupied."

"Thanks Stella, but I promise you I'm not breaking out of here again until the doctors say so. I even try getting up and Don will cuff me to the bed, I think I learnt my lesson."

"I bet he'll be glad to hear it. I thought he was going to have a heart attack yesterday when I told him about you busting in on Halloran's interrogation." Jess told her. Stella said her goodbyes and left. Angell dug out her notebook and pen. "Let's start at the beginning, tell me about your day off."

---

Don walked into Mac's office as it got dark. "Mac, we just got a tip on Suspect X, a warehouse downtown. Angell's briefing SWAT now, we're meeting her on scene. Stella will meet you in the garage in 5."

"Are they sure it's her?"

"Description fits the profile you gave."

"Let's go." Stated Mac heading for the door. As they moved towards the elevator Adam was passing through the lab. "Adam! Grab your gear, we've got a lead on Suspect X, I want you there once we've secured the place to go over any technical stuff on scene."

"Yeah, Um OK." Adam acknowledged as he hurried away.

----

Nikki dropped the magazine she was flicking through as Hawkes stuck his head in the door. "Hey, is it ok if I come in?"

"Please, I'm going out of my mind here. I could use the distraction. Mum's gone for lunch and they still insist I'm on a light diet. If I see another bowl of jelly and ice cream the person who brings it will be wearing it!"

"Most pregnant women love indulging their cravings." Hawkes laughed as he took a seat next to the bed.

"The only craving I have is to get out of here at the earliest opportunity."

"I'd say you're feeling better."

"I'm sorry, you didn't come here to listen to me complain, ... honestly I'm grateful for the company."

"Mac said I could fill in some of what happened."

"I hope so. Angell was here earlier and I couldn't remember any more."

"You were lucky that you only met them by chance outside the bank. We know you called in the robbery and that you tried to save a little girl who was separated from her mother."

"I remember seeing her all alone. I didn't want her to get hurt."

"She didn't, she's safe with her mom. ... The guys who robbed the bank, you said there were four of them, ... the final count was six including the driver and another accomplice. ... Turned out they were a breakaway faction from the Wilder gang. Their main henchman is a brother of the guy Flack took down last year. They didn't know who you were at the time or you may have ended up with worse than a bang on the head. From the interrogation it was quite clear that they hold a big grudge against Flack and his father."

"What happens now?"

"The four who raided the bank and the getaway driver have all been charged with first degree robbery. Flanagan has also been charged with first degree assault. Halloran with third degree menacing for trying to get at you while in interrogation. Wyatt, who owned the bakery where the getaway van came from has been charged with 2nd degree criminal facilitation. We got all of them on related firearms charges and a couple of them on drug possession too. About the only thing we couldn't charge Flanagan with was the assault on a Police Officer, because he didn't know you are NYPD."

Nikki nodded. "I didn't want to wind them up. ... Does Don know? It sounds like it will rival that case where the guy's wrap sheet was like reading War and Peace."

"He knows, he was standing over the guys at central booking when they were taken down there. He wanted to make sure they did it right."

"I bet they loved him for that."

"He was OK. The Lieutenant wanted him riding a desk doing paperwork this afternoon so he could pick Amy up from school and bring her in."

"Thanks for the warning." Hawkes gave her a confused look. "... He hates paperwork." She explained.

"Then you won't want to hear that he's going to be up half the night doing more."

Nikki looked at him. "Something's happening isn't it? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine, I promise. ... Mac, Stella, Angell and Flack are raiding a warehouse downtown, ... they got a tip on Suspect X."

"He know you're telling me?"

"No, he asked me not to, he didn't want to worry you. He'll be in touch as soon as it's all over."

"... Thanks Sheldon. ... I know why he doesn't want me to know, but I'm glad you told me anyway."

"As long as you don't try going after them I won't tell anyone."

"I promise, my head is still complaining about yesterday."

"They given you any meds?"

"I turned them down. They dull my senses too much. I hate the feeling."

"And doctors have a bad reputation for being bad patients, I think they could only be out-done by cops."

"And mothers. In case you're forgetting doc I've had enough drugs pumped into me and the baby the last few days I'm surprised we're in as good shape as we are."

"So how are you feeling really?"

"A little light headed if I move too quick and my fingers and toes still have pins and needles, but the latest scan results are good. They're going to run another one in a couple of days but in the meantime I can start some mild exercise, a physiotherapist is coming to see me tomorrow to give me some exercises to do in bed."

"That's good."

----

Lindsay walked past Danny in the hallway at the lab without saying a word. He called after her but she just continued walking. He had barely talked to her all day, she knew Reuben's death was still bothering him, but after the last couple of cases she was thinking things were getting better, but of all days to give her the brush off, he had picked her birthday and that hurt. Badly. Heading into the locker room she found Stella stowing her coat and gun.

"Hey, you off to celebrate your birthday?"

"No, just going to see Nikki and then home to drown myself in a bath with a bottle of red wine."

"That bad?"

"Worse, everyone remembered, even Flack and Nikki, but my so called boyfriend has carried on as if nothing's happened."

"He has had a lot on his mind lately."

"I know Stella, I really do and I thought we were getting past all that, that luge racing case we worked, things were better, now this, I just don't know anymore, I should never have got mixed up with some one I work with. It always ends badly."

"Not always, look at Flack and Nikki."

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for this." Lindsay sighed then looking at Stella she tried changing the subject. "Adam said you'd found Suspect X."

Stella noticed the change and realised Lindsay needed to focus on something else for a while. "Yeah, the whole scene was macabre. At least we got her, although we've got a bigger mystery, we've likely got another assassin on the loose."

"Need some help?"

"Not tonight. Go enjoy what you can of your birthday and give Nikki my love, tell her I'll come by tomorrow, it looks like I'm going to be here a while."

"If you're sure."

"There'll be plenty to do tomorrow Mac and Adam are logging all the evidence and the autopsy won't be until tomorrow so get some rest. I'll see you bright and early."

----

Danny was sitting at his desk flicking through files with his feet on the desk when Don walked in. "Hey, I'm surprised to find you still here, I thought you were taking Monroe out to dinner for her birthday."

Danny looked up sharply. "Trying to scare me Flack? Her birthday isn't for another week."

"So the big sticker on my fridge from Nikki about bringing Monroe's present in today is wrong?"

"Yeah, today's only 29th. Her birthday's 4th. I should know she's dropped enough hints."

"So telling you today's the 4th isn't going to go down well then?" Danny stared at Don for a moment then looked at the calendar on his computer. "I take the strangled silence as realisation you're in trouble. ... Hey Danno you still breathing?"

".. Yeah, Um I gotta go. Thanks Flack." Danny grabbed his jacket and raced out.

----

Stella walked into Mac's office as he hung up the phone. "Hey Mac, everything's under control, Adam's checking in the rest of the evidence. There's nothing else we can do tonight and I know this little place kind of off the beaten track that serves the best Greek food in the city. What do you say?"

"As much as I would love to, I've got too much work to do here."

"Mac, Suspect X is in the morgue, we won't have the autopsy results until tomorrow and with everything the last few days you owe yourself a night off. It will all still be here tomorrow, this is an important case, it needs you on top of your game. Everyone else has gone, there's no one left to do anything tonight and you can't do it all yourself. We'll have Lindsay, Danny and Hawkes to help tomorrow."

Mac looked around the semi silent lab. Half the lights were out where the rooms had been shut down for the night. Slowly he nodded at her. "You know I wouldn't do this for anyone else right?"

"Of course, you just can't stand the thought of me eating alone."

"No, if I stay I know you would too, and you need to rest Stella, you've run yourself ragged this week. What time were you at the hospital this morning?"

"Early."

"See. You need to get a life outside the lab, something to put a smile on your face."

"And what about you? You need to take your own advice too Mac. It's not good for you shutting yourself up in here."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Greek food, a little wine and maybe some dancing ... I know you like to see me dancing."

"And who gets to take you home?"

"That remains to be seen." She grinned at him as her eyes sparkled a little.

* * *

_I know this chapter is a little shorter than the last few, but it leaves things in a good place to move on._


	10. A nudge in the right direction

_AN: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Sorry for the delay Real Life and work on a collaboration have taken over. Thanks to Lily Moonlight for the comments and chats._

**10.**** A**** nudge in the right direction**

Nikki was sleeping as he slipped into her room around midnight. The dim light over the bed allowed him to study her as he quietly crept towards her. He was relieved after the previous night to see her sleeping peacefully. He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over the bed table then loosened his tie as he sank into the hard plastic chair at her side. After pausing for a moment he rubbed his face and leaned forward reaching for her hand. His eyes were on her stomach, but his mind was somewhere else. Images of the warehouse ran around his head for a moment until he suppressed them to concentrate on people who were important to him. Shifting the chair a little closer, as quietly as he could, he rested his hand on her stomach. He wondered if it was a boy or girl and what it would be like to feel it moving inside her. He could still remember the first time he had laid his hand on her swollen belly the night before Amy was born, the first time he had felt her kick. He remembered the feeling he had walking into her hospital room in San Francisco not sure how he would be received, and after a five hour flight completely pissed at her for keeping the pregnancy a secret. But all of that vanished when he set eyes on her, saw her hooked up to the monitors tracking both her heart beat and the baby's.

_He walked across the room and dropped his bag at the end of her bed. She hadn't spoken to him yet, she just watched him. His eyes flicked between her and the monitors, the faster one grabbing his attention for a moment longer before he turned to her, rested one hand at the head of the bed one hand on her stomach and leaned forward capturing her lips in his until his attention was taken by the movement beneath his hand. He glanced at his hand then at her, a surprised expression on his face._

"_Was that ...?"_

"_The baby? Yeah. ... Don listen to me, ... I'm not asking you-"_

"_I'm here, I'm not going anywhere until I know you are both going to be OK, so face it Princess, you're stuck with me."_

He wasn't sure what shook him out of the memory, but when he looked up she was watching him.

"Hey. ... What were you thinking?"

"Just remembering what it was like just before Amy was born. You will tell me when it starts kicking won't you?" He asked as he rubbed his hand over her abdomen.

"Of course I will." He stood up and leaned over to kiss her. She studied him carefully as he sat down again.

"You OK?"

"Long day. How are you two doing?" He asked brushing his hand across her stomach again.

"We're OK. Doctors are letting me out of bed tomorrow." She saw the flash of concern run through his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going to be running marathons. ... They're going to let me go to the bathroom and maybe sit in the chair."

"I thought they said bed rest for a few more days."

"They changed their minds. ... what about your day? I heard you found Suspect X."

"Yeah, ... how d'you know about that?"

"Hawkes was here keeping me company while you were at the warehouse. ... Did you get her?"

"That's the weird thing, someone killed her."

"Not easy to take down a hired gun."

"I tell you it wasn't pretty, fini-." He stopped suddenly she didn't need to hear the details, at least not yet. "I'll save the rest for another time."

Nikki knew he was protecting her and under normal circumstances she would have wanted him to talk out the bad cases, but she knew that this time she wouldn't win the argument. "That bad? ... It must be quite late, what are you going to do now?"

"I figured you could move over and I could sleep up there with you tonight." He answered grinning at her and waggling his eyebrows. She giggled.

"You're out of luck sweetie, I think it's kind of frowned upon for patients to share their beds."

He stood up and leaned over her. "Tell me you don't want me to."

"That's not fair!"

"Then just wriggle over and let me up."

"How about you go home and sleep in our bed, I know you've been here for most of the last three or four nights."

"I'd rather be with you."

"Sleeping in a plastic chair propping yourself against my bed is not good for your back, go home Don please."

"How about I strike you a deal?"

"I'm probably going to regret this, but OK"

"I get up there with you until you go back to sleep then I go home."

"Fine." She shuffled across the bed a little to make space for him, but as he started to sit down next to her she prodded his love handles. "And no prodding me to stay awake so you get to stay longer."

"Me? Do that?" He answered in an innocent voice.

"Yeah you would. Doctors still want me to sleep." He lay down and wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him. "I hope they let me go home soon."

"Me too."

----

Things with the case moved quickly the next day and few of the team were free to drop by the hospital at odd hours, so Nikki was relieved when Lindsay dropped in during her lunch break.

"Hey, Don called said things were heating up with the Suspect X case. Can you tell me anything?"

"Danny forgot my birthday!" She huffed dropping into a chair next to where Nikki was sitting in a recliner. "and you know what? He brings me this set of centrifuge tubes with DNA samples for testing and had the nerve to tell me that guys are not wired for remembering dates they're into sports stats and steak sides, can you believe it?"

"With Danny, ... probably, although personally I never thought there was anything to remember about a steak side. .. What did you say?"

"Told him he was busted. ... I know he's had a rough few months since Reuben died and I'm trying to be patient and be there for him, but it's so hard. I thought he was getting past it and he talked about taking me to dinner last night, then nothing. Does Flack ever forget important stuff like that?"

"Not so far, but he's come close a couple of times. ... Danny is different, he doesn't think the same way." Nikki answered as she played with a stress ball, tossing it from hand to hand every few minutes.

"Sometimes I wish Danny was like a normal guy."

"What's to say he isn't and Don is the abnormal one?"

"Don't let him hear you say that!" Lindsay laughed.

"Maybe you just need to get to know him better. You're a lot alike. You both close yourselves off when something bothers you. You build these walls around you, blocking everyone out. Don and I have known each other a long time. He's been there for me at the worst times, he never gave up on me. We've had rough times, but things worked out, now I couldn't be happier, I'm just sorry I pushed him away for so long. ... From what I hear you and Danny have played cat and mouse for nearly 3 years. Maybe it's time for one of you to make a stand, don't regret not taking a chance."

Lindsay didn't respond she sat watching Nikki playing with the rubber ball. "What's that for?"

"This?" Nikki asked waving the ball around. "Physio recommended it to help circulation in my fingers. I've still got pins and needles from the sedation. They think if I use one of these it will help. I can exercise my hands and fingers and still be obeying doctors orders to rest. They're going to find me some other small stuff to use, help to restore my fine motor skills which seem lacking at the moment because I can't feel properly." She took the ball in a pincer movement and squeezed it only to have it pop out of her grasp and fall in her lap. "See what I mean?"

"What have the doctors said?"

"Not much, they're a little surprised I'm still having issues, but they think it's just taking me longer to recover from the effects of the drugs."

"But you're OK? I mean they've let you out of bed."

"It's going to take a while. Just walking across the room to the chair was exhausting, my legs felt like they didn't belong to me."

"So how did you manage to make it across town yesterday?"

"I have no idea, the Doctors are amazed I even made it out of my room. I'm putting it down to sheer will power and a drug induced haze. Neither of which I have today."

"It's good to see you up and looking better."

"Now my head isn't as fuzzy I do feel better, but I'm noticing all those other little things, like my fingers not working properly and I couldn't feel my toes either earlier. If you see Don can you ask him to bring me a large slice of cheesecake with chocolate sauce."

"Cheesecake and chocolate sauce?"

"I know seems like the cravings are kicking in. I'm starving and the next time the nurse comes in with jelly she's getting it thrown right back at her, it's making me sick. ... although they have said I could have soup for dinner so that's something."

Lindsay looked at her watch. "I'm sorry I've gotta go. I'll drop by again when I get time, although- You asked about Suspect X and I didn't answer, I'm sorry. We don't think it was her. There's too many weird things about the case. Don and Mac have gone to Jersey to see Judge McHenry's son as his knife was the murder weapon. Danny's working on piecing the girl's face back together to see if we can ID her. Depending on what we find we could be working overtime."

"Wish I was there to help."

"Don't push it. Make the most of being waited on for a while."

"Thing is I'm getting bored now."

"You like puzzles?"

"yeah, no 3-D ones though, I had enough helping Adam reconstruct those from Mac's stalker."

"I promise normal ones only. I'd better get back before Stella sends a search party."

"Thanks for coming Linds."

---

Don and Mac approached the stage area which was constructed on the West Side Pier ready for a political rally. Mac's wave to the woman briefing the security team did not go unnoticed.

"You two know each other?"

"We met last year. Charity event in Gracie Mansion."

"Gracie Mansion, huh?"

"Couple of months after we met, her estranged husband began stalking her. She made a special request to the Chief."

"And you took care of it."

"Yeah."

"You know, I've never even had an old lady ask me to help her cross the street?"

"Maybe not, but there's one lucky lady out there that you would do anything for."

"Yeah, but she doesn't ask I just have to know."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate it. She's an independent woman Don, it's what makes life interesting."

"That what you call it? ... You know I've known her a long time, seen her through some of the worst moments, but this week there's not been a damn thing I could do to help her. I just had to watch while others took control. I never felt so useless."

"That will all change when she goes home. She's going to need to take things easy for a while, she's going to need you then."

"I hope so." Don watched the briefing coming to an end in front of them and heard the woman mention the hockey game she was attending that night. "Damn I forgot the Rangers were playing tonight. Looks like this is turning into a double shift, so I'm going to miss it."

"There'll be other games."

Jordan Gates turned to them and Mac introduced her to Don before they had the task of informing her that her assistant had been found murdered.

----

Don went from spending almost all his time at the hospital to practically working around the clock for the next few days. From Judge McHenry's son to Jordan Gates to the Cos-Play club to the plastic surgeon all he managed was a few snatched phone conversations with Nikki and Amy as he grabbed food between calls. Having finished up at the Doctor's place and heard there were developments on the hunt for the real Suspect X who was still on the loose he took the opportunity to drop in on the family at the hospital before heading home for some sleep. He had, like the rest of the lab, been going for over 24 hours.

As he walked into Nikki's room and saw her sitting in bed with Amy snuggled against her as they read, his phone rang.

"Flack ... yeah, OK, I'll meet you there, I've just got to the hospital. ... yeah, see you in 30 minutes." He cancelled the call and walked over to Nikki and kissed her, then Amy. "How are you girls doing tonight?" Amy squealed at him and reached her arms round his neck as he leant over. He lifted her up and hugged her.

"We're doing OK. You just got called?"

"Suspect X had a target at the Mayor's Green Rally tonight. Mac wants me down there."

"You got to go?"

"I've got a few minutes. How was school?" He asked looking at Amy.

"I got a new book. Can you read it with me?"

"I would love to sweetie, but I need to go catch a very bad person. Your Ma will listen or Grandma or Grandpa."

"They already heard it, I want to read to you."

"Tell you what I'll do, if we catch this bad person, you can read to me in the morning before school."

"Can you take me to school?"

"I don't think so sweetheart, but if you're good I'll try and meet you, how's that?"

"Promise?"

"I can't promise Ames, but I'll try my best OK?"

She looked at him for a moment with a hard stare before she nodded her head. He carefully put her back on the bed, then rested a hand on Nikki's abdomen. "How's the alien?"

"Good."

"Where are the parents?"

"Gone to get coffee or something so Amy and I could have some time."

".... You doing alright?"

"I'm doing fine. My head feels a lot better today. Lindsay came by earlier. ... Danny forgot her birthday."

"I know. Sometimes he gets his head stuck so far up his-"

"Enough!" She tipped her head at Amy who was engrossed in colouring a picture in the book in front of her. "I know what you're trying to say."

"I just wish he'd wake up and see how much he's messed up."

"And how long did it take us?"

"... I don't think I could stand another 3 years of them dancing around each other."

"How about when I get out of here we have them both over for dinner? ... of course we do it for one we'll have to do it for Mac and Stella as well."

"You still think they've got something going on?"

"No, but they want to, they just need a nudge in the right direction."

"You've had way too much time on your hands to come up with playing matchmaker."

"Tell me you don't think it's a good idea and I'll stop now."

"Oh no, I think it's a great idea. ... I'm really sorry babe but I gotta run. I'll try and get back later."

"Don't worry if you can't, I'd rather you got home to sleep. You look exhausted."

"Yeah, I've been on the clock for around 30 hours so far."

"When you're finished you go home. Get some sleep and spend sometime with Amy."

"Yeah Daddy, you can take me to the park." Amy piped up on hearing her name.

"Sure Pumpkin, after I had some sleep. Now you be good for your Ma, I gotta go." He kissed his girls goodbye and rushed out.

"I miss Daddy." Sighed Amy. Nikki hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know Sweetie, I've missed him today too, but he's really busy right now with a very nasty bad guy to catch. When they catch her things will be better."

"Her? Can girls be bad guys too?"

"Anyone can be bad, even children sometimes which is why we work so hard at keeping them away from the good people and making the city safe."

"I'm not bad am I, coz Daddy says I am sometimes."

"No Sweetie you're not bad, not in that way. You're still little and have a lot to learn about the bad things that can happen and how to stay away from them. But you don't have to worry, that's what Daddy and I are here for, to help you learn."

"And my baby sister? Will you teach her too?" She asked as she pushed her colouring aside to slide down the bed and lay her head on Nikki's stomach while she rubbed her hand over the baby.

"Of course we will teach your baby brother or sister the same things. ... It might not be a little sister you know."

"I don't want a brother, so we have to have a sister. Then I can play with her and teach her stuff too."

"You can do that with a little brother as well."

"No I can't. Brother's are horrible, if it's a brother I'm throwing it in the trash."

"But that would make me and Daddy very sad."

"But boys are trouble."

"So are girls sometimes."

"Boys are worse. ... Hey you in there" She said sternly as she poked Nikki's tummy. "I hope you're listening, I want a little sister."

Nikki stroked Amy's hair as the five year old continued to talk to the baby. She smiled at the instructions being given by her daughter and realised they would have quite a challenge on their hands if she was indeed carrying a son. Whatever the baby turned out to be she knew that their little family would pull together just fine and she was really lucky to have such a devoted husband and such good friends. Despite the events of the last few days she was even more certain that the impulsive decision that weekend in October, for them to get married had been the right one, Don had been the one constant thing in her life for a long time and she missed him whenever he wasn't around. She hugged her daughter who crawled against her side and was gradually falling asleep.

----

"They had me dressed like Marilyn Monroe!" exclaimed Angell as Don opened the door to Nikki's hospital room the next evening.

"I hate to tell you Jess, but blonde does nothing for you." Don quipped on hearing the conversation. "The dress on the other hand, every guy in that plaza had their eye on you. Thought I was going to have to fight off a few of them before Suspect X made you."

"Easy Flack, you're making your wife jealous, flirting with me like that." Angell chided as she looked at Nikki and winked. Both women fighting back a fit of the giggles.

"Flirting, huh? .. you ain't seen nothing yet."

"So what do you call telling Jess she looked good in a vest?" Don blushed, he had been completely unaware that Jess had shared that comment with his wife.

"What is it your game doesn't work on your wife anymore, so you bust it out on me?" If it was possible he would have crawled away. He was being partnered with Angell a lot more frequently lately and while he was enjoying it, talk had started around the precinct about the real nature of their relationship. The guys that knew him knew it was harmless, that he was totally devoted to his wife and daughter and the rug rat on the way. It was the ones who didn't know him well that could cause the most damage. He half grinned at Angell as he slipped his arm around Nikki and perched at her side on the edge of her bed.

"My wife likes my game just fine, I just need to practise on someone until she gets out of the hospital." He answered before kissing her temple and sliding his hand over her abdomen. "How's the alien?"

"It's mutated, it's now a flipping parasite, Doctor's have finally agreed I can eat properly and the little bugger has decided I'm eating for the five thousand. Did you bring food? I'm starving again."

Angell laughed. "Takes after its father then?"

"I'm dreading the moment it starts playing hockey in there." Nikki answered, dropping an English football analogy for one more suited to her husband.

"Well I should make a move, give you two some time to catch up. ... I'm glad you're doing better Nik." Angell offered standing up from her position next to the bed and reaching for her jacket.

"You don't have to go on my account." Don offered.

"I'm not, it's been a busy couple of days and I have a stack of laundry demanding my attention."

After a round of goodbyes Angell left the couple alone. Nikki snuggled against Don and closed her eyes.

"You alright babe?"

"Fine, Just tired. I've not slept much today."

"How's everything eles?"

"Fine."

"Honestly?" His voice was telling her he didn't believe her attempts at reassuring him. "Comeon Princess, I know it's been tough you're beginning to hate being cooped up in here, .... I know I haven't been around the last couple of days, ... you're telling me that this doesn't serve some purpose." He pressed softly as he removed the stress ball from her hand.

"My hands are still a little weak from the sedation. The Physio thought it might help. ..." She opened her eyes, sat forward and took the soft red rubber ball from his hand and squeezed it as tightly as she could in one hand, he noticed her look of concentration and the fact that the ball was hardly squashed. He watched as she tried a few times, then he covered her hand with his and squeezed them both a couple of times before removing the ball and dropping it on the bedside cabinet before lowering the main lights, just leaving a dim light glowing over the bed.

"It's getting late Princess, you're tired. Give it a rest for tonight. Tomorrow we'll talk to the doctor if you're still bothered by it." He pressed a reassuring kiss to her temple and drew her gently back against him with his arm around her. As she snuggled against him again she thought about when he had popped in earlier wearing that ugly jacket and ball cap.

"You know that Parks Department outfit did nothing for you. I'm glad you don't wear that everyday. I like your suits. Make you look very handsome."

"You just like ridding me of my shirt and tie when I get home."

She was quiet for a moment. "I like the casual you too." She tipped her head back to look at him, bringing their faces inches apart. He caressed her bruised jaw. Even in the soft light he could tell it had faded a little, the graze where that ancient Celtic ring had caught her looked less angry and sore. He traced the outline which remained, still disbelieving that Flanagan had the nerve to wear it after stealing it from the bank vault. He was still wearing it when he was arrested.

She noticed his eyes had glazed over a little. Something had distracted him even though his thumb still caressed her jaw. She hesitated for a moment then pressed her lips to his, catching him by surprise as he flinched at the touch, but with his mind now fully focused on her, his hand supporting her head he gave in and relished in the first really intimate moment they had shared in almost a week as he gently returned his lips to hers and explored her mouth as he kissed her.

When they finally broke apart, Nikki rested her head on his shoulder. "I want you to take me home."

"We'll talk to the Doctors tomorrow." He promised.

* * *

_I hope to have the next chapter up quicker. Please review to give me encouragement._


	11. Stubborn and Independent

_AN: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_A big thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and I'm sorry for the wait. The muse just did not wish to cooperate in writing this one. She was off working with **Lily Moonlight** on our new collaboration **"Hidden Agenda"** posted under the name of Woodland-Flower. Please check that out too if you haven't already. OK enough self promotion, I'll let you read this now... _

**11. Stubborn and Independent**

It was several more days before doctors declared Nikki fit enough to go home, but she finally made it. The final scan during the morning had declared her free from signs of haemorrhage after some light exercise and their verdict on her hands was inconclusive. They advised her to keep up the exercises and see them again if things didn't improve, but they were confident that things would return to normal soon.

Don dropped his keys on the table by the door and put down Nikki's bag as she made her way slowly to the lounge. He followed her and watched as she sank onto the couch. "Why don't I take you to bed, you can get some rest before Amy gets back."

"No, I'm fine. I just need to sit for a while."

"Can I get you anything?" He asked as he placed his hands on the back of the couch and leaned forwards and kissed the top of her head. She turned and looked up. She started to reach out and wrap her fingers around his wrist, but she was unable to apply more than a little pressure. He felt her fingers begin to slide against his wrist so he wrapped his other hand around hers.

"Sit with me."

"I need to sort your stuff out and find something for dinner, Amy probably left her room a mess too that will need clearing before-"

"Don! It can wait. This is the first time we've been really alone in two weeks. I just want some time with you." He noticed the tears forming in her eyes and nodded. Holding her hand he circled the couch and sat beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to rest her head against him. Holding her hand he ran his thumb lightly across her knuckles and back of her hand. "You know, I can't feel you doing that." Nikki sighed heavily, "If you want me to feel anything, you're going to have to press harder." She flexed her fingers against him, barely feeling anything. She screwed up her eyes and fought back tears. She felt his arm tighten around her shoulder. She took a deep breath, the scent from his cologne helping to calm her as he held her. After a moment in silence he kissed the top of her head and she looked up.

"Feel better?"

"I always feel better when you're around. ... I'm just ... I'm scared, what if things don't get better? What if I can't work?"

"We'll handle it. I've got a little money saved, it'll keep us afloat for a while. You're on medical for a bit too. We'll figure it out."

Nikki nodded, a little reassured by his words. She let her head fall back on his shoulder, thinking about his words. Suddenly it was like a lightbulb had just come on. Her head shot up and she looked him in the eye. "What money have you got saved? ... You got some secret bank account I know nothing about? Because I know our account can barely keep up with our bills? ... Come to think of it you still haven't told me how you could afford a six grand engagement ring."

"I promise there's only one secret."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I was asked not to."

".... It was my father wasn't it?" She asked resting her hand on his chest as she twisted around to keep her eyes on him. "Don, I was the executor of his estate. I know he had his lawyer make a payment to a secret account a few days before he died. But he hid it well, even I couldn't follow the paper trail."

"I never asked for it and I never wanted it."

"Why couldn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't really my money and I had no reason to use it."

"Are you trying to confuse me here?"

"Nope. Look it wasn't as easy as it sounded. It came with strings attached. I tried to give it back, not sure I was the one to-"

"I'm confused."

Don was silent for a moment. "I think I need to show you something."

He extracted himself from the couch and held out his hand to help her up before leading her up to their bedroom. Nikki crawled onto the bed and settled herself against the pillows as Don opened his closet and from the back corner withdrew a metal document box. He carefully placed it on the bottom of the bed and unlocked it. Removing an envelope he joined her on the bed at her side and wrapped his arm around her; handing her the envelope he felt her shiver slightly.

She glanced up at him. "This is addressed to you." He nodded his agreement for her to open it.

"And you're my wife, ... we shouldn't have secrets, ... it's time you knew."

Nikki carefully took out the folded page and opened it. She couldn't feel it, but she saw her hands shaking as she recognised the handwriting.

_"Don_

_I know you haven't asked for, nor were expecting what is about to happen. I'm only asking that you continue to do what you have done for the last 4 years, and watch out for my daughter. I know the two of you are close, that you are more brother and sister than boy and girlfriend. One day the time will come, when she'll gain her confidence and be swept away by one of those college kids or some other guy. I hope you'll be there to do what I can't, to take care of her if things don' t work out. If she knew what I was asking she would be giving me a lecture, which is why I'm hoping you will keep this to yourself. _

_Nikki has been the solid dependable one for the last 6 months, taking on such a lot of responsibility while still so young. I know moving to college has been hard for her, but she always had you to turn to and I know that you have shouldered that burden without a second thought, despite dealing with your new career and demands that have been placed on you by the Academy. Nikki won't let me or her mother see how my illness has affected her, but I know it has, and I know that it is you she's turned to when things got too much, that you have been the one keeping her together, giving her a shoulder to cry on._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that I appreciate it and I'm grateful you two found each other and became such good friends. As a token of my appreciation I have instructed my lawyers to draw up an account in your name and deposit an amount of $10,000 into it. No, it's not a mistake, I mean't four zero's. Take it as a thank you for the __friendship __and care you have given my daughter and give a sick man some comfort in that she will have a friend after I'm gone. By the time you see this letter it will be too late to return the money. I want you to have it to spend as you see fit. I will rest easier knowing that Nikki is taken care of and that I have you to thank for that. You have become the brother that she has missed for so long. I'm sorry that you never met hers, I feel the two of you would have been great friends. I know she once told you about James and that she rarely talks about him. My one regret is that I never found out what really happened, that I couldn't bring him home to her and her mother. _

_Forgive the ramblings of a sick man Don. Accept the token I'm offering and take care of my daughter._

_I'm in your debt_

_Alastair Palmer_

She lay the letter in her lap, a small sob escaping from her as he tightened his hold on her and kissed her temple. He wasn't sure how long they sat there for. He just waited for her. Slowly she buried herself into his side and rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped an arm around him.

"I should have guessed he would do something like that."

"I tried to return the money, but the lawyers wouldn't let me. It's been sitting in the same account for 10 years. I never touched it until 5 years ago, ... after Amy was born and you wouldn't let me pay child support, I started adding to what your father gave me. It was my way of keeping something aside for her for college or stuff."

"Why?"

"College is expensive, I just wanted her to have a good shot, the thing is I never used anything from that until last year. Your father wanted me to take care of you. He told me to use the money as I saw fit, I didn't need it for anything. I kept it incase you ever needed it. ... I figured it was right to spend some of it on you."

"So what are we talking about here? How much is in there now?"

"Well, even with your ring and the wedding, We're still clearing 15 large."

Nikki sighed. "That much?"

"It's been worth every penny." He heard her yawn and could tell she was flagging. Coming home had exhausted her. "I'm going to go figure out what's for dinner. You have a nap for a bit."

He began to extract himself from her, but she refused to let him up. "Stay with me. ... I've missed you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you too." He whispered as she snuggled further against him.

------

Mac entered Stella's office, but paused at the doorway. She looked up and smiled at him. "What has you skulking round my doorway at this hour detective?"

"Skulking? That another word like gooey? Something I have to find a use for?" He smirked.

"That's up to you. You used that."

"Good word ... gooey. Nice sound to it. Just like skulking. I'll have to find a use for that too."

"Well I'm sure you didn't come here to discuss the dictionary. Did you want something?"

"I'm actually after Flack, seems the last anyone saw of him he was with you."

"That was about three hours ago. He's taken the afternoon off. He went to take Nikki home from the hospital."

"Going home? That's good."

"It'll be a few more weeks before she can work again, but it's still good news, Don was so excited when he left here earlier, I think it was the first time in weeks I saw him smile."

"It's been a tough few weeks, ... Are you going to see them later?"

"Not tonight, I thought they would appreciate a night to themselves. Amy doesn't know her mom's going to be home. Don didn't tell her in case something went wrong."

"All the girls love a guy in uniform with a surprise or two up his sleeve."

"Are you trying to tell me something Mac?"

"I think it's time we checked out that new Greek restaurant on Canal Street before it gets too popular."

Stella's grin widened at the suggestion.

"I love a guy who likes his food. ... But I thought you were looking for Flack, you need help with a case?"

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. .. He's got far more important things on his mind tonight."

"Then the paperwork can wait until tomorrow, food sounds good right now."

"Then shut that file and let's go."

Mac grinned as Stella closed the file and looked up at him, a certain sparkle in her eyes. The one which he often shared when they gently teased each other. His eyes remained on her as she turned off the desk lamp and computer monitor. His grin widened as she sashayed towards him.

"Let's get out of here." She half whispered as she squeezed past him and headed for the locker room.

------

"Mummy!" Amy's excited voice reverberated around the bedroom as she rushed in to see Don and realised that her mum was there too. Nikki's eyes flew open and gave her a big smile before placing her finger to her lips, silently telling her daughter to be quiet. Amy nodded enthusiastically as she almost bounced up and down before her. Don had barely stirred, a brief snort was all Nikki had heard. Silently and carefully she extracted herself from his hold and taking Amy's hand they tiptoed out of the room.

Outside with the door closed Nikki pulled her daughter into a tight bear hug. "I'm so pleased to see you!"

"Are you staying? You don't have to go away again?"

"I can't promise I won't ever have to go away, but right now I'm staying, no more hospital."

"I'm so glad."

"Me too." They hugged one another again then headed downstairs.

-----

The room was dark and the house appeared silent when he stirred. After rubbing his eyes he realised that his sleeping companion had long gone, her side of the bed was cold. He creased his forehead into a frown, he wasn't sure how long he'd slept, but he'd expected her to still be there. He reached out and flicked on the table lamp. He wondered if he had been dreaming about bringing her home. Refusing to believe that he pulled himself from the bed and headed towards the door.

A moment later he quietly headed into the lounge and paused. He smiled at the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen, it seemed so long since he had heard it. He could hear Amy's incessant chatter, like she was trying to tell Nikki everything about school in the last two weeks. He knew his wife had already heard most of it during Amy's nightly visits to the hospital, but she indulged the child anyway. As he stood listening to them he realised how much his life had changed since they walked back into his life and how much he would go to any lengths to protect it.

"Go wash your hands and wake Daddy up while I dish up." He heard Nikki say. A delighted squeal from his daughter was quickly followed by her feet clattering across the floor as she headed in his direction. She didn't get very far as he scooped her up and swung her round.

"How are you Princess?" He greeted causing her forehead to crinkle.

"I'm not a Princess, that's what you call mummy."

"What? Can't you both be my Princesses?"

Amy looked at him thoughtfully. "I s'pose. ... Did you know mummy's home?"

"Yeah, I did, thought I could surprise you. Now go wash your hands and I'll help your ma." He placed her back on the floor and she raced up the stairs. After watching her disappear he strode into the kitchen to see Nikki in deep concentration as she tried to ladle a delicious smelling stew from a large pan into some bowls, however there was more across the counter than had successfully ended up in the dishes.

"Hey, let me do that." He offered stepping up behind her placing one arm around her and resting his hand on her slightly bulging abdomen.

"It's ok, I can do it."

"Sure looks like it, are we eating off the counters tonight then? You should have let Ma do dinner." He said with a grin.

"She did. She made it all and left it cooking, I'm not totally incapable Don, all I have to do is get it from there to here!" He could tell she was getting stressed, she was waving her arms around wildly. He brushed her hair off her neck and planted some kisses on her skin just below her ear.

"Shhh, it's ok Princess. I'm sorry I teased you. I know you need to do stuff, it's just hard standing by and watching you struggle. You don't have to be so damned stubborn and independent you know."

"... It's just so frustrating! I know I can do this stuff!"

"Why don't you come with me and we let Ma dish up, where are they anyway?" He asked half looking round as he realised there were no signs of his parents or her mother.

"They've all gone home, figured we could use some time alone. Mum's coming over again tomorrow while you're working and your dad will take Amy to school."

"They've gone? Just like that?"

"You're Dad's doing, your mum was set to stay over again, but he persuaded her that she should stop off and see Ella and Matt. It's Thursday night, Mum goes to her book club. I told her she didn't have to stay, you had the night off and would make sure I wouldn't do too much."

"You got that right. Doctor's still want you to rest."

"I slept for a couple of hours earlier, your mum wouldn't let me do anything to help prepare dinner, your Dad took Amy to the park- Trust me I've rested. .... I know you're all doing it for me, but I can only sit around for so long. ... Please don't you start babying me too."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Hey, calm down, it's me you're telling here, ... I don't want to baby you, I just don't want you doing too much too soon and risking your recovery. What happened scared me babe, .... I thought I was losing you and losing you meant losing the little one too. .... I don't know what I'd do if that happened." He brushed away tears trickling down Nikki's face. "Don't cry ... I just-"

"I know, .. I know you don't mean to fuss, but you do it anyway and sometimes, it just gets a little too much, ... blame the hormones." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer letting her rest her head on his chest as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to sooth her. After a moment she put her head up and tried to smile. "I'm sorry, I'm just getting a little freaked out right now."

"As long as that's all it is I'll cope just fine."

"Really?"

"Really, now what do you say to me helping you dish up?"

"I'd like that." Before she could turn around he slid his hand into her hair and pressed his lips to hers. The slow gentle kiss quickly turning into something a little more passionate.

"EEEWWW! Daddy do you have to keep kissing mummy like that it's gross!" Amy squealed from the doorway.

Don pulled back a little and whispered in Nikki's ear, "Don't go away, I'll handle the monster and be right back." She could hear the grin in his voice and the noted the pink tinge to his cheeks. He was still learning about living with a 5 year old.

"Be nice." She instructed gently as he turned and left the room scooping Amy up along the way.

Nikki smiled as she attempted to smooth down her top to see the swell of the baby bump which she still could barely feel as she rubbed her hand over it. As often as she rubbed the bump, Don probably did it just as much. Her smile grew, she loved the way he sidled up to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close and stretching out his fingers and playing them across the bump. His excitement about sharing this was uplifting. She was just as excited to see the look on his face as he was to discover the little quirks of her pregnancy. She just hoped that this time there were no complications.

-----

Don had enjoyed the last few days, spending time at home with the family, a rare weekend off, but now he stood looking thought the store window next to the crime scene. The televisions in the window broadcasting the same news story over and over again. He couldn't imagine the nightmare faced by Bailey O'Dell's parents. Everyone was on the lookout for the girl, hoping that she would return safely home. He thought of Amy. No one deserved to have this happen to them.

"Flack." Stella's voice drew him back to the current scene. He looked round. "You alright?"

"I can't get my head around it Stell, what that little girl's parents are going through. I feel like I should be out there doing something to help."

"We all wish that Don, everyone knows to look out for her." She counselled softly as she patted his shoulder. "How's Nikki doing?"

"OK, the headaches have pretty much gone, she's feeling better being home, but her hands still bother her."

"Well it's still early, she's only been out of the hospital for a few days. I'm sure she liked having you around."

"It's been pretty good. Gave her mom a break."

"And your folks? Are they OK?"

"Yeah, they went home, Dad talked Ma into seeing their other grandchildren."

"That's good. .... So what have you got for us tonight?"

"New display next door" He half grinned as they turned their attention to the crime scene. Mac followed them as they stepped through the broken window.

-----

Nikki arrived at the lab the following morning and found Stella in her office.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Stella looked up. Nikki could see the exhaustion and strain on her friend's face, but a wide smile crossed her lips. "Of course, how are you?" Stella rose from her desk and walked over and hugged her.

"I'm alright, Don called and told me what happened. I thought you might need some things until you can go shopping."

Stella watched as Nikki struggled to grip the handle of the bag over her shoulder and deposit it on the floor. As much as she wanted to help the younger woman she knew it wouldn't be appreciated, that there were certain things she had to do for herself, even if it meant everyone getting frustrated. "I've got a few things in my locker and I managed to rescue a couple of things this morning." She answered.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"A hotel, Mac offered me a room at his place, but I just don't think that's a good idea right now."

"You can come and stay with us, we have the spare room."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather go to a hotel."

"Stella, sometimes you are so stubborn and independent."

"I've been used to it all my life-"

"I don't want to hear the rest. It's never too late to start. Who was my biggest ally last year, standing there telling me to take a chance?"

"I guess I was."

"So now I'm going to do you a favour and tell you the same. Neither of you deny-"

"Enough! ... Any chance you've got a change of clothes in that bag?"

"Hopefully some of it will fit. I stopped by Victoria's Secrets on the way over and picked up some of that sexy underwear I know you like."

"How?"

"Last time we went shopping for maternity clothes we spent half hour in the place and you were the only one to buy anything."

"Alright I guess I walked into that one. ... Seriously, thanks for this, I owe you."

"Come to dinner when the case is over."

"You've got a deal."

"I'd better go, I need to see Don before I head home to wait for Amy."

Stella hugged Nikki again as they stood waiting for the elevator. Once it had departed, Stella headed for the stairs to the locker room, she was extremely aware of the smell of smoke smell that was currently following her everywhere. She didn't seem able to get rid of it, and worried that she might never. As she entered the locker room she remembered for a moment going back into her apartment and seeing everything covered in layers of soot. A few things she would be able to salvage, but the majority of her things were gone. The one thing however she didn't lose was the love of her friends and with their help she knew she would be alright.

* * *

_I have a plan ready for the next few chapters so I hope it won't take as long to post. But feel free to review and kick the muse into action too._


	12. The Lab's Integrity

_AN: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks to Lily Moonlight for looking this over and helping with some of the scenes._

**12. The Lab's Integrity**

Nikki walked across the beach; in a perverse way she was enjoying the fresh sea breeze and the mild spring weather. The drawback was the crime scene she was facing the other side of the life-guard station. Slung over her shoulder was a crime lab camera and a forensics kit, which she was grateful she didn't have to carry by hand. Although she'd made vast improvements in the two weeks since her release from hospital, she still had some issues. Now instead of barely feeling anything she seemed to have almost constant pins and needles in her hands which only seemed to be relieved by constant exercise which left her joints aching horrifically. The change had begun a few days earlier and while initially welcomed as a sign of progress she was beginning to wish that her hands were still numb. The doctors had been duly consulted about the changes and told her it was to be expected and shouldn't last too long, if she found it uncomfortable to take some ibuprofen. So here she was doped up on painkillers and on her first day back at work. She smelt the sea air once more before heading to the huddle of people further down the beach.

She could see one of their techs checking out the two bodies which lay side by side on the edge of the surf. Don stood to one side watching. As if he sensed something he looked in her direction and smiled. She didn't fail to catch the wink he gave her as he helped slide the forensics case from her shoulder. It was a quick smooth move and she was grateful. She didn't fully trust herself yet and he knew it. Later she would have to speak to Mac, but for now he was satisfied that the doctors had signed her off as fully fit to work. She hoisted the camera into position and began shooting pictures of the scene as the man himself joined them, Hawkes at his side.

"Nikki! Welcome back, how are you doing?"

"Fine apart from what the doctors call a little pins and needles in my hands."

"We've missed you, ready to get stuck in?"

"Just tell me what you need."

"Soon as your husband tells us what we're dealing with." Mac grinned at her.

"Shark washed up on Rockaway last year, no one figured out why, this one brought a little company with him." Don informed them.

"Any ID on the Vic?"

"Nothing on the body, we're canvassing locals and I put a bolo into missing persons."

Until now Hawkes had remained silent, except for a rapid 'welcome back' as they greeted Nikki moments before. "Who found the body?"

"The Abercrombie twins over there." Don answered waving a hand towards some rocks where a young mixed race couple were talking to a rookie detective.

"That seems a good place for me to start Mac, if you don't mind." Nikki added quickly as she pulled the camera strap sharply from her shoulder.

"Go ahead, just ease your way back in, you've got any concerns you come and see me."

"I will." Nikki pushed the camera towards Hawkes who caught it just before it slipped from her grasp. "I've taken some overalls, but you'll probably need more." She added before heading towards the couple who had literally fallen over the bodies.

As she walked away Hawkes placed the camera on top of his kit and crouched beside the body of their female victim. After a moment of discussion about why Mac's forensics team had been summoned considering it was probably more appropriate for the coastguard to deal with a shark attack victim, Don pulled his trump card. He had spotted something Hawkes had just missed in his cursory examination of the body. The marks on their victims neck suggesting that she had been strangled, which Hawkes confirmed.

"What kind of shark strangles his meal before he takes a bite?"

It was clear that they couldn't hand off the case, they had a murderer to find. A moment later Stella arrived to help them. It was a strange case.

Nikki was working the crowd gaining further information as she watched the red headed woman approach from the car park. For a moment Nikki wasn't sure if she had really seen right.

"Nikki?"

She had seen right; it was her old boss from Jersey approaching her.

"Quinn, this is a surprise, what brings you out here?" She greeted her.

"Wish I could say I was passing and had a morbid curiosity, but I have business with Mac Taylor, I understand he's here."

"Over with the shark."

"Thanks. ... How are you though, I hear you got attacked a while back?"

"A month ago, wrong place at the wrong time. First day back today."

"Well you're looking well, in fact I'd say you're looking really well."

"And fat?" Nikki asked with a grin as Quinn's mouth turned up into an amused smile as her former protege dropped hints to her condition.

"I didn't say that." She chuckled.

"No but it's what people say when they're scared of asking if I'm pregnant in case I say no and they realise I'm just putting on weight."

"So are you dropping hints here?"

"16 weeks." Nikki beamed patting her abdomen.

"And will I get to meet the lucky father?"

"Over there, with the brunette." Nikki answered waving her hand in the direction where Don and Stella stood talking.

"Handsome. He taking care of you?"

"Sometimes too well."

"Good you deserve it. We'll catch up later, but for now I'd better go see Mac. .. Just one last question though.... How's Amy's father taken the news you've got yourself knocked up?"

"Pretty good. You can ask him yourself later."

"I can? .... You two still talking?" Quinn asked a little surprised.

"I hope so ... we've been married 5 months."

"Wow, I never expected to hear you say that." Quinn took half a step backwards and her face reflected the bigger surprise which had just been dropped on her. She looked around again to where the object of their discussion was oblivious to their talk about him.

"I finally woke up and decided I'd wasted enough time over Jason and that it was actually my best friend I'd fallen in love with. .... Is Mac going to like why you're here?"

"No, so I'd better get on with it. Coffee later?"

"I'd like that."

Nikki watched Quinn make her way across the beach to where Mac was still puzzling over the shark. As she looked around she noted the questioning looks she was given by Don and Stella who had seen her talking to the red head. She shrugged in response and turned back to the crowd of onlookers and continued asking questions.

-----

Later in the day Nikki was working in one of the labs acutely aware of the scrutiny they all felt under as her former boss, Quinn Sulivan, performed the lab's required re-accreditation inspection. She was also acutely aware of two other things - the tension between Danny and Lindsay when she had witnessed the latter walking off leaving her evidence out, and her own difficulties. With her two colleagues, things had been tense between the two ever since Reuben Sandoval had died, but now the situation seemed worse than ever. What was concerning her most, however, was her inability to grasp the hair or skin samples she was supposed to be analysing, she had practised the manoeuvre for hours in the days before returning to work, but now the sensations in her hands were overwhelming and she could barely pick up the tweezers let alone apply the required pressure to move the samples from the evidence bag to the necessary containers for analysis. She attempted the simple task again, before she even got close to the evidence bag the tweezers clattered to the counter top.

Sighing heavily she rested her hands against the counter. Bad move. The pains seemed to increase considerably. She fought back screams of frustration as tears flooded her eyes.

She glanced around quickly as the naseous sensation began to rise from her stomach, a result of morning sickness that came and went of its own accord and the sheer pain and frustration which currently coursed through her.

"Adam! Take over here!" She called to the passing lab tech who readily agreed. Nikki ripped her gloves off with her teeth after her hands seized up before fleeing the room. She knew Quinn had seen her, but right then she didn't care, she just wanted to get out of the lab.

----

Don pushed open the door to the locker room and walked in. He could hear the banging of something against a locker door before he saw her. When he did he felt his stomach flip, her hair was a mess, tears streaked her face and she looked like she was trying to hammer the locker into submission. He stepped forward.

"Nik?" She never stopped or looked at him as she slapped her hands against the locker again. He stood behind her and put his arms out and laid his hands on hers, pulling her away gently and turning her in a smooth motion holding her against him. He started rubbing her back with one hand and supported her head against his chest with the other. "What are you doing to yourself huh? Lockers are pretty tough, but they don't like being beat up and they'll always come off best when you try it."

For a moment he hugged her tight. She never spoke, never cried, finally a small groan of frustration and pain escaped her.

"Nik? Come on Princess, you can beat this, the doctors said it'll take time. ... You hurting?"

"It's bad Don, worse than ever, I can't even get my locker open to take the damn pills the doctors told me to!" She practically screamed.

"OK, listen to me. Come here." He lead her over to the bench running down between the lockers. "Sit down." She hesitated. "I'm not going anywhere, sit." After helping her sit down he quickly opened the locker and removed the bottle of tablets and dispensed some into his hand. Turning to the water fountain nearby he poured some water into a paper cup and took everything to Nikki, sitting down next to her he held her hand and lay the tablets into her palm. She managed to get the tablets into her mouth and he held out the cup of water, but she failed to grasp it. He could see the tears of frustration fill her eyes and stroked her hair to sooth her. "Alright babe, I got you." whispering words of reassurance and encouragement he held the paper cup to her lips and tipped it slowly allowing her to drink and swallow the tablets. When she was done he sat the cup beside him and wrapped his arms around her and held her for several minutes. "It's going to be OK, but until then I'm gonna be there. You don't have to do this alone you know."

"I know, but it's hard."

"The good things always are, but you will get through this and I'll be right there with you."

".... Thank you." Finally she looked up at him, the first time since he entered the locker room. ".... How did you know?"

"Adam called. You freaked him out pretty good when you fled the lab."

"I guess it was pretty dramatic."

"Not sure what that inspector woman made of it though"

"She'll be OK."

Don reached for her hands and for the next few minutes he sat massaging them as they talked about the case.

"How's that feel now?"

"Good. ... You know sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Glad you noticed I'm indipensible." He grinned leaning forward and gently kissing her. "I should get going, you be alright now?"

"Yeah. ... Thank you."

"Anytime babe." He stood up slowly and drew her to her feet and with one hand around her shoulder he slid a hand over her growing baby bump. "How's Flack junior doing?"

Tentatively she rested her hand on his. "Still making me feel sick. I just hope that stops soon. I don't think I could stand feeling crap for another 24 weeks. It's all your fault, you know, getting me knocked up with your demon spawn."

"As I remember you had no complaints at the time." He whispered, causing her to blush a little.

"As I recall, I wasn't given a lot of opportunity to complain, some Irish stud had an insatiable appetite!" She replied with a glint in her eye. This time Don blushed a little, but he was relieved she seemed to be in less pain and rather more herself.

"Irish stud Eh?" Before the conversation could go any further they heard the door open and voices echoed as they entered the room. "We'll finish this discussion later. ... I'll swing by later see how you're doing."

"OK." Then with a quick kiss he hurried away, content that he'd left somewhat of a smile on his wife's face.

----

Quinn watched as Nikki walked into the break room and sat with a glass of milk, obviously deep in thought. She wandered in and joined her. "Hey, are you OK?"

"Better now. ... I know you saw what happened."

"Forget that Nikki. I may not be your boss anylonger, but I hope we're still friends. Do you need someone to talk to?"

"No, I'm good now. .... "

"Don't get me wrong here, but have you thought if this is the right thing, ... are you ready to be back at work?"

"You spend a month at home then tell me how you'd feel. Trust me I'm more than ready to be here, I've just got a few side effects to manage."

"And is the lab the right place to work those out?"

"It's my job Quinn. Any problems I have are none of your business, ... I know you mean well, but Mac is my boss now and he deserves the courtesy of having this discussion ... and I will talk to him, just give me the chance before you put it in your report."

Nikk stood up, Quinn studied her for a moment before she spoke. "Nikki I have no issue with your work, you know that, I'm just worried about you, that you may have come back too soon, perhaps you should have taken more time."

"I can't sit around doing nothing Quinn you know that." Before Quinn could reply Nikki had left the room. As she watched her go she thought about the nervous rookie she had met almost 8 years ago and how she'd seen her flourish before moving to the West coast. Quinn smiled. She had never had any worries about her former pupil, until this moment. Now she was concerned that the next few months would see a darker side to Nikki Flack, that they had never encountered before. If that was the case, she hoped that Nikki was strong enough to come out the other side.

----

Nikki had gone in search of Mac only to discover that he and Stella, and she guessed Don too had gone out to another dead body on the beach. It was turning into a crazy case and for the next few hours she found tasks to do which didn't involve handling the evidence directly. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was more that she didn't trust herself and that bothered her. She had never ever had that feeling before and it scared her into letting her thoughts run wild about all the possibilities. Something had to be done and as the drugs left her system the pain began to return, she knew what she had to do.

----

As they watched the parade of scantily dressed models Flack tried to wrap his head around the fact that they were dressed entirely in chocolate. If it wasn't for keeping the temperature cold he wondered if he could persuade Nikki to indulge one of his fantasies of dining off her skin. She hated being cold and the idea of melting chocolate ... it was too gross to contemplate.

They soon began talking about the lab inspection and the fact that Mac seemed to know the woman conducting it. As they kept their eyes on the parade of models on the catwalk he questioned whether the inspector was pretty. Stella gave him one of her looks and he kind of backed off the point.

"Actually she's Nikki's old boss from Jersey, Quinn Shelby, she hasn't told you?" Stella added.

"It wasn't high on our list of priorities when I last saw her. .... She's having a bad day Stell, and I'm running out of ways to help her. ... The doctors tell her she needs time, but you know her."

"Yeah, she's just like you, can't stand hospitals or being cooped up. Want me to talk to her?"

".. Maybe it will help, I just don't know what to do if I get back and find her like I did earlier. I hate seeing her in pain. ... I just wish I could do something you know."

"Have you ever thought it's not about what you do, that it's about you spending time together? You're off early tonight right? ... She'll probably be tired, maybe you cook her dinner and just the two of you chill out, you got someone who could take Amy?"

"Maybe, I'd have to make some calls."

Stella's eyes alighted on the latest model to strut down the catwalk. "12 o'clock, yellow flowers and chocolate, that's our girl."

"Nice, think I could pick up some samples to go with dinner later?"

----

Nikki knocked on Mac's office door and stepped inside, he looked up from the file he was reading and the frown lifted from his face.

"Nikki, how are things going?"

".. That's why I'm here actually, I'm not sure if you got the full picture when we spoke the other day. .. And you'll probably hear it from Quinn too."

The frown descended again as he indicated for her to have a seat. "Have you come back too quickly?" He asked as she remained standing.

"No, I'm ready for this, I mostly feel fine, but I still have issues with my hands."

"Flack mentioned it a couple of days ago. What do you need?"

"...Honestly? I don't know. It's been a month and I feel like I'm going backwards. There was an incident in the lab this morning, I was trying to analyse skin and hair samples from Chrissie Watson, ... I couldn't do the simplest thing like take them out of an evidence bag without dropping the tweezers."

"And did you compromise evidence?" He asked in an even tone.

"No, Adam took over the testing. Half the photos I took this morning are fuzzy because I couldn't focus the camera and hold it properly, I'm a liability Mac."

"Nikki, you are a good investigator and you've proved it by coming to me with this. I value the integrity of this lab, but nothing is worth more than your own health. There are things we can do on a temporary basis to help."

"Name one thing around here that doesn't need good manual dexterity. I can't handle evidence without dropping it or risking spillage of chemicals, I can barely stand to touch a keyboard, let alone type, I can't even hold my gun straight-"

"Have you talked this through with anyone else?"

"No, I don't need half the team telling me I'm the biggest risk this lab has right now. You know it and I know it. I don't want to go, but it's the only sensible and logical answer, I can't ask you to give me time off on the vague predictions of the doctors, I need to start facing facts. I'm compromising the lab's integrity and I know how important that is."

Mac's frown deepened as she pulled her badge from her belt and lay it on his desk in front of him.

"I resign."

Before he could take in the bold move and respond she had walked out.

* * *

_Thanks for those of you reading this and taking the time to review, it is much appreciated._


	13. Working Together

_AN: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks to Lily Moonlight for the Beta work. _

**13. ****Working Together**

Mac remained motionless, his eyes on her badge on his desk, his hands on his hips. She was too good to lose from the team, but at the same time she had been right about what she could safely do without compromising evidence. His first thought had been to call her back tell her she was wrong, but maybe it was a better option, she already had a daughter and with the new baby to think about maybe some time out with the family was what she needed. A knock on his door drew him from his thoughts.

"Mac? If it's a bad time-" Don hesitated in the doorway.

Mac finally looked up and realised he had been standing staring at his desk quite some time. "Don, no, you got something?"

"I was looking for Nikki, she was with you last anyone saw her."

"She was here, ... you got a couple of minutes?" Mac asked warily, unsure if the latest developments had been discussed with her husband. Don nodded and entered the office properly and stood in front of the Crime lab boss' desk.

"What's up?"

Mac slowly circled his desk and closed the door then turned to the detective. "Nikki came to see me a while ago, ... I don't want to tread on anyone's toes here."

"You got something on your mind Mac, just come right out and say it."

".... She was in here to admit to making mistakes. She almost compromised evidence this morning, and her photos of the scene earlier weren't clear."

"Mac, she's my wife, we're both part of this team, but she works for you, ... you talked to her about all this?"

"She came to me, ... She says she's a liability, she doesn't want to compromise the lab's integrity especially right now with us being inspected."

"So what have you two agreed to do?"

"She hasn't talked to you?"

"I just got back with Stella." Don eyes flicked over Mac's desk and saw the badge. He frowned. He noted the number, and suddenly his face changed. "So that's it, ... she tells you she's a liability so you fire her!?" Don drew himself up to his full height to stick up for her. "After all what she's done for this place and the shit she's been through lately, she doesn't meet your standards of perfection on one day and you pull her badge!"

Don opened his mouth to deliver another tirade and Mac held up his hand. "Don wait, calm down, I didn't fire her, she quit. I've just spent the last ten minutes trying to work out how to keep her on the team. Find something she can do until she's recovered."

Don's shoulders sagged and he looked a little embarrassed. "Oh."

"I take it she hadn't discussed it with you?" Mac asked a frown forming across his forehead. The question answered itself he realised when the words came out; if she had, then Don wouldn't have got so agitated.

"Nope. ... I'm sorry Mac, I just-"

"Why don't you give this back to her, tell her I'm going to find her something she can do." Mac picked up her badge and handed it to Don. "Find her and take her home, tell her to come and see me tomorrow and we'll work something out."

"What if you can't?"

"She's a trained detective and a lot of units would be happy to have her expertise."

Mac noticed the look of concern cross his face and the momentary pause as he collected his thoughts. "You mean being out there in the front line again? She's 4 months pregnant Mac, I'd be damn scared of something happening to her and the baby."

"She wouldn't be the first Don, there are guidelines to protect women in her condition."

"Yeah and a desk job from 6 months, which she would bitch about constantly. ... Tell you the truth, I'd rather see her resign than go to a regular squad, ... apart from training to get her shield, she's always worked forensics you know that and I'm proud that she's so damned good at it, but a regular detective job? I wont agree."

Mac raised his eyes and looked at the detective with a wry smile. "That's a conversation for the two of you, but it's a last resort. I'll do what I can to keep her employed here for as long as I can, but there may come a time where she really will have to decide what's best for her."

"I appreciate that Mac." He watched as Don stared at the shield in his hand and ran his thumb across the lettering. "I'll tell her, you know where she went?"

"I assume she went to her office."

"No, I checked."

"Locker room?"

"Checked there too, ... I may know where she is though." He answered thoughtfully. "I'm going to take your advice and take her home."

"... Tell her if she's serious about resigning next time I'll need the official paperwork to go with the badge."

Don nodded. "Thanks Mac, I just don't think she's thinking straight right now, I'll talk to her." He tightened his grip around her badge and left Mac's office.

----

Stella had watched the intense conversation taking place in Mac's office and when Don walked away she decided to go in herself.

"Mac? Everything OK?"

"Hey Stella." He answered his eyes still on the file he had picked up and was trying to read. She waited for a moment and when she didn't get anything else from him she pressed.

"You didn't answer my question. Something's bugging you, I can tell."

He finally looked up and smirked at her. "You can huh?"

"How long have we worked together now? I think I can read you like a book."

"That so?" He paused a moment then decided to challenge her. "OK then, you tell me what's bugging me."

Stella leaned her head to one side and frowned a little as she thought. Well, made it look like she was thinking anyway. She knew what bugged him, but she kept the suspense. He sat down in his chair and steepled his fingers, resting them against his chin as he waited. They had played this game before, but each time they did it created a little secret energy between them and that's what kept life interesting. Finally she decided she had made him wait long enough; she knew he was taunting her, he had that look in his eyes.

"Apart from the usual? The lab accreditation, but you seem more than OK with Quinn Shelby poking her nose in, then it's Nikki's first day back and you know she's still not 100% even if the doctors have declared her fit. Then there's Danny and Lindsay and I would say all is not rosy in that camp. Anything I've missed?" She asked looking at the things across his desk and back to him a smirk of delight on her lips as she rose to his challenge.

The gleam in Mac's eyes seemed to dance as his lips curled into a smile. She always noticed his eyes, sometimes they could tell her more about what was going on in his head than what he said. This was one of those times. He was amused, but he wasn't done letting her off the hook yet. "I think you got the important parts. What do you make of Danny and Lindsay lately?"

"I can't put my finger on it. Until a couple of weeks ago I would have said they were starting to get things together again after Reuben Sandoval, now he seems to be avoiding her and she's been far more fractious around him."

"Danny will bounce back, he's actually been doing better lately, but Lindsay concerns me." He said, his brow furrowing; the only outward sign of his concern.

"So have you talked to her?"

"No, but I'll have to, unless you care to?" There it was again, that gleam in his eye setting her a challenge. Only this time he was going to lose.

"I know I do a lot for you Mac, but personnel issues are your job, so that one's yours."

"Even if I offer some incentive?" He cocked his head to one side. She wasn't quite sure what to make of his "request" - was he talking professionally? No, he would have just come out and asked her to talk to the younger woman. She couldn't quite put her finger on where this conversation was going. Never one to back down though she decided to play along.

"… then it's definitely your job, but I'm up for incentives." She answered raising an eyebrow at him letting him know that she wanted to see where he was going with this.

"Without performing the task, I think not." He shook his head and grinned at her. Stella shivered involuntarily as a tingle ran up her spine. Something about the way he spoke those last words set her senses on edge. It was getting decidedly hot in his office, a quick reply played on her lips, but she fought it back, as it would have definitely crossed the line of professionalism and friendship. She was relieved when his phone rang. As he reached to answer it, his eyes still on her she managed to make some inane excuse and rushed back to her office, the image of Mac's teasing grin and sparkling eyes refusing to leave her.

----

Flack pushed open the door to the roof, he wasn't surprised to find her leaning on the wall and looking out over the city. The roof was a common place for staff to come when they needed some peace and quiet and it wasn't the first time he'd found her up there after some emotional blow out.

Her posture as she leaned on the wall told him she was deep in thought and unaware of his presence. He didn't want to startle her, but it was almost inevitable. He approached her slowly and leaned on the wall next to her, then reached for her hand and began massaging it gently.

"Mac told me what you did." His voice was barely more than a whisper.

He felt her shift slightly as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Are you mad with me for not talking to you first?"

"No, you know I'd love for you to give this up, find a safer job, stay at home, whatever, but I know this is what you've worked damned hard at since college and I'm proud of you for that."

"You are?"

"Sure I am, I just don't tell you often enough." He chuckled.

"So I guess now you get your wish, I'll be looking for a new job."

"Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. But I can't be here, I could have blown the case today, I came so close to compromising the evidence. ... I have to face it things aren't getting any better. The pain has been so bad, ... I take anymore pills and the baby will be a junkie as well as me. .. I want this baby Don and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it happen."

He felt her move and looked at her. He felt his gut twist as he noted her red eyes and pale skin. He grazed his fingers across her cheek and felt her shiver. "You're no junkie, and the doctors have said that the pain pills for a few days wont hurt either of you. Come here."

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head against his chest. He tipped his head so his lips were close to her ear. "Listen to me, I know you're scared, but we're all here to help. You just have to let us. Mac doesn't want you to go, and as much as I would love you in some safe place, I'll miss working with you more. Some days, it's the only thing that gets me through a shift, knowing that if we're not working the same case I can come up to the lab and spend five minutes with you. ... Thing is babe I don't want you making rash decisions you'll regret later. I know it all seems pretty impossible right now, but trust the doctors and have a little faith that things will get better."

She pulled back a little and his stomach flipped when she looked up at him. "Some speech detective. You been practising?"

"Me practice? That was straight from the heart Princess. .. Has it done any good?"

"Maybe a little." He watched a tentative smile creep across her face, it didn't quite reach her eyes, but that was OK for now. He pushed a stray hair from her face and ran his hand around the side of her head and drew her closer again. This time instead of pulling her against his chest he drew her close enough to claim her lips in a slow sensual kiss.

As he released her he noted the flush to her cheeks and a softer look in her eyes and he smiled. "Mac gave me something for you." He reached into his pocket and drew out her badge and clipped it on her belt. Her look of confusion amused him. "He's not ready to let you go, he wants time to consider the options and to see you tomorrow. Until then I'm taking you home."

"I thought you had to work?"

He shook his head. "Called in a few favours, we're going home, just you and me. Amy's staying the night with Erin. ... Think you could handle having me all to yourself for a night?"

He raised his eyebrows and grinned at her, he got his answer when she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

-----

Danny walked into the precinct the following day and headed straight for Don's desk, then flopped into the chair at the side and groaned.

"You having a good day too?" Don asked as he tossed his pen onto his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"It's Lindsay, ... I just think we're making progress and then boom- she's all PMS and it feels like a tank just ran me over."

Don paused for a moment in thought. "Don't get me wrong here, but didn't you forget her birthday? Have you fixed that yet?"

"So that's it I suck up to her and she'll forgive me?"

"... Honestly Mess, I have no idea. I'm still figuring out how my wife's brain works and I've known her half my life. ... You want insight into how women think why don't you ask Stella or even Nikki?"

"Nah, I talk to them then they'd talk to Linds and I'd be in the dog house for that too."

"Sure of that?" Don asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since when don't women gossip about that kind of stuff?" Danny grumbled as he wondered if he could perhaps swear one of their colleagues into silence if he talked to them.

"Sometimes you just need to take the bull by the horns and lay it out. ... You got it tough with Linds, maybe you gotta do something she doesn't expect. ... Don't recommend you do what I did with Nikki though, I got lucky and things worked out, she could just as easily have scratched my eyes out and landed me in court."

Danny stared at his friend, wondering what was actually going through his friend's mind, neither of them had ever discussed the details of their reunion, but Flack's words had his attention. "What did you do?"

He waited as Flack rubbed his hand over his face before looking up. "That's between her and me, let's just say I could've handled things better. So what are you going to do about Monroe?"

"I haven't got a clue, sure you can't throw a few ideas my way?"

"That's up to you Danno, I have enough problems with Nikki, and I tell ya, watch it if you ever get Monroe pregnant, the hormones are a killer."

Danny saw the smirk roll across his friend's face and despite the words the look told the opposite story. The detective was loving every minute of his wife's pregnancy, especially now they were past that magic 12-week barrier, and that she had come through the attack with confirmation that the baby was developing right on schedule. He wondered if he would ever feel the same way if he found out he was going to be a father.

He watched the detective as he chuckled at the comment. "But it doesn't scare you? Settling down? Having kids?"

Don shook his head and leaned forwards resting his arms on his desk. "It terrified me at first, ... suddenly having a 5 year old to look after, one who asks incessant questions and expects real answers, trust me that's scary. But settling down? Not so much. When you meet that one special person, you just know it. Might take a while, and I sure as hell wish I could have known before she married that ass hole Jason, but we got there and now the scariest thing is if I lost her. This whole thing last month? ... Life's too short to worry about it. You just have to take what's thrown at you and deal with it. Hormones and cravings, cramp and hysteria you take it all."

"Philosophical Flack, wow, never knew you had it in you. So how about some pearls of that wisdom being aimed in my direction?"

Don looked up at him. "Fight your own battles Dan. .... You're the only one who can figure out how to get her to listen, I know it's tough, but that's life."

"So I'm on my own?"

"Told you, talk to Nikki or Stella, they'll be more help than I will, might seem like I have my shit together, but I'm learning just as much as you are about what really makes a woman tick."

Danny shook his head and grinned. "Alright Flack, I'll let you off the hook. I'd better head back to the lab before the inspector notices I'm missing on lab time."

"She giving you all a hard time?"

"... Just feels like we're living in a goldfish bowl. About the only one not affected by it all is Nikki. It's like they're best buddies or something."

"I guess that's 'cause she used to work for her, knows how she thinks."

"I've worked for Mac for 6 years and I still don't get how he thinks." Danny scoffed as he stood up.

"I'm with you on that one." Danny left leaving the detective to resume his paperwork.

----

Lindsay entered the break room to find Nikki sitting exercising her hands. "Hey, how are you?"

"Hi Linds, not too bad. You?"

Lindsay reached for the pot of coffee and poured herself a cup. "Wishing I could be someplace else right now, between the inspection and Danny, it's all wrong. I was so stupid getting involved with a co-worker. She shopped me to Mac for leaving evidence out after Danny and I- How do you do it? You and Flack?" She asked as she let out a deep sigh and slid onto the stool across the table from her friend.

"It's not always easy, but we don't work as closely as you and Danny either. .... For a long time I hid my emotions, my personal life was left outside the job. The last few years have changed that, a lot, but I still try and leave them at the door. Of course it helps that Don and I talked about working together. ... I don't say it always works either, take yesterday, I completely lost it in front of Adam and later with Mac and Don had to come rescue me both times. I'm not saying I can't do it on my own and I know he's really protective of the women in his life, but sometimes it's just good to know he's there to pick up the pieces. ... I don't know, I'm not explaining it very well." Lindsay sighed, the look of peace that crossed Nikki's face along with the soft sparkle in her eyes as she spoke of the dashing homicide detective, she wondered if she would ever feel that content. She sipped her coffee as she watched the other woman pick up an object from the table and wrap it around her wrist and secure the straps.

"Still having problems?"

"Yeah, Don took me back to the doctors again this morning, they're arranging some more tests. I woke up to find my wrists swollen, he suggested I try these for a few days see if it helps." She answered propping her elbows on the table and holding up her hands, each bearing a wrist brace. "Weird thing is this doctor isn't concerned about the loss of function in my hands, he thinks the wrist and hands are linked and it could be a relatively rare side effect of the pregnancy. ... I've heard of swollen ankles, but swollen wrists?"

"Seriously? Is it dangerous?" Lindsay felt herself staring at her friend, her own problems fading into the background.

"No, at least they don't think so. It's just weird." Lindsay watched the smile form on her co-worker's face and felt relieved, she didn't think she could handle it if anything happened to her friend, just as they were beginning to get to know one another better. Also it was good to know she had someone she could talk to about Danny and know that she wouldn't gossip. She smiled.

"Is it doing any good?"

"Actually it is, I've not been in as much pain today. All I need now is for Mac to find me a job to do. ... So what did happen between you and Danny yesterday?"

"One minute we were laughing then it just hit me how hard the last couple of months have been, watching him fall apart and not let me in. ... He just doesn't seem to get what Reuben's death did to us. ... He's been spending a lot of time with the kid's mom, and I get that, but he's been forgetting stuff we've arranged, my birthday just made me wake up and wonder what's going on and ... that I've fallen in love with him."

"I wish I could tell you it's all going to get better, but love isn't always easy. You have to fight for what you want sometimes. ... You have to decide what you want Linds then go after it."

Lindsay sighed again. She knew exactly what Nikki was saying, she just wished it wasn't all so complicated, that the answers were even just a little easier. "How did you decide what you wanted?"

"I didn't. Well not directly, .... A couple of things happened to make me see sense. But what worked for me won't necessarily worked for you, so you've got to make your own mind up. .. Oh by the way have you seen your desk? Someone left you a present."

"Who?"

"I have no idea, it was there when I walked in a little while ago." Lindsay's eyes lit up like a little kid, she loved surprises, but she had no patience to unravel them.

"So what is it?"

"I guess you'll have to go find out." Lindsay was far too excited to notice the amused look on Nikki's face.

"I will. I'll see you later." With that she rushed from the room to the office she shared with Danny. As she practically flew through the door she noted that she was alone, the mysterious package sitting squarely on her desk. As she reached for the attached note a frown appeared on her forehead. The only thing on it was a neat typescript with two words:

Lindsay Monroe

* * *

_Did you really think I would let Nikki resign? It doesn't mean that things will necessarily work out how everyone expects though._

_Anyone want to suggest what is in Lindsay's present? Please review and let me have your thoughts. _

_If you haven't checked it out already Lily and I are collaborating on **Hidden Agenda** under the name **Woodland-Flower.**_


	14. Papa Bear

_AN: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Sorry for the delay in getting this out. While half the chapter came easy I had to force the muse to co-operate over the rest. _

**1****4. Papa Bear**

Things began to hot up around the lab in the next few weeks, another body was discovered on the beach in similar circumstances to their two real estate agents. On top of that the manner of death and the carvings on their necks caused the inspector to recall an old Jersey case and when she summoned the file, a 4th victim was identified, or rather more precisely the first victim. They had a serial killer. Mac had pretty much single handedly shut down the city when he demanded all cabs were checked as it caused a transportation nightmare. So not only did they have the media on their backs, but everyone from the mayor down wanted the case solved. The city inhabitants were losing patience over the restrictions and were becoming more vocal about what they thought of the decision. Panic and disorder began to spread through the city.

On a more positive note however the inspector had completed her work soon after the fourth body had shown up and gave the lab her seal of approval before disappearing back to her own lab in Jersey. Mac had found Nikki a temporary job supervising the new interns, one which meant she could stay in the field and work cases, but she didn't have to handle too much evidence or write too many reports, she directed her students to do that. Of course the latest doctor's follow up to her attack had given her a better explanation of the problems with her hands. She had suffered some temporary neurological malfunction due to the knock on her head, which had been further complicated by the development of carpal tunnel syndrome brought on by the pregnancy. At least now she knew it would improve even if it took another 6 months.

----

Nikki lead her new charge, a young intern named Luke, towards the crime scene as officers patrolled the hallway outside, keeping back the students who had previously been enjoying themselves at the Nathanson Academy Dance. As Luke stepped aside to let Nikki enter the room first, she found her path blocked by her normally favourite homicide detective, however things weren't normal. He'd suddenly got his over-protective streak working full throttle and it was seriously pissing her off.

"Can't come in." He announced gruffly, blocking her way and the view of the scene.

"Don that's not funny, it's a bloody crime scene, Mac wanted me to meet him here." She protested.

"Still not letting you in." She eyed him curiously as she felt the young man at her side recoil at the detective's brash words. She could forgive both of them. One terrified of the journey he had embarked on that day under her supervision, the other fiercely protective of her in her current condition. However her sympathy at that instant lay with their victim who she was prevented from seeing.

"Do I even get to know why?" She asked, challenging him.

"There's chemical stuff all over the floor and the body, eaten away half the guy's face, I called Stella to cover for you." He answered matter of factly as he glared at her.

She thought for a minute then tried again to look round him at the body, but he resolutely blocked her view. "Sounds like it could be hydrofluoric acid. Quite likely in a high school chem lab, they use it for demonstration purposes to show its powers by etching glass, but wasn't it locked up?"

"Makes no difference you're not going one step further inside, you got a problem with that?" He shot back as she felt a flutter in her stomach, a combination of early movements of the baby and the fact that they were about to have a showdown right in front of everyone, but he had pushed her one step too far and he needed to know that.

"Actually I have. This has got to stop, I know my job and my restrictions, I can make decisions for myself!" She noticed the brief flicker of guilt run through his eyes, but he never moved from the doorway, still blocking the scene. She could almost feel the intern shaking next to her, so far he had been ignored by the "brick wall" in front of her.

"I'm just looking out for you Princess, protecting-"

She glared at him. "Not another word!" She seethed. "I know EXACTLY what you're doing and I've tolerated it long enough, it's been going on for days and it stops right now Don. I'm perfectly capable and it's time you accepted that. ... Let me assess the scene for myself."

"Not happening. Can't you go interview the witnesses or something?" He asked waving his hand towards the gym at the end of the corridor, while she noted the look of sheer bloody-mindedness in his eyes.

"You know perfectly well I could, but this is my priority until anyone else gets here, while we're standing here arguing about it I could be losing evidence."

"My responsibility is to you and making sure you and the baby are safe, who knows what fumes are in there that could hurt you."

Nikki sighed heavily. She knew this was one fight that he would never let her win and to continue would only send her blood pressure soaring, but this wasn't going to be the end of their discussion. She would wait until they were home and then really let him know what was on her mind. "Fine!" She snapped. "But later we are going to sort this out. I am not working every crime scene with you second guessing me. I'll let you tell Mac you sent me off to do the "safe job", and see what he says then." She snarled and turned and stomped away, the intern trailing behind her.

"That was brave." Stella's voice floated down the hallway as she approached from the opposite direction having witnessed half the exchange. Don looked up and rubbed his face.

"Or stupid, a hormonal, pregnant and pissed off wife is not a good combination and I just got all three. ... I just didn't want her taking risks until we know what we're dealing with."

"Can't say I'd do anything different in your place, but she's a professional Don, she knows what could happen. Would there really be any harm in letting her step inside the door and assess the scene?"

"It's too risky Stell, I just can't let her do it." Don finally stepped back from the doorway and let Stella see the scene, as he wondered what awaited him when they were off the clock.

"I may just agree with you on this occasion, but don't tell her I said so." Stella grinned as she moved towards the body to make an assessment, and he noted she was careful to avoid the puddles of liquid which were scattered across the floor.

-----

He saw Nikki look at the him as they walked into the Academy gymnasium where the students were still gathered. She seemed to have switched off the anger he had seen moments before and was back to the calm, friendly woman he had been working with for the afternoon. "I'm sorry about that, he's getting a little heavy on the protection front with me right now. I'll introduce you later."

"I-introduce me?" Luke couldn't help but stammer, he wasn't sure he was ready to actually be introduced to the fierce detective. What made it worse was that she had picked up on his nervousness.

"Yeah Luke, he's a homicide detective and this isn't going to be the only time you cross paths. Don't worry, he's a softie really."

_A softie?_ From where Luke stood the six foot two detective seemed pretty scary, he really couldn't picture him being anything other than tough and demanding. "He um didn't seem like it."

"Trust me, he's one of the good ones." He knew she was watching him and the various emotions which he knew must be running across his face, "I should have explained it better, he's my husband and father to a lively 5 year old and this one." He saw the protective rub she gave her slightly swollen stomach and realised who it was he had just almost met.

"That's Detective Flack?" He asked feeling horrified. The detective's reputation had preceded him, along with the knowledge that he was married to one of the CSIs and now he knew that he had just spent the afternoon with the other Detective Flack.

"Don't be scared, his reputation is worse than he is. He's tough but fair. Just ignore the two of us at the moment I need to break him out of the papa bear protection routine." He felt a little relieved that she wasn't mad at him. He wasn't sure if he could handle having both of them on his case and now he understood why no-one had mentioned Nikki's last name earlier. She had just introduced herself as Nikki.

"Detective Flack?" He ventured.

"Luke that's one reason I never introduced myself properly earlier, I'm Nikki, the team are mostly on first name terms, although a lot of them use Flack to refer to the papa bear out there, but he'll answer to practically anything. There are a few guys around that still call me Palmer if we're on a scene together, but I'm happy with just Nikki and whatever you do don't call Mac, Sir, he hates it, and don't let Danny Messer tell you any different."

"Ah, OK." He looked around at the assembled students as he tried to process the information which she had just shared. "So what do we do now?"

"Start interviewing the possible suspects. I'll talk, you make notes, names, addresses, key facts, we're after anything which seems out of place or which may confirm the last steps of the victim. First I want you to stand here and look around, get a feel for what's going on, check if you think if anyone is acting suspiciously? I need to get a few details about the victim before we start talking."

"How will I know?"

"It's something that comes with experience, do what I asked and I'll compare notes with you when I get back."

"O-K." Luke watched her walk back towards the crime scene then slowly turned his attention to the crowd in front of him and tried to do as he was asked as he got more than a few sceptical looks from the crowd.

----

Don walked into the kitchen where Nikki was coaxing Amy to eat her breakfast.

"Daddy! You're here! Did you catch the bad guys?"

"Not yet sweetie, but we will. Are you ready for school?"

"Only if she eats her breakfast." Nikki answered as she reached for a pot of freshly brewed coffee and poured a cup and handed it to him. "Here. You ok with the rest? I need some sleep."

Don rubbed her bump as she walked past and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I got a couple of hours, I'll take her to school. Take care of yourself." he gave her another peck to her cheek and she left father and daughter alone. He gulped a mouthful of the black liquid and turned his attention to Amy.

"Daddy-" Amy half whined before pushing a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"What's up Ames?" Asked Don, knowing that whatever followed that simple word was likely to be a challenge to resist.

"Why can't we tell mummy's doctors that I want a baby sister?"

"We've already talked about this, the doctor's aren't in control of whether you are going to have a brother or sister."

"Why not? They're doctors, they make people better."

"Mummy's not sick sweetie, there's a baby growing in her tummy and the decision about if it's a boy or girl was made a long time ago."

"Why don't we know what it is then?"

"Because we want to be surprised."

"If it's a boy can we send it back and change it?"

"Nope"

"Why not? Mummy bought me that dress last week and the shop changed it when it didn't fit right."

Don rubbed his hand over his chin and flopped into one of the chairs at the table. Talking to kids was worse than some of the perps he faced in interrogation.

"Because we can't. Whatever comes out of mummy's tummy is ours and part of this family, we can't change our minds."

"Why not?"

"Because there's nowhere to send babies back to."

"Maybe a baby brother could be 'dopted and then you and mummy can have a baby sister for me."

"As much as I love you Ames, if it's a little brother he will be coming home to live here with us, he's not going in the trash or being adopted or sent anywhere. He's ours and we'll love him just like we love you. Now go brush your teeth." Don told her firmly, hoping that he was getting through to her. His patience over the sex of the baby was wearing thin and it was a subject she seemed to bring up on a daily basis. He wondered if they should find out the sex before it was born, just to help her get used to the idea. He filed away that thought to discuss later with Nikki.

As Amy got off the chair she looked thoughtful, then turned her blue eyes up to her father and blinked a couple of times. Don could see tears pooling in them as her lip began to quiver. "I don't want a baby brother, boys are bad, they do bad things to people then you have to find them and lock them up."

"Not all boys are bad sweetie. Think of uncle Danny and Uncle Mac and me, we're not bad and we're boys."

"But you don't count."

"And neither will a baby brother. He'll be family like I am, now go brush your teeth we have to go soon."

He was a little relieved when she left the room without further comment. He gulped down more of his coffee as he wondered how to break her from her obsession about a baby sister.

----

Nikki had been sitting with Natalie Gerrard in Mac's office a couple of days later while he was down in the precinct observing the interview with one of her attackers. They had talked about the baby mostly, but now silence ensued as Nikki waited for Natalie to say something. After several attempts she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore."

"Feel like what?" Nikki probed gently. She had seen her fair share of shrinks so knew the type of questions they asked.

"... I don't know, sad I guess. ... I tried to hide it for so long, now it's got my Dad mad at me, he won't talk to me."

"It's not an easy thing to face up to Natalie, but you've done the right thing. Keeping your dress was brave, you knew the help it could be to an investigation."

"But if I hadn't said anything my Dad wouldn't be angry so much." Nikki could see the tears beginning to flow again and held out another tissue. Natalie took it with shaking hands.

"He's not angry with you, he's angry with the guys downstairs who hurt you. ... He loves you and I don't think that will ever change." Nikki consoled gently as Natalie scrubbed the tears from her eyes only to have new ones form. It was clear that she needed help, but Nikki wasn't so sure that she was the right person to give it, but Natalie had latched on to her and Lindsay since confessing what happened.

"But I disappointed him, I pulled out of college and my grades have slipped. I just don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to anyone?" Natalie shook her head. "It's not always easy to talk to parents about stuff, I've got a number for a doctor, she helped me last year when I was having problems, would you like her number?"

"Could I talk to you?" Natalie asked warily, fear flashing in her eyes. The idea of talking to anyone else, telling anyone else obviously bothering her.

"Anytime, but I'm not qualified, I was scared the first time I saw her, but she's nice and she won't rush you."

"... I think I'd like that, can I ask a favour?"

"Of course."

"Would you go with me, ... the first time." Natalie's voice was strained, she was close to breaking down.

"I'd be happy to, but don't you have an aunt or cousin you would feel more comfortable with?"

Natalie shook her head and dabbed her eyes with a ragged tissue. "I feel more comfortable with you or Detective Monroe."

"... Alright, if you're sure, but Natalie, if you change your mind you must tell me, this is your life and they're your decisions. Just because you say something now doesn't mean you can't change your mind later, you understand that?" Nikki stressed this to the young girl, knowing it was important for her to realise that she was still able to control her life.

"I have the choice." She mumbled quietly. "Thank you." Nikki was relieved, it seemed that Natalie might be making progress, but she still needed some professional help.

"What do you say we go across the street for milkshakes until your Dad's ready?"

"... I'd like that." For the first time she managed a weak smile as one of the interns knocked on the door.

Nikki looked up and waved them in. "Annie, everything alright?"

"Um, yeah, I was asked to give you this message. it's urgent." She held out a shaky hand and Nikki took the note.

_Don't alarm Natalie_

_Need you in Squad room_

_Bring two kits_

_Urgent_

_Mac_

Nikki looked between the two young women as she crushed the note in her hand. "Annie, this is Natalie, her Dad's busy downstairs and she needs some company, we were just going to get some milkshakes across the street, would you go with her?"

"Sure, is everything OK?" Answered Annie.

"Fine, Natalie, I'm sorry, I've got something I need to follow up on, I'll be as quick as I can and I'll come and find you. ... Would you go with Annie?"

"Will you be long?"

"I hope not, Annie's one of our interns studying at Chelsea, I know you don't want to think about college right now, but maybe there are some things you would like to know and I'm sure Annie can answer them."

Quickly pairing up the girls Nikki hurried to the lab to collect the two silver cases Mac had requested then to the elevator where she met Adam armed with a camera and several large evidence bags.

Emerging onto the ground floor they headed across the foyer until they entered the older part of the building and the dilapidated precinct. As they approached the door to the squad room they noticed the flurry of activity around the interrogation rooms and the yellow police tape. Stella and Hawkes were standing in the doorway. Stella looked up on hearing them.

"Adam, we need you here." He mumbled is acquiescence and now carrying the two silver cases as well as the other items he headed in Stella's direction as she turned her attention to Nikki who was approaching. "They're in the Captain's office waiting for you." Nikki sensed something bad had happened, but so far she was in the dark about what.

Walking through it struck her that the place was rather subdued compared to normal, small groups of officers scattered around the room spoke in hushed tones. The normally open door to the corner office was firmly closed. It opened as she approached feeling rather apprehensive. At 18 weeks into her second pregnancy she was more certain about the fluttering feelings in her abdomen. The baby had picked up her unease and was making its presence known.

Mac waited in the doorway, stepping aside as she got closer. "Nikki, how's Natalie?"

"Fine for now, I've sent her across the street with Annie, Adam's with Stella. What's going on?" She asked stepping into the room and hearing the click as Mac closed the door behind her. She glanced between Don and his Captain, both wearing serious expressions. She rubbed her abdomen as she felt the baby flutter again. Don couldn't fail to notice the movement.

"You OK?" He asked taking her elbow and guiding her to a chair.

"Fine, just a little concerned about what's going on."

"Sit down Detective. Mac I'll let you explain, I'll go and wait for the Chief."

The captain made his exit leaving Don and Mac. Don took the other vacant chair while Mac leaned against the Captain's desk.

"Sorry to drag you down like this, but we need you to talk to Natalie, she's most comfortable with you and ..."

"Mac, stop trying to take a leaf out of papa bear's book and tell me."

"Papa Bear!?" Wheezed Don, trying to catch his breath. It was the first time she had used the term in his presence and it had obviously come as quite a shock.

"He being a little overbearing?" Asked Mac for the moment a light-hearted grin on his face.

"A little? Oh no, he's so infuriatingly over the top all the time."

"But-"

"Don, I swear if you do this for the next 12 weeks-"

"OK you two, we need to focus here, you can deal with that stuff later- ... at home."

"I'm sorry, so what happened?" Nikki replied her eyes on Mac as he rubbed his hand around his neck.

She heard Don shift in the chair at her side and felt his had close around hers, "Gerrard just killed the scumbag who raped Natalie." She couldn't tell if he was angry or just upset.

He felt her flinch at the news then he was looking into her confused eyes as she turned to him. "... What possessed him?"

"Could be a lot of things, right now he's sitting alone in an interrogation room with Scagnetti standing guard. The chief is on his way to conduct the interrogation personally. We'll probably be here for some time. .... Some one needs to talk to Natalie." It was Mac who answered, drawing the attention of the couple.

"And you want me to do it?" Nikki asked quietly.

"She's comfortable with you, none of us saw this coming she's going to need someone with her for a while until we can find a relative for her to stay with. Think you can handle it?"

"I'll find a way. Could you do me a favour in return?"

"I probably wont argue with- what did you say papa bear?"

"Nothing to do with that. Is Gerrard able to speak to her himself?"

"We'll arrange it, you think it would help?" Asked Mac, who had been doing most of the talking.

"I don't know Mac, but right now she needs to know he's not angry with her."

"I'll talk to him."

"I'll go get her." Nikki pushed herself up from the chair, before she had barely moved, Don was out of his seat and helping her. She did nothing more than glare at him before leaving the room.

* * *

_Thanks to hope4sall and DantanaMM for the reviews, I will send replies shortly._

__

I have started the next chapter so hopefully it won't be a long wait for the next update. As you know reviews always feed the muse. Please ....


	15. Anything is Possible

_AN: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**Chapter 15**** - Anything is ****possible**

Stella stared out of her window as the latest news report of traffic chaos wafted around the room while her thoughts roamed across the events of the last week. A knock at the door brought her back to the present and she turned and smiled at the intruder.

"Lindsay, come in. I hear you got another present from your secret admirer today."

"Yeah and it's wearing a bit thin now, that's three in a week and I have no idea who they're from, I feel like I'm being stalked."

"So what did you get today?"

"A bracelet, one of those fancy Cartier ones which you can only put on and off with a special screwdriver. I've wanted one for ages, but no one knew that. It's getting freaky Stella, I've had three things and all of them I've wanted, things I would never buy myself, but ... oh Hell I don't know what to think anymore." She sighed as she flopped into the chair next to Stella's desk.

"Wow Linds, you know how much those things cost. Whoever it is must be seriously getting your attention!" Stella's eyes widened in surprise.

"Getting my attention yes but at 4 grand they're positively losing it. I said I wanted one, but I would never contemplate wearing jewellery like that."

"Have you asked around? Anyone see anything strange going on in your office?" She asked sitting at her desk and resting her elbows on it.

"Nothing. Everyone says they haven't seen anything, I thought I'd worked it out, I waited to see if anything turned up, like I've worked out a pattern. But then nothing, I run to the bathroom for 2 minutes and when I get back there it is. .. It's like someone is watching me, waiting for me to leave the office to put stuff in there."

Stella laughed. "Lindsay don't you think that's just a little ridiculous?"

"No more ridiculous than anything else going on around here at the moment." Stella watched Lindsay heave another deep sigh. The woman was definitely spooked by the mystery gifts.

"Have you tried to trace where the packages came from?"

"Tried and failed." Lindsay moaned heavily. "I don't suppose this one will be any different."

"Maybe it is, Linds those bracelets are only available in two stores in Manhattan and for something like that they would have records. Fancy a field trip?" Stella suggested with an evil grin. "This time they just might have slipped up."

Lindsay looked up, a more hopeful gleam appeared in her eyes. "You think it's possible?"

"Anything is possible. It's quiet here for once, let's go." Stella quickly ushered her from the room before she could change her mind.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Called Danny as they rushed towards the elevator. "Lindsay, I was looking for you, can you slow down a minute?"

"One minute Danny, then we're off to follow a lead." Stella yelled over her shoulder, as she nudged Lindsay towards their office. "Bring the evidence Linds."

As Lindsay headed into her office to retrieve the item from her desk drawer Danny followed her after getting a stiff indicator from Stella that he should.

"Lindsay, ... I know I've been an ass, I've got tickets to the basketball playoff game at the Garden tomorrow, I know you want to go. ... Would you, ... let me take you?"

She paused a moment then looked at him with a pained expression. "I'll think about it." She answered and walked out.

-----

Sinclair entered Mac's office and after exchanging brief greetings he took a seat across the desk from Mac.

"I take it this isn't just a social call." Mac commented dryly. The Chief was rarely in the lab, although it was beginning to happen a little more lately since the former upstanding Deputy Inspector now turned Felon Gerrard had been removed from office following his shooting a suspect in the precinct.

"Can't pull anything over on you can I? I understand you've finished the reports on Stan Gerrard."

"We have. The evidence backs up his story that he shot the bastard, but it's up to the DA about how he prosecutes the case."

"Between you and me, I think he's planning on making an example of him, letting the rest of the boys and girls out there know that they're not above the law."

"A good defence attorney will try and plead diminished responsibility and I could see the jury buying it."

"It'll still be a manslaughter conviction and judges hate it when cops break the law, he'll still see about 15 years in Rikers."

A moment of silence descended over them before Sinclair looked at Mac again. "How's his daughter doing? I understand she's staying with a member of your team."

"She stayed a couple of nights with Nikki and Don Flack until her aunt could get here. She's seeing a counsellor, it's not going to be easy, but she should be alright. She's also hit it off pretty good with one of our interns too, so she's thinking about going to college after all."

"Good to hear. .... That kind of leads me into the other matter we need to discuss. Nikki Flack. She still on the sidelines? Not processing evidence?"

"She's been overseeing the interns, supervising them with the evidence."

"Is she handling any herself?"

"Very little at the moment. Where are you going with this?"

"She's dead wood Mac, you have to realise that. We can't continue to support someone who is incapable of handling the evidence."

"She's still a valuable member of my team."

"I know you think highly of her but if she can't do the job ... it's a tough world Mac, we can't afford to carry her any longer once the interns finish next week, no department will take her on with a baby on the way either. You have to let her go."

"And bring a lawsuit down about unfair dismissal, this will have the union pounding your door. You cannot bring up the pregnancy and her doctors have said her problems with her hands are temporary. They expect her symptoms to disappear after the baby arrives."

"Then we can look at rehiring her, if she wants to come back, but we're heading for a budget crisis the like of which you have never seen, we simply can't afford to have her not doing the full job."

"So do you have a suggestion for her or are you expecting me to fire her and leave the department with a law suit, not to mention whatever Flack may do, you could lose him over this too."

"If you do this right, you can ease her out with no fuss. Chelsea have been hounding me for years to supply an investigator to teach a couple of classes. I've always said no, they've had other people, but their latest tutor has gone AWOL and they need a replacement in two weeks. Now could be the time they get what they want and it solves your problem."

"At who's cost?"

"She'll still get paid by the department, but the university will foot the bill."

"She keeps her badge and gun and is offered a job back here when she's ready?"

"You drive a hard bargain Taylor. Think she'll go for it?"

"She might. She's a natural coach and mentor, she's good with training, and she enjoys it."

"Then let's hope she goes for it." Sinclair stood up, Mac mirrored his action and they crossed his room to the door, "I'll expect her answer by the end of the day." He offered as his parting words. Mac stood watching him leave, his hands on his hips as he thought about the Chief's words.

A blur rushing past his door drew his attention and he pulled it open and stuck his head out. "Luke, is Nikki around?"

"In the garage with Annie sir, they're going over the car involved in the hit and run last night, I'm just going down there now."

"Good, can you ask Nikki to see me when she's finished. ... Oh and Luke, don't call me sir."

"Sorry sir ... I mean, Mac."

"Thought Nikki told you to ignore what Danny said."

"You know?" Luke gasped. Surprised the boss knew who said what behind his back.

"Of course I know, it's my lab, I know everything."

Luke hurried away in complete awe of the boss. Mac smirked. Nikki had warned him of their early conversation and the fact that Danny had since managed to terrify the poor kid. He turned back to the mountain of paperwork occupying his desk and wondered not for the first time if he was right to insist that all city cabs were checked for the cabbie killer. Things had been quiet for few weeks, but the cab crisis was beginning to bite deep.

----

Danny wandered into his and Lindsay's office a few hours later to find Lindsay sitting there studying a file.

"Hey Linds. How's your day so far?"

"It'll be a lot better when I leave here." She stood up, closed the file and walked to the door. "I don't know what you were thinking and I really don't want to know. Your little game's up Danny, grow up. Oh and those tickets, I wouldn't go with you if you were the last man on earth!"

"What did I do now?" He had barely opened his mouth before she had turned and marched down the hallway and he was left watching her disappearing back. Eventually turning back to his desk, he opened the drawer and slid out the slim wrapped box and left it on her desk.

-----

Nikki entered the squad room and made her way towards Don's desk. A few of the guys threw comments or greetings in her direction but she practically ignored them. Scagnetti looked up and noticed the look on her face, then tossed a file in front of Don to attract his attention.

"Flack! Take a break, looks like someone needs to talk." He said nodding in Nikki's direction. Don followed his gaze and dropped his pen as he stood up.

"Nik? What's going on? You ok?" He caught the angry glare she gave him and nodded. "Alright, let's get out of here, I'm due a break." He reached for his jacket and gun and with his hands on her shoulders he turned her around and guided her to the door.

Ten minutes later they were sitting side by side in the local coffee bar in a quiet booth and she still hadn't spoken. After ordering a drink each he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and slid his other hand onto her bump and let her relax against him. "Sinclair wants Mac to fire me."

"He what?!" Exclaimed Don loudly making her jump a little, she reached for his hand resting on her swollen stomach and rested her hand on his.

"Shh, you made junior freak out." She sighed feeling her stomach flip.

"Sinclair doesn't have the right babe, ... What's Mac say?"

"First Sinclair does have the right." She sat up straight, pulling away from Don's protective hold and looked at him. "He's the Chief of Detectives and right now is covering Gerrard's old Lab responsibilities. Second, Mac doesn't want to, but his hands are tied. Sinclair's right, I'm not pulling my weight either in the field or in the lab, when Annie and Luke finish next week there's little I can really do."

"There has to be something." He took one of her hands and removed the brace she still wore and slowly massaged her hand.

She shook her head. "You don't realise how bad it gets Don, on a good day I can handle AV or typing for a few minutes, on a bad day I can't do anything, you know how much I struggle to even cook a meal or tidy up at home. ... I just wish this was all over, that everything was back to normal!" He could see the frustration causing tears in her eyes and reached out and stroked his hand over her head before shuffling closer and kissing her forehead.

"We'll get through it. You're not in this alone, I'm right here with you. So what are we gonna do about it?" He kept his eyes on hers, trying to reassure her.

"Mac says I have an option, Sinclair wants to farm me out to Chelsea University to take their forensics classes. Initially it would be until July, then maybe next year too."

"I thought you were up on everything, why does he think that being a student again would help?"

She grinned shyly at him. "That's the thing, I wouldn't be a student. You don't understand ... I'd be teaching the classes."

"Teaching? You? Wow, ... how do you feel about that?"

"It's scary ... dealing with in house SOPs and coaching interns is one thing, but in a class of 40 or 50 people ... It's a big step."

"Do you think you could do it?"

"... I don't know, I've done the occasional guest lecture while I was in San Francisco but on a regular basis? ... It's not exactly what I pictured myself doing, but being able to get to the students at the ground level, give them some insight into what the work is really like, maybe I could make a difference."

"And if you don't take this gig?"

"... I'm out of a job with no prospects of another one until after the baby's born."

"You talked to the union rep? I'm sure there must be something to cover them firing you while pregnant."

"Yeah, technically I'm not up to the job with the lab, pregnancy has nothing to do with it. A sideways move to another department can also be ruled out on medical grounds apparently, he thinks all of them will be able to find something about a job that I won't be able to do."

"But this is all going to go away after the baby's born, doesn't that count?"

"Although that's the doctors current thinking, they can't guarantee it and that's how Sinclair gets his loophole. What do you think?"

"Regular hours, out of danger, a professor for a wife, I think I could live with it. ... Could you though?" He cupped her face and traced his thumb over her cheek.

"Maybe. ... the good news is that Mac did get Sinclair to agree that if I took this deal, I get to keep my gun and badge and my detective status and I would still be paid by the department with all the benefits until next July, then I could either come back or make a permanent transfer to the college faculty or move on to somewhere I choose. Where Sinclair benefits is that I'm officially out of the lab, he doesn't have to worry about keeping the peace in his prized departments and Chelsea pay him for the privilege of me working for them so his budgets are one detective lighter."

"The slimy bastard. ... I get any more promotions, make sure you remind me I hate the way the brass manipulate people. I don't want to become one of them."

She looked at him carefully, he saw the way the light changed in her eyes as she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. "Not a chance you'd ever become like them, you play fair."

"That so?" He asked giving her a mischievous grin, his eyes sparkling and his voice taking on that sultry tone that sent her knees weak, it was a good job she was sitting down.

"Your bedroom activities don't count." She replied in a low tone while colour flushed her cheeks, he laughed at her reaction.

"I might not have been referring to that." He whispered in her ear, as he pushed her hair out of the way and trailed his fingers down her neck. He didn't miss the shiver that ran through her or the quiet gasp as she caught her breath. Even with the attack and the pregnancy there were still some things he could do to her which got him anything he wanted. Her smile widened and she shook her head.

"Yeah, right. You forget how well I know you and how much you like winding me up. We're not at home now, so you can quit playing games with me." She chastised quickly glancing around the room.

"Oh, you mean I can't do this?" He asked and sealed his lips on hers drawing her closer as he deepened the kiss, one hand tangled in her hair as the other rubbed her baby bump.

"Get a room Flack, before your wife finds out about the mistress!" Don and Nikki hurriedly separated from the progressively steamy kiss. Don removed his hand from her abdomen and scrubbed it over his face before turning to their intruder. He felt Nikki rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks Mess, you giving away all my secrets?" He grinned.

"Only the important ones."

"You talked to Lindsay yet?"

"You're not changing the subject on me like that. Seriously you two looked like two horny teenagers."

Don felt Nikki's head burrow deeper into him, big public displays of affection weren't her style, but every now and then he would push her a little and he'd figured their quiet corner was private enough, he'd figured without the entrance of Danny Messer though. "What can I say, I got a beautiful wife who keeps me happy. You here to interrupt my break or what?"

"Just passing through and couldn't miss the opportunity to catch you two doing something a little crazy."

"So now you have you can leave us alone, we got business to take care of."

Danny grinned. "Sure you have." He said nudging Don's arm before turning and leaving, collecting two cups of coffee on his way out. Don turned to Nikki.

"Where were we?" He muttered into her hair.

"Talking about my options." She answered, shifting in his arms and looking up.

"Nah." He shook his head a smile breaking across his face, "Not so quick Princess, we still got a little unfinished business." He answered as he leant forward and captured her lips. His arm around her shoulders drew her closer as he deepened the kiss.

The beep of his phone broke them apart a moment later. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "Stella."

"She's probably looking for me, tell her I'll be back in five minutes."

"You good?"

"Fine. Answer your phone" She prompted as it continued to ring.

------

Stella was walking past Mac's office after calling Flack when she noticed him sitting staring into space. It didn't happen often, but when it did she knew he was bothered by something. And right now there was a lot to be bothered about. The cabbie killer was still on the loose and Nikki was still having problems and unable to pull her weight; then there was still tension with Danny and Lindsay. The last month everything seemed to have spiralled out of control. She intended to walk past and continue her task, but taking another look at how down Mac looked she pushed the door and walked in. It seemed to take a moment for him to register there was someone else in the room.

"Mac?" She called softly as she headed towards his desk. Slowly he looked round.

"Stella. ... What do you need?"

"Tell me what's on your mind .. and don't give me any of that crap about nothing. We've still got the Cabbie Killer out there, along with the staff issues. You got anything else going on I don't know about?"

"I think you about covered it." He sighed as he ran his hand over his face.

"It's more than that Mac, talk to me, maybe I can help."

"This is one I can't even help with." Mac looked around the lab through the glass windows, then back at Stella. "Sinclair wants me to fire Nikki."

"What? Mac! You can't do that! She's one of the best investigators we've had in a long time."

"You aren't telling me anything I haven't already told Sinclair or myself, but the truth is that right now she can't do the job. I don't want to let her go but I don't see that right now I have a choice. Budgets are constantly being cut and if she can't pull her full weight, Sinclair wont carry her."

"Have you talked to her?"

"About an hour ago. ... I wish there was another way, but right now I just don't see it."

"We'll think of something Mac, we always do. ... How did she take the news?"

"Honestly? .. I don't know, she walked out of here without saying a word. I guess she went to find Flack and talk it over."

"It's a pretty big kick in the teeth, she gets injured during the commission of a felony, the effects of that cause complications for her pregnancy, hasn't she had enough to deal with without losing her job too?"

"Stella, I know." Mac gave her a hard look, wondering if it was the right thing to have told her. "But I don't know how else to deal with this. .... You know she tried to resign her first day back? .. handed me her badge, she knows her limitations, the interns are a temporary reprieve. It's likely to be another 6 months or more before she regains full use of her hands. She's a realist Stella, I know we don't want to lose her but it's time."

"Want me to talk to her? See she's OK?"

"Let her come to you if she wants to talk. Right now we need to focus on catching this Cabbie Killer. Have we got any new information?"

"Nothing useful. ... You look like you need a break, you had lunch today?"

"Between Sinclair and calls from the mayor's office I guess it slipped my mind."

"Then we are gonna get out of here for half hour, I'm taking you to lunch."

Mac raised his eyebrows at her. "Taking me to lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go. You'll think better with food inside you." She gave him a hopeful smile as she tugged his arm, pulling him from his chair.

"I get the feeling I'm not getting a chance to say no."

"Exactly. Come on." She grinned wildly at him and reluctantly he let her pull him across the office. She let go as they approached the door, just as Nikki was about to knock.

"Mac, I can come back later-"

"No, it's OK, what do you need?"

"I'll do what Sinclair wants. I don't have a lot of options right now and at least it keeps my options open for later."

"I'll let him know." Nikki turned away. "Nikki, .... I'm sorry it came to this."

She turned back. "I know you did your best and who knows maybe it's for the best, .... at least it'll keep Don happy knowing I'm out of harm's way." Neither Mac or Stella failed to notice the tears pooling in her eyes. "I'd better get back to the interns, make my last couple of weeks useful." She brushed the back of her hand over her eyes, removing the tears. "Just promise me there'll be no big send off, I'd rather just disappear quietly."

"Anything we can do to make things easier." He acceded. Without another word she turned and walked away.

"So that's it? We just let her walk away?"

"I wish there was another way."

"We'll think of something, we always do." She patted his shoulder before linking her arm through his and walking them to the elevator. "But first you need lunch."

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews. They always help keep the muse engaged and compliant with the authors wishes!_


	16. Need to Talk

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine._

_**AN:** Contains spoilers for 4.19 Personal Foul, and while I wanted to use some of Danny/Flack's seen at the game I couldn't get it to work, so I've added my own scenes._

**16. Need to talk**

Nikki sat down at the table opposite Lindsay and picked up a menu. After glancing at it for a moment she put it down and looked at her friend.

"OK you got me for the next 2 hours, I'm off shift, Amy's at a sleep over and Danny persuaded Don to go to the game with him. ... I get to play without papa bear watching my every move, what are we doing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing! Lindsay! Come on, you have to make my night off worthwhile. There must be something we can do."

"I could get drunk and you could pour me into a cab to get home." She sighed.

"Sorry, but I'm in no condition to pour you anywhere, drunk or sober and there is no way me or anyone else will put you in a cab, you forgotten there's a killer on the loose out there?"

"No, how can I forget when it's the only thing anyone talks about right now."

"OK so what's got into you? I thought things were getting better with Danny."

"So did I, but now I feel we're right back where we started when Reuben died." I rang him to go for lunch a couple of weeks ago, he blew me off, right after that Rikki stole his gun and he went AWOL after her, I had to get Flack to help sort it out-"

"Yeah, he was a little pissed about that, he almost missed my doctor's appointment because of it."

"He missed my birthday and now he keeps sending me all these secret gifts. Expensive gifts. What do I do?"

A waiter appeared and they placed their orders before continuing their discussion when he left again.

"I can't tell you that, you have to work it out for yourself. Ultimately you'll have to work it out with Danny one way or another. .... Look I'm the last one to give out relationship advice, although having said that it's been nearly 4 months since I freaked out completely on Don, which I guess in it's own way is some sort of miracle. ... Seriously Linds, you and Danny have to talk it all out and decide what's best for both of you. I know it's cliche and everything, but it's affecting both of you, both of you have to deal with it and right now, the way it seems, neither of you are."

"I want to, I want it to work, but he just shuts me out. .... I think he slept with Rikki."

Nikki looked around to see who could overhear them. Satisfied she turned back. "Why would you say that?"

"He feels guilty about Reuben, he's been chasing around after Rikki, making sure she was OK when she went after Ollie Barnes, ... that day I rang him about lunch, he said he had stuff to do-"

"Maybe he did, aren't you reading a little too much into this?" Nikki injected quickly.

"He said he was taking his bike to the shop, I know he didn't take it until a couple of days after, when he was in work later, his shirt, had this weird smell, like cheap perfume. And his bills? He always pays them on the 5th, that day was 10th. then there was my birthday. .... Sometimes I just want to slap him upside the head to make me feel better."

"Have you tried it?"

Lindsay looked up from where she was picking at the paper napkin in her hands. A look of shock on her face until she realised Nikki was smiling at her.

"You know for a minute I thought you were serious!" she gasped, then started laughing.

"Glad you find it so amusing." After a moment Lindsay calmed down and looked at Nikki.

"I'm not good with people I just wish I was more like you sometimes."

"Like me?" asked Nikki surprised.

"The way you handle stuff like this, you're good at all this emotional stuff, you know just how to deal with it all, what to say." She sighed, pushing her hair off her face.

"Trust me, you do not want to be me, I've had my share of psycho moments, most of them around Don as it happens, but you know what, he knows me, better than I know myself sometimes, but then there are moments I can look at him and know exactly what he's thinking before he realises it. Danny's been there for you through some pretty heavy stuff, why not give things a chance, learn from everything with Reuben and move forward." Nikki felt like she was rambling, but she really wanted Lindsay to understand that dealing with emotions were never easy, that even though things were good now, it had taken her years to reach this point, to know that nothing worked if emotions and feelings were ignored. She had a fair idea how Lindsay was feeling, and it was new for her to be playing a big sister role, or that's what it seemed, she just hoped she was doing the right thing.

"You make it sound so easy." Lindsay huffed. It was clear she was deeply conflicted, but it was also quite clear to those around her that she had fallen hard for the Staten Island boy and he with her. Nikki hadn't been around when they met, but Don had told her that Danny had never hazed anyone as bad as he did the Montana native and no one had ever stood up to him like she had. Neither of them were handling this situation well but the only way to resolve it was for the two of them to talk.

"Lindsay, nothing is easy. Especially the things which make us happy, you have to work at relationships, I found that out the hard way. Give Danny the benefit of the doubt, he sounds like he wants to fix things. ... Maybe you should take a chance, but first one of you has to make a stand and you have to talk."

"I don't know that I could forgive him if he slept with her."

"I have no doubts that Don slept with other women since Amy was born, but I'm the one he married, and I know he takes that seriously. Maybe Danny needs that chance. Think about it?"

---

Taking their seats in the arena Don looked at Danny. "What happened this time? I thought you'd straightened things out with Lindsay."

"So did I. Sometimes I just want to ... I don't know. I took your advice, did something she didn't expect, I'm in trouble for that too now." Danny almost whined as they looked around the arena at the gathering crowds.

"What did you do?" Asked Don giving a cursory glance to the cheerleaders lining up in the centre of the arena.

"Left her a few surprise gifts, you know making up for missing her birthday."

"You know Mess for a smart guy sometimes you can be really dumb." Don turned to his friend, incredulous at the statement which had just left his mouth. So Danny had been leaving Lindsay the secret gifts, did he have no idea the fear and frustration that followed a stalking?

"Hey! It was your advice!" Protested Danny.

"I didn't tell you to go all psycho stalker and leave her expensive presents. Geez, were you not here when that guy was after Nikki?" Don commented tersely, knowing what his wife had gone through when she was stalked after returning to the city. He wondered how his so called best buddy could do that to the girl he claimed to love. "I take it she found out." He stated after taking a deep breath and calming himself down.

"Her and Stella tracked down the store where I bought her bracelet. ... Claimed a police investigation and the guy handed over my details." sighed Danny.

"Serves you right. .... I told you to get advice from Stella or Nikki about how to get in her good books."

"Thought you were my friend Flack." Whined Danny as the pre-game build up began.

"I am, which is why my wife is currently out with your ... whatever she is, trying to talk to her."

"My whatever she is? You talking about Lindsay?" Danny paused, a sad look crossed his face. "You're right, even I don't know what to call her."

Flack looked at him bewildered and shrugged. "That's up to you to sort out, but when you decide maybe you'd let the rest of us know."

Danny grunted and took the break to change the subject. "You know about them having dinner?"

"Think I'd let Nikki wander around the city right now and not know what she's doing?"

"You got a point. ... How did you find out?"

"Angell. ... She was up in the lab and overheard them."

"She's going to be pissed if she finds out you're spying on her."

"I'll handle it. You just handle whatever it is you've got going with Lindsay and sort it. Let us all off the hook."

"You can talk, who was the one last year watching their life go down the pan?"

"Yeah, and I should have listened to my friend and done something about it sooner. But we're all good now. See the ring." Don held up his left hand. "It's the best thing we ever did. ... Unless you count Amy and the Alien. I tell ya, I wouldn't change a thing."

The noise of the opening entertainment began to drown out their conversation and they concentrated on the game to avoid having to shout at each other.

----

Nikki lined up the shot at the pool table and fluffed the delivery completely. "Damn it! I can usually make that shot!" She moaned backing away from the table as she flexed her fingers a little and let Lindsay take her turn. "My hands are always bad by this time of day. At least I can type most of the time now. I guess that's what's called progress."

"You sure this was a good idea?" Lindsay questioned as she took her shot and dropped a ball into the corner pocket.

"What playing pool or being out?"

"Both. Flack will have a fit when he finds out." Lindsay circled the table to line up her next shot, but cast a glance at her friend. For the first time in weeks she was out alone and away from her husband's over protective gaze. She was looking well, and she was finally coping with the after effects of the attack and the developing pregnancy, which was starting to make its appearance. She wondered how she would feel if she was ever pregnant. She tuned back into what Nikki was saying.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him. Besides what can happen in the middle of a room full of cops who know he'll deck the first one to get near me?"

"You do have a point there. You know sometimes I wish Danny would be that considerate." She sighed clipping the cue ball and dropping another shot.

"You say that now, wait until you announce you're having his baby and all hell will break loose."

Did Nikki just read her thoughts? Pregnant! With Danny's baby?! No she couldn't let her think anything like that. "Danny's baby? You are joking! Danny's a confirmed bachelor and he's only been with me because it's convenient and he doesn't get me moaning about the working hours." She almost spluttered trying to dispel the crazy idea.

"Is that all you think this is?"

Lindsay and Nikki's phones rang at the same instant. Nikki propped the cue against the wall and reached into her bag, Lindsay stood up from the table and reached into her pocket. A moment later they looked at each other having received the same message.

"I knew he would find a way of ruining my evening and keeping an eye on me." Nikki sighed, knowing that her presence was required at a crime scene with her husband.

"They're going to be pissed at missing the end of the game. At least they don't have to fight the traffic, maybe they can resolve the case by the time we get there." Lindsay added hopefully. "I'll have to grab a case from the lab for Danny."

"I'll ring Luke and Annie and meet you in the garage in 10 minutes." Nikki responded, their evening forgotten in exchange for work. Her thoughts going to her two interns who should be called out to see this scene for themselves. It wasn't normal to have a case in such a prestigious arena with a crowd of 19,000 looking on.

The girls hurriedly collected their things and headed for the door to answer the call of duty.

----

The waiter left the table and Stella looked over at Mac. He appeared deep in thought, she waited for a moment to see if he would start talking, when he didn't she reached over and rested her hand on his arm.

"I didn't drag you out of the lab to sit in silence all night Mac, what's on your mind?"

Mac looked up at her slowly. If he didn't answer he knew she would pull it out of him somehow. She had a way of getting him to talk even when he didn't really want to, but he wasn't sure he wanted to discuss his thoughts. "The usual." he eventually answered non committally, the soft warm feel of her hand on his as she pursued her point.

"Nikki, Danny and Lindsay and the Cabbie Killer." She answered softly. "Mac you have to let it go for a while. You just pulled a double shift, you need to go home and get some rest."

He leaned back in his seat, effectively removing her hand from his and partly wishing he hadn;t moved from her delicate touch. Regaining his focus he answered her. "But I'm responsible, I'm the one the Chief calls when he gets called by the mayor and the commissioner, the city is in meltdown we need to catch this guy Stella."

He noted the firm look his dinner partner gave him, before she opened her mouth, "and we're trying, all of us, every spare minute we have and we will get him Mac. The Chief and everyone knows that you can only work so many hours in a day. Promise me that after this you will go home and sleep."

"Later, I've got a few more files to look over and I'm beginning to feel that Danny and Lind-" He stopped when Stella started shaking her head vigorously, he was amused at the two sides to her, the understanding, caring one and this the other no nonsense CSI, who believed in her convictions.

"No Mac, Danny and Lindsay are adults, they need to work out their own personal lives, apart from the blip a few weeks ago, Lindsay's work has been good, they are working together, let them deal with it unless it affects the work. And what's bothering you about Nikki? She's accepted Sinclair's way out, she'll be fine Mac, we had lunch earlier, she's actually looking forward to the change, she's realistic, she knows her position in the lab was untenable. She knows you were put in an impossible situation, she doesn't blame you."

"But I let the lab lose a vauable investigator."

"You had no choice Mac. At least this way the door is open if she wants to come back in a year or two."

"I suppose." sighed Mac looking up at Stella. He liked these moments, she could tell what he was thinking before he spoke it sometimes and she could always put a different kind of spin on things, see things a little differently. So now it just left them the Cabbie Killer, and it was as if she read his mind again.

"Forget the Cabbie Killer for tonight Mac, you're exhausted, you've worked more hours than everyone else and we're all maxed out on overtime, give yourself one night off, I promise you'll feel better for it." He watched a natural smile grace her face and shook his head slightly.

"You promise?" He grinned back. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Come on Mac, just one night, have some fun."

"And what Miss Bonasera do you suggest?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She said wriggling in her seat, an excited smile breaking across her face.

-----

Luke noticed the two figures standing with the body and forced his way through the departing crowd until he was stopped by the building security. "I'm with them!" he called as he flapped his arms in Don's direction, hoping they would see him before he was thrown out.

"Show me some ID kid or make tracks, we need to clear the building."

"I'm an intern with the Crime Lab, I just got paged."

"ID?" Grunted the burly security officer. "No ID, no entry."

Danny had picked up the commotion taking place across the arena. "Looks like we got company Flack, your wife's lap dog just showed up." he chuckled looking at the detective.

"Alright, she's on call and so are they, I'll rescue him while you deal with the coroner." Don walked across the arena to the student. "OK guys, you can let him in, he's with us." He called while beckoning the young man forward.

"He's not shown us any ID," commented the security guard.

"He's an intern with the crime lab, he doesn't have official ID. I'll vouch for him till his trainer gets here."

"Thanks detective," Luke gushed as he was finally allowed onto the court. "Wow, this is awesome, I've never seen anything like this!"

"OK kid, cool it, you're treading on sensitive ground, be calm. You can goof off with the lab techs later, but for now all eyes are on you, you can't let it get to you." Don counselled. "Follow instructions from Danny until Nikki gets here." he indicated pointing to Danny and the body. "Danno, got you a little assistance."

"Hey Luke," Danny called looking up from the body and then rising to his feet.

"Hi! What do you need me to do?"

"You got a camera on you?"

"Ah, yeah, never go to anything like this without it." Luke gushed enthusiastically, pulling a small digital camera from his pocket and showing Danny.

"OK, right, I want you to get some shots of the body and a few close-ups of his face. We'll get more when Lindsay gets here with the lab camera, but this looks like poisoning so it'll be good to have some other shots."

"Alright. I'm on it."

"Whatever you do don't touch him, the poison could still be active."

Luke nodded and proceeded to snap various photos of the body and the surrounding area, as Danny wandered across the arena towards Don, who had just finished talking to one of the arena officials and joined him several feet from the body.

"They're rounding up the CCTV and TV footage for you, see if it shows anything. How's the rookie?" Don asked waving his arm towards the young man busy with his task.

"Enthusiastic, he's so keen to do a good job. A few years of dead bodies and I think he'll feel a little jaded, like the rest of us."

"You jaded? You love this job, you felt that jaded you'd have given it up a year ago. You still hunger for taking down the bastards that do things like this, just like me." Don commented before returning their conversation back to the victim. "Still think the guy was poisoned?"

"Looks that way and for him to have gone down that quick I don't see it can be anything else. Also means that our murderer was probably someone at the game."

"Everyone in that section and who he made contact with on the way down are being corralled in the foyer for questioning." Don responded a frown appearing on his face, which wasn't unnoticed by Danny.

"You got that look Flack what's up?"

He paused for a moment in thought, wondering if he should confess his fears, "... Nikki's on call, is she going to be in danger?"

"I doubt it, the interns are doing most of her work, she's hardly been hands on since she came back, she can process his seat area I'll take the body if you're that worried. .... You know you're a little heavy on her, it's not like she hasn't done this before. She worked when she was expecting Amy."

"... I haven't done this before and after ... after losing the last one, ... I just don't want her taking risks you know?"

"I get it, I'd probably feel the same if it was my girl doing this job. ... But you know you're going to be in for a whole hell of a lot of hurt if she finds out you're staging things for her."

"Then this conversation goes nowhere, got that Danno?"

"Fine, I just think you need to talk to her, let her know what this is doing to you."

"She's got enough to worry about without me. I know its irrational, but I just can't help it."

"Don, Danny!" A female voice called from behind them. They turned to be greeted by the women in their lives. Danny noticed the look Nikki gave Don, who was obviously still reflecting on their conversation, and for the first time he figured his friend was in for a rough ride.

* * *

_Thanks to my regular reviewers and to Lily Moonlight for the help with getting this finished after the muse went AWOL, She's still missing, well not missing exactly, just inisisting on me going onto another project, but I'm refusing until this is finished! Please review, let me know what you like/don't like as it may help me move things forward._


	17. Fantasising about the real thing

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks to Lily Moonlight for the read through and sanity check. The ending is for you._

**17. ****Fantasising about the real thing**

After spending several hours at Madison Square Garden collecting evidence everyone got to go home, for a few hours well earned sleep, regrouping the following morning in the lab. They were all thankful that the case was fairly straight forward, if a little bizarre. The murderer had been planning the attack for years and had risked her own life in the process. Everyone was well aware of how women are sensitive about their weight, but she had gone to great extremes to get revenge on the guy who slighted her two years earlier. Danny and Don enjoyed a moment of amusement while Lindsay had taken lip prints of the cheerleading squad while they looked on from behind the one way glass of the observation room.

They watched, as one woman used the mirror to reapply her lip gloss, apparently unaware she was being observed.

"Sexy, but dangerous," said Don taking the scene, which undoubtedly contained their killer.

Neither of the guys were immune to the allure of a pretty woman, but for Don it was a momentary thought as he recalled watching his wife that morning as she applied her own lip-gloss, seconds before he had wrapped her in his arms and practically kissed it all away.

Danny nudged his arm, bringing him back from his own little world. "What's up Flack, you fantasising about leaving your wife for one of them?" he asked nodding at the group still in the room beyond the glass.

"Never, actually I was fantasising about the real thing, ... I tell ya Mess there's something about having a beautiful sexy pregnant wife. Nothing's better than what I got right now and that ain't gonna change."

"How'd you persuade her in the end?" Danny asked rather wistfully as he watched Lindsay's back as she completed her task.

"Found somewhere neutral where we could be alone and talk." It was half true, the hotel was neutral ground and they did talk, a little. Just how they went from a frustration fuelled and vicious argument to talking would forever stay between the two of them, as would the hoax call to get her there.

"When exactly did that happen?" probed Danny, still oblivious to the exact date of them getting back together.

"None of your business,"

"Come on Flack, share."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to her, you gonna tell me the first time you and Lindsay did the nasty?"

"Nope." Danny answered as the last of the women left the room and Lindsay collected the evidence.

"OK looks like you've got work. I'm off to see what else is waiting for me. I'll see you later." Before Danny could respond, Don had walked out and the door was closing behind him.

-----

A couple of days later the case was over and the interns assignments with the lab were finished, meaning that technically Nikki was also off their books. As requested her departure was kept low key and only a few people knew until the last moment. The interns had already left when the memo issued from Mac as Nikki made her way home, so they were in for a surprise the following Monday morning when they went back to class to find their mentor was now their new professor. Nikki had deliberately chosen to keep it a surprise for them.

During the day the weather turned stormy dropping a heavy shower on the city the night after the case. An air of gloom hung over the lab, Nikki's presence was missed. Danny had finished an early shift and already gone home. Lindsay wandered out into the rain soaked streets and pulled her coat around herself, opting to walk for a while in the rain. It wasn't quite the same as back home in Montana, but there was something soothing about the feel of the raindrops on her face. She didn't pay too much attention as she walked, her mind on the events of the last few weeks. there had been moments when she was working with Danny and it was like before, like nothing had happened, then the great chasm would open again and they were back to the beginning, barely able to talk to each other.

The rain began to fall heavier as her phone began to ring. pulling it from her pocket she looked at the photo of Danny, one from better times. She almost thought about cancelling the call, ignoring him, but like a moth to a flame she couldn't resist. She listened to him, he sounded different, she wasn't sure what made it sound different, it just was. He'd been trying for days to get her to talk, she had been resisting, she was afraid that if she agreed nothing would change. Now he sounded so tired, so despondent, she couldn't bear to hear him apologising for pushing her away. He wanted her to go over, she couldn't face answering. The rain was getting heavier, she was already soaked and she still hadn't resolved anything. The intention of her walk in the first place.

She saw the subway up ahead and ran to the doors, but found it was closed for renovation, cursing she turned and looked up and down the street. A few cabs still took to the streets, but all of them were full, those who caught cabs tended not to do so alone anymore. She saw one with a light on and raised her hand to flag it down, then changed her mind. The lecture she would get from her co-workers already ringing in her ears for such a stupid act. Finally she managed to squeeze her way onto a bus. There was no easy route home, several changes were ahead of her before she could wallow in a warm bath and dry out. Starring out of the window, still lost in her own little world, she began to recognise where she was, the corner store, the Chinese take out, the little mom and pop pizza place that had sustained her- them on more than one occasion. She found herself looking up and down the street and without thinking she rang the bell and alighted at the next stop. Watching the rear lights of the bus as it pulled away, she wondered if she was doing the right thing, but two more changes and at least a half hour in wet clothes had really lost its appeal now.

----

Danny closed the door on Rikki for the final time and sat at his kitchen counter with the jar of sugar and Reuben's memorial programme. Seeing the boy's face look up at him he still couldn't believe he was gone, well unless you counted the pain that still seemed to be hanging around. It had seeped into all their lives, it had affected more than just him and Rikki and now he was beginning to realise that. Lindsay had been there quietly in the back ground, waiting for him to want her, to let her help him, but all he'd done was push her away, that was all about to change. He wanted her, he needed her, and that call had been the first step, although he had no idea if it would work, if she'd talk to him.

He almost missed the soft tapping on the door and got up to answer it, he was about to ask Rikki if she had forgotten something and was glad he had held back the words when he found Lindsay standing on the other side of the door. He let his eyes take in her appearance, a puddle of water beginning to form at her feet.

"I didn't expect you to come." He almost mumbled as he fought to say something to her.

"I wasn't going to, but the bus brought me here, ... it's closer than my place."

"You're soaking!" He reached out a hand and drew her into the apartment by her elbow, releasing his hold when she was in enough for him to close the door. He flicked the locks absently as he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. "Next time it rains I suggest you find something else to do, you're dripping all over my floor."

"Yeah, well you're the one who suggested I came over." She half snapped as she looked around wondering why she was there, his attempt at humour falling in the chasm between them.

He turned to face her properly and raised his eyebrows. "I did, ... I did, you'd better get out of those wet things before you catch your death."

She looked at him curiously. "I hope you're not suggesting-"

"Lindsay, I'm not suggesting anything, you're soaked to the skin, you've still got some stuff in my closet, take a shower and dry off, I'll make you some hot chocolate." He talked as he crossed to a closet, removed a towel and handed it to her. Silently she took the towel and walked towards the bedroom. A heavy silence hanging in the air. Danny scrubbed the back of his neck as he watched her move.

"You know I'm not expecting anything, right?" She asked pausing to look at him.

He took a step forward. "I know, I know, I'm just- ... I really am sorry for what I've done to you."

"You know you can't fix everything in one night."

"I know that too." He sighed as she closed the bedroom door.

-----

About a week into her new assignment, Nikki was getting over her early nerves and settling into a routine; she enjoyed the fact that she could now take Amy to school everyday before classes and on some days she could even pick her up, and it would be a regular arrangement. The other days Don would try to be there, depending on his shift, or Nikki's mum would fill the gap. The free afternoons were offset by the two evening lectures she gave. Mostly to forensic students, but occasionally they would include NYPD officers in the audience sent for a refresher on handling crime scene evidence, an addition to the programme since she was running the course. What no one had considered at this point was how she kept her knowledge current in order to teach her students.

It was during one such evening lecture that Don crept into the back of the hall and gingerly sat himself in the seat near the door and looked down on his wife in the well at the front of the room. He knew she was aware of his entrance and from the slight pause in her speech and her eyes on him he knew she had seen him sit down. There was going to be no hiding the evening's events from her and he had no intention of trying to deceive her. She was too clever for that.

He watched as she looked back at her notes, aware that at least half the room had turned to look at him after she was distracted. He only had eyes on her as she looked back up at the assembled class and began speaking again.

"Exams are coming up and for some of you these will determine your future in forensics. Between now and the exams we are going to work on some case studies, reviewing actual cases, what the CSIs on scene discovered and how their findings may or may not have lead to a killer." She looked at one of the students in the front row and held up a pile of papers. The young woman moved to take them. "Annie is going to hand round the initial scenario. I want you to review it, annotate it, and return it to me by Friday. On Monday I will return them with additional information which you will review by Tuesday and come prepared with your plan to progress the case."

He watched how she confidently addressed the class. He knew exactly what Annie was handing out. Nikki had discussed it with him a few days before. It was one of their cases. He focused back on listening to her as she continued to speak.

"-this case is one of mine, so I know exactly how we tracked a killer, the motive was a little more elusive, but it kept the New York lab busy for several weeks and gave us one of our most prolific serial killers in recent years." She paused to let them take in the information. He noticed her hand rub her bump, obviously the baby was moving again, it had become an automatic gesture in the last few months for her to rub her stomach when the baby moved. Unfortunately it was something he and Amy were yet to share. Every time they tried the baby seemed to be sleeping. He shifted to get comfortable in the hard lecture room chair, but hadn't accounted for the pain which would shoot through him, he hissed trying not to make it known as she drew the attention of the class again. ".. I want to know what questions occur to you as you go through each section, who you would want to talk to, what you would look for at the scene, you've all seen the process in practice during your internships, or on patrol, I want you to put yourself in my shoes and take me through the case. Next week we'll talk through your plans and discuss where things could have been done differently and I'll reveal the final outcome and you'll get a new assignment. Any questions?"

He watched her cast her eyes around the room, pausing for a brief second on him. A couple of students raised their hand and he listened as she patiently answered their questions before dismissing the class. As they filed out Don pushed himself from the chair, half watching her as she packed up her notes and pushed them into her bag before adding her computer and the assorted cables. She had just finished as he made it to the bottom of the steep stairs. He knew she had watched him, he knew she had questions.

He waited while her eyes flicked over him. "I'm OK."

"My guess is you dragged someone down and landed hard on your hip and shoulder, maybe a few bruised ribs."

"Not far off, I need to tell Jess not to drag me over the trunk of the car when she saves my life."

He rested his hands on her hips as her eyes widened at his words. "Saved your life? Don what happened?"

"It's why I'm here, we've got a dead cop. ... guy from Jersey City, Quinn knows him. He was dumped from a cab outside the precinct as Jess and I got back from an arrest, we were getting the guy out the car when the cab came out of nowhere, she jumped and pulled me out of the way."

"You been to ER?"

"Nah, I'm fine we need to get the guys that did this."

"Don-" She glared at him. He raised his hand to her face and stroked her cheek.

"I'm fine, just a few bruises, I promise." He held her gaze for a minute trying to reassure her. "How are you doing? The parasite acting up?"

"We're doing fine," she replied running her hand over the baby bump again then taking his hand and resting it to her left side. He pressed slightly against her and waited, he wasn't sure he was feeling anything at all and furrowed his brow in concentration while staring at her expanding waistline. He thought he imagined the almost rhythmic pulse under his hand.

"Can you feel it?" She asked smiling up at him. He pursed his lips and concentrated again. "There, ... again, ... another one." He realised she was pointing out something when he felt the pulse. He lifted his head to look at her.

"It's moving?"

"Sort of ... it's got hiccups." He grimaced in disbelief.

"They can do that?"

"Absolutely. ... You felt it though?"

"Yeah, like a pulse I guess."

"Just wait until it gets bigger. You'll really feel them then."

Don's hand was still on her abdomen and he slowly moved it over the bump. "It's stopped?" he asked warily.

"Finally, I swear it was going half way through my lecture. Give it about half hour and it will be doing somersaults. Just enough time for you to take me home and then you and Amy might get to say hi properly." She looked up at him expectantly.

He frowned, he'd love nothing more, but this was just a brief interlude to reassure her incase she heard something on the news. "I wish, I'll run you home, but then I have to get back, we're working around the clock on this one."

He reached for her briefcase and winced at the weight. Despite his best efforts to hide it she still noticed it. "You sure you're fit to go back, looks like you need to rest, ... I know what this means, but you can barely stand up, I don't think anyone would argue if you got a few hours sleep."

"I can't sleep, not while the son of a bitch is out there killing cops." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked to the door. "I'm good. ... Let's get you home."

-----

Stella cast her eyes towards Mac's office again. He had been in there with Quinn Shelby for the last hour bringing her up to date on the case since the lab inspection, leaving her and Danny to process evidence from the scene in front of the precinct. It's not that she minded doing that, she had worked with Danny for long enough to know she didn't have to tell him what to do, what was unsettling her was the way they were leaning close to each other going through the files, a perfectly normal activity when discussing information or reading files, hell her and Mac had done it hundreds of times, but for some reason the fact that it was the woman who had thrown herself at him while he was still married raised her hackles, and for a brief instant she wished it was her there and not the Jersey lab boss. She shook her head and reached for one of the plastic bags, now containing the contents of the dead officer's pockets. Tipping it on the counter she began to lay out the items ready to process for trace and DNA.

Mac looked up from the files and rolled his head before letting his eyes alight on the brunette working studiously on the evidence before her. While Quinn was a pleasant woman he would rather she had stayed in Jersey and it was the subject of his observations who was sitting close to him reviewing the files. He knew she knew the files as well as he did, but there was never any harm in reviewing them again, you never knew when the smallest piece of information which had been over looked before suddenly opened doors. He was sure the spidery senses that crawled up his neck moments before were telling him she had been watching him. Just like now, she must have realised he was watching her as she looked up and smiled at him. A smile that was worth his momentary lapse in concentration, one that he readily returned. The woman shuffling at his side brought him back to reality.

"Mac, did you hear me? I asked if you found the meaning of the carvings on their necks." With a deep sigh he returned to the task at hand.

"No, not yet."

* * *

_Thank you to anyone who has this on alert and reviewed. Your interest and comments help me manage the muse who has her own agenda at the moment. She wants me to write a new story!_


	18. Just remember I love you

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks again to Lily Moonlight for her suggestions._

**18. Just remember I love you**

By the time they arrived home it was clear that Don was sore and exhausted, add to that the calls from Mac stating the evidence was still being processed and there was little more he could do that night, it meant he was off the hook for a few hours, at least.

The late supper Nikki arranged was a silent affair as he ran over the evening events in his mind, eventually she left the table muttering something about laundry and an early night, which went unnoticed. When he did register he was alone and practically sitting in the dark, he pushed himself from the chair, cursing the stiffness in his joints from the bruises and that he hadn't been very communicative. That was the difference between them, something bothered her with work, she'd rant; him, he'd brood and nights like that, not even she could reach him.

The house was pretty dark and quiet, he thought about her, he needed to make amends. He walked over to the lamp providing the only light in the room and reached out to turn it off, but stopped. Looking at his open palm he could feel the sensation of the baby's jolts under his hand, the memory of that magical moment leaving his palm tingling, he held his hand and rubbed his thumb over his open palm. A light sound behind him made him turn. She was standing in the doorway. He looked at her, unable to move, she didn't deserve what he'd put her through.

"Don? Are you alright?"

That just did it, he'd practically ignored her since they'd been home and now she was checking up on him, when he should be taking care of her. He felt his chest constrict, he couldn't speak.

"Don? Hey, what's wrong?"

He watched as she walked over to him, her hair flowing loose around her shoulders, her long nightgown shimmering in the light, enhancing the baby bump where the material pulled tighter across her abdomen. He felt her hands reach for him, her fingers curling around his. He stared, a lump now in his throat.

"I know you want to catch this guy, I know it hurts he killed again. I'm in this with you, I've worked some of the cases" He remained motionless his eyes watching hers as she watched him. He felt awful for worrying her, but he couldn't break out of the fog that seemed to imprison him. "I know it's your thing to keep it all in, to handle everything by yourself, but I'm here for you, you can talk to me."

He heard her voice even if his brain didn't really process her words. This was one of his worst moments. He knew she was waiting now for him to answer her, but if he did that he knew he would end up dumping all his frustration with the case onto her, all the anger at himself for looking an idiot with Mac and Stella when he couldn't identify the cab that had dumped the body; the anger at the killer for murdering a cop. She was finding it hard enough walking away from the job, he didn't want to be the cause of her regretting the decision to do what Sinclair wanted. He felt one of her hands leave his, she fingered his hair over his ear before trailing her fingers down his jaw-line and pressing her palm there.

"Just remember I love you."

Her eyes had never left him, the concerned look in them as she gazed into his finally spurred him to action, sliding his hands onto her hips, drawing her closer, one hand moving to rub her back.

"I'm sorry." The words strained and quiet with the tension he felt all over.

"Don't be, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." She caressed his cheek with her hand, he barely felt her touch, but the gesture was comforting, "and I won't be upset if you talk to me about what's going on, it's still your job and I understand it." He felt her shift in his arms and as his mind began to drift back over the evening's events he was suddenly drawn back to the present as her lips touched his in a gentle motion. "Tell me what happened."

He was about to say that he already had, but he would be lying to her, she knew things went deeper than the brief explanation he'd given at the college when he met her. He needed to talk to someone and with her there would be no judgment, no false sympathy, no condemnation for messing up; she would listen, most likely sat on his lap with his arms around her, making them both feel better, chances were the session would end with her telling him he was doing the right thing and offering some other avenue to think about. Maybe telling her wouldn't be so bad after all, but first she needed a little reassurance of her own. He drew his hand from her hip and cupped her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb for a brief moment before tangling his fingers in her hair and drawing her closer for a proper kiss. As his lips touched hers he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

----

As Stella packed away the last of the evidence they had been sifting through Mac joined her in the lab.

"Go home Stella." He instructed firmly. "You've already done enough overtime this week."

"I'm packing up now. I'll be gone in 10 minutes. There's nothing more we can do tonight. Quinn left?" She asked looking around the now empty labs where almost everyone was gone.

"A few minutes ago. You want a ride?"

"I live the opposite direction Mac, I'll get a- ... The subway will be fine." She realised just as she was about to say it that no way would Mac let her take a cab. However it was too late and the look which crossed his face told her so.

"Stella, no cabs, and it's after midnight, the subway's not safe." She had to admit, if only to herself that she was a little surprised by the firm but caring tone he took with her.

"With half of New York using public transport instead of cabs it'll be fine, .. I'll be fine." She felt confident and tried to reassure her friend and boss.

"But still- I'd be happier giving you a lift." Sometimes the men she worked with were a little overprotective, the younger ones didn't do it so often with her, but she had witnessed it a lot lately with Don and Nikki, particularly with her being pregnant and after her injury. She wasn't going to give in so easily herself, even if the idea of a ride home was a welcome one.

"I didn't hear you offer Danny a lift."

"He's sorted, he's got his bike." Mac smirked. "So Ms Bonasera, do I get to take you home?"

"That all depends."

"On what?" She watched the uncertain expression flicker across his face, his eyes on her.

"On why you want to give me a lift. Are you playing the chivalrous hero? I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." She told him, holding back the hint of a smile that was threatening to cross her own face.

"Trust me Stella I know that, but you've been working too hard, I'm worried about the amount your doing, give yourself a break take the offer."

"Pot. Kettle. Black. You work far more than I do Mac." She threw back at him in a somewhat staccato tone as she raised an eyebrow at the lab boss.

"Well for once, as much as I want to catch this guy, you've convinced me I need sleep too, and my excuse for leaving here is to make sure you do the same." She couldn't avoid the slight sparkle in his eyes as he spoke, the rest of his demeanour screamed exhaustion, but a faint smile and that sparkle finally made her cave in.

"Alright, you win _this_ time." She agreed with a faint smile of her own as she turned the lock on the evidence cupboard. "I may even be able to rustle up some hot chocolate for a night-cap." She patted his cheek and walked out the room leaving him to follow.

-----

Danny looked over at the clock on Lindsay's dresser, then stretched and stood up.

"You ok?" She asked her eyes following his toned body as his muscles rippled beneath his shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, but it's getting late, I gotta go." He answered in a somewhat melancholy tone.

"Isn't it too late for the subway?" Concern reflected in her tone. These were difficult times, with their slowly reforming friendship she didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"It's OK, my bike's downstairs, I'll be fine. .... Lindsay, ..." Having had a raft of things in his head to say to her as he opened his mouth to speak suddenly nothing sounded right and he closed it again. Unfortunately for him she had spotted the motion.

"Cat got your tongue Messer, I'm sure you were going to say something there." She half grinned at him.

"We should uh, ... we should do this again sometime." He offered almost nervously and turned to the door to leave.

Lindsay pushed herself off the couch and followed him to the door as he put his boots on. "We should do this again, it was nice. I just love that movie."

"How about Jaws 2 and pizza next time over at my place?"

"Maybe," She answered quietly a slight frown appearing across her face.

"Maybe?" He asked indignantly.

"I don't know Danny, we said we'd take this slow," She answered.

"I said slow Linds, I expected us to be going forward not reverse." He quipped hurriedly then wished he had jammed a sock in his mouth or something. "... I'm sorry, I know it's going to take a while. ... I just don't want to have it all blow up in our faces, I want you to know-" His next few words were drowned out by the ringing of Lindsay's phone, a typical country song playing as her ring tone.

"That's Mom and Dad, I've gotta get it. .... I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, ... night Lindsay." He replied softly, as he brushed his lips against her cheek and turned to leave. Glancing back over his shoulder he watched her pick up the phone and answer the call. He motioned for her to lock the door and left.

-----

_Nikki walked slowly towards the bed and took his hand. Then she glanced at the doctor and nodded. He stepped forward and slowly removed the ventilation tube as the nurse switched off the pump. With their task complete they silently stepped back and waited. Nikki leaned over the bed, ran her fingers across his face and traced them across his lips before kissing him. "I love you, ... I promise I'll take care of Amy and Cameron, they won't forget you." She whispered as she caressed his face and kissed him again. A sudden intake of breath caused her to start and she looked up as his eyes opened. "Don?" She held the look in his eyes, but there was no reflection of anything in them, just the piercing blue drilling into her. "It's ok baby, don't fight it. We're going to be alright. I've always loved your eyes, you know that. I love you." _

_The doctor moved forward and closed Don's eyes and rested a hand on Nikki's shoulder. "He's gone, I'm so sorry." Nikki sank into the chair, still holding his hand. "We'll leave you alone for a bit." _

_This time when the doors closed the tears came, heartbreaking sobs evolving rapidly to uncontrollable wails. She'd kept up appearances, but now it just all seemed so hopeless, she had just said goodbye to the one person who had been there for her through everything. How could she go on, she had to, she knew that, but to do it alone, without him-_

_She felt arms wrap around her, holding her tightly. Familiar arms, no- it wasn't possible, her mind was tricking her, but it was all so real, the comfort of the embrace, the voice in her ear, the breath on her skin-_

_---- _

The noise had disturbed him, glancing first at the red numbers on the clock - 2:35, they had only been sleeping for a couple of hours after his confessions. Not, as he expected, with her sat on his lap though, she had insisted he rested in bed with her cuddled at his side as he poured his heart out, far more than he'd intended or either of them were used to. The sobbing from the figure at his side drew his focus back to the present. Turning to her he wrapped her firmly in his arms, brushed her hair from her shoulder and planted a kiss there.

"Shh, it's OK Princess, you're dreaming, everything's OK, I'm not going anywhere, I promised you, Shh," he knew what was happening, she was having that nightmare again, all he could do was to wake her as gently as he could and reassure her he was there. He dreaded the night this hit her and he wasn't around to ease her fears, that he was working and she was alone. He could feel the tension in her body as she resisted his embrace. Sliding his hand over the baby he rubbed circles over it, as he whispered a constant stream of verbal reassurance in her ear. "Nik, come on babe wake up, you're dreaming. It's not real, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Wake up."

Slowly the tension eased from her and he heard her mumble his name.

"Don?"

"I'm right here Princess, take it easy, I'm here."

He felt her try to sit up and he eased his hold on her, allowing her to move. When she was sitting up she turned to him. "I thought-"

He didn't let her finish, he sat up with her and wrapped his arms around her, one resting on her abdomen. "I know, you were having that nightmare again, but get this babe, I'm not ready to give up on us, I made you a promise and I intend to keep it, whatever it takes, I am never going to give up on you or our kids, ever, you have to believe that."

"I do, .... it's just that ... it's the job Don, I've seen what can happen. I know I'm being totally irrational and that it's bothering me as much as it is, but-"

"I shouldn't have told you about what happened earlier, then you would-"

Her eyes glared at him, even though he couldn't really see them in the minimal light available in the room. "Don't you even finish that sentence Donald! .. You should tell me these things, there is no way that something like that will stay quiet and I deserve to hear it from you rather than on some news broadcast or from some rookie the next time I step into the station." He knew he had hit the button which said "Overprotective Explosion" so her reaction was to be expected, what he hadn't expected was the softer tone which followed. "I know it bothers you, that I'm reacting to the slightest thing, but I don't want you to stop telling me things, I need to hear them and I'd rather it's from you. I also need you to understand that I'm not some fragile ornament that needs protecting. I managed on my own for five years, I was even pregnant and did my job. You've always looked out for me, right from the first time we met, but I do know when to ask for help."

He was silent for a moment as he cradled her in his arms and let his hand run circles across her bump. He frowned in the darkness. He was overwhelmed at the day's events and the sheer magnitude of the life they were facing. Handling a five year old was a challenge he was ill prepared for, now there was a new baby too. He was in awe of the tiny being growing inside her, and that she seemed to be able to handle everything in her stride. Her words ran round his head, he knew he was being irrational but that being that they had created, the fact that it was tangible, her growing bump proved that, seemed to make him just freak out. He wanted to have the best for her, to protect her, but something had to change. "So what can I do?"

"Just have a little faith in me."

He sighed. "I do, I just worry. I wasn't there to look out for you with Amy, hell I didn't even know there was something to look out for," his words came out sharp and critical, then he softened. "You should have told me."

"No. I shouldn't. Don, we were friends, that was all, you had other priorities, you didn't need to be worrying about me and taking responsibility for something that should never have happened. It was one night of stupidity. A one time thing."

"A one time thing? That what you think? It was more than that-"

"No, it wasn't. That night should never have happened, we both know that, but it did and-"

"Stop, just stop."

He cupped her face in the dark tilting her head up to face him, wanting her attention. "It shouldn't have happened, and that's my fault, you shouldn't have been paying the price for me doing what I did. You were pregnant with my baby, you owed me, you should have told me."

"I should have-? Don we weren't married, technically you had no say whatsoever, I could have had an abortion and not told you, you had no rights, I didn't tell you because I know you, you would have been on the first flight out there and proposed to me, to have given up everything to make us a family. I couldn't let you give up everything you were working for." He felt her sag against him a sense of exhaustion washing over her. "I was right too, the minute you heard about the accident you dropped everything to be there, you did just what I knew you would, you came to do exactly what I didn't want."

"She was my daughter Nik, however we may have handled it she didn't deserve to be caught in the middle. ... I don't want that for us, never again. Now it's the four of us and I want us to make this work."

He felt her hand curl around his and stop the motion he'd continued on her stomach, "I think we're getting a little sea sick. ... Here." She rested his hand against her side and pressed lightly.

At first he couldn't feel anything, he was about to pull his hand away when she pressed a little more. It was faint at first, then he became more sure of the butterfly sensation tickling his palm and he pressed a little harder for himself, wanting to feel it again, to sit there all night if he had to and wait for that magical sensation as he felt his baby move for the first time. The tiny fluttering sensations made his hand tingle all over again. He felt his face muscles curve into a smile. He tried to think back to the first time he had laid his hand on the bump cocooning his firstborn, he could barely remember it, well except for the time she kicked and he thought she was going to break out on her own. A stupid idea, but then he was even greener than he was now. This felt delicate, almost non existent. As he sat with his hand on Nikki's side basking in the sensation of their baby twirling under his hand he sighed, then rested his chin on her shoulder and realised that she had done a pretty damned good job so far of keeping them safe. What happened at the bank didn't count, that was out of their control. "I'm sorry Nik, I just can't seem to stop myself, ... I don't want anything to happen to you. Either of you."

"I know that and I don't want anything to happen to you either, you've always been there for me and I do love you."

"I know babe, now what do you say to getting some sleep?"

He felt her head move against his and her hand rub up and down his arm. "Would you do something for me first?"

"I'm not going down to the deli for some weird sandwich."

"Nothing like that, I promise," he felt her touch his face as she turned towards him. "Kiss me, make the nightmare go away."

Although her words told him one thing he knew what she was asking. "You sure? I mean is it OK for the baby?"

"It's fine ... the last few weeks, your hours, the college, I feel like I've hardly seen you."

He trailed his hand across the bump and up her arm, resting his hand on her shoulder he fingered her hair for a moment before cupping her face. "Tell me what you really want." He felt a shiver run through her as he held her close to him. "Be honest with me, for once tell me what you're really thinking."

He could feel her hesitation, the hitch in her breathing as he caressed her cheek. He couldn't see the look in her eyes, but he knew her focus was on him, "Don, please."

"It's quite simple really, .... just tell me." He breathed as he closed the gap between them and kissed her cheek. The shudder which ran through her and the gasp that accompanied it told him he would win this round. He heard her take a few breaths before she finally spoke.

"..... Make love to me."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and as always review help feed the muse, who seems to have a butterfly brain lately, flitting between this, Hidden Agenda and the new story I'm working on. I don't plan on posting it just yet though I'm afraid._


	19. Something on your mind

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_This is a slightly longer chapter as I decided not to split the last two scenes. _

**19****. Something on your mind**

Don walked into the squad room after taking down the Cabbie Killer. He wanted to go home and take a shower, anything to get rid of the grimy feeling that had been with him since they'd raided the first location earlier in the day, but none of that was going to happen anytime soon, he still had 3 hours of his shift and a ton of reports to write before he got his ass kicked for neglecting his paperwork. He dropped wearily into his chair and reached for the phone. They couldn't begrudge him one phone call, it had been one hell of a day, Reed was in the hospital and had just missed becoming another dead victim of the psycho, all because the guy thought he was the passage to the afterlife. None of them had walked away from this case unscathed, but at least now they could move on with their lives, the city was safe again. Word had got out pretty quick that they'd definitely caught the guy, the streets were full of cabs moments after Jordan Gates made the announcement from the steps of the old fire house as he'd led their murderer away. The team were all still over there processing the place, they'd probably be there for a couple of hours yet. He'd been let go, his part of the job over, now all that was left was the paperwork.

He realised he had lost track of what he was doing when the dial tone beeped in his ear, although he'd picked up the receiver he hadn't had the energy to push the buttons, he leant forward and reset the line then pushed the buttons. After a moment the call connected. Voicemail, he should have guessed, he checked his watch, she'd still be in class.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's me. We got him. Reed was hurt, but the doctors said he's gonna be fine. Mac blames himself of course, but the kid's ambitious, I don't think anyone could have stopped him doing what he did. Quinn sends her best, says to call her. .... Call me when you get this."

He slowly let the handset down to rest on the cradle, letting out a long sigh as he did so. He nearly jumped when he felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulders and slide down his chest. Subtle perfume wafting around him as he leant back in his chair.

"Thought you were still in class, I just left you a message. We got him." He sighed, leaning his head back to look up at his wife.

"I heard. Is Reed really going to be OK?"

"Yeah, it was pretty scary for a while, and he'll have a pretty cool scar where the guy sliced his neck."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine." He felt her arms slid back up his chest and reached for her arm, drawing her in front of him and resting a hand on her stomach. "How are you two doing?"

"Good. It's been a good day, ... maybe we need a repeat of last night." She grinned rubbing her free hand over the baby bump.

Don raised his eyes to hers, "which bit of last night are we talking here?"

She leant forward and whispered in his ear, "I think you know which bit, but if I need to give you details you'll have to wait until we get home and Amy's asleep."

Straightening up again, he noticed the slight flush to her cheeks and winked at her. "I think we could come to some arrangement."

"How much longer you got to work?"

"2, 3 hours, ... thought you were in Class."

"Guest lecturer, they didn't need me to watch over them, and I couldn't concentrate on grading papers knowing what was going on here, so I figured I'd come sit at your desk and wait for you."

"Flack! good job, now get out of my face and go see your family, you can finish your report tomorrow." A voice boomed from the corner office doorway, drawing their attention.

"I still got a couple of hours lieutenant." Don called back looking up at his supervisor.

"You and Angell already broke my overtime budget on this case, so I know you haven't seen much of your daughter, now get out of here before I change my mind. I sent Angell home half hour ago."

Don smiled, switched off his computer and stood up, wrapping an arm around Nikki's waist. "Looks like I got my orders what do you say we get out of here and go pick Amy up?"

"I'd love it."

----

Stella walked into Mac's office several hours later. "Hey Mac, I'm outta here, I'm starving and a bottle of wine is sitting in my fridge waiting to celebrate. You heading out soon?"

Mac looked up from the files he was sorting on his desk and noted her tired expression. He sighed, he could feel the exhaustion too, it had been a heavy few days. "Yeah, I just called the hospital, Reed's sleeping, his parents have been in to see him and if he's OK in the morning he'll be discharged."

"That's good news Mac." Her smile cheered him a little, even though it didn't reach her eyes, that was the exhaustion talking though. Normally she would have been a little livelier with news like that. He hesitated and before she could try digging into his thoughts he offered the idea which had occurred to him while shuffling papers in his office a few hours before.

".... I'm thinking about taking some time off, spend some time with Reed, get to know him a little better."

"I think that's a great idea, you talked to him or his parents about it?" Her voice was tinged with concern. He knew she worried about how he fit into his stepson's life.

"Not yet, but I will, .... You were right you know-"

"I was?" Stella prodded gently at Mac's silence.

"Yeah, I pushed and he got mad and stormed off. Maybe if I'd done things differently he wouldn't have been a target." Mac sighed wearily. He had been so focused on his job, on catching the killer he had aggravated the young man and forced him to take the opposite path.

"Reed's young, he's ambitious, he wanted the story, nothing and no one, not even you were going to stop him. I'm just glad we figured out his coded blogs."

Her words were comforting, but he still felt as if Reed's capture was his fault. If he hadn't pushed so hard then Reed may not be in the hospital now. But then a big part of him was like Claire, headstrong and determined. "He reminds me so much of his mother."

"Mac it's natural, he's Claire's son, a child neither of you got to know when you had the chance to make a difference, but Claire did a good job finding him parents who loved him, parents who care about him and have accepted his desire to know about his birth mother. You're the only one who can share that with him." Her voice was calm and rational, she did have a point, but then he still had doubts.

"Am I doing the right thing Stella? Telling him all this stuff, it's bad enough that he'll never meet her, is it right to share what he's missing with her?" He was glad she was there, he valued her opinion on things, and since Reed had come into their lives, more than once she had been his sounding board on what he should do about the situation.

"He's her son Mac, he has the right to know and you know what, I'm guessing Claire's sitting on a cloud right now watching the two of you and feeling so happy that you found each other." He saw the grin spread across her face, she was trying to lighten the mood, he appreciated it and gave her a half smile in return.

"You think so?"

"I know so, so why don't you get off your ass, stop moping and join me for dinner?" It was almost an instruction rather than a request, but as good as their evening meals together were, he just didn't feel in the right mood tonight.

"I think I'll just grab something on the way home."

"Then you'll sit in your apartment all alone and worry about what to say to Reed next time you see him."

Mac pondered for a moment. When had she got to know him that well? Thinking about it, maybe she always had, she had always been there for him since Claire. She had bullied and encouraged him to rejoin the human race after his wife died, always there in the background, offering her wise opinions and unfailing support. Maybe having dinner wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I know you better than you know yourself sometimes, so what do you say about dinner?"

Mac looked up at her slowly and a small smile played on his lips. as he stood up from his desk. "Got any red wine?"

"I'll find some." She waited for him to circle the desk then hugged him as he stood before her. "Reed will be just fine." The warmth of the hug as she wrapped her arms around him and he breathed in the lingering scents from her perfume and shampoo filled him with a little energy and optimism.

"What's for dinner then?" He asked as they separated and made their way to the door.

-----

For the next couple of months the crime rate stabilised, no crazy serial killers, well except for Ethan Scott who lured Mac into the middle of a bank heist, claiming he was innocent before kidnapping him and almost killing him. Thankfully the case was resolved pretty quickly and he was soon behind bars.

The shocking fact for everyone in the aftermath was the appearance of Don's sister, the black sheep of the family, rarely talked about in polite company and thought of by most of the family as a screw up. Don himself hadn't heard from her since they met the previous October, so to find her name come up in the middle of the investigation caused some serious face offs between the siblings. Don went to meet her a couple of weeks after the case and they talked for the first time in years, but that had been almost a month ago and she'd disappeared again. Although she had called and left a contact number this time along with the promise of trying to get her life back on track. Don doubted that would be possible anytime soon with the friends she seemed to hang out with but he'd yet again given her the benefit of the doubt, besides he had his own family to take care of, Amy had just turned 6, which to her was a major milestone in becoming a big girl, or so she told everyone and she was still adamant that there was no way she was having a baby brother and he was destined for the trash should that actually happen.

Meanwhile Don was revelling in his wife's pregnancy, going to all the doctors appointments and talking about birthing classes, no last minute cramming this time, he was going to be properly prepared for this child making its entrance into the world. Nikki was thriving, despite still suffering a few issues with her hands which some days left her in agony, but yet more tests had confirmed the earlier diagnosis and a course of steroid injections to reduce inflammation seemed to have helped. She was settled into college life and was enjoying the regular hours and afternoons at home. Now when they settled down, just the two of them for quiet time, the baby decided it was play time and Don loved feeling it kick his hand when he placed it on Nikki's stomach. He still found it amazing that they had created another miracle and couldn't wait to hold him or her properly. They had stuck with their original decision not to find out the sex before the birth, wanting to have that magical moment when it was born.

Right about now there was only one thing he wished for, the answer to a 15 year old mystery that he knew still haunted his wife and her mother. What had happened to the other member of their family while on active duty with the Marines during the first Gulf War, he knew it had been on Nikki's mind more since he had shown her the letter from her father a few months back, which is why he was meeting the Crime Lab boss for a personal chat over coffee before work.

"Don?" He looked up as the Mac joined him at the table. "You said you wanted to ask me something."

"Yeah Mac, you don't waste any time." Don scrubbed his hand across his mouth nervously before speaking again. ".... I uh, I need some advice, off the record, I don't want Nikki to know anything yet, to get her hopes up."

"Something on your mind?" Mac eyed the detective curiously.

"Do you know she had a brother in the British Marines, back around 92?"

"Went MIA in Iraq, he was never found, she asked me a few years ago about how to find more information." Mac offered based on a conversation he'd had with Nikki shortly after she returned to the city and discovered his military background.

"Oh, ... what did you tell her?" Don was surprised, but if it had happened a year or so earlier then it kind of explained why she had never said anything, things had been pretty intense for her when she came home the first time. The discovery of her asshole husbands remains and the stalker had shattered her confidence and driven a bigger wedge between them for a while. He realised Mac was speaking, and frowned in concentration.

"The same thing I'm going to tell you, ... A long time has passed, if there was no information then, there's likely to be even less now. Does she know you're asking questions?"

Don shook his head, concern etched on his face as he let out some little known facts about his wife. "No and I want to keep it that way. .... I'd known her about 6 months when they got the news about James, 6 months after that her father was diagnosed with cancer, he fought it, remission lasted a couple of years, he died just after she turned 21, you know she handled everything for them the last few months, her mom was so wrapped up in her dad, he was in pain most of the time and she took it, she balanced college and running the family home, working part time when she could to supplement her Dad's disability, ... The attack opened up a lot of stuff for her, she's still having nightmares, .. I just want to do something to help her and I think if we can find something it will help. Who should I talk to?"

"Don are you sure about this? You maybe opening up a lot more than you think, maybe wait until after the baby's born and discuss it with her." Mac was concerned that more issues would arise than they would be able to handle, he didn't want to see either of them hurt.

"Is there even a remote chance that he could still be alive?"

"I don't know all the details about Nikki's brother's disappearance but a lot of strange stories come around years after a war, I guess it's possible." Mac was forced to admit the one thing he had hoped to avoid, an answer to the question Nikki herself had never asked.

"Then I have to do this, if I get nothing, she never needs to know, if I find out the truth, then she gets the answers she needs, whatever they are."

"It's not likely to be quick." Mac counselled, knowing that the circumstances were vague enough that a lot of digging would be needed to find any answers.

"I know, I just feel I need to do something."

"I hope this doesn't come back to bite you in the ass." A stern look but with a hint of amusement crossed Mac's face.

"Me too." Don allowed himself to smile a little in return. It was a start, it may not go anywhere, but at least he could try.

"OK, let me make a couple of calls, find out who you need to speak to."

"Thanks Mac, I owe you."

"And one day I'll collect." Mac raised his eyebrows with a hint of amusement as he warned the young detective.

----

Nikki approached the throng of students gathered outside one of the faculty offices. Obviously something was amiss as they should have all been in class 10 minutes before. She spotted Annie and Luke standing by the closed office door preventing anyone gaining access.

"Annie, what's going on?"

"Nikki! I'm glad you're here. I think you need to take a look at professor Maxwell," Annie leaned closer to Nikki and whispered in her ear, "I think he's dead."

"Alright, have you called 911?"

"I was hoping you would look first. It's charity week and I don't want to make a hoax call." She replied apologetically, then catching Nikki's confused look she continued. "You'd be amazed at the pranks we can pull around here in aid of a good cause." Nikki nodded and glanced around at the crowd still hovering.

"What are they waiting for?"

"It's Monday, the professor always hands back his graded papers at this time."

Nikki looked around, then slid her bag from her shoulder and stepped up to the door, knocking briefly twice she turned the handle and pushed the door open slightly and looked in. A draft of warm air hit her square in the face and made her step back, putting her hand over her mouth and hurriedly closing the door. She paused for a moment to get some fresh air before taking her bag and digging out some keys and handing them to Luke. "Go to my car, get my kit out of the trunk and find me some campus security." Luke took off as Nikki faced the crowd. "OK listen to me all of you. Classes are on, we don't need everyone here, can you all wait in the professor's lecture room, he's not feeling well so I'll bring your papers to you as soon as we get him some help."

The crowd began to dissipate with mumbles and groans echoing in the hallway. Annie turned to Nikki. "That smell, he's dead isn't he?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah," Nikki pulled out her phone, but was unsuccessful in turning it on. "my battery died can I borrow yours?" Annie handed over her phone and Nikki called 911. "Yes this is Detective Flack, badge 9782, I'm at Chelsea university, I need homicide and CSI, ... Professor Maxwell, Block B, I'll have someone on hand to direct the team. ... Can you tell me who's getting the call? ... OK, thanks, I'll ring him direct with the details." Nikki hung up and looked at Annie. "You still got that crush on my husband?"

Annie blushed. "He's coming?"

"Yeah, which probably means Mac won't be far behind. Can you go call the Dean's secretary and ask her to have him call me." Annie hurried away, Nikki dialled another number.

---

Don and Mac were walking into the precinct when Don's phone rang and Mac's alerted him to a text. Don accepted the call and raised his phone to his ear without checking the caller ID.

"Flack, ... hey Princess, how're you doing? ... OK. What's up?" He looked over at Mac who mouthed _Chelsea University_ at him. "Listen Mac just got a 911 call to attend, we'll be there in about 20 minutes, what do you know so far? ... OK hold on, I'll put you on speaker." Abandoning the entrance to the building, they headed straight to the garage as Don pressed the speaker button on his phone to listen as they walked. "OK go ahead."

_"I can't tell you much, I'm just about to take a look at the body, scene's been sealed by Annie since she made the discovery about 30 minutes ago. Room temp is up and the body is decomposing, we've got a contained smell right now, I'll have it opened up by the time you get here. I've got a kit in my car, so I'll start taking preliminary photos and trace. ... Hang on, I'll see if I can see an obvious cause of death."_

The line went silent for a moment as Don and Mac reached the garage and climbed into Mac's SUV and Mac started the engine before Don heard a faint squeal. "_Ewww!"_

"Nikki!" There was no immediate answer. "Nikki!" Mac glanced at the detective, he noted the tight line of his jaw and could imagine the thoughts rushing around his head.

"_It's OK, I'm fine, just surprised. We've got maggots, the professor's been dead at least 30 hours."_

Mac noted Don's visible sigh of relief. "She hates maggots, always has." He commented quietly.

"Nikki, I want you out of there now, seal the scene, I'll handle it when I get there." Mac told her firmly.

_"Mac I'm fine, honestly, I just wasn't expecting the professor to be somebody's lunch." _

"I'm not saying it because of that, officially it's not your job anymore, and as much as I could use your help right now with Stella away, I can't let you process the scene."

_"... Fine, I understand. We'll stand guard until you get here."_

"OK babe we'll see you in abut 15 minutes." Don replied before cancelling the call. "Thanks Mac."

"Oh, I didn't do it for you, I did it for the department. Right now she has her badge, but she has no rights to process for the lab anymore. She lost her credentials there when she switched to teaching." It's not what he wanted, but it was how things played out. He glanced at Don and noted a slightly confused look.

""But I thought she got to keep her badge."

"She can observe, even help with witness statements, but her badge is limited without a department to back her. It does mean in an emergency any one can call on her to work for them." Mac explained the terms of her new role. It had been the best he could get away with and Nikki had taken it, allowing her time to complete her recovery and leaving open the chance to return after the baby was born and she was fully fit. If she wanted to.

"She never said."

"She probably only just realised it herself." Mac had wondered, with everything else on her mind if she had actually taken in that detail at the time they discussed things. He was glad though that she had apparently accepted his instructions.

"Want me to call Stella?"

"She's visiting friends upstate, wont be back until tomorrow. I'll see what we're dealing with first before I decide who's getting a call." Since Nikki was no longer part of the lab team, anyone on vacation left them a little shorthanded. Lindsay was already on a case of her own and Hawkes and Danny had worked into the night, so they were probably still sleeping, so he didn't want to wake one of them unless it really was too big a job for one person. If he could handle the scene then he could bring one of them into the case later.

"You missing her?" Mac slid a quick glance over to his passenger. It was kind of a strange question, but he knew that the detective had found it hard not being able to pop up to the lab to see the woman who had changed his life, they had made a good team on the cases they worked together.

"Nikki? She's done a lot of good work since she's been here. Losing her has certainly left us short handed." A little reassurance wouldn't go amiss, Mac thought, sensing the detective needed it.

"Come on Mac, I wasn't talking about her, I'm talking about Stella, she's been gone what .. almost a week. Since then you've worked almost every night till after midnight and been at your desk by 7am"

"You checking up on me now?" Unusually for Mac he had misread the question, it was true while Stella had been away he had been putting more hours in at the office, but he hadn't realised that anyone had noticed.

"I hear things, ... I'm just saying."

"Stella is a friend and a valued colleague, I'll always miss her around the lab." Truth was he did miss her, he'd missed their impromptu dinners and case discussions. He was looking forward to having her back. He also knew where Don was trying to steer the conversation and wasn't about to reveal what he was really thinking.

"That's it? That's all you're gonna say?"

"Want to tell me about what's putting that smile on your face a lot more lately? Started right around the time we caught the Cabbie killer I'd say." Mac grinned as he eyed the detective once again. He'd noted a more relaxed young man since the case and figured that home life was going well, so he'd use it to deflect attention from him and Stella.

"I'm a married man Mac, I don't kiss and tell on my wife. She knows how to hide a body." They both laughed. "OK point taken, don't ask about you and Stella." Don conceded.

----

Nikki and Annie were talking when Luke lead Mac and Don into the hallway. Nikki joined them as a couple of uniformed officers began rolling out crime scene tape and sectioning off the area around the professor's door.

Don wrapped an arm around Nikki's waist and gave her a quick kiss, before looking at her curiously. "You OK?"

"I'm fine, we're fine." She answered rubbing her hand over the baby, "Mac our vic is Professor Martin Maxwell, tenured professor here for 20 years, teaches, or rather taught criminal justice and statutory process. I met him a couple of times at staff meetings, reminded me of your typical absent minded professor, he had a brilliant mind, but his common sense was a little off centre. Annie's one of his students and arrived early to collect a graded assignment, found the door open about a foot, she stepped inside to talk to him and found the body, she backed out closed the door and called me, I called 911. Nothing's been touched, his students have been sent to the lecture theatre to wait for their papers, I figured the best way to keep them calm was to say he was sick."

"How many students?"

"There were about a dozen or so here when I got here, I sent them down the hall, but some may have just given up and bunked off, some may have headed into other classes. I'm waiting for a list from Admin of all his students."

"OK, Flack, you might want to start with whoever hung around the lecture theatre, I'll start with the body." Mac stated in his usual businesslike tone and giving Don a pointed look.

"Just what I wanted, a load of college kids giving it big. ... You coming to save me?" he asked looking at Nikki.

"I'll bring you the list as soon as I get it. Annie can show you the way." She answered with a look at the young woman who was patiently waiting at the side, her eyes attempting to look everywhere except at the tall detective.

Don ran his hand over Nikki's stomach again and was rewarded with a kick. "Looks like the parasite's awake."

"Oh, yeah, I'm hoping it's going to go to sleep sometime soon and give me a break. I'm probably black and blue on the inside from it flexing its muscles all morning, then there's the four bouts of hiccups, I've decided it doesn't like strawberries, every time I eat one it gets them."

"You sure you're OK?"

Nikki gave him a pointed look. "I'm fine, now get your hand off me and go do your job."

"I'm just-"

"worried about me, I know. But you're here to work, not to check up on me. I promise you'll be the first to know if anything happens, and it won't yet we've still got nearly two months to go."

"Alright." He reluctantly took his hand off his wife's stomach and looked at Annie and grinned. "Come on Annie, show me the way."

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think, feedback helps encourage the muse to stay on track, now that I've wrestled her attentions away from the new story for now._

_If any of you reading this are interested and weren't already aware, chapter 13 is up of Hidden Agenda, my collaboration with Lily Moonlight (posted as Woodland Flower)._


	20. Parasites

_Disclaimer__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_**AN:**__ Sorry for the long delay, with RL issues and a missing muse this has been a hard chapter to pull together. I needed something a little more light-hearted before moving on with future plans for this._

**20. Parasites**

Mac looked up as he pulled on a pair of gloves as Annie and Don walked away, he noted Luke was still hovering nearby and grinned slightly at the young man. "Want to get your hands dirty again?" He asked holding up a camera. "I could use some help."

Luke looked at Nikki, "I'm supposed to be in class."

"It's fine, we were going to talk about decomposition today anyway, just let me have your assignment by Friday, title's on the Department Web. Mac I'll go chase up this list for Don and talk to the Dean, do you need anything?"

"No, we're fine," He opened the door and stepped inside, releasing a putrid smell which made Nikki gasp as she hurried away.

Mac moved into the room enough to allow Luke to join him. The sharp intake of breath forced Mac to glance at the young man. "First decomp? .... Breathe through your mouth, you don't smell it so much then and if you feel sick, head straight outside, don't throw up in here or it will contaminate the scene." He instructed noticing the strained expression on his temporary assistant as he cast his expert eye around the cramped space. The professor was laying on the floor, evidence of a dried blood pool surrounded him and what appeared to be thousands of maggots, the room was warm and a number of flies, both alive and dead were evident. "Luke, take the overalls and then we'll focus on the Professor." he added handing over the camera.

Mac proceeded to study the scene for several minutes, including assessing the body for wounds. Finally Luke lowered the camera. Mac glanced sideways at him, "First observations?"

"Warm room, insect activity, bloating, decomposition has started. Maggots indicate flies have been laying eggs for at least 3 days, although the heat will speed things up, it's quite humid too, otherwise there'd be signs of mummification. No immediate signs of a wound, but it could be hidden by the state of decomp. The ME will need to give a better evaluation."

"Anything else?" Mac hadn't worked directly with the young man during his internship in the lab, and was impressed by his knowledge.

Luke crouched down for a moment and using a pen, moved the professor's trouser leg a little to see his skin. "Lividity seems to confirm he's been here a while, so he probably died here and wasn't moved."

"Good work. How would you proceed now?"

Mac continued to question Luke as they worked through gathering some of the different insects and examining the body.

-----

Don closed his memo book as he released the last of the students who had hung around then he turned to Annie who had remained quietly at his side for the last hour.

"Any thoughts?"

"Me? Um, Most of them were pretty shocked to discover the professor was dead." She glanced around the empty lecture room, hoping for something good to say.

"Anything seem off about anyone?"

"Not really, Webster is a loud mouth anyway, wouldn't expect him to react any other way, he's pissed that Luke and I got there first and kept him out. Likes to be up the front, he ended up with a crime scene clean up crew for internship because none of the labs would take him with his attitude, so his nose is kind of out of place as we got to do the real work."

"That right?" Don watched her wrap her hair in ringlets around her fingers, she was nervous. "Annie, I'm not going to bite, just interested in your views. You want to be a CSI this is good experience."

"He's right, you know." Both turned to acknowledge Nikki as she joined them in the room.

"Hey, get anything useful?" Don asked her taking the sheet of paper she held out.

"List of the professor's students. The Dean has cancelled classes for today in this building, give you time to go over everything and find out what happened. Annie would you let my class know I'm not coming, but if anyone is taking any of the professor's classes they should report here if Don hasn't already spoken to them."

"Sure Detective." Don noted she offered a nervous smile before escaping from the room.

He watched Nikki turn to him with a fixed look. "What?"

"You been teasing her again?"

"Who me? ... Nah, just getting her views on her classmates. There's a few to watch out for, guy named Webster's all good at giving it mouth, could have taken out the guy if he wasn't getting what he wanted. One of the girls too, she's the opposite all quiet and intimidated. They say you've got to watch the quiet ones." He grinned at her while raising his eyes.

"You trying to tell me something Detective?" He felt his heart flutter as a glint appeared in her eye as she smiled back at him.

"Quiet ones can sneak up on you and take things before you even know it. I learnt that a long time ago."

"You referring to me?"

He chuckled, these are the moments he missed now she wasn't working with him. "Took me so long to know you stole my heart you were marrying that scumbag by the time I realised."

"Yeah, but you got me in the end. ... Shouldn't you be working?" He gave her one last grin before turning his attention back to the list in front of him.

"You staying for round 2?"

"I'll go check up on Mac and come back. Be nice to Annie."

"I always am." She turned to leave and he grabbed her wrist stepping closer to her. "Not so fast Mrs Flack, we got a minute to ourselves here, and I miss you" He leant in to kiss her and she stepped back.

"You're working Don, and I'm supposed to be, we don't have time for this. Someone could walk in here any second and this wouldn't be very professional. .... When we're done you can take me to dinner and make it up to me all you like."

"Not even one kiss?"

"The mood you're in even one kiss would be dangerous. I'll see you later." He let her wriggle from his grasp and walk away this time. She was right, he'd want more than what they could get away with right then. They had jobs to do and he had to let her do hers.

-----

Several hours later at the Morgue, Sid carefully divested the professor of his clothing, paying close attention in order not to dislodge the parasites which were crawling over it. He carefully placed each piece in a separate plastic container and sealed the lids. Once the body had been stripped he took various photos to add to the collection already obtained from the scene. His next task entailed collecting various samples of the remaining insects and sealing them in jars. This then left him free to examine the body for any other trace evidence.

Once all the tasks were completed with his external examination he lifted the shower head and washed away the remaining detritus and cleaned the body in preparation for the next stage of the process. Once he was satisfied that all was ready, he pulled the trolley of tools towards himself and took a scalpel. Making the normal Y incision he prepared for the release of any gases which had built up inside, thankful for the extractor fan going over his head.

-----

Don was interviewing the last of the professor's students in the hallway outside the lecture theatre when he noticed Nikki in an intense conversation with someone on the phone. He was standing just out of earshot, but guessed the discussion wasn't going well by the look on her face. He turned back to the student he was with and rapidly finished up the interview before marching over to his wife, whose call had just finished.

"Hey, Princess, everything OK?" He thought she looked tired, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, that was just a response to some information I wanted, how did you get on?" She asked turning the tables back to his investigation, clearly not wanting to talk about the call. He let it slide, half expecting her to talk about it later when they were at home.

"The usual. Not sure that any of them can help."

"You heading back to the lab now? Mac's already gone." She replied a little too brightly for his liking.

"Nik? You OK, who was on the phone?" He watched the panicked look in her eyes, "I can hang around a bit if you want to talk."

"No, it's college stuff, I'm fine. You've got an investigation to handle."

"You sure?" He pressed standing squarely in front of her and crossing his arms over his chest; he knew she was lying, but knew if she wasn't ready to talk he wouldn't get her to tell him anything, he just hoped she would.

"I'm sure." She held his gaze and rested her hand on his arm, "we're fine Don, I promise," she glanced at her bump as she ran a hand over it before looking back at him. "You go, I'll see you later." He noted the intense look in her eyes and nodded. He was convinced at the moment that she was in herself OK, he just wondered what was going on in her head.

He needed her to understand how worried he was about them, he had tried with words, he just hoped his actions would convey a better message as he couldn't resist pushing his hand in her hair and resting his other hand on the side of her bump as he poured himself into an intense toe curling kiss. After a moment he released her lips.

"I love you."

"I know, and I know you worry about me, but I can take care of myself. ... Don't you have to get back to work?"

He nodded reluctantly and stepped back from her letting his hands drop to his sides after a lingering caress of her abdomen, a smile crossing his face as he could feel the movement of the baby under his hand.

"Looks like he's just woken up." He noted the look of pure adoration in her eyes as she looked up. After all the scares, after she ended up in hospital, the pregnancy had been remarkably smooth. He was given all the horror stories by well intentioned colleagues, but she was sailing through, there was still two months to go, but right now, everything was perfect.

"He?" He gave her a quizzical stare, "poor kid's probably going to be confused over what sex it is when it's born."

"We've been through this before, I'm not going to keep saying it and we decided not to know what we're having, and it's easier than keep saying he or she. Besides you and Amy have far worse names for it than I do. Now you should go."

"I guess I should, I'll try and be home on time." He gave her one final kiss and walked away and as he headed for his car his thoughts centred on what would be waiting for him when he got there.

------

Mac walked into autopsy later that afternoon as Sid put the last stitch into their victim. He looked up as he heard the door open.

"Aaah, Mac, just in time. I just finished."

"So what have you got for me Sid?" Mac asked stopping by the table opposite the ME and inspecting the body.

"You're average overweight fifty something guy, his organs all tell me he was leading a somewhat vicarious existence, fatty foods and a little too much beer, his muscles and build tell me he wasn't much for exercise, but apart from the putrefaction, a totally unremarkable autopsy."

"So you're telling me there was no cause of death?"

"Not at all, would I call you down here for that? .. No, your vic did have one problem, anyone report him behaving oddly lately?"

"Not that I know of why?"

"Chances are he'd be complaining of headaches if nothing else, I found evidence of a mid-sized cerebral aneurysm wedged between the temporal lobe and cerebellum. Did you find what might have caused the blow to his temple?"

"The only sign of anything was a blood smear on the edge of his desk. We thought he might have been pushed against it."

"Well in my opinion he probably had a fit collapsed against the desk and was knocked unconscious before he could get help when the aneurysm burst. The timing would suggest that both the rupture and blow to the head happened around the same time, and that if he was the last one in college and security had already done their sweep explains why no one found him till this morning."

"So you're ruling his death from natural causes?"

"Unless there's anything else that makes you think otherwise."

"Actually no, I was struggling with a lack of viable evidence and motive."

"Then that's my findings." Affirmed Sid as he moved to cover the body with the sheet. "Has anyone located next of kin?"

"Nikki called his niece, she's flying in tomorrow from Seattle."

------

Mac walked slowly through the lab a few minutes later, his eyes observing his staff busily working at their respective stations, when one particular member of staff caught his eye. Her brown curls bounced as she laughed at something Hawkes had just said to her. For a moment he stopped just to watch her, the smile spreading across her face seeming to get wider and her eyes sparkling as she caught him looking at her. He realised he had been caught when she waved him over to join them and he felt his cheeks flush a little. A slight grin spread across his own face as he stepped forward. As he entered the lab Hawkes left muttering something about ballistics evidence, leaving them alone.

"Penny for them?" She asked her curls still settling from where she had been laughing with Hawkes.

"I just wrapped up the Chelsea University Professor's case. Sid ruled natural causes. Kinda got me thinking about things, he was only 58 and to be taken out so suddenly like that, makes you wonder what's in store for the rest of us."

"You can't dwell on things like that Mac, you keep yourself fit, have to in this job, I'm sure you've got a lot of good years left in you yet."

"Maybe. ... Just makes you think that you don't know what's around the next corner."

"Are you getting to the point here Mac or you staying all melancholy on me?" He noted the tone in her voice, prompting him to make an invitation, one they had often shared as friends, but this time that wasn't all that was behind his thinking. For the first time in a long while he was hating being alone all the time, and he was beginning to think that just maybe somewhere out there was another human being who would challenge him as Claire had done. He had seen Nikki thrive the last few months and it was giving him hope that now he could move forward again without Claire's shadow haunting him.

"I guess there was something, ... Are you busy Wednesday?"

"I'm on call, but otherwise no, .... you got something in mind?" The look of anticipation which crossed her face gave him the encouragement to complete the invitation.

"We're playing a new set at Cosy's, I'd like your opinion."

"I'm no music critic, but you know I always like to hear you play, so yes, I'm in."

She gave him an encouraging smile to which he nodded an acknowledgement and walked away, allowing himself a small smile as he turned his back on her.

-----

Don could hear giggling coming from the kitchen as he opened the door that night. He couldn't resist the smile which spread across his face as he picked out the tones of his wife and daughter. His stomach lurched at the thought that he actually loved this life, he loved coming home to find his girls together sharing stuff.

"Hey! I'm home." he called as he pulled his gun and cuffs from his belt and stowed them in the top of the hall cupboard and turning just in time to scoop up a mini tornado as his daughter flew out of the kitchen and threw herself at him.

"Daddy! ... You're early!"

"I know, what have you and your ma been doing?" He asked, hugging her and tweaking her nose.

"We've been cooking, we made fairy cakes!"

"You did huh?" he questioned as he carried her through to the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching Nikki finish tidying up.

"Yeah, you and mummy can take some for lunch tomorrow."

"That sounds good, you got enough for uncle Danny too, coz you know he likes your cooking." He asked raising his eyes at the girl in his arms and giving her a big smile.

"Sure, Mummy says there's enough for everyone and that you could take them and share them out."

"OK Ames, time to wash up for dinner, and be careful not to spill water all over the bathroom again." Nikki's voice interrupted them and Amy twisted in his arms to listen.

"I be careful." She answered solemnly as Don put her down and let her go. He folded his arms across his chest as he watched his wife moving about checking on dinner. When she stopped and started to breath heavily he stepped over to her as she rested her hand on her abdomen.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, resting a hand on her shoulder and one on the baby she carried.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy."

"Come here," he pulled out a chair from the table and guided her into it, "you had that a lot?"

"No, just happened. Don't panic, I'm fine." He pulled out a chair and sat down facing her, his hand caressing her cheek.

"Talk to me Princess. what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just got a little carried away and turned around a little quick, its fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive, here," she took his hand and rested it on the bump.

"Wow, parasite's pretty active in there," he exclaimed feeling the way her stomach lurched as the baby moved. "That hurt?" he watched as her stomach rippled, the baby was definitely active.

"No, just feels pretty weird sometimes." He looked up to catch her watching him, her eyes soft and shining. "You don't look like you believe me."

"The weird part yes, the hurting part, not so much, you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"Don, I'm not a china doll and I've done this before, I know you haven't, but trust me to know what's OK and what isn't." She rested her hand on his as she leant forward, he knew she was trying to convince him, and he was fairly certain that she was alright, but it didn't stop him worrying. "Now before Amy comes back, tell me how the case is going."

"Nah, stop changing the subject," He grinned at her, shaking his head, "we're talking about you, ... I just can't help getting a little freaked out over all this." He told her turning serious again as he rubbed her abdomen. "I'm still finding it a little weird that you're growing our son or daughter in there, .... that you're taking all this in your stride, you're still doing all this stuff, I thought women had all these crazy cravings and swollen ankles and things."

"And that's a problem?"

"Nah, I guess I just expected it."

She shook her head and laughed. "Have you not learnt yet that I'm not like other women?"

He chuckled as he watched the lights dance in her eyes. "Oh yeah, I think I'm learning that everyday. .... Come here." He pushed his chair back and stood up, pulling her to her feet. He cupped her face in his hands and caressed her cheek with his thumbs. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"I know, but you know what? Nothing can be more perfect than what we have right now."

"Sure about that?" he asked raising his eyes at her and leaning in he pressed his lips to her forehead and her nose before gently seizing her lips.

He pulled back for a few seconds to look at her before taking her lips again and deepening the kiss.

"Ewww! Daddy!" Amy's voice interrupted, Don broke his lips away from Nikki's and rested his head against hers for a second.

"Busted again." he whispered letting her go finally and turning to his daughter, a sly grin on his face as he left Nikki blushing. "Come on Squirt, we'll lay the table, let your ma dish up."

Scooping her into his arms they turned towards the door. "Do girls really like it when boys kiss them?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your Ma likes it when I kiss her." He answered glancing over his shoulder and winking at his wife, who shook her head and turned back to more mundane matters.

* * *

AN: Hope you like this, reviews would really give me a boost right now and speed the next chapter along. Thanks


	21. Need to Know

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine._

_**AN:** Thanks to my reviewers and readers and to Lily for the additional comments. As a New Year treat here is a quicker update, hopefully the trend will continue...._

**21. Need to Know **

In the month which passed after the professor's death at Chelsea University things had gone from one extreme to another for the team, first Sid had almost died from radiation poisoning that for several days had everyone on tenterhooks. Don had remained away from home until he felt certain that any exposure he may have succumbed to was not going to be a problem for him or his family. Finally Hawkes had reassured him enough that he went home bearing the good news about the ME's recovery. The next major case had Mac caught mid air with a dead sky cop, well that's was the belief at the time. Later Don and Danny had found the real sky cop dead in his hotel, and eventually they pieced together some robbery plot and got their man, well woman, when they discovered it was actually a flight attendant that committed the murder.

With the end of the academic year shortly after the professor's death, Nikki was on Maternity leave and had been focused on preparing for the arrival of the baby. She loved having time to spend with Amy too and with the summer nights, Don would often arrive home to find his girls still out somewhere enjoying the weather. He loved that they were able to have that time, but it didn't stop him worrying about them, especially knowing that Amy had been born at 36 weeks and that's how far along in the pregnancy his wife was now. While Amy's arrival had been under different circumstances he still worried that things would happen early. He just hoped that sometime soon he would get word on the enquiries he'd made through Mac's contacts and give his wife the news she had craved for a long time. He knew things would move slowly, and for now that suited him as he didn't want anything upsetting her before the baby arrived.

He was working nights again and while he liked the quieter moments around the squad, he hated not being at home in case things happened. That night however it was not going to give him a chance to think too much about home as he got called out to some renegade street party.

----

The case kept everyone on their toes for a while and had half the team working overtime to resolve it. The implications of the victim having been involved with some high profile people and rather more dubious acts had the team battered from all sides, Hawkes was targeted by an old college buddy and Mac came under pressure from Sinclair, but they all stood firm against the onslaught, only to have the information in question, saved on a flash drive disappear from the evidence warehouse.

On a lighter note Danny, Lindsay and Don got to meet some real strange folk. Two men, one of whom was the murderer, who took part in strange activities with dolls. Two of which were seized as relevant to the investigation and that started the banter that lasted a while. Don ended up on the playful side of Lindsay when they seized the first one and she yelled at him in the street. He felt like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him and the damned doll for that moment of humiliation. He vowed revenge.

Seizing the second doll with Danny was just as entertaining, except this time he delegated a uniformed officer to remove the evidence, ensuring he couldn't get picked on again when he pushed the doll along the street.

The case was a tough one though and he wanted to talk to Nikki, but she was out of town with her mum for a few days, visiting some distant family or something; she had been fairly non committal on exactly who they were seeing, but he wasn't too concerned as she wasn't alone. Amy in the meantime was staying with his brother at their place out of the city so he was home alone for the first time in months. Still it gave him time to plan his revenge on Lindsay, or it would have done if he could decide what to do.

-----

Nikki woke up and looked at the clock. The red letters showed 03.15. The house was quiet and the other half of the bed cold. She lay listening to the quiet for a moment wondering what had disturbed her. Don was working and Amy was sleeping over at her mum's. A week had passed since the Ann Steele case and Don had been brooding over what to do to Lindsay to get his own back for showing him up in public. She smiled to herself, this prank had really got to him as he couldn't come up with a suitable payback.

Closing her eyes to try and sleep again Nikki felt a twinge in her abdomen. She pressed her hand against her bump and turned her head to look at the clock again. A few moments later another twinge, she pushed herself up and swung her feet out of bed; she made it to the hallway before another twinge occurred. For the next half hour she paced around the living room and up and down the stairs, packing her overnight bag, before deciding she needed to call the one person she knew would panic; slowly she reached for the phone.

-----

"Hey Flack, quiet night?" Jessica Angell greeted cheerfully as she entered the squad room.

"Yeah, about time too the amount of paperwork I've had dropped on my desk." Don moaned. "How about you? Saw you bring in an old friend." He indicated the uniform leading a known thug away to the cells.

"Yeah, finally got something to pin on him, he's on his way to arraignment." Jess was pleased it was someone they had encountered several times in the last few months, but he had always managed to slip through their fingers, but not this time.

Don's cell phone rang and he flipped it open. "Hey Princess, you should be sleeping."

Jess watched out of the corner of her eye as she saw his expression change almost instantly in response to whatever his wife was saying. It didn't take long to figure out that they thought she was in labour as he hurriedly scattered more files across his desk as he searched for his keys. She smiled sweetly as she headed for his desk and prised the phone from his hand. "Don breathe, you've done this before, take a minute, get your head on straight. I'll talk to her." She put the phone to her ear. "Nikki? Hi, how are you doing?"

_"Jess, I'm glad you're there. Tell him to calm down. ... Nothing is really happening, I'm just restless and having a few twinges, but I don't think anything is happening immediately."_

"You sure?"

_"I'm sure, it doesn't feel the same as with Amy. I think I'll know when it gets real. Tell Don to stay put, I don't need him here fussing."_

"Angell, my phone now!" he barked, she nodded.

"Nikki, I gotta go, he wants the phone, but call us if you need anything."

_"Thanks Jess, I will."_

Angell handed his phone back and watched him scrape his hand over his face and chin as he spoke. "I told you Nik, I'm coming home. .... But- ... You sure about this? ... Alright, but if anything else happens you call me OK?"

A moment later he cancelled the call and dropped his phone onto his desk and sat with his head in his hands. Jess rested her hand on his shoulder. "How far apart are the contractions?" Slowly he looked up at her, the confident detective look obscured by the concern of a husband and father doused with a touch of anticipation.

"5-10 minutes, but she says they're not regular, that its not time yet. She wanted me to know what's happening in case I need to go, but says there's no need at the moment."

"So trust her, I'm told women know when it's time and she's been there before."

"I know, how am I going to concentrate on all this?" He waved his hand over his desk.

"One file at a time, but first you're taking me to get coffee. You look like you could use some." Jess took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

He looked at her and nodded his gratitude. "I don't know what I'd do without you keeping tabs on me." He added with a grin as they walked out.

-----

Mac pulled his SUV into the slot next to Don's and climbed out. Making his way towards the detective he noticed that Jess was also at the scene. Catching them comparing notes he grinned at them.

"What's this? You two tag teaming again?"

"Someone has to in case he has to bail," replied Jess pointing at Don.

"Something happening I don't know about?" Prodded Mac glancing between the two of them, he waited while Don rubbed his face and forced himself to breathe.

"Nikki called about an hour ago she's having twinges, says it's nothing serious, but I should know."

"And you're still here?" Mac was a little taken aback, he figured if there was the slightest possibility of her being in labour there would be no stopping Don from being at her side.

"She won't let me go home, says I'll only be fussing over her, that she's fine and she'll call when the contractions are more regular." Mac chuckled a little, that sounded like Nikki.

"Okay so I guess we better get on with this then and deal with the scene before you get a call."

Mac turned to the victim as he pulled on a pair of gloves, Angell stood next to him. Don's phone rang, and he pulled it from his pocket, Mac noticed the anxious glance at the caller ID before he put the device to his ear.

"Yeah babe, how are you? ... You sure about that? ... Alright, well you try and get some sleep, I'll try and get off early .... yeah I got it and Nik, you call me if things change, ... I mean it, you don't have to tough it out on your own, I'm here."

Mac had more of an ear on the conversation than what Jess was starting to tell him, so when Don rejoined them he looked over. "Everything alright?"

"She says it was a false alarm, everything stopped about half hour ago." Mac could tell that the younger man was still itching to go home and check on things for himself, but his camaraderie with his partner was showing through and she wasn't about to let him off the hook lightly.

"Get used to it Flack, apparently my mom had about four false alarms before I arrived." Jess commented with a wide grin.

"Four?" Mac smirked at Don's shocked outburst.

"It can happen Don, and technically Nikki's still got two weeks before her due date." Jess teased.

"I'm gonna be dead! I'm not sure if I can stand another hour like the one I just had." He complained.

"Flack, you're tough, you'll do just fine and we're all right behind you."

"Does that count with three AM feeds?" He quipped.

"Alright enough you two, we've got a dead body to deal with." Mac interrupted what he felt was going to be a bantering war between the two.

"Ah Mac, you spoil all my fun." Jess replied with a smirk before launching into the report on the case so far.

----

A couple of days later things were quiet again, but an air of anticipation followed Don as he tried to prepare himself for what could happen for real at anytime. He was working through one of the files on his desk when an older uniformed sergeant stuck his head in the squad room. "Flack, I think you're going to want a piece of this one. Some guy out here is looking for you with a baby."

"Come on Jerry, that ain't even funny, my wife still has 2 weeks to go." The officer looked at him with a pained expression. "Alright, I'll talk to him."

"I knew you would." Jerry answered as he turned and left.

Don put the file down stood up and grabbed his jacket, slipping it on as he headed to the door.

When he reached the sergeant's desk he was standing with a couple of female clerks engrossed with something on the bench by the desk. "What have you got Jerry, I ain't got all day." He asked looking around for someone out of place.

"Guy over there with the baby." He pointed to the smartly dressed man who looked to be about 40, his stature indicating he kept himself fit. His upright posture reminding him of the times he had seen men in uniform. The baby was sleeping in a car seat at the side of him.

"Got a name?"

"Andrew Michaels."

Don nodded and walked towards the visitor. "Mr Michaels? I understand you're looking for me."

Michaels looked up a little confused. "Actually it's Major Michaels, Don Flack?" He confirmed, holding out his ID.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"You contacted the Marine Liaison Service at the Navy Yard?" Flack eyed him warily.

"A couple of months back, I was doing some research for my wife."

"Is there someplace we can talk in private? What I have to tell you is going to be hard to explain and come as quite a shock."

"This way." Flack lead him into an empty interview room bringing the baby with him which he set on the table between them as they sat down.

Michaels held Don's eyes as he spoke "I'm here from the Marine Liaison Service, you were making enquiries about a British Marine James Palmer. Is that correct?"

"I was, have you found something?" Don had taken little notice of the baby, his focus on the man before him.

"We ran the DNA profile you sent us against our database, it was a long shot, we don't usually keep details of friendlies we pick up in the field, we have one or two though especially when they're dual nationals, like James Palmer, except we didn't know at the time that was his name."

"You've located him? He's alive?" Don felt his stomach lurch as he pictured himself telling Nikki and her mum.

"Not so fast detective." Major Michaels maintained a stern expression.

"What?" Don felt his chest crush.

"I have news of James. ... unfortunately it's not good."

"He was killed in Kuwait then?"

"He wasn't. ..... He was thrown clear of the blast that killed his unit, he was badly injured and lost his memory. It was a remote part of the country and he was on an isolated patrol. A local doctor and his family took him in and nursed him back to health, when the reconstruction began he found work with some of the crews, his memory was fragmented for years, he moved into Iraq at some point and came to the attention of one of our patrols during 2003," Michaels paused Don's mind was whirling.

"Why didn't anyone contact his family tell them he'd been found?"

"No one knew, he was going by the name of Jake Nicholls, all he knew was construction, when the team questioned him about his background they picked up a few fragments, enough to know he'd been military or closely linked to it. His dog tags had long gone, he'd suffered severed scarring from the burns he suffered during the bomb blast. He was brought back stateside to the VA hospital in Virginia where he underwent reconstructive surgery and therapy. All efforts to trace family failed as we couldn't identify his nationality, we sent out feelers to all the allied forces, but none could connect him with an open file."

"So where is he now? How much does he know?"

"He left the VA hospital last year and married a local girl, he was still living under his assumed name, he came in about 5 months ago wanting to know more about finding his past, finding any family. His memories had always been intermittent and non specific, but he was seriously bothered by a news item he'd heard, he kept telling his therapist that he knew the detective that was injured, at the time everyone thought he was creating memories."

"And now?" Don's head was still spinning with all the information coming at him. "What does he know now?"

"I'm afraid that's why I'm here, Jake and his wife were killed last week in an accident on the I-95 near Philadelphia. They were on their way to New York to see family." The baby started moving, indicating he was awake. Michaels turned his attention to him for a moment, dragging Don's attention too. "Hey squirt, you be a good boy for just a little longer OK."

"You've brought him a long way, you visiting family when you're done here?" Don asked sombrely as he battled internally with the devastating news he now had to impart to Nikki. He tried to give himself breathing space by asking about the Major's plans, assuming he was the baby's father

"Actually, I'm booked on a flight back to DC tonight. Whether this little guy is with me is up to Jake's family. From your details I understand you're married to his sister?"

"I am, ... what I don't get is she's tried a few times to find out what happened, but no one would tell them anything, said they had no new information-" Michaels looked between Don and the baby.

"Unfortunately with Jake's injuries it was impossible until a few weeks ago to find out any details from him. Until then no one knew his real identity, one which we had to confirm with the British authorities before we could come to you. I understand his mother is still alive and probably living in the city too."

"She is."

"I'd like to see her, speak to her about custody of the baby."

"Custody?" Don asked perplexed. "Why?"

"I obviously haven't expressed myself very well, Cameron here is Jake's son. Jake worked with his therapist to identify why he felt so strongly about that NYPD detective, but it wasn't until his wife gave birth last month that it all came back to him. After Lisa gave birth and he held Cameron everything came back to him. ... They were on their way here for a family reunion."

"When I started this, I never expected for it to end like this. What do I tell my wife now?" Don's mind was whirring, he had no idea how he could even begin to explain everything, but one thing was certain he was terrified of what the news would do to the family, after waiting so long to hear, for them to find out he had been alive all that time and now before they could find out he had gone again, this time for good. Under other circumstances he would let them live in blissful ignorance, but the baby changed things. Nikki would never forgive him if she ever found out that he knew about him and never told her. He figured he knew her well enough to know that there would be no question of him being cast into the welfare system, she would take him in; that then posed the next question... silence had descended as he recoiled at the thoughts racing through him. Michaels had calmed the baby a little, Don frowned as he spoke again.

"If you like I'll talk to her and her mother, explain the procedure for them to claim permanent custody."

"No! ... I appreciate the offer, but it will be better this comes from me, ... my wife's 8 months pregnant, I need to do this, I'd kind of hoped if anything came of it I could tell her after the baby's born." He hoped the Major would agree, but the head shake that accompanied his next sentence crushed that thought. Don felt sick; Nikki was tough, but to hear all this so close to having their own baby he wondered if she could really take it.

"I'm afraid this can't wait. If you don't decide in the next week on filing for permanent custody Cameron will be taken into the welfare system and a new home sought for him. We've already held them off longer than we should have to give you some time."

"So what happens now?"

"We need an answer about the family filing for custody,... I'd like to see this young man stay with family, but if he goes back to DC with me he's in the system, if he's lucky he gets adopted if not he-" The thought of another kid in the system when there was a possibility of stopping it caused his abrupt interruption. He also thought about Stella, she had been the one success story he knew about, but she still found it hard not knowing about her parents or where she came from.

"Yeah, I get the idea. ... You're sure about this story with her brother?"

"I'm sorry detective we have no doubt."

"But it's been 15 years," Don stressed, hoping that somehow the news was wrong, that the Marine Officer was wrong.

"I know, it's hard to take in and this is an extreme case, but I can assure you we have triple checked everything. Cameron is Jake Nicholls son and we've proved a DNA match to Nicole Palmer Flack, from that sample you sent us for your wife."

Don sat back and rubbed his hand over his face, his eyes darting between the baby and Michaels as he struggled to take in everything, the other man must have realised as he softly suggested a first course of action. "Would you like to spend some time with Cameron, perhaps it will help you decide what to do?"

"Do we have a choice?" Don struggled to stop himself from snapping at the Major, in his mind there already was no choice, somehow they would take the baby; no way would Nikki or her mother allow baby Cameron to be anywhere other than with them. They had already lost too much with James, they wouldn't risk losing his son too.

"We all have choices detective, some are just harder than others to make." Michaels sympathetic tone suggested that no one would think badly about them for chosing the easier option, of letting the baby become someone else's problem, which Don knew was not an option; what concerned him most was the emotional effect it would have on the family so close to their own child being born.

"I'm just wondering how I tell my wife that her brother has been alive all this time and she never knew, I don't know what it will do to her or our baby."

"I'm sorry Detective, I wish the timing could be better for you, but I can't control this much longer." Michaels kept his tone low and even, Flack almost believed him. Almost. One nagging thought at the back of his mind that this was all some cruel hoax.

"Yeah, ... Look leave it with me, let me think a while, I'd like to take some advice." He wondered for a moment what he could do to get to the truth.

"Of course, I'll call you later to see what you would like to do." Michaels stood up and reached for the car seat. Watching the move Don realised the answer was staring him in the face, the baby would hold the key, the Major had said they'd proved a match to Nikki, well what would stop him from having his own second opinion, he figured someone in the lab would help, even if he had to go to Mac for permission.

"Actually can you leave him with me, ... If I have to talk to Nikki it may be good to have him around." Don commanded gently, his stomach churning at the fact that his life had just taken a new direction, one he- one none of them had expected that morning.

"Are you sure detective?" Michaels was a little hesitant, Don couldn't blame him, so far he had been a little reticent about the news, he nodded and answered honestly.

"No, but I guess we need to start somewhere and I hope hormones will ease the blow." He half said it in jest but in some small way he hoped it would be true.

Michaels nodded in acknowledgement and headed out the door. Don watched him go, then turned to the carrier still sitting on the table, his stomach constantly flip flopping as he really looked at the baby for the first time and wondered what the hell he had just done. Fighting his nerves, he attempted to keep an even tone as he spoke to the mesmerised baby.

"OK buddy, looks like you and me have a bit of explaining to do to a very important lady, but first we're gonna take a trip to see a friend of mine. I need to know if what that guy said is true and that you are related." He tentatively reached out and took the handle of the carrier and lifted the baby from the table, along with the bag that Michaels had also left behind.

* * *

**AN:** Please review and let me have your thoughts, they are always welcome.


	22. You've got my attention

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine._

_**AN:**__ Thanks to Hope4sall, Dantana & Lily Moonlight for the reviews. Also thanks to Lily for the brief sanity check. Hope you like the following._

**22. You've got my attention**

Stella looked up from her computer as she heard sounds like a baby and footsteps approaching her office. She looked confused for a moment before a smile crept across her face as one of her favourite people appeared in front of her. "Thought you had a few more weeks before Flack junior made their appearance or is there something else you two have kept secret?" She greeted the blue-eyed detective as he deposited the car seat containing the now crying the baby on her desk.

"Very funny Stell. ... I could use your help. ... can you run DNA on him and compare it to Nikki's and tell me if he's related?"

"Related how?" She watched Don's face carefully, concern rising when she saw the deep breathe he took before answering her in low voice, as if saying out loud would break him.

"Nephew."

Stella looked from the baby to Flack in surprise. "Is that even possible? She never talked about any siblings." She had got to know Nikki well over the time she had been back in New York, but there had never been any mention of brothers or sisters, so she was more than a little confused. She noted Don's agitated look as he scrubbed his hand over his face again, something he did when he was thinking or upset. She was hesitant to push for information, but it would help to know if she was going to help him.

"Either I just got fed the biggest load of B.S. in history or this kid is really related. Before I talk to her I need to know and now he's screaming." Don answered indirectly, as the baby began exercising his lungs. He was anxious to solve one major question before deciding on how he was to handle what came with it and the sudden baby-sitting job had caught him off-guard, even though he volunteered to spend time with Cameron.

"That's not screaming." She answered as she leaned over the car seat and unbuckled the straps, and lifted out the child and rocked him, talking to him as she did so. Don watched with a slight grin as the child now gurgled back at her, stopping short of smiling at her as he was still too young.

"You're a natural Stell, ever think about having a rug rat of your own?"

"... Yeah, but there's a slight flaw in that plan, I need a man in my life first and I don't exactly have a good track record."

"Could try a sperm donor, I'm sure there's a couple of guys here in the lab who would oblige, anyway what happened to that guy from NYFD you were hanging out with a few weeks back?." She spun her head and glared at him, not because she was really angry, but more by the fact that she had opened herself up to his teasing. She should have known better, but no worries, she would make him pay anyway.

"Out of line Flack, for that you can get in a little practice, here." Stella handed over the baby ensuring Don had him comfortably cradled in his arms, while she half inspected the child. "He looks in good shape. How old is he?"

"A month. His name's Cameron." Don replied staring down at him, the perplexed look on his face making Stella smile.

"Isn't that what you were thinking of if you had a boy?" Stella asked remembering what Nikki had said at lunch a few days earlier, when he didn't answer she continued to probe. "What's going on Don?" The baby started fussing in Don's arms and Stella noted the look of panic cross his face. She gave him an encouraging smile. "I know this isn't the first time you held a baby and don't worry your reputation will be fine. You'll have to get used to things anyway when your new one comes along. Just go with your gut."

"Yeah? Then you won't mind taking care of this while I go to lunch." He answered holding the baby out to her and trying to give her his best puppy dog look.

"Pull your big boy pants up Don, it won't kill you to take care of him for an hour while I do you a favour." She parried swiftly, giving the detective a knowing grin. It didn't surprise her to see his face fall and the anxious expression replace his trademark grin.

"Come on Stell, I'm not exactly ready for this yet. I've still got a few weeks to-" She wasn't going to let him go down that route, she knew he was anxious about his parenting skills with the new baby when it arrived, so she figured a little extra practice wouldn't hurt.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence or I'll personally ...." The rest of what Stella was saying was lost as the baby's so far gentle cries quickly grew in intensity until he was now screaming, probably from being dangled at arms length by Don whose expression showed his uncertainty and lack of confidence.

"Come on kid, be nice to me, I'm trying to help you here." Don whined at the baby as he finally drew him closer to his body and propped him against his shoulder. The silence which befell the office caused both detectives to heave a sigh of relief.

"See, told you it would be OK, he just needs to feel safe and secure."

The baby snuggled his head against Don's shoulder, prompting the Detective to look at the child. "That's alright for you to say, you're not getting baby snot all over you," he grumbled.

Stella couldn't resist a slight chuckle at his discomfort, she knew it wasn't the first time he had been required to take charge of a baby. "When was the last time you actually held a baby?" She asked tilting her head a little to watch them.

"... A while, ... the baby I took from that car with the deaf family last year I guess." He finally admitted after a moment's thought.

"OK and from what I remember you handed him off pretty quick. What about the Christmas baby from Nikki's case?" Stella asked, knowing that he had spent at least some time with the baby.

"Holly? ... We heard from her aunt last week. She's doing really good and seems to have adjusted to life in Jersey." He informed her, she nodded approvingly, delighted that the orphan had found a good life.

"See you do a pretty good job." She encouraged, still watching him with the baby who was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"That's it Stella, a job, I'll tell ya, I really want more kids, but the thought of them this size scares the pants off me." He answered tipping his head to the baby he was holding. She could see he was nervous, she didn't think he'd successfully stood in one place since she handed him the child, having constantly shuffled his feet.

"I don't know, you're doing pretty good. You ever hold Amy when she was first born?" A little more reassurance couldn't do any harm and she pressed him on the little girl that was the apple of his eye.

"Yeah."

"So what's your problem?"

"That was 6 years ago and you know how much time I got to spend with her." She detected the regret in his voice and knew that given the chance he would do pretty good with a baby.

"Quit worrying, you're doing fine, see he's asleep." Stella assured him as she peeked at Cameron who was steadily snoring, still propped against Don's shoulder.

"Can I put him back in that seat now?"

"No he looks quite comfortable where he is." Stella was not about to let him off the hook that easy and suggested what he should do. "Why don't you head to the break room and get a coffee, I'll go get a kit to test him. .... Nikki has never spoken about a brother or sister, is there some sort of family rift?" She finally got him back onto the subject of Nikki having brothers or sisters.

"... No, ... she had a brother, as far as she knows he was killed in Kuwait a long time ago." She could see the agony of the situation in Don's eyes and the sombre look which crossed his face. She nodded at him in understanding and left the room.

----

Sometime later Adam pulled the piece of paper from the printer and glanced at it as he turned to Stella. "Woah!! ... Um I'm not sure what you were expecting, but this is woah!"

"Adam what is it?" Stella asked, her voice almost cracking with anticipation of the results.

"This is ... Woah-" She watched Adam's shocked expression as he rubbed the back of his head and looked between her and the paper, then around the room and back to the paper.

"Yeah, you said that already, how about giving me the answers." She pressed taking a few steps across the room to where Adam was standing, rooted to the spot by the printer the paper fluttering as his hand shook.

"The baby, he's ... this is weird" Adam could barely speak given the information he was about to impart.

"Adam! Just give me the paper if you can't spit it out." Stella replied firmly holding out her hand and taking the paper as Adam found his voice.

"Um yeah sorry, the baby's related to Nikki. ... There's a twenty-five percent match in common alleles and their blood groups match."

She studied the document for a moment. "I need to talk to Flack can you run the baby's DNA in all the databases see if you get a hit for a parent?"

"Yeah, uh sure, what if Mac asks what I'm doing?"

"Don't worry Adam I'll talk to him."

"Ah, OK."

Stella hurried from the room only to find herself practically bumping into Mac in the hallway.

"Mac! Sorry, I'm just-"

"My office now Stella." He said firmly, a fixed look on his face that told her something was bothering him. She followed him around the lab until they were in his office with the door closed.

"What's bugging you Mac?"

"You and Flack, what's going on Stella? I heard a baby crying. Whose is it and what's it doing here?" He asked practically glaring at her, his look demanding answers.

"Did you ask Flack?"

"I'm asking you." Stella knew that she couldn't avoid giving him answers, she just wished that she could have spoken to Flack first.

"Flack brought him in, he needs a little space, we were running some tests to confirm the story he's been given. I just got a DNA match so we're going to get some more information."

"You sure Flack was the right person to baby-sit? One of the lab techs could probably help out." Mac asked indicating Don pacing the break room with a screaming baby.

"... And let him off lightly, he needs the practice. You should have seen him Mac, I think he thought the kid was going to eat him or something." Stella smiled.

"Well I guess he didn't get much of a chance with Amy. ... Although maybe you should take pity on him now, I can hear the baby has a good pair of lungs." He answered grinning at her as sounds of the screaming baby reached them from the break room across the foyer. "He sounds hungry."

"There's some formula in his bag I think we might need it."

"I'll let you rescue Flack, he probably wants to take lunch." Mac indicated with a grin. Stella knew he hadn't made a connection yet between them, but decided that she had to tell Mac, after all if someone was playing tricks on the lab he needed to know and the last people who should be hurt were Nikki and the baby.

Stella put her hand on the door then turned to Mac. "I guess I should tell you now, Nikki's a partial DNA match for the baby, we'll have to go talk to her."

"Wait, you're telling me this baby is related?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm telling you Mac, aren't you listening?"

"You've got my attention now. .... How is he related?"

"There's enough markers for it to be her nephew, but it doesn't make sense she doesn't have any brothers or sisters." She had overlooked the last thing Don had said to her about Kuwait.

"If I'm right and if the test results are correct this will open up a number of old wounds, don't go barging in." She was surprised at Mac's words, it was like he knew something the rest of them didn't.

"What are you saying Mac?" She turned away from the door and stepped towards Mac's desk.

"It isn't my place to say, but you might want to let Flack know about those test results before you see Nikki and Stella, be patient."

They stood in silence for a moment. "That it? You're not saying anything else?"

"Not on this. Just make sure Adam gives me a copy of the file."

Stella nodded silently and walked out.

------

"OK, thanks." Lindsay watched as Nikki hung up the phone looking a little dejected. They had been having a laugh while out shopping earlier and the baby had decided to play soccer with Nikki's insides, so they stopped for a rest. To keep Don's mind at rest she had tried several times to contact him, but with his phone switched off Lindsay could tell her friend was getting concerned and judging by the phone call with his shift supervisor it was clear all was not well.

"Something wrong?" She asked gently.

"I guess Sam's off the rails again, he's taken some personal time this afternoon. He usually turns his phone off when he's with her, but right now, I wouldn't have expected it." Nikki said the words, but hadn't convinced herself that she believed it and it was true, it had to be something really important for him to turn off his phone, he was terrified of not being available for her call saying she was in labour.

"Perhaps it's a good job you're not in labour then." Lindsay giggled.

"That's not even funny Lindsay. You know I already had a false alarm a few days ago, by this stage Amy was already two weeks old, but then I do have a car accident to thank for that." Nikki's tone was harsher than she'd expected, but Lindsay let it go.

"I'm supposed to be on duty soon, why don't you drop by the lab and visit, I'm sure everyone would like to see you. Maybe Adam can do a little magic and locate Flack for you." Lindsay suggested.

"Think that's a good idea? You know he's still out to get you back for that prank you pulled on him last week with that doll, ... I just wish I could have been there to see it." Nikki smiled at the thought of Lindsay picking on the detective, especially considering the difference in their size.

"I said Adam can track him, not me, I know what payback from Flack can be like, don't tell him but I'm avoiding him." Nikki had suspected that based on Don's grumbles during the week since the case.

"I know, and so does he. ... But you know what, I do need a little adult time, and I have missed the lab, so I will come back with you." Nikki answered as she dropped some money on the table to pay for her lunch, before rubbing her hand across her swollen stomach.

Lindsay had noted the action and sighed. "I can't believe you still don't know what you're having, I don't think I could last like that, I'd have to know."

"I didn't know with Amy and I'd like the surprise." Nikki answered honestly, several times they had discussed the options, each time unable to convince themselves of a good reason to know whether the baby was going to be a boy or girl.

"So what names have you come up with?" Lindsay seemed quite enthusiastic, Nikki wondered if her friend was feeling a little broody, most of their recent conversations had revolved around the baby and how things were going. Nikki smiled, names she could almost talk about for hours.

"We're thinking Cameron if it's a boy, ... it's a family name, but we've not made any firm decisions, we're waiting until we see him or her to decide. I just wish whatever it is they would stop with sticking their feet under my ribs," she groaned as she prodded at the baby's feet at the base of her ribcage. "I swear it's making me black and blue from the inside out."

Lindsay laughed. "how come you're taking this all so calmly, I'd be freaking out if it was me."

"I was a little when they told me I was in labour with Amy, but you learn to cope. What scares me is having two children, how I'll cope when I go back to work, all that stuff."

"You do a great job with Amy, you'll do just fine with 2." Lindsay assured her friend.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to get a second opinion especially when I know Don more freaked out than I am." Nikki answered with a sigh causing Lindsay to laugh as they walked out of the restaurant.

-----

Stella handed Don the baby's bottle and guided his hand towards the baby, who seized the teat and started sucking the milk, the screams replaced by satisfied feeding. Stepping back she looked at her friend and smiled encouragingly at him, for all his blustering about not knowing what to do he was doing a pretty good job.

Taking a seat she finally brought up the subject of the results. "Don, .... we've got the results, .... there's enough of a DNA match to say Cameron is related, .... what I don't understand is how; Nikki never mentioned a brother or sister." She tried to keep her voice calm and supportive, she never anticipated the look in Don's eyes as he raised his head to her. He was barely concealing the tears, he looked almost terrified. "What is it?"

"Her brother, ... James, ... he was reported MIA in Kuwait 15 years ago. ... She was a fair bit younger, they- the family never found out what happened to him."

"What changed?" She asked gently, watching him as he stared at the baby for a moment, when he looked up she could see the dilemma racing through his mind.

"I got a visitor earlier, told me he'd survived the bomb blast which killed his unit. He was badly burnt and was pretty banged up, he was taken in and looked after by a local family, he came to the attention of our guys a few years back and was brought back. He didn't know who he was until last month."

"Don, I'm sorry. What are you going to do now?" She asked reaching out a hand and resting it on his arm.

"... I ... I need to talk to her, but I don't know what it's going to do, finding out that he's been alive all this time and now he's dead and left her his son to raise. ... I don't know what will happen if we lose this baby."

"Nikki's tough Don, I know you want to protect her, but remember she can take care of herself too." Stella could read his concern and anxiety but she would be there to help if they needed. "You're not alone, what ever you need, you know you can ask right?"

He nodded slowly.

-----

Nikki and Lindsay were laughing when they stepped off the elevator. Pausing in the foyer to say goodbye, the sight of Don and Stella in the break room caught Lindsay's attention and she nudged Nikki to take a look.

"I think Adam's off the hook, I just wonder who got Flack in that situation." She chuckled noting the baby propped against his shoulder. When Nikki didn't respond she looked around, she noted the lack of colour in her friend's face and her far away expression. "Nikki, are you alright?"

"Yeah, ... surprised, of all the things I expected him to be doing this wasn't one of them. Excuse me." Lindsay stood rooted to the spot as Nikki hurried towards the group who were the focus of her attention.

-----

She paused in the doorway, her stomach turning somersaults, memories of another time consuming her, when he stood in her hospital room in San Francisco holding their daughter. If she hadn't known before that was the moment that she had fallen in love with him. Now it was just a reminder that at anytime he would be doing the same all over again for their second child. As if spurring her into action a kick to her ribs drew her attention and she rubbed a hand over her abdomen as she walked forward.

"Don? ... Who's the baby? You got a new case?"

"Sort of. ... How are you babe?" He almost whispered his voice gravelly and full of emotion. She noted he gave her barely more than a glance.

"I'm OK. Lindsay and I have been shopping." She announced dropping her bags on the couch and resting her arm around his shoulder and caressing the baby's cheek with the fingers of her free hand. "He's beautiful. How old is he?"

"About a month. How d'you know it's a boy?"

"Blue blanket, it's traditional. Can I hold him?" Slowly Don exchanged a glance with Nikki before letting her take the baby and snuggle him into her arms. "Who does he belong to?"

She didn't miss the hand rubbing his face again, before he answered. The gesture causing her to catch her breath. "Don?"

"Stella, could you uh- ?" He had barely opened his mouth and looked at their friend, when she stepped forward.

"Of course, leave him with me, you can use my office." She offered carefully lifting the baby from Nikki's arms.

"Don? What's going on?" Her eyes flicked between him and Stella as he stepped next to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to talk." He answered sombrely turning her towards the door and guiding her out with his hand on her back. She got a bad feeling, the churning in her stomach was starting to make her feel sick.

_AN: Just getting my head round everything again after a weekend with 2000 screaming Brownies at Butlins, Skegness in celebration of the Guiding Centenary. Our girls had a great, but exhausting time so we are all home for a rest. I had hoped to post this before I went, but ran out of time._

_Please review and the next chapter should be up soon._


	23. Survivors

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks to Lily Moonlight for additional discussion._

**23. Survivors**

Don guided Nikki into Stella's office and towards the chairs in front of her desk, wanting her to sit down before he broached the subject he needed to discuss. However she stopped inside the door and turned to him.

"Don, what's going on?" He noted the anxious look settle in her eyes and the way her hand rested on the baby she was carrying, like she was trying to protect them.

"You'd better sit down." He tried to keep his voice even and calm as he took her arm and lead her to a chair, but instead of sitting down she stood in front of him and pressed a hand to his chest to steady herself.

"Don, what is it? You're starting to scare me." He could hear her voice start to waver.

"I've got some bad news. ... Amy's fine, so is your mum." he hurriedly added after a brief pause when he saw the flicker of fear flash in her eyes. He was an idiot, he should have told her that first; he waited for her to take in that information before hesitantly broaching the other subject. "... I- I had a visit earlier, .... I wish I didn't have to do this now, I'd rather wait until after the baby, but I'm sorry sweetheart this can't wait ... It's James." He rested his hand over hers against his chest and slowly curled his fingers around hers.

"James? .... Oh my God! That's Cameron?" He was surprised at the sudden leap she had made and that she had identified the baby. "Where is he? Where are James and Allie?"

He knew her well enough to know that right at that moment she was starting to panic, but she seemed to know things she shouldn't and that had shocked him. "Nik, what's going on?"

"You're the one that wanted to talk, ... is that baby Cameron?" She answered more firmly after taking a breath to steady herself.

"You know him?" Don asked a frown forming on his face, this wasn't quite the reaction he'd expected from her.

"James and Allie's son- .. he was born last month, but what is he doing here with you?" He watched her eyes searching his face for answers, fear taking hold again.

"You knew James was alive?" He asked suddenly, trying to work out what he still needed to tell her.

"Yes and so does mum, .... but you haven't answered my question, what is Cameron doing here? Where are his parents?" Her eyes widened, their colour seeming to deepen as she glared at him, waiting for him to answer. How did she know about James? He knew the look she was giving him, nothing but the truth was going to placate her at this moment.

"Here's the thing," he stepped back, letting her hand drop from his and turned away a moment while he scrubbed his hand over his face, before turning back to her and resting a hand on the baby and the other against her face. "... James, they were on their way to visit family, .... there was an accident. .... Cameron was-" he felt himself blink back his own tears as he watched realisation slowly seep into Nikki's eyes. "he was the only survivor, I'm so sorry babe." He couldn't stop his voice cracking as he drew her closer and wrapped his arms around her, looking to comfort her, but she pushed him back. Dragging the back of her hand across the tears now streaking her face she stared at him.

"How do you- why- how come Cameron's with you?" She asked rubbing her hand over her baby bump.

"A major from the Navy liaison office came to see me, ... he told me-"

"Why you? Why did they tell you and not me?" Nikki debated hotly. He was going to have to admit how he got involved and he knew she would know why he did what he did and that she wouldn't be happy. He could only hope that the circumstances would allow him to gloss over his actions.

"I made some enquiries a few months ago, .... I wanted to help you find out what happened- Nik?" He watched as she bit back the tears again, but what concerned him more was the anger that followed.

"You? Why didn't you say anything? When did you-?" She paused to gulp in air, "Damn it you did it after the attack, you didn't say anything because you were protecting me, I thought we got past you keeping things from me to protect me. Well while you're telling me, you might as well make the picture complete, I want to know everything."

"I will, I promise, but right now-" He was more concerned about her than the information, but he should have realised she would challenge him again.

"Stop! You're about to do it again, how- when was the accident? ... Don't lie to me, I need to know what happened."

"A traffic accident near Philly, last week .... the Major says you and your mum are the only living relatives, they want to know if you'll apply for custody. He'd like to hear from you-" Don pulled out the business card he had been given and held it out to Nikki, who took it from him and turned to the door. "Nik? .... I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I was going to, I just thought it would be better-" his stomach lurched as she turned back to him and he caught the glare she fixed him with.

"I'm not sure you really want to finish that sentence. .... This really has to stop, I'm your wife Don, you can't pick and choose what works for you, ... I can't talk to you right now, I'm going to see Cameron and then- Don't expect me to be home tonight." She choked before turning away and pulling open the door.

"Nik?" He tried to reach out to her, to stop her leaving.

"Don't even try Don," she snapped before her voice almost failed her. "... I need some time."

"But where are you going?" She never answered, but walked out without even looking at him. "Damn it!" He groaned and for a moment he leant against Stella's desk and scrubbed his hand over his face again, then followed her.

----

Stella watched a sombre Nikki return to the break room, she never took any notice of anyone else in the room, but walked straight to Stella and looked at the baby, who was asleep in her arms.

"Can I take him?" Her voice was quiet and edgy. Stella nodded and handed the baby over. Nikki took him expertly and gently caressed his face. "Hey Cam, let's get you out of here."

Stella stood by and observed as Nikki tucked him into his car seat and silently collected his things off the table. When she reached to lift the carrier Stella stopped her. "I got this, where's Don?"

"Still in your office I guess. My car's downstairs, ... I have some things to sort out, then go see Mum. .... I can take him." Stella gently handed over the baby carrier, ensuring she had hold before releasing her grip and watched as Nikki wandered into the foyer and called the elevator.

"Nik?! Wait! Talk to me" Don called breathlessly as he approached her. It was clear from Nikki's attitude and their body language that the news definitely had their heads spinning. She stood by for a few moments letting them talk, but when Don got animated and began waving his arms around causing Nikki to back up she edged forwards, prepared to step in if needed.

"Yeah, well guess what, you wanted to find out about James, now you can find out about his son, you can leave me alone!" Stella frowned as Nikki pushed the carrier into Don's arms, dropped the bag and retreated to the elevator car which had just arrived. She stabbed her finger at the button and the doors closed. Stella chose that moment to step forward as Don looked around in panic, his trademark grin gone in place of a deep frown and look of concern.

"Stell, I know- can you take him, I need to stop her." He asked eventually when he was able to form words after the shock of Nikki's departure.

Stella shook her head. "Let me talk to her, you take Cameron home." She suggested resting a hand on his shoulder.

"But I need-" Don half protested, but Stella shook her head again.

"She's pretty upset right now, give her some space, I'll make sure she's alright." She knew he was already stressed over the impending birth, but the latest family crisis was providing added pressure and she was seeing a side of him he rarely revealed. She figured both of them needed a time out.

"What if she goes into labour?"

Stella squeezed his arm reassuringly, "we'll handle it, I'll call you, I can drive her to the hospital, don't worry she just needs time to process everything."

Reluctantly Don nodded and glanced at the baby sleeping peacefully in the carrier. "You promise you'll call?"

"I promise." She answered kissing his cheek offering him further reassurance.

"Thought you only did that to me." A voice echoed behind her and she looked around, feeling her cheeks flush slightly, as she smiled at the man grinning at her.

"Special circumstances Mac, I'm off the clock, so I'm going to call it a day and go with Nikki, she's a little resistant to Flack's charms at the moment. Can you have someone grab my purse from my locker and bring it to my car?"

She caught the smile Mac gave her and pressed the elevator button, giving silent thanks when it opened immediately.

"I'll do it myself." He answered as the doors closed and she left them standing in the foyer of the lab.

-----

Nikki in her hurry to escape the lab had pressed the wrong button in the elevator and had almost taken a detour to autopsy, but the smell when the doors opened were enough for her to jab her finger at the button again and rise the necessary number of floors back to the main street level foyer. She wasn't worried over how long it took, only that she needed to be away from Don right now, she half regretted leaving the baby behind, but perhaps it was the right thing. She needed to spend some time getting the facts straight, to work out what she would tell her mum, but as she had Amy for a sleepover, that could wait. The next day would be good enough because then she would have spoken to Major whatever his name was.

As she left the building she was hit by the wall of summer heat which pervaded the city and wrapped itself around her. She pulled a pair of sunglasses from her pocket and put them on, her reasons two-fold, in the harsh light of the August sun her eyes were protected and at the same time she used them to hide the tears which hovered. While the temperature had been a little too hot for her liking in recent weeks, she welcomed the warm embrace after the air-conditioned interior. A few sharp thumps to her abdomen indicated the baby was awake again, she rubbed her hand over the place where she had been kicked to sooth it and leaned against the wall, taking a moment to re-centre herself, but her first thought was the baby currently kicking her black and blue.

"Come on sweetie, give me a rest, I know you're in there and believe me we can't wait to see you, but that isn't the way out." She said, her head down, a melancholy smile curling her lips.

"They say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." The lyrical voice of the ME floated into her cobweb brain and she looked up slowly.

"Hi Sid. I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to the Demon spawn who seems to want to break out Alien style." The brief break of normality from the ME was welcome and she was unable to resist replying in kind.

"I've heard that happens when they're getting ready for the real thing." He smiled as he nodded his head towards the baby.

"I've still got over a week to go." She replied letting her hand slide across her bump.

"Yes well, 38 weeks isn't exactly premature and you have had a false alarm already." He reminded her.

"I know all the facts Sid, I have done this before, .. anyway how did you know about the false alarm? ... Don't tell me - Don freaked out at that homicide last week so everyone knows?"

"I'd say that kind of sums it up. ... What brings you here today anyway?"

"Surprise visit, guess I was the one to get the surprise though," she replied her mind once again returning to the news she had received a short while before. "... I'm sorry Sid, but I've got some things to do so I'd better get going now the Demon has gone quiet for a bit." She replied, again letting her hand glide over the baby. "It's good to see you." Stepping round the ME she made her way towards the kerb to hail a cab, only to be called back.

Recognising the voice of a neutral party she turned around. "Stella? Did he send you after me?" Nikki asked as she looked around, expecting to see Don somewhere nearby.

"No, this was my doing, he was coming after you himself, but I talked him out of it. Let me give you a ride, I'm done for today." Stella offered sympathetically.

Nikki paused for a moment then looked around. "OK, but I'm not going home." She agreed almost petulantly, she was still mad and needed to work out a few things for herself.

"OK, so I'll drop you off, where are you going?"

"... I don't know, I hadn't thought about it." Nikki sighed heavily as she was booted by the baby again. She instinctively rested her hand against where the baby's foot was pressing. "I don't know why he does this, he knows how it winds me up, he promises never to do it again and yet here we are." She lamented, but realised it wasn't something Stella would be interested in and sighed heavily. "... I'm sorry Stella, you don't need to hear me rant."

"What are friends for? I've got a fridge full of food, why don't you come back with me and I'll do dinner and you can rant all you like." Nikki didn't reply immediately, she wanted time out, she knew things would deteriorate if she went home and she couldn't handle that. She needed to preserve what little was left of her sanity, but at the same time she had no idea where to go or who to turn to. She bit her lip, unable to make a decision. "Nikki, I'm not going to tell you what to do, you have to do what you think is right, but I will say this, Don is up there ready to do anything you want to prove how much he cares." Nikki felt like Stella wanted her to say something, but she couldn't get her thoughts in order to answer. "Come home with me, you don't want to talk about things that's fine, at least let me reassure him that you're safe and not out walking the streets. He's seen first hand how you handle certain things, .... he doesn't want another day like you had last year when you went missing. At least give him that."

Listening to Stella's rational plea she blinked back tears, grateful that the other woman couldn't see them behind her glasses. "Fine, .... I'll go along, but only because I'd be a hypocrite to hold it all against him, .... I knew James was alive."

"James?"

"My brother, except he was known as Jake now. ... It's a long story." Nikki looked around them at people scurrying about, trying to get out of the heat. "Here's not exactly the place to get into it."

"OK, let's go. I might even rustle up some Hagen Daz Cookies and Cream for you."

"Typical female hormonal comfort food, you've got yourself a dinner partner." Nikki half smiled, she never understood how ice cream seemed to be the answer to women's problems, however Stella had picked her favourite, the one thing she'd craved frequently during the pregnancy, how could she say no?

"Good. ... Can I ring Flack now and let him know you're OK?"

Nikki nodded. "Just tell him I'll see him tomorrow."

----

It had been several hours since Nikki had left him standing in the Crime Lab holding the baby. He had made it home with them both in one piece and Cameron was sleeping soundly on the couch as he cleared up the breakfast things from that morning. His mind jumping between random thoughts as he recalled memories that had long been buried, the weeks after Amy had been born, when he was just as involved in taking care of her as Nikki had been. He was relieved Stella had called, his stomach was beginning to calm down from the knots it had tied itself in since Major Michaels had appeared. He could relax a little, Nikki was at least safe and being taken care of. He felt a little guilty that he had let Stella take over so easily, but for him to have pushed would only have succeeded in pushing Nikki away more, he had learnt that much and having a heavily pregnant hormonal wife mad with him wasn't something he handled easily.

He dropped the cloth he was using on the counter and headed into the lounge to check on the baby boy, who through no fault of his own had landed in this situation. Could they take on another baby? How would she cope knowing that this was her brother's legacy, left in her care, a constant reminder that having found him again after so long he was now gone for good. One thing was certain, he would back one hundred percent any decisions she made, however tough things might get and he'd try to keep his over-protectiveness in check, something that had never been easy to do as he proved time and again when he withheld information from her "for her own good" or jumped in to save her; it was how they'd met a few days after she had moved in down the street from his family. He had pushed her out of the way of a drunk driver and ended up with a broken leg; whatever his intentions had been with the action, he ended up having a damn good friend and nothing could match the moment when she had finally married him after several stormy years where she kept some misguided sense of loyalty to his previous best friend. A friend that had betrayed her even though he married her and- He could feel the anger rising in him, one thing he never forgave Jason for was the way he never had the chance to confront him about the affair he had conducted behind her back.

He shook his head and looked at the baby again, a pair of grey-blue eyes staring back at him as he let out a whimper. He had to stop second guessing Nikki, she had survived the affair and the death of her husband, she had built a new life for herself and raised a beautiful daughter. He knew she was tough, but he just couldn't stand the thought that anything or anyone could still hurt her. He looked at the baby again, it reminded him of Amy, he couldn't help but reach forward and pluck Cameron from the couch and cradle him in his arms.

"Hey buddy, just you and me for a bit, I'm in trouble with your new Ma, but she'll come around, she won't leave you too long, she needs some time to get her head straight, but she'll be ok. Then you've got your new big sister, she might be a bit scary to start with, but she'll come around, then there's the new baby who'll come along soon, can't tell you if it's a brother or sister, but whatever, it's going to get a bit crazy around here, and I guess your grandma will want to spoil you too."

Don reached down to the coffee table and snagged the remote for the TV. "Now as it's just us guys I'm gonna introduce you to the Rangers." He pressed the button on the remote and went to sit down, but a foul smell pervaded the air and he sighed, heading towards the stairs. "Right, looks like the Rangers will have to wait, I just hope you're gonna go easy on me here, I'm kinda out of practice with diapers."

-----

Stella woke up, she wondered for a moment what had disturbed her, then she heard the sounds coming from her lounge, pushing back the bedcovers she climbed out of bed and went to the door and peeked through the gap, the sofa bed she had made up the night before for Nikki was empty. She sighed and pushed the door open fully and stepped into the dimly lit room, casting her eyes around, finally settling on the figure standing by the window.

"Nikki? Are you alright?"

Nikki half turned and briefly glanced at her before turning back to the window. "I'm sorry Stella, I guess I couldn't sleep."

Stella crossed the room and rubbed Nikki's back. "It's been quite a day, it's OK, is there anything I can get you?"

Nikki shook her head. "I just can't get my head around it all, ... I should have known Don would go after information about James at some point, to find out the truth or try to, not knowing has been the worst part of the last 15 years, but as more time passed I never had the courage to find out, because then it would all be real, ... pretty stupid really-"

"Nothing's that stupid. .... I still dream that one day I'll find out about my parents, find out why they abandoned me. It's probably going to take quite a miracle, because so far every lead has been a dead end, but I still dream." Stella half smiled as she tried to console her friend.

"Several times I called the marine headquarters in England, every time I got the same answers, all the evidence pointed to him ... to the bomb killing him same as his unit, that the blast destroyed his body, the last time I called was about 7 years ago, I gave up after that, if only I hadn't I might have found him sooner."

"You don't know that, it seems information wasn't exactly shared with the British authorities until recently from what Flack said earlier. .... How are you doing? You should get some rest, you need to think about yourself and the baby." Stell tried to reassure her, still rubbing her back to provide comfort.

"We're OK Stella," she replied letting her hand glide across her abdomen, "the Demon's being quiet for now. ...." Nikki glanced sideways before fixing her eyes out the window again. Stella guessed she was ready to talk. A deep sigh emerged before she spoke again. "I was mad at him for hiding things from me, but I'm no better, I didn't tell him James had found me. ... I figured with the way he behaved around me and the baby it would freak him out, so I decided to wait, thought I had enough time. ... I was wrong."

Silence fell for a few minutes, "what are you going to do now?" Stella asked quietly, rubbing Nikki's back again and finally removing her hand as she turned around, bringing them face to face. It was too dark for Stella to see the look clearly in her eyes, but her voice conveyed the sadness she obviously felt.

"Go home, ... I need to talk to Don. We've both got to stop hiding things from each other, I know he does it to protect me and I do it to rebel, to stop him, but one day it will destroy us. The last few years we've come close, .... I love him and I'm not prepared to let this get between us, he's got one daughter he's still getting to know, we've got this baby" Nikki nodded at her bump as she ran her hand over it again, "and I don't want to bring either of them up without him. I was too stubborn 6 years ago, .... Cameron's going to need a family, I'd like it to be with us, but there's no way I can do this alone. I need them all to have a father that's a part of their lives. ... I need to speak to him."

"Why don't you get a couple of hours sleep and when it's light I'll run you home." Stella suggested.

"I'm not sure I can sleep, but thank you."

* * *

_**AN:** Just coming off a high from winning an award with my team from work this week, and the muse is on a roll with this at the moment. So hope you enjoy. Reviews as always are appreciated._


	24. Getting Attached

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Sorry for the delay getting this out, RL is demanding more of my time, hope to post chapter 25 by next weekend._

**24. Getting Attached**

Nikki let herself in the house and dropped her keys on the table by the door before removing her jacket and dropping it on the post at the bottom of the stairs. The house was quiet. She glanced around and slowly mounted the stairs. She assumed that the quiet meant the occupants were asleep, which could be seen as a good or bad sign. She felt guilty for abandoning him with the baby but she hoped they could talk more rationally now they had time to let things settle.

She pushed open the bedroom door, but their bed was empty, signs that he had at least tried to sleep there was evident in the wrinkled covers. She rested her head against the door frame for a moment and sighed before heading towards the nursery. As she eased the door open she was greeted with the sight of him sleeping in the rocking chair, Cameron sleeping soundly against his chest, his face snuggled in his uncle's neck. She couldn't help the tears which trickled down her face at the sight. Her reaction two-fold, one that he was sitting with her brother's son, something that James would never be able to do again, secondly the sight of him with the baby promoting thoughts of what was to come, with their own child. For all the angst he portrayed when anyone broached the subject of him handling a newborn, he was remarkably capable, and so adorable when she witnessed scenes like the one before her.

Trying to keep her emotions in check she looked around the room, it was clear that he had opted to use the new baby's crib rather than risk the infant sleep somewhere unsafe. She was glad, although the nursery had been planned with their own child in mind, she was glad her nephew was safe. She noticed how Don in his sleep rubbed the baby's back and Cameron snuggled against his neck. She couldn't resist a melancholy smile as tears pooled in her eyes, they looked so cute together.

She jumped when he cracked an eye open, but she recovered quickly, wiping her eyes and looking at him. "Hey, how are you doing?" She whispered as she stayed against the door frame for support.

He glanced at the baby and then looked up to her as he gently rubbed his large hand over the baby's small back. "We're fine, you?"

She dipped her head a little, "better ... I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have taken off like I did." She moved away from her spot in the doorway towards him, stopping at his side and running a hand through his hair before leaning forward and kissing the top of his head. He reached for her hand and held it for a moment then grazed his thumb over her wrist and brought it to his lips. The simple gesture bringing tears to her eyes again as she felt a surge of love for him.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, I just didn't want to get your hopes up for no reason." She picked up on the strain in his voice and the red rims round his eyes when he looked at her.

"I know ... Don, why don't you let me take Cameron and you get some sleep." She ran her fingers through his hair again.

"I'm good," he mumbled, "it's still early, you get some sleep."

"I'm alright." She noted the quizzical look he gave her, questioning her without words, "really ... I couldn't sleep right now even if I tried." She turned her attention to the baby and ran her hand over his downy head as he snuffled at Don's neck again. "We need to discuss what we're going to do."

"Make the application." He answered lifting his head again and fixing her with a determined look.

"This isn't something to be taken lightly, he's barely a month old, then we have this one," she answered gliding her hand across her bump. "It'll be tough with two so young."

"I know ... I did nothing but think about it last night. .... I can't ask you to give him up, he's family ... he deserves to grow up with you, to know about his father." Don's eyes had stayed locked on her and never wavered.

"Put him to bed for a bit while we get some breakfast, there's a few things I should tell you."

He squeezed her hand firmly, "me too."

Mac tapped on the door frame of Stella's office to attract her attention, stepping inside when she looked up from the file in front of her.

"Morning Mac," she greeted half-heartedly. He detected the forlorn look in her eyes, he felt his heart race a little at the thought she was so sad, her anguish for her friends evident by the circles around her eyes and the lack of colour in her cheeks. It was not the Stella he was used to greeting on a bright summer morning. He felt himself tense at her misery, a sense of guilt washed over him, even though he was not at fault.

"Stella ... how did things go last night?" He ventured, wary that she may not want to talk about what effectively was none of his business.

"OK. I dropped Nikki back home a while ago." The tiredness in her voice seemed to enhance the sad look on her face. An element of incomprehension at the situation loaded her words and offered no comfort.

"How is she?"

"She didn't get a lot of sleep if that's what you want." Stella sighed heavily, "she's holding it together for now but I get the impression it's a front. She needs to be home."

"How did Flack cope with the baby?" He had to ask, the scenes he'd witnessed the day before seemed to support the theory that the detective didn't cope well with infants.

"He seemed OK when I spoke to him last night; he's just worried about Nikki, what all this is doing to her and their baby." Stella leaned forward on her desk as he dropped into a seat opposite her.

"I warned him you know," Mac mused thinking back to the day at the coffee shop when Flack had asked about tracing James.

"What do you mean Mac?" He had piqued her interest, the curiosity for a fleeting moment pushing the other, more despondent looks aside.

"He asked me a month or so ago about trying to find out what happened, he wasn't going to say anything to Nikki while she was pregnant, but he wanted to finally find some closure for her." He knew Stella was watching him and analysing his response even if her face didn't reflect it. _When did he start knowing just by looking at her what she was thinking?_

"Secrets never pay off. Would you be surprised to know that Nikki was keeping a few of her own?" Mac watched her for a moment and wondered what secrets she could possibly have been keeping.

"We all have secrets Stella," he answered thinking of one or two things he had never shared with anyone.

"Mac? You have secrets?" She teased, just a hint of a smile gracing her face.

"I do." He replied more calmly than he felt.

"So are you going to share?" He didn't miss the challenging look she shot in his direction, he merely smiled and shook his head slightly.

"No, and stop changing the subject, what are Flack and Nikki going to do?"

"I don't know, Cameron needs a home, but whether they'll be able to take him on as well as the new baby- It'll be a challenge. ... right now Nikki's in shock, she only found out a couple of weeks ago James was alive, he saved the surprise about his wife and son until they went to visit last week." Mac's eyes which had been focused on the desk in front of him, shot open wide and he almost glared at Stella.

"She knew?" That was the last thing he expected to hear. It also didn't jive with Flack's attempts to find James if they knew he was alive and living in Philadelphia, or his reaction the day before when that Marine Major had shown up out of the blue.

"James called her, apparently the birth of his son triggered something in him and he remembered having a baby sister, that and the curiosity he had about Nikki's attack," he watched her furrow her brow as she observed him, then with a merest hint of a smile she continued, "he used the media and a friend of his wife; tracked her down from what was in the press earlier in the year. He even established that she was at Chelsea University ... while we were dealing with silicone dolls and Dunbrook there was a Palmer family reunion going on Philadelphia."

A comfortable silence descended between them as they both let their thoughts roam over the decisions and challenges facing their friends. "You know something Mac?"

"What's that?" He felt drained and it was barely 6 am, he raised his head sluggishly once again feeling the weight of the world upon him; it was often a sensation that settled on him during big cases or when his team were under pressure, it would pass, it always did, but today it felt like it would end with a migraine if he wasn't careful.

The smile curving across Stella's lips and the sparkle that crept into her eyes lightened his mood a little before she finally nearly burst with the thought that had occurred to her. "We get to be aunt and uncle to another Flack baby; we get two for the price of one. ... You know how much fun you have when Amy comes to visit, telling her stories, well now you get a chance to break out your toy soldiers with Cameron."

Mac couldn't resist his lip curling into a smile of his own, the darker thoughts being edged out as his eyes crinkled at her amusement, it was unlikely that he'd now have any children of his own, with no one in the picture to form any sort of relationship with, well at least the sort which was needed for family. It was true he revelled in the little girl who had breezed into their lives and enchanted them all. It was also true that they were all looking forward to the birth of the newest addition to the Flack family. He nodded at Stella and allowed himself a small chuckle.

"Toy soldiers are outdated now; I figure I'm going to have to take lessons in Second Life from you and Adam to keep up with these kids."

"Glad you recognise my talents Mac, now what do you say to buying me breakfast while we discuss my fees." He felt his cheeks heat up at the way she swung her head and gave him a captivating smile. _Maybe the day wasn't going to be so bad after all._

"Breakfast I can do."

Don placed a mug of tea on the kitchen table in front of his wife, "you sure I can't get you something to eat." He didn't want to force her to talk, she was clearly exhausted and upset, sure he was curious and concerned that she'd gone off without a word about the importance of the trip she'd taken the week before. He knew if he pushed then she'd push back and he didn't need her getting worked up again, it wouldn't be good for her or the baby. As much as he hated the thought he would wait for her to open up.

He felt his stomach knot as she slowly shook her head,"I think I'd throw up if I eat anything right now. .... Come and sit down." He felt her hand reach out and her fingers curled tightly around his, she didn't have to say anything, he had already heard the exhaustion and sadness in her voice. He snagged his coffee cup from the counter and sat across the corner from her and pushed his drink to the middle of the table before taking both her hands in his for a moment.

"What do you want sweetheart? .... You want to talk I'm here, you want to head upstairs and get some sleep then that's what we'll do." He let one of her hands go to push some hair from her face, gently hooking it behind her ear then cupping her face and caressing her cheek with his thumb, wiping the trickling tears away. "Nik, I know I'm not always doing the right thing, but I do it because I love you and I want to do what I can to make things easier, I'm sorry if that makes me wrong, ... I know you hate the over protective big brother act, but sometimes I'm scared that if you have to deal with this stuff it's not you I'll be talking to, it'll be the Nikki Palmer that found me that day after the towers, the one who just bottles it all up inside until she nearly explodes, .... I can't stand the thought that I could lose you again, only this time you'll be taking both our kids with you. .... I love Amy and the new baby, but I'm done with the single life, I want this with you ... Please tell me-" She leaned forward pressing her cheek into his hand and stretching out her fingers over his lips.

"SSShhh ... Let me say something ... OK?" He took his hand from her face and retrieved her hand, relishing the feel of her soft palm as he grazed his thumb over it. He fought the bile that was rising in him at the thought that things might spiral more than they had already. "First thing is, I'm not going anywhere, neither are the kids. Second, ... I'm just as scared that you'll decide the single life is better for you, that you don't want to handle marriage and family and all the crap that goes with it, but sometimes I watch you with Amy, or just now with Cameron and I realise how much I love you and I don't want you to go anywhere, ever, but especially right now. I don't think I could handle any of this without you."

He leaned forward and slipped a hand around her head to support her while he pressed a kiss to her forehead before locking his eyes with hers. "I'm not going anywhere, except to take you to the courthouse to sign whatever we need to sign to let us have Cameron stay here permanently."

He brushed away the tears that trickled down her face, "Don, I can't ask you to do this-"

"You're not asking, I'm offering,"

"But it's not fair imposing him on you, especially now, having our baby is going to keep you pretty busy-" He could see the options tearing her apart. He knew she didn't want to place the burden on their own young family but she couldn't face putting her nephew in the system either. He knew they would have support from her mum and his family, even the team would help out he was sure. He just knew that they couldn't give Cameron up, in just one night the baby had eased all his fears about coping with a new born and sitting there in the nursery just felt like he'd been doing it for years, the memories of those first precious weeks after Amy was born coming back to him.

Don caressed her cheek again, and edged his chair closer to her to ease the strain in his back from leaning forward, "here's the thing, he's family, we know that, he's the last thing you have of James, are you seriously considering giving him up for adoption, to put him in the system? Because I'll tell you I couldn't do that to him. We can do this, you and me, I know we can. Just say you'll sign the papers."

"... I need to talk to mum first. .... We need to make arrangements, a funeral, Allie had no family, it's kind of how they found each other. I have to go to Philly, there's the house to sort out, Cameron's things to collect ... I know you worry about me, that you want me to take it easy, but trust me we're doing fine," he watched her run her hand over her swollen abdomen, he was concerned that she could go into labour at anytime and now she was going away again. There was only one solution.

"I'll call in, talk to Sythe, I'll work something out ..." He waited to catch her eyes. "I'm going with you, don't get me wrong, I'm worried about you, and I'm not doing it to be overprotective, if you weren't pregnant I'd still be going with you. Let you loose in Philly with that ex of yours still hanging around and it's a tough time, I want to help." He rested his hand on her bump, "also if you do go into labour down there I'll be able to see this one born."

"Honestly, I don't think I could do this without you. .... I didn't want to keep James a secret, it's just that with your caseload, then Dunbrook on your back and how you've been so protective, I just decided that I'd check things out and not worry you. .... I just wish that we didn't keep doing this, I know I've freaked out about things in the past, but it's not going to happen again, OK I took off last night, but you knew where I was, you could have come for me, I don't want us to fight, ... we can't fight like that if we're going to be raising three kids ... We need to share."

He stood up and gently pulled her to her feet, he smiled at the confused look on her face as he grazed his fingers down her face and rested his hand on her shoulder. "What? ... you want to share, so that's what we're doing, you're going to go to bed and get some sleep while I start making some calls for you, when you wake up, you can feed Cameron and change his diaper, then-"

"Stop," He felt her tug on his hand as he began to lead her from the kitchen, "sharing goes both ways, you're just as exhausted as I am, we're both going to bed for a while and then we'll both make the calls."

She did have a point, between nerves over looking after Cameron and concern for her he really hadn't slept much; a couple of hours would do them both good. "Yes, ma'm." He stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her and led her from the kitchen.

Danny looked around the crime scene for a moment, before joining Stella and Angell. "Thought Flack was on today." He commented before his eyes widened as he realised the implications. "Does that mean he's about to be a daddy all over again?"

"Yes,"

"No." Stella and Angell snapped respectively in comedic synchronisation. Danny looked between the two.

"Well which is it?" he pressed, not wanting to be left out of the news.

"He's taken a personal day, something about a family emergency, Nikki's fine and she's not in labour according to the Lieutenant this morning."

"Must have been pretty big for him to take time off before the baby comes."

He noticed Stella frown for a moment before she answered. "You were both off yesterday, Flack had a visitor, a Marine Major from DC, he brought news of Nikki's brother who went missing in Iraq about 15 years ago." Danny was confused, Nikki didn't have a brother, did she? She had never mentioned one. Stella obviously noted his confusion, "they had no idea he had survived the blast which killed the rest of his patrol, or that he had eventually come to the States and settled here. He was killed in a car accident last week with his wife."

"Oh my God!" gasped Angell at the news, "How is she?"

"She's holding it together, Flack's going with her this morning to tell her mom and take them down to Philly to make arrangements for the house and everything. .... Either of you been in the lab this morning?" Both shook their heads. "Then you won't have heard ... the Major didn't come up here empty handed. ... He brought Nikki's nephew with him. Flack had him in the lab after the Major left. Cameron, he's about a month old. Nikki and her mom are the only surviving relatives."

Danny rubbed his hand over the back of his head and neck. "So you're telling us that Flack is gonna play daddy to some other guy's kid?" He immediately felt guilty when Stella glared at him hard. "OK, wrong words, how's he doing, bet he's freaking out right about now about diaper changes and feeding times."

"Actually he's doing rather well. Nikki called earlier and admitted that our tough detective is actually a real softie when it comes to childcare."

"I'm looking forward to seeing it." Angell mused before casting a look around her drawing the others attention to the gathering crowd beyond the police tape. "We're um gathering some interest, should we perhaps deal with the dead body?"

Nikki opened her eyes to find Cameron lying beside her, his eyes open and alert as he stared around at his new surroundings. Don was lying on his other side propped up on one elbow and his other hand resting gently on the baby's tummy, watching him. Both seemed calm and content. Moving her head to look at Don he smiled.

"Hey Princess." He whispered and she smiled herself at his greeting.

"You haven't called me that in a while."

He shrugged. "Thought you didn't like it."

Now it was her turn to shrug,"you've been calling me that for 15 years, I think I've kind of got used to it." Cameron gurgled contentedly between them and she looked at him. "Hey sweetie, are you being good?" She traced her finger down his cheek. "I bet you're getting hungry and want a clean diaper."

"Actually he's just been fed. You were sleeping so well I didn't want him to disturb you. I saved his bath for you though."

Nikki looked up at Don again, "What's this? You becoming the domesticated father?"

He shrugged, "you arguing?"

"No, I like the thought. Watching the two of you earlier, I want you to be involved. I can't do it all by myself." She wanted him involved; she got such a warm fuzzy feeling when she saw him with Cameron, it brought back memories of those early days with Amy, and images of what was to come with their own baby.

Silence descended for a few minutes as Nikki watched Cameron lying kicking his legs about. Without really thinking she started talking. ".... It happened a few weeks ago while you were working on Professor Maxwell's death. Remember the call I got at the University? ... It was from someone at Philly PD, a friend of Allie's who is a detective there and put us in touch. ... It all happened so fast I couldn't take it in at first, thought it was some dumb joke. It didn't become real until we went down to visit last week. James had done the research, found the press articles from the attack, Allie's friend used his resources to get my number and make the first call."

Don removed his hand from James tummy and rested it against hers instead, stroking the baby which was kicking inside her. He let her talk. "You know as much as I wanted James back, he wasn't the same, even Mum noticed. He suffered so much, he still suffered, nightmares every night, pain from his injuries, his relationship with Allie helped, but you could tell- He'd had reconstructive surgery to improve the burn scars, but his body was starting to shut down. He'd had frequent broken bones from the lack of vitamins after the blast, his memory was fragmented, but he eventually remembered enough to know we had moved here 15 years ago, and they used their contact in Philly PD to make some enquiries for them."

As the tears pooled in her eyes again Don gently wiped them away with his handkerchief he had taken from his pocket. "Cameron and Allie were his life. He relied on her to support them, he struggled to do the simplest of tasks, maybe this way it was for the best, he's not suffering any more. I just wish he could have had more time with this little guy." She mused running her finger down the baby's nose. Lifting her head to look at Don again she sought his reassurance that what they were about to embark on was the right thing. "Are you sure we'll cope with two babies?"

"We'll make it work; I'm kinda getting attached to this little guy."

* * *

_I hope this answers some of the questions, if not please let me know what I've missed and I'll fill in the gaps._


	25. Meet your new big sister

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks to Lily Moonlight for additional discussion. The Smacked scene is your reward._

**25. Meet your new big sister**

It had been three days since their world had been turned upside down. Don, Nikki and her mum had been in Philadelphia making all the necessary arrangements, Cameron was with them while Amy had stayed in New York with her best friend, still unaware of the further change which had taken place in their family. It was her first week back in school after the summer holidays and Nikki and Don felt it was more important for her to have a stable few days before they introduced her to her baby cousin. It also gave them a few days to ensure there would be no surprises when it came to formalising the paperwork.

Nikki and Don had taken the preferred option to handle the custody hearing in Philly to make things easier as Cameron was born and lived there. So now they found themselves at the court house waiting for the hearing.

Leaving the ladies room to rejoin Don who was waiting outside the judge's chambers Nikki looked up and down the hallway, regaining her bearings. She was surprised to see a familiar face sauntering along the corridor, any hope of avoiding him was washed away when he called her.

"Nicole!" She stopped in the middle of the hallway and waited for him to reach her.

"Hi Scott. This is a surprise." She commented a little ill at ease. The last time they had met was the year before when her and Don were working a case which brought them here. A time when Don was extremely jealous of the guy in front of her and what he thought they had shared. Scotty looked her up and down in surprise before giving her a hug and a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey darlin' you're looking good."

"Thanks, how are you?" She asked, turning the attention back to him, but knowing that it would only be for a moment, he would ask about the baby, after all it wasn't exactly hard to hide the fact that she was almost ready to give birth.

"Pretty good. Looks like you've been busy ... and you're married." He commented lifting her left hand showing off her wedding ring.

"Actually, we were already married when we were here last October, we just hadn't told anyone."

"So what are you doing here now, how long you got to go?" He asked nodding at her bulging abdomen.

"Due next week, so Don's keeping everything crossed it doesn't come early; he wants us back home for the birth." She answered rubbing her bump lovingly.

"I can't blame him for that; kinda surprised you're here at all this close." He commented fixing her with a firm gaze.

"... It's a long story, but we're taking care of some family business. ... I'd better be heading back to find Don, he's probably wondering where I got to." She knew it wouldn't be long before he came looking, and she wanted to be the one to either take Scott to him or be without him.

"I'll walk you. ... I heard about what happened back in January, it sounded pretty grim." Scotty commented as they walked down the hallway, referring to the attack which had landed her in hospital.

"Yeah, it was rough for a while, I've still got a few problems, but I've been told they're exacerbated by the pregnancy, so things should settle down after the birth." Nikki sighed; it was a subject she didn't like to dwell on too much, she'd had an amazing escape from serious brain injury and she wanted to focus on her family and the chance she had been given at life.

"And do you know what you're having?" Scotty asked, breaking her silence.

"We're keeping it a surprise." They rounded the corner and Don looked up, a frown crossed his face as he recognised her companion. He stood up and slipped his arm possessively around Nikki's waist as she stopped next to him.

"You OK Princess? I was getting worried." He asked, for the moment ignoring the detective with her.

"I'm fine, I just ran into Scotty and we got chatting. ... you remember each other?" She asked rather hesitantly, already having detected his protectiveness of her.

"Yeah, Detective Flack how are you?"

"Good, we're good." Flack held his hand out a little begrudgingly which Scotty shook firmly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked repeating an earlier question.

"Waiting for the family court judge, we're sorting out some business for my brother." Nikki answered leaning into Don hoping she didn't really have to explain.

------

Stella walked into Mac's office without invitation and closed the door. Hearing her entrance he looked up. She noticed the frown on his face as he tossed aside the file he had been reviewing.

"Stella? To what do I owe the pleasure?" He seemed a little wary as she had entered empty handed and closed the door. She smiled at him brightly and perched against his desk at his side.

"Does there have to be a reason for me to drop by Mac?"

"No, but there usually is." He replied his eyes fixed on her face. She shrugged a little.

"OK, well there kind of is, I need an extra pair of hands and you're going to supply them."

He raised his eyes at her, "I am?"

"Yes, Nikki called they should be home soon and she asked me to round up someone to do her a favour."

"A favour?" Stella's grin widened. Her boss was currently completely ill at ease and wondering just what she was dragging him into. His hesitant questions and frown showed her that.

"Come on Mac it's not so hard, .. Ok she's asked me to collect the new crib from Bellini's on 2nd Avenue and I can't move it myself, so I nominated you to come and help me."

"You did huh?"

Stella shook her head and giggled a little before sighing. "Mac, it's been weeks since you took a day off, all I'm asking is for you to finish early so we can get to the store before they close, that's not so hard is it?"

"I guess not, but why doesn't Flack do that tomorrow?"

"Sythe has him on overtime for the next few days, to cover what he just had off, and they don't want to be caught out when the new baby arrives with nowhere for it to sleep. Lindsay's already taken their pram back and changed it for a double one. It's the least we can do."

"OK give me five minutes to sign off these reports and then I'm all yours."

"You sure about that?" She asked giving him a nudge. She couldn't quite tell if the colour in his cheeks was a blush or if it was the reflection of his computer screen saver. "Five minutes," she warned, "then I'm going to bodily remove you from the building."

"That so?" He asked cocking his head to one side and a faint smile gracing his lips, a smile that rose to reflect from his eyes too.

"Definitely and if you don't come quietly I might be forced to use my cuffs!" Stella quipped as she pushed herself from his desk and left the room leaving Mac to contemplate the suggestion.

-----

Don opened the door and Amy ran inside, calling for her mother and grandmother. Don dropped his keys on the table and Amy's bags nearby before heading into the lounge where the family were gathering.

"Mummy! Has the baby come already?" She asked looking around the room at the play gym and mat on the floor.

"No sweetie not yet, but Daddy and I do need to talk to you." Don watched his daughter for a moment as she looked around again and a puzzled expression crossed her face. "Why don't you come and sit down here," Nikki suggested patting the cushion to the side of her." Amy looked sceptical then turned to Don and wrapped her arms round his legs, so he bent down and scooped her up.

"OK squirt, you can sit with me, and I'll sit next to Mummy."

Amy's normal chatter stopped and she was very quiet, Nikki looked at Don anxiously in the silence as he sat down and sat Amy on his lap. "Ames, you know you're going to be a big sister to the Alien," Nikki reminded her while rubbing her tummy, which caused Amy to reach over and press her hand there too.

"But it's not ready to be born yet." She stated firmly patting Nikki's stomach. "Are you?" She pressed talking to the baby.

"No not quite, but it could happen any time now. ...." Don replied, and letting her think for a moment he could see the concentrated look she had.

"But I'm going to be a good big sister, unless it's a boy, then it can go in the trash." She informed them, repeating the threat that had been fairly constant since she knew about the new baby.

"Why don't you want a baby brother?" Nikki ventured, needing to understand her daughter and bring her around before she met Cameron.

"Coz boys are a pain; they spoil your games and stuff."

"What if your Ma and I make sure that doesn't happen?" Don asked, with a glance at Nikki for reassurance he was doing the right thing.

"But you can't always be there." She half whined.

"But when we are we'll make sure you get some time without a baby brother or sister interfering with your games. How's that?" Nikki reinforced.

Amy thought for a moment then nodded once briefly, so Don seized the moment to introduce their news. "Ames, we want you to meet someone, his name's Cameron, he's a baby too, he's going to come and live with us."

"Why?" She asked her eyes opening wide.

"Something bad happened to his Mummy and Daddy and now he has nowhere to live. He's only little and he needs us to help him." Nikki explained in simple terms, trying not to overwhelm Amy.

"Why here? Why can't he live with someone else?" Nikki heard Don sigh at their daughter's logic.

"He could, but his Daddy ... his Daddy was my brother, ... I found out a few weeks ago that he was living in another city and I hadn't seen him for a long long time, since I was in school."

"Why not?" Nikki could sense Don's discomfort rising at Amy's endless questions.

"James, my brother, was a soldier and a long time ago he got hurt badly and he was hurt so bad that he couldn't remember who he was, and when he got married and Cameron was born it helped him remember. He remembered holding me as a little baby; he was about your age when I was born, so he helped my mum look after me." Nikki informed her daughter gently, trying to ease her path of understanding.

"So why doesn't Cameron live with his mummy and daddy." Amy had seem to forget what she had been told at the start of the conversation, Nikki was about to remind her when Amy piped up again, a frown creasing her normally smooth forehead. "What bad thing happened?"

Don hugged her a little tighter as Nikki spoke. "There was an accident and Cameron's Mummy and Daddy were hurt so bad that the doctors couldn't make them better."

"So they've gone to live with Grandpa Drew." Amy asked referring to Nikki's father who she had seen pictures of, and had always known as Grandpa Drew from when she was little and had talked about him with Nikki and her mum.

"That's it sweetie, they're living with God and the angels,"

"And Grandpa Drew." She reminded them.

"And Grandpa Drew," Nikki reassured her.

"That's sad. So baby Cameron doesn't have any Mummy or Daddy now?" She asked slowly processing the information.

"Not his own ones, but you know if something bad happens to us, you'll go and live with Uncle Marc and Aunt Cassie, well James asked if Cameron could come and live with us." Don answered. "D'you think he can do that?" He asked.

"And you'll be his Mummy and Daddy too, not just mine and the Alien's?" She asked still processing the information.

"Sort of. For now we're still Aunt and Uncle and we act like his Mummy and Daddy."

"So what does he call you?"

"What would you like him to call us?"

Amy thought for a moment, then scrubbed her hand across her face, a gesture that mimicked her father. "I guess calling you aunty and uncle all the time would be weird-"

"Ow!" Nikki half squealed and rubbed the side of her abdomen roughly, Amy jumped and Don turned his attention to his wife.

"Nik?" He queried anxiously as she caught her breath.

"I'm fine, sorry, I just got kicked in the kidney."

"You sure?" Don questioned, still watching her, his heart pounding in his chest and Amy trembling in his lap from the sudden outburst.

"Yes, it's just woken up. Always happens when I sit down."

"Can I feel?" Amy asked.

"Sure sweetie, but wouldn't you like to meet your baby cousin too?"

"OK. Was your brother a pain in the ass even if he was a boy?"

"Ames, language, .. you know you're not supposed to talk like that." Nikki chided gently as Don lifted Amy off his lap and on to the couch beside Nikki allowing him to go in search of his mother-in-law and the baby.

"I'm sorry. ... but was he?" She asked again.

"Sometimes, but grandma and grandpa wouldn't let him spoil my games." Nikki answered honestly. "Cameron is still little and as he grows up he's going to learn things just like you did and like the Alien will and we're going to need your help to do some of those things. Do you think you could try and like him, even just a little bit for me?"

"I won't promise, but he can stay here tonight." Amy added as Don carried a screaming baby down the stairs and into the lounge. "He's loud!" Amy shouted above the din as Don approached them.

"He's hungry, ... would you like to feed him?"

"Will he keep screaming?"

"Not when he's comfortable and eating."

Amy shuffled along the couch and wedged herself against the corner with her arm on the rest, "This is what you told me for the new baby right?" She asked with a wide eyed look.

"Good girl," Don acknowledged sitting on the coffee table and leaning forward with the squirming infant. "Why don't you talk to him? .... Cameron, be quiet and meet your new big sister." Don spoke to both children. Nikki watched, except for a brief glance at her mother when she brought in the bottle for the baby, which Nikki tested while turning her attention back to the family.

"Hey, Cammy, I'm Amy, my mummy says you're all alone now, well we're going to look after you." She told him as Don laid him on her lap, making sure he was securely held. Nikki handed the bottle of feed to her that Don had brought in with him. Amy carefully nudged the bottle against the baby's mouth. "Here you go, if you're hungry you need to drink this stuff, it's good for you."

Nikki glanced at Don as he sat back a little from the children, his expression fixed in utter rapture at his daughter with the baby, as she cajoled him into taking the bottle and silence fell around the room.

"Dinner's almost ready," Maggie announced leaving the kitchen, "how are you all doing?"

"Fine mum, Amy's taking charge." Nikki commented her eyes still hovering between the children and Don. He slowly tore his gaze away and looked at her.

"You alright babe, you're looking a little pale?" He asked wondering if the kick she claimed to have received was really just that.

"It's been a long day, I'm just tired. Can you give me and Amy a hand with Cameron after dinner?"

"Sure."

-----

Nearly two weeks had passed since they returned from Philadelphia and introduced Amy to her new cousin, they had begun to settle into a routine which involved Maggie temporarily living with them, so that Nikki had company the nights when Don was working, as well as help with the baby and someone on call if she went into labour, but so far the new Flack baby was quiet comfortable still residing inside Nikki. She on the other hand was getting booted black and blue every time it moved. Her latest doctor's visit had resulted in a decision to induce if labour hadn't started within two days, something she wasn't looking forward to.

Amy had taken to Cameron surprisingly well and spent every moment she could with him. It seemed the point about him having no parents of his own had struck a chord with her and she was doting on him any chance she got. Nikki and Don had breathed a sigh of relief that it seemed to stop all talk of a baby brother going in the trash and their evening routine was for Amy to read to Cameron after their bath before she went to bed herself.

Nikki had just settled Amy in for the night and was leaving Amy's room when Don jogged up the stairs.

"It's quiet," he whispered, half expecting both children to still be awake.

"I think the trip to the park wore them out, I'm glad you had some time with them."

"Me too, but I've gotta make up for it now, dispatch just called I got a case downtown. How are you doing?" He asked wrapping one arm around her shoulder and his free hand on her bump, gaining a few kicks from the baby for his trouble.

"I think they're set for life, nothing's even remotely happening."

"You sure, coz if there is I'll stay."

"No, you go; anything happens I'll call you. Give Jess at least one night off."

"Alright, I'll be home as soon as I can." He planted a brief chaste kiss on her lips and slid his hand over her bump again, aware that she was watching him.

"We're ok, Mum will be back soon and if you're still out in the morning she'll take Amy to school."

"OK then." He took Nikki's hand and lead her into their room while he pulled on a shirt and tie, replacing the one's he had discarded earlier before playing with the children. Nikki leant against the wall watching him as she rubbed her hand over the baby, he had hoped that he would escape any call outs so close to the birth, but this baby was being stubborn; already a week late and no sign that it was even remotely ready to put in an appearance, there again it was probably something to do with inherited genes, he had been three days late and Nikki herself nearly three weeks! Three weeks seemed rather extreme, but then she had been born overseas where different rules applied to mothers being induced. He tried several times to knot his tie, but with his mind occupied by the impending birth he only seemed to succeed in tying himself in knots.

"Damn it!" The words escaped him before he thought and he caught the amused look on her face as she waddled towards him. Actually waddle was unfair, although she seemed to have a large bump, she actually managed a pretty good posture and movement, probably had something to do with the exercise classes she had taken up after the accident, helping to keep her fit.

"Here, let me before you strangle yourself." She chided sweetly, taking the ends of his tie and almost expertly looping them to produce the desired result. "I know you're wound up about the birth and don't want to leave me alone, but I promise as soon as anything starts I'll call you and you'll be in plenty of time to see your son or daughter arrive." She flattened his tie against his shirt, he knew she would call, but he still worried about not being there when things started and that he would be stuck somewhere unable to get to her. He slipped his hand into her hair and caressed her neck with his fingers, eliciting a low moan from her as he lowered his head to capture her lips in a slow sensuous kiss.

She was the first one to pull away, a dark look in her eyes, "If you didn't have to be somewhere else I would suggest our own method of inducing this baby, but you can always wake me up when you come in."

He couldn't resist the grin which crossed his face. "I like your thinking, Princess, I may just hold you to that." He dropped another intense kiss on her lips before a final stroke of her stomach and leaving the room.

----

Nikki had spoken to Don briefly before going to bed, it was likely to be an all night shift, the scene was a messy one, so when she awoke in the early hours it didn't surprise her she was the only one in bed. She glanced at the clock and realised that it was actually later than she first thought. She could hear her mother downstairs with the children and as she lay listening she felt a little nauseous as a slight cramp rolled across her abdomen. She glanced at the clock again and decided to wait a few minutes before doing anything more.

By the time her mother appeared with a glass of milk for her the weird cramps had appeared a couple more times, however there was no regularity to them, so she was reluctant to declare herself in labour and decided to hold off for a bit before saying anything.

"Cameron is up too, so if you want I'll take him with me to drop Amy, give you a chance to have a lie in, perhaps see a little of Don if he makes it home soon." Maggie offered.

"That would be good if you're sure." Nikki replied, feeling the cramp appear again.

"I'll send Amy up to see you before we go, you enjoy yourself."

Nikki thanked her mother as she left the room, but as soon as she was closing the door, she rubbed her hand across the lower part of the bump. "I think your Daddy is going to want to know about this." She whispered, hoping it wasn't another false alarm.

Nikki reached for her phone from the bedside table and pressed the speed dial for her husband, cursing when it went straight to voicemail. Knowing he had been with Stella at the scene she tried her number only to discover that she hadn't seen him for a while, but at least she promised to call the precinct and get him to call, allowing Nikki to go back to watching the clock. She had been awake over half an hour, but was still no clearer as to whether she was really in labour, there was barely any pain and the contractions, if that's what they were, didn't occur at regular intervals, except that they were happening between every three and six minutes.

"Ok baby, this is it, either decide it's time and this is for real, or go back to sleep and stop stretching my insides."

* * *

_AN: OK folks ... this is somewhere near where I want it to conclude, so there may only be another chapter or two, but your views are still welcome. I have already decided what the baby is going to be and what to name it, but if any one wishes to guess feel free._


	26. I guess this is it then

_Disclaimer__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_AN: This is the last official chapter, the muse has just deserted me on this story so I've decided to bring it to an end, as this was a sequel to Coming Home I won't be writing any more, however I do have plans for another story with a different OC that my muse is insisting on. I have the first few chapters written, but I want to tie up a few quirks with the story line first before posting anything and I also owe everyone a conclusion to another Flack OC I was writing for which the muse has also deserted me. Anyway enough rambling, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I might have a surprise for you at the end......_

* * *

**26. ****I guess this is it then**

Don entered the house just after eight o'clock. He listened for a moment a little surprised that everything was so quiet. He thought he would have at least heard the baby or the TV but there was nothing. Quickly scanning the downstairs and finding only the dirty breakfast dishes he jogged upstairs.

"Nikki?" He felt his stomach clench, when there was no answer to his call and pulled out his phone to track her down; he groaned when he discovered the battery had discharged. Heading into their bedroom to use the house phone he had just opened the door as she emerged from their en-suite bathroom wrapped in a towelling gown.

"Hey, did Stella find you?" Her voice floated to him as she looked over, obviously hearing him enter.

"No, was it important?" He asked moving towards the phone at the side of the bed to return the call.

"Not to her. Is your phone working?" She asked casually as she leant against the door frame.

"Forgot to charge the battery," he admitted a little sheepishly. "Nik?" The concentrated expression crossing her face caught his attention. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she breathed resting a hand against her abdomen, "but we should go to the hospital." She added a small smile crossing her lips.

"Now?" He asked crossing the room and stopping at her side, a hand resting on hers.

"Now, I called them, they're waiting for us."

"For real?" He asked a wide grin forming across his face and reflecting in his eyes.

Nikki nodded and blew out a deep breath. "I've left you some clean clothes, you've just got enough time for a shower while I get dressed."

"How close are the contractions?"

"Close, not regular yet, but getting there."

"How long have you been like this?"

"Since I woke up," he fixed her with a firm stare and she finally answered, "about an hour and a half, but it's only just started to get serious."

"You should have called me," he insisted, his hand gliding over her bump, caressing the baby beneath.

"I tried, remember?" She returned good naturedly. He sighed.

"I'm sorry babe," he whispered quietly then tilting his head and listening he looked at her again. "Where's Cameron?"

"With mum, she took him with her to take Amy to school; they left about twenty minutes ago."

"Is she going to meet us at the hospital?" He knew that his mother-in-law would probably be on hand to help.

"She doesn't know yet." It was Nikki's turn to look sheepish now.

"Why didn't you say something?" He slipped his hand into her hair and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Because I wasn't sure, I thought I was, but after the false alarm and it feels different to how things happened with Amy, I just wanted to be sure first."

"And now you are?" he asked caressing her cheek again and watching her expression.

"Positive, I've got proper contractions and I can't get comfortable." He noted a hint of discomfort about her.

"D'you want to sit down?" He asked, not sure if he should be freaking out or calling an ambulance.

"I feel better moving about right now. ... Don, I'm fine, I just need you to change and take me to the hospital, I'll call mum on the way." she answered as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You sure babe?" He watched as she drew in another breath and fixed her eyes on his. "I guess this is it then, just keep breathing babe," He encouraged as he wrapped one arm around her to support her and gently ran his free hand over her lower abdomen. He felt her lean against him. "I got ya, you're doing good sweetheart."

A moment of silence passed and she finally let a long breath out. "That was good. Think you can shower before the next one comes?"

"For you Princess, anything." He lingered for a moment longer running his hand lovingly over her bump before kissing her lips softly and moving into the bathroom, allowing Nikki to dress.

----

Angell arrived at the crime scene to find Stella already there and working. She should have been on scene before the CSI but it had been quite a morning; she had been delayed at the precinct, then stuck in traffic getting up town. Casting her eye over the area she was pleased to note that uniformed officers were in control of the scene and the crowd suitably kept at bay.

"Stella, I'm sorry, it's chaotic all over this morning."

"Thought Flack caught this one." Stella answered looking up at the detective, squinting in the bright sunlight.

Angell moved around so Stella could see her better, "Oh I think he's rather more preoccupied. According to talk at the precinct when I came out, he went home to change and grab a couple of hours sleep but never came back."

Stella frowned, her mind going back to the stilted conversation she'd had a couple of hours earlier. "Nikki in labour?"

"We haven't heard, just that he called Sythe and said he needed some time and would call later, but she is a week overdue, so that would make sense."

"Has anyone actually spoken to him since he left this morning?" Stella asked, trying to gauge the expectant father's mood.

"Not that I know of, you think he's freaking out?" Angell asked, a smirk on her lips.

"What do you think?"

"Come on Stella, I asked first." Angell exclaimed crouching down for a closer look at the body.

"I guess that all depends on whether Nikki spoke to him before he got home. She didn't say anything, but she was trying to track him down about 7am, he wasn't answering his cell." Stella confided.

"Oh God, he's going to be beating himself up pretty bad if she is in labour." Angell commented, knowing what he had been like a few weeks earlier when she had a false alarm.

"I guess we'll find out later. Now I should tell you about our case." Stella reached into the victims pocket and extracted a wallet, which she opened. "Pete Marshall, 45, .. Single gunshot to the upper abdomen, close range."

"That cause of death then?"

"That will have to wait for Sid to confirm, but nothing else is obvious, you might want to see if anyone heard anything." She replied taking a brief look around the gathered crowd. Angell nodded and stood up.

----

Don turned to look at Nikki as he stopped at a red light. She was breathing hard, her hand rubbing her lower abdomen, he rested his hand on the bump, it felt solid, "Not long now babe, few more blocks." Nikki moaned. Don frowned a moment then rubbed his hand across the baby again. "Breathe sweetheart, I'll order you all the drugs you want as soon as we get there."

Nikki shifted in her seat as he removed his hand to continue driving, the light having now turned green. He listened to her breathing even out and shot her a sideways glance.

"I'm doing OK. ... Gas and air would be pretty good right now though, they're pretty intense." She announced, rubbing her hand over her bump. "I'm glad you arrived when you did."

"Me too, I can't believe I forgot to charge my phone."

"You were kind of preoccupied with the kids last night, then getting that call out. Don't worry about it, I'd have tracked you down somehow." He couldn't believe how calmly she was handling it. Inside he was fighting somersaults and palpitations at the thought their baby was about to make his or her appearance, he was doing his best to remain calm, partly influenced by her, she had yet to swear or offer any of the expected wailing or hand breaking he'd read about.

"You know you don't need to keep the silent approach, I know I don't know how it feels, but if you need to scream, I'm sure I can take it." He offered, thinking that she was doing it for his benefit.

"Waste of energy, ... but I'm surprised you haven't put the sirens on yet." He caught her slight grin as she looked at him. He'd been tempted, but it wouldn't set a good example to the troops if he was caught.

"Abuse of privilege, I'm bound to get caught, besides you turned down the ambulance." He replied a little flippantly as he recalled her nearly biting his head off when he'd offered the option.

"Too much stress, the hospital is going to be bad enough, this is better. ... I wish we could have just stayed home."

"It'll be fine, just think about the end result." He encouraged, the thought of having the baby at home scaring him and sending his heart racing again.

"I know, I just hate hospitals. ... how far now?" She asked taking her eyes off him to look around.

"Almost there, you're doing fine babe." He assured her quickly releasing one hand from the wheel and resting it for a brief moment on the bump, which he could feel harden again under his touch as Nikki gripped the support handle by the door.

"Ah, ... yeah, here we go again." She breathed as he reached his hand for her free one, while he swung the car almost expertly around the corner with one hand on the wheel.

-----

Hawkes had just finished in ER, where he had been to check up on the victim in the case he had pulled earlier with Danny, when the commotion at the door attracted his attention. Recognising the voice he headed over.

"Flack!"

"Hey Doc." he gasped, his focus on Nikki as she was whisked towards the elevator. "Can't stop, we're heading straight for delivery, can you tell everyone."

"Sure, you go look after Nikki, give her our love, we'll come by later."

Don rushed into the elevator as the doors closed and Hawkes saw just enough to see the detective take her hand and run his hand over her head. He pulled his phone from his pocket and headed to the exit as he sent a text message.

-----

Don stared down at the baby in his arms, still reeling from the events of the last two hours. Having taken nearly 30 minutes for a normal 10 minute trip he had cursed the mid-town traffic as Nikki's contractions got stronger and more painful, but she had kept her cool and when they had made it to the hospital one look by the triage nurse had her whisked straight to the delivery suite. Now just 40 minutes later he was staring into their baby's eyes while the medical team attended to Nikki.

"Don?" He slowly tore his eyes from the infant to look at his wife, "you should call the others, they'll want to know, and Mum will be here soon."

"Yeah, I guess. Sure you don't want to call Stella?" He asked, turning his attention back to the baby.

"I expect they'll all be in later, you can have the honours, besides, I'm kind of busy here." She indicated the team around her.

"OK, I'll be back in a few minutes." He informed her absently before talking to the tiny figure in his arms, "... You be good for your ma, while I go tell your grandma you've arrived." He reluctantly handed the baby to a nurse, and slipped outside.

Standing in the waiting area, a designated safe zone for phones, he hurriedly punched out the message and sent it before making a couple of calls. Sauntering back to the delivery room he was a little surprised to see the medical team still there.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, suddenly feeling like he should be worried with how things were.

"No, everything's fine, it took a little longer for third stage than we expected." he was assured by the nurse removing several instruments and beginning to tidy up. "As soon as the doctor's checked Nikki over we'll leave you for a few minutes while we find a bed for her."

True to their word five minutes later they were alone, Don perched himself on the side of her bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before kissing the top of her head.

"You were amazing." He whispered as he extracted something from his pocket.

"So were you." She replied snuggling against him. "I thought you would faint when they suggested you cut the cord."

"Me? Nah, ... it was pretty amazing, where is the baby?" he asked looking around, realising the crib had been removed.

"Nursery, being checked over properly. They're going to run a few extra tests to make sure there's no damage from all the drugs I had before, but they seem to think we have ourselves a beautiful healthy baby."

"Amy's going to be thrilled." He grinned, looking forward to collecting her from school and imparting the news.

"I know. Cameron's going to have his nose put out of joint for a while now." She half whispered.

"The novelty will wear off when they're both screaming." He chuckled.

"Maybe." she conceded. "How are you doing?"

"I wonder how we'll cope sometimes, but you know what I don't wonder about anymore?"

"No, but I guess you're going to tell me."

"Of course, ... I know we've had our problems, but the last few months," he paused for a moment trying to settle his stomach and get his thoughts in order. He shuffled a little before standing up and turning around to face her before sitting down again, then taking her hand, he continued, "I wouldn't swap this for anything, ... I want you to know I have no regrets about what we have. I love you and what you've given me. Cameron came to us out of the blue, but I want you to know that the last few weeks he's become part of the family, ... we should think about adopting him."

"That's a big step, for him and for you."

"I think it will be better for him growing up, ... just think about it, ... the other thing is, I got something for you, close your eyes." He watched the sceptical look she gave him. "Please babe," He raised his eyes at her expectantly.

He waited a few seconds while she let her eyes close, then taking the object he had removed from his pocket a few minutes earlier he looked at it for a moment before sliding it onto her left ring finger.

"Can I see now?" she asked.

"If you must." Her eyes sprang open and immediately fell on the ring.

"Don, it's beautiful, but why?"

"I heard it's traditional to give an eternity ring on a first child's birth, I didn't do that before, now you've given me two gorgeous babies, I think that deserves something special for their mother."

"You know you're starting to sound really sappy?" She asked a smile gracing her lips. He couldn't resist leaning forward and capturing her lips.

"For you I'll be sappy anytime." he whispered between kisses as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ah, shouldn't have stretched too much." She hissed as she pulled back. "Why don't you let me recover a little and go find my baby and check up on what they're doing in the nursery."

"You sure?" He asked worried about leaving her.

"Yeah, the nurse will be in to check up on me soon no doubt. Go have a little Daddy time."

-----

Danny pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the message he had just received.

_Katelyn Isabelle Flack safely arrived 09.43 7lb 7oz._

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, pressing his fingers to his forehead and smiling broadly as he took in the news, then looked up and around the lab. Spotting Mac and Lindsay he hurried down the hallway towards them, "Hey guys, I just got a text from Flack, they had another girl!"

Lindsay beamed, "details Messer, did he say anything else?"

"Uh, here," he pushed his phone at Lindsay, who read the message then pressed a couple of buttons.

"Oh wow! She's cute." She smiled showing a photo which had just arrived to Mac and Danny.

"Sounds like we've got a proud father." Mac commented a little dryly, "can't blame him, those girls are gonna be heartbreakers when they get older."

"Are you kidding?" Danny almost squealed, "It'll be Flack breaking their hearts when he locks them away from boys."

"Grow up Messer. Nikki won't let him ruin their lives with the petty ideas you guys seem to have about daughters dating."

"Just you wait, no father will let his daughter date the scum we see every day." Danny returned quickly.

"In your dreams." Lindsay scoffed as she glared at Danny. Mac's chuckle drew their attention again.

"Alright, I think that's enough, did he say anything about visiting?"

"No," Lindsay confirmed reviewing Danny's messages. "but give them time, baby's not even an hour old yet."

"Let me know if you hear from them."

"I'll call later and find out when Amy and her Mom have been in and see if Nikki's up for visitors." Lindsay confirmed.

"Now you've both got cases to work, so I suggest you get some work done." Mac instructed while trying to keep a stern face.

-----

Nikki was focused on her new daughter who was cradled in her arms, her blue eyes and mop of dark hair reminding her of her father. Katelyn's eyes seemed to be looking back at her, watching her as they waited for the rest of the family.

"Hey, how are my girls doing?" His voice greeted her from the doorway making Nikki look up, giving him a loving smile as he stood there with Cameron cradled in his arms.

"We're doing fine," Nikki replied as Katelyn turned her head to the sound. "Seems like she knows her Daddy's there."

"What can I say all the girls love me." He chuckled approaching the bed. She waited while he leaned over and kissed her. "Hey, baby, you're about to meet your big sister, she's going to be so excited." He directed at the infant in Nikki's arms. "Want to swap so I get a cuddle before Amy gets in here?"

"Where is she? Thought you wouldn't be able to keep her out."

"Bathroom, your mom insisted on it before she came in. I've saved the surprise about Kate until she gets here."

"You didn't tell her the baby's here?"

"I did, just didn't mention she's got her little sister."

"That's cruel Don," Nikki chided, laying Katelyn on the bed between her legs and reaching out to take Cameron.

"Thought you'd like to tell her." He replied effortlessly scooping up his daughter from the bed.

"God he weighs a ton after holding her." She exclaimed feeling her stomach muscles pull as she held him.

"He's a good solid boy, but he does seem kinda huge compared to this one." He stated through an almost permanent smile fixed in his daughter's direction. "You're light as a feather." He added addressing the baby who was staring at him.

"7 weeks and a good pound heavier at birth will do that for you." Nikki answered laying Cameron across her lap and tickling his tummy causing him to giggle. "you like that don't you? Guess you get that from your daddy, he was ticklish right there too."

"Do I want to know how you know that?" Don asked with a brief look of disgust.

"Mind out of the gutter mister," She chided with a quick look in his direction before turning back to the baby gurgling in front of her. "Hereditary trait apparently, Dad's side of the family, he was extremely sensitive around his love handles."

"Gross," The look of disgust lingering a few seconds longer this time.

"Gutter Don, Mum told me once. ... You look really comfortable like that." She told him, changing the subject, as she admired him standing rocking their new daughter.

"With Kate and Cameron I plan on making up for not being there with Amy. Seeing all their firsts, being there to support you."

Nikki felt her stomach clench when he referred to Amy's early years, the years that she had practically cut him out of.

"Don you know I did what I thought was best, I couldn't move back and you couldn't move to California, I was-"

He sat on the edge of the bed and with one hand and arm securely around their daughter he cupped her face with the other, "hey, I'm not getting at you, it's a fact I did miss those moments, I've accepted that the timing wasn't good for you back then, that you were still dealing with what Jason did to you before he died. We can't change the past babe, it just is, we have to move forward and that's what we're going to do, I know you're agonising over what is best for Cameron, that you're still grieving over James, but he's entrusted us with the most precious thing he could, I just want you to know I'm not going anywhere."

Nikki could see the sincerity in his eyes, a rare moment of him truly opening up, a squeal from the baby boy drawing their attention and the look in Don's eyes vanished for the one that she saw most frequently, "See he agrees with me, don't you buddy." he quipped a smile directed at the baby before turning his attention back to her. A smile broke across her lips as she tried to lean forward.

"Come closer, ..." she instructed when she felt her stomach clench, he obliged until they were almost nose to nose. "I love you," she whispered before kissing him as the door creaked open.

"Eww! Daddy do you have to do that all the time." Amy squealed as she entered the room.

Nikki and Don kissed each other again briefly before pulling back. "Hey sweetheart, how was school?" Nikki directed at the 6 year old.

"Boring, Daddy says the baby came, can I see?"

"Sure but don't I get a hug first?" Nikki asked watching Amy glare at Don with the baby still snuggled in his arms.

"Is it a boy or girl Daddy wouldn't tell me, said I had to wait until I got here, now can I know."

"OK, go sit in the big chair over there" Nikki conceded, accepting that the new baby had fired the girl's attention and they wouldn't get anything from her until her curiosity was satisfied. The words were barely out of her mouth before Amy was wriggling her bottom while getting comfortable on the chair and fluffing the pillow under her arm ready to hold the new baby.

Nikki watched as Don waited for her to get settled before walking over and kneeling in front of her and placing the now sleeping baby on her lap. "Guess what Ames, someone was listening to you, this is your baby sister."

"Really!?" she screamed excitedly causing Katelyn to jump and momentarily silencing the bigger girl. "Sorry baby, I'm just so 'cited to meet you, it's taken you forever to grow in Mummy's tummy."

Don eased back a little and reached for the camera which had been sitting on the table at the end of the bed. "Her name's Katelyn Isabelle and I'm sure she's really excited to meet you too." Don answered quietly. "but she's had a busy day, so she's sleeping a little now, you think you can hold her for a little bit while I sort out tea for Cameron?" He asked snapping a few pictures, while hovering incase the baby slipped.

"It's OK Daddy I got her, I'll make sure she doesn't fall." As if to reinforce the point she wrapped one hand further over the baby and tried to pull her closer. "I helped chose your name, Mummy and Daddy had this long list and couldn't decide ..." for a moment Don and Nikki listened as Amy babbled away to the sleeping infant.

-----

Jess pushed open the door and paused, watching the family, Don was perched on the edge of the bed on one side of Nikki, Amy was cuddled up against her mom on the other with Katelyn being cuddled by Amy and Cameron kicking his legs and giggling lying between Nikki's legs. Nikki and Don were so focused on their family they hadn't noticed her entrance and she felt a little like an intruder on this precious moment.

"Hey, you got room for visitors?" She croaked finally stepping further into the room. Don looked up and pushed himself from the bed approaching her as she beamed at them. Hugging Don first then stepping back she handed him the balloons she had been holding and giggled as he missed taking them and they floated to the ceiling, causing Amy to lift her head and offer a delighted smile. Handing Don the bag in her hand she approached the bed.

"Aunty Jess come and see my baby sister," Amy invited proudly, "her name is Katelyn, isn't she tiny? You can hold her if you want." She offered brightly, delighted to be showing off her little sister.

"It looks like you're taking very good care of her," Angell praised as she eased the baby from Amy's arms. "Has she been naughty yet?"

"No silly, she's too little." Amy giggled.

Gradually the rest of the team arrived, filling the room with chatter and presents, while Amy proudly introduced Katelyn to everyone.

With no one in a rush to go home it was left for the hospital staff to encourage them to leave when visiting hours ended, Stella and Mac scooped up the presents on their way out while Don was left to gather the children, leaving himself a few minutes later with Cameron sound asleep and Amy still hyper-active with excitement.

Nikki watched them leave then turned her attention to the baby in her arms. "We are so lucky to have your Daddy, I hope you will remember that when he's trying to ban you from going out with boys." Katelyn snuffled a little. "I know, he likes to sound tough but he isn't really. You know we're also very lucky to have you too and Amy is really looking forward to helping look after you and then there's Cameron, he's special and we need to take care of him too." She watched Katelyn yawn, "I know it's been a busy day, you go to sleep again, save all your energy for when you're big sister comes tomorrow."

Nikki watched as Katelyn's eyes drooped and she fell asleep, her small hand curled around her mum's finger. A sense of peace and tranquillity descended on the room after the bustle of a room full of visitors. Nikki looked at the ring Don had placed on her finger earlier, a symbol of how far they had come since Amy had been born 6 years before. Now they were a family, settled and happy with two children of their own and her nephew who she was sure at some point soon would legally be theirs too, Don's rationale made sense. She just needed to be sure that she was able to keep her brother's memory alive for him. That she didn't deprive him of that part of his history.

As she sat watching her sleeping baby she couldn't help but feel that despite the issues she had faced during the year they would survive and thrive as a family and as much as she loved her house in the city there was an increasing risk that it wouldn't be suitable much longer for a growing family and she was thinking that perhaps they should think about finding a bigger place with a safe place for the children to play out. Her mind drifted but the main overwhelming feeling she had was how settled she had been in the last year since she had put aside her fears and allowed herself to accept the fact that Don really loved her and their family. She was truly home.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the rather lame ending, but I hope the one chapter epilogue to follow will make up for it. .... The epilogue is set 23 years into the future and you see the 3 Flack kids all grown up and a little of Lucy Messer too. _

_OK so now I'm going to plead ... Please review and I'll post the Epilogue quicker._


	27. Epilogue 23 years on

_AN__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Here is the final piece - a little longer than originally planned, but I hope you like it._

**27. Epilogue - 23 years on**

Nikki heard the door bang and realised her peace was about to be shattered as the family started coming in. A loud thud indicated her adopted son was the first to arrive as the hockey bag landed on the floor in the hallway.

"Ma, you here?"

"In the office Cam." She called back and listened to his footfalls as he came to join her. Leaning down and kissing her cheek he dropped into one of the arm chairs that sat in the corner. She observed him; he reminded her so much of her brother, it had been hard the last few years watching him grow and become more like his biological father every day. He now stood around 6 foot 4, taller than Don but with a similar muscular build, his fair hair he kept short, more suitable for what he did, but his facial features were all his father. She noticed the tense expression on his face. "What's up?"

"Is Dad around?" He sounded down, not what she'd expected for his birthday.

"No he's out working a case with the crime lab, which means Amy's probably not going to be happy if he's been in the squad today, but he should make it in time for dinner. Katelyn called, she managed to get someone to swap shifts, so she should be here too." She tried to cheer him up with the news on his sisters, knowing how Amy's discomfort gave him a buzz while he hadn't seen his younger sister in almost a week due to their lifestyles.

"That'll be good. .... Can I talk to you about something?" It wasn't often he asked to speak to her, normally Don had that privilege, talking man to man.

"Of course you can sweetie, but wouldn't you rather talk to Don?" She asked; it had been a conscious decision as he grew up that they stopped referring to themselves as Mum and Dad to Cameron. That allowed him to choose how to address his adoptive parents, however it hadn't changed anything to him.

"Dad will flip. I need your calming influence when he finds out." Nikki put her pen down and turned her chair to face him properly. Something was really bothering him.

"What's up Cam?" She asked devoting her full attention to the young man.

"Lucy's pregnant," he gushed, turning red in the process and dipping his face into his hands as they rested on his knees. Nikki paused for a moment then reached over and rested her hand on his shoulder making him look up at her. "It was an accident, we never intended-"

Nikki stopped him, "Cameron, slow down. ... How do you feel about it?" she asked carefully.

"Shocked, I'm kinda still getting my head around it, she came down during practice to tell me."

When he didn't offer anything more she probed a little more, "how's Lucy?"

"Scared, .... She wants to keep the baby, .... I was going to ask her to marry me after the game tomorrow, now she'll think I'm just asking because of the baby." He sighed, tears formed in his eyes, Nikki could see his dilemma, the only thing she could do was offer him options, allow him to decide what to do.

"I don't have any easy answers you have to do what you want, what you think is best for all of you, when does Lucy intend on telling her parents?"

"I don't know, she knows her dad is gonna freak out."

Nikki half smiled at him, she could guess exactly what Danny's reaction would be, however no amount of reassurance could change the fact that both kids also knew. "I can imagine that. ... You know that they weren't married until just before Lucy was born, but what you probably don't know is that Danny proposed right after he found out Lindsay was pregnant, she turned him down, and at least twice more that I know about, it took him into luring her to city hall before she agreed. You and Lucy have known each other all your lives, you've been together 6 years; circumstances are different for you two. Maybe she won't turn you down, ... now I know you kids don't go much on tradition but Danny would be buzzing if you talked to him about proposing and it would be good if the two of you united and told him about the baby together."

"Is there any way I can make sure he's not armed when I have that conversation?" Cameron chuckled, a small smile appearing on his face.

"No guarantees I'm afraid." Nikki let him think for a moment before opening up the conversation again. "What was your first reaction when Lucy told you about the baby?"

"I was floored, but in a good way, I want her to keep the baby, I want to be a part of its life but I'm scared she won't want me." He looked up at her waiting for her reaction.

"Did you tell her how you feel?"

"I tried, she told me to think about it, she's worried about it affecting my career, but as much as that means to me I can't do it without her." He answered. Nikki noticed the tension disappear from his face briefly, as if he realised for himself what he needed to do.

"I think you just answered your own problem." She assured him.

Cameron nodded brusquely as the door banged announcing another member of the family was home and Amy entered the office, tossing her keys on the desk. "Hi Mum, any chance I can get to the desk, I've got a report to finish and the lieutenant's been on my ass all day, I've got just enough time to finish it before dinner, ... Hi Cammy!" She had barely taken pause for breath and finally realised her brother was hunched up in the chair, "you alright, you didn't get hurt in practice did you?" She asked, suddenly concerned that he may not be playing the big game they were all planning on attending the following night.

"No, I'm fine, just got a few things on my mind. Is Uncle Danny still at the lab?"

"Was when I left, he's trying to get a load of paperwork done so he can come to the game tomorrow, that's assuming of course Dad actually lets him do the paperwork instead of discussing the latest star player of the Rangers." Cameron sighed then looked at Nikki.

"Ma, you mind if I head over there and talk to him now? Maybe I can send Dad home to help you and have Lucy meet me there."

"Dinner's at 8 and it'll be rather hard to start without the birthday boy." Nikki informed him, watching a range of emotions run across his face, but knowing the conversation with Lucy's father was something he needed to do.

"I'll be here, you mind if I bring Lucy and her parents?" The question wasn't a surprise, even without the recent announcement and if his conversation went well with Danny then they might just be celebrating more than just his birthday, although she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to become a grandmother.

"Go for it." He grinned at her, then jumped up from the chair and headed for the door causing Amy to side step out of his way.

"Thanks Ma," he called over his shoulder.

"What's all that about?" Amy asked taking up position in the chair Cameron had just left and pulling the band from her ponytail, letting her long black hair cascade down her back as she shook her head.

"He'll tell you when he's ready." Nikki said, knowing that although he hadn't asked her to keep his news secret, it wasn't hers to tell, she wanted him and Lucy to share everything when they were ready. The front door banged, indicating his departure and she turned her full attention to her oldest daughter. "Apart from the lieutenant how was your day?"

"Depends if you think it's good that your father is doing his field rotation with your squad."

"Wasn't his choice sweetheart, one if his lackey's did the rota, and wouldn't have thought about it. I doubt Lieutenant O'Reilly partnered him with you though."

"No, but it was bad enough having the Chief of Detectives in the pit, let alone when he's your father. I will admit, Dad did his best to stay out of my way and when he couldn't he treated me like everyone else. ... Why did he make the stupid rule about the brass doing these rotations? Thought they'd prefer it sitting in their ivory towers."

"That's exactly why he did it. Once people move up the ranks, generally above captain, they lose touch with what is really happening to the cop on the streets, how tough it is to balance the new rules and regulations with shrinking budgets and resources. Your Dad decided that they needed a reality check from time to time to show them the effects of the decisions they make, so he brought in the 20 day a year rotation. Make them go back to the grass roots level and see things as they really are and hopefully it will allow them to make better informed choices when they are sitting in their ivory towers." Nikki reminded her daughter of why Don had decided on this plan, of course it also fed his need to be out on the streets again, something he had missed as he had risen through the ranks.

"I know I'm over reacting, I even agreed with him he should do it, when he asked my opinion before he set it up, it's just not easy when you think you're under scrutiny by the brass."

"I know honey, and it's no easier for us believe me. I'm not exempt, as Head of the Academy I still have to do my rotation so that I can better inform my trainers and the students they teach." Nikki assured her daughter, "half the time we're wondering if they think we're past it, that we're just in the way, but you know in the last year the budgets for extra manpower have increased to levels unseen in about 30 years, that can only be a good thing, I've got the biggest class of recruits that the academy has ever seen."

"I know, it's just weird though, but I guess Dad had the same thing when he started out with gramps still working, and his cronies reporting back."

"You're Dad faced a lot of stuff the first few years, it gradually got easier but it took a while to get out of his father's shadow. He knows what it's like, he's tried not to let you be affected by his career, he wants you to succeed on your own and he's proud of you for doing it."

"I know and I'm sorry to rant at you." She sighed. Nikki knew that she had a tough reputation to live up to and a lot of people would be judging her against what her father and grandfather had done before. However they were proud of Amy for whatever she achieved, their main concern was that their kids were happy and followed their own career paths. Amy had done that, she had kept her decision private until she knew she had got a place at the Academy only then did she announce her intentions after High School.

"Anytime, that's what I'm here for, now if you can go put the oven on for me while I finish up here the office is all yours."

"OK." Amy continued to stay where she was curled in the chair, Nikki knew there was something else coming, "you know Toby's finally moving out of that apartment he's been sharing with his old college roommate? ... well he's asked me to move in with him, I'm thinking it's probably time I got out of your hair, I'm almost 30 and how many kids that age still live with their folks?"

"More than you might think, especially the good ones. ... Ames, as much as we'll miss you around here it's your decision, just make sure you're doing this for you and not because you feel you shouldn't be living at home anymore. Have you told your Dad yet?" Nikki knew it was something that had been brewing for several months. Of all their children Amy was the one at home the most. Cameron hadn't actually moved out, but he was spending more time in the city, usually with Lucy and Katelyn had been living in an apartment, making it easier for her to get to work as she had her final year working in the hospital.

"Actually, that's one good thing about today, we had lunch together, Toby came too and did the whole I love your daughter bit and asked his approval, I must say that he took it really well. ... He asked if I was happy and said that was the only thing that concerned him." A smile finally crossed her daughters face lighting up her father's eyes.

"Maybe it was something to do with the fact that you were both armed." Nikki joked.

"I just never expected him to be so mellow about it after all the things him and uncle Danny have threatened while we were growing up about any guy coming near their girls." The girls had grown up with their fathers constantly threatening to keep them away from boys, but as they got older it became more of a standing joke than a serious threat, especially when they saw they were happy and settled with good men. Which in Lucy's case was a good thing, as her and Cameron started dating in High School, if it had been anyone else Nikki was sure that Danny would have intervened. She turned her attention back to Amy.

"I think there's a pretty big difference between you doing that when you were 18 and now and you know yourself the bad things that fuelled their protective streak."

"I know ... I'd better put the oven on and let you finish." With that she pushed herself out of the chair and left the room leaving Nikki in silence, her head reeling with the family changes descending upon them.

--------

Amy wandered into the kitchen and began the dinner preparations, putting the oven on and taking the prepared pans from the fridge ready to go in to cook the meat. Her mind drifted back to her first conversation with her father about Toby five years earlier.

_They were sharing a rare lunch together on a day off. He had taken her to her favourite restaurant, when she broached the subject. " ... Daddy can I bring a friend to your anniversary party?"_

_"Sure honey, she one of your friends from the squad?" He asked filling his mouth with a piece of steak. Amy paused, she wanted him to have an empty mouth before she broke the news._

_"Actually, it's a guy I've been seeing, his name's Tobias Ryan, he's a rookie detective over at the 34th."_

_"Tobias? what hell kind of name is that?" He exclaimed, giving her one of his fixed stares showing his confusion. She knew then that she just had to go for it and give him all the details, but that didn't mean she couldn't use that tone with him that got her anything she wanted._

_"His name daddy, but please don't tease him, he actually hates it, prefers to be called Toby and I agree it's much less of a mouthful to say."_

_"How long you been seeing him? He treating you right?" He turned serious, Amy knew he'd probably check him out as soon as they went their own ways after lunch, but she hoped he wouldn't._

_"We met on a case a few months ago, just after I got my gold shield, he was still on patrol, he called me up a couple of weeks ago to go celebrate him getting his. We've had coffee a few times and he's always been the perfect gentleman. So don't give him a hard time."_

_"Me? A hard time?"_

_"Yes Daddy, you, I've heard you say often enough about keeping me and Katie away from boys for all our lives." She knew he was being protective and she had come to realise why over the last few years. In a job where you see the worst side of everyone he just didn't want one of those call outs to be to anyone he knew and for the first time he actually admitted it to her._

_"I just don't want to see you hurt baby, that's all."_

"Hey, there's my girl, you're in deep thought." Don's voice penetrated her memory and she looked around and smiled at him.

"Just thinking about the first time I told you about Toby."

"I think I've done pretty good not to kill him yet." He teased giving her one of his still dazzling smiles and raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yes you have, and I hope you keep on doing pretty good." She answered as he leaned against the door.

"Anyone else home?" He asked, she suspected he was thrown by the quiet atmosphere.

"Mum's in the office packing up. Cam was here, but he took off to see uncle Danny about something. He was in pretty deep conversation with Mum when I got in." She offered wondering what was going on with her baby brother, who actually stood head and shoulders taller than her.

"OK, I'm gonna say hi to your Ma and change then I'll come give you a hand." He offered, undoing the cuffs of his shirt, his tie already discarded.

"Mum's taking over, I've got a report to finish for O'Reilly." Amy turned her attention back to the preparations allowing Don to leave the room.

------

The calm over the Flack household lingered for a little longer until the two younger children and Lucy arrived. Then the noise level rose as the kids chatted about their respective days. Don loved watching them together, Amy was the mother hen, a trait she'd picked up when she lost her only child status to become big sister to Cameron and Katelyn within a few weeks. Lucy had followed less than a year later and been bestowed with the title of honorary sister. Her two younger brothers had formed their own group with Sheldon's two children who were about the same age, but all eight kids got on really well and would do anything for any of the others. The younger ones were mostly in college while the older ones had carved out their own careers. Amy had followed her parents into the police Department and was doing well in homicide, working in her father's old squad . Cameron had intended to go to college on a hockey scholarship but that all changed in a few weeks when he was drafted for the Rangers junior team and delighted his adoptive father when he accepted right after his high-school graduation. Katelyn was in her final year of med-school and had been offered a job at one of New York's top hospitals to continue her career. Lucy had rebelled and for a long time was going to become a reporter, but she had just landed a job with the New York Times combining the phenomenal sports knowledge she had gained growing up and her other passion, becoming their new junior sports photographer. Needless to say pleasing Danny on two counts, no hard assed case questions from his daughter which would appear soon after in the morning edition and free tickets to games occasionally.

For being a wild bunch of kids in their teenage years they were all pretty grounded and Don was happy with the way he and Nikki had weathered parenthood. Although he had still got that gut churning feeling when Toby had asked about Amy moving in earlier. He wanted to say no, but he knew she was happy, the guy had stuck around her for 5 years and he treated her right. He just couldn't quash the feeling that he was about to lose the daughter he had fought so hard to acknowledge when she was first born. He turned his attention to Cameron and Lucy, the pair were standing with their arms around each other as they chatted, the looks they shared gave him butterflies at the thought that sometime soon the pair would be making some kind of announcement, the thought of having Danny Messer as his son's father in law made him smile.

He felt a hand on his shoulder before his thoughts could turn to his youngest, and he turned and wrapped his arms around their mother. "You OK?" She asked, her eyes searching his.

"Yeah, just thinking we did good with those kids." He sighed, sliding his hand into her hair and drawing her closer.

"We did. ... They're happy and well adjusted for all they grey hairs they produced. You realise that it won't be long before we get the house to ourselves." She suggested causing his stomach to churn a little more as she voiced his own thoughts. The one silver lining though was that it would be good to be able to shut out the world and spend time with just the two of them and no distractions. He raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a half grin.

"You know that sounds kinda cool, I can't remember a time when there wasn't kids around, give me a chance to do all those naughty things we haven't been able to do for years."

He loved the amused look which crossed her face as she lightly slapped his arm. "Don we've never not had the kids around, we've always been focused on them, where they are what time they need picking up, you know. The only time it was ever just us was after 9/11, but I'm not sure that counts." Her mood sank a little with the last sentence and he did not want to rake up all those old memories. She was right that didn't count.

"OK well when they've moved out I'm changing the locks and we're gonna do all those naughty things we've never done." He suggested, pulling her closer.

"I like the sound of that." She whispered, her lips brushing his as she wrapped her arms around him and he turned her against the wall. The oven timer beeped a moment later breaking the passionate clinch. "Maybe that's for the best with the kids out there, you know how freaked they get when you kiss me." She told him easing out of his hold and preparing to check the food.

He couldn't help but admire her figure as she moved around the kitchen. Their jobs required a certain level of fitness, so they had maintained a good weight and figure over the years and although his hair showed distinct grey spots hers was still the beautiful golden colour it always had been. He would definitely look forward to them having a house to themselves in the future.

-----

Dinner was a noisy affair with constant chattering and storytelling from everyone about the latest events in their days, except for Danny, Don and Cameron who spent most of the time talking strategy for the game Cameron would be playing the following night.

As Nikki and Lindsay cleared the table to bring through the coffee and birthday cake Cameron decided it was his best opportunity to talk to his Mum alone, he felt like he hadn't been able to get close to her all evening and if he was to pull off what he intended he needed her help.

"Ma, can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetheart." She answered confidently as she emptied cups from the cupboard. He waited for her to turn around and give her full attention. When she did she nodded her head, "OK, I get it, let's go to the office. Linds could you-?" Nikki questioned before he ushered her from the room.

"Sorry, I just needed you to know what I have planned and to ask if you'll give me Grandma's ring." He knew she was keeping the ring which had been left to him when his Grandmother had passed away the year before. Left to him with specific instructions that when the time was right he should give it to Lucy. His Grandma had been a wily old bird and had seen things in their relationship that no one else had, now he intended to prove her right and make full use of the inheritance.

Nikki returned to the table a few minutes before Cameron, which annoyed his sisters. "Cam'ron!" Katelyn called loudly, silencing other conversations around the table. "We're waiting for you to cut your cake, get your butt back in here!" Looking around the table at everyone watching her, she shrugged. "Well we are!" she exclaimed then crossed her arms and huffed as she caught the look her father gave her, just as Cameron rejoined them.

"Sorry everyone, I needed to get something."

"Did you find it?" Nikki asked trying not to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Right where you said it would be." He confirmed as he moved around the table to where Lucy was sitting. He paused for a moment before taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. As she rose and stepped clear of the table, looking a little nervous, he dropped down on one knee and silence fell over the table, except for the two father's clearing their throats as they looked on.

"Lucy, I know we already talked about this earlier, but I just want to hear you say it again for the benefit of the family. We've known each other forever and I don't want that to change, I want to take this ride with you, will you say it again? Will you marry me?"

In the corner of his eye he noticed his mother's hand clamped firmly over his father's mouth as some kind of expletive tried to emerge, while Danny looked every bit the proud father. He never heard or saw anything more before Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and was sobbing in his ear. Gently prising her away he pulled her to perch on his knee while he grazed his knuckles across her face to remove the tears before sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Cam it's beautiful, and it fits perfectly." She finally squeaked as she held up her hand and looked at the gold band adorned with a cluster of tiny jewels.

"Grandma left it for me to give to you. Grandpa gave it to her when they got engaged."

"I love it. Thank you." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Good, now I'm gonna need you to get off my knee," he groaned. She happily obliged and he stood, wrapping his arm around her waist and turning to the family. "I guess we're getting married," he grinned, ignoring the puzzled expression on his father's face, now free of his mother's hand.

He could feel Lucy tense as her father approached her, she was wary of what he would say, however Cameron had no such nerves having had a very amiable chat with her father earlier.

"Lucy, my baby girl, I know I threatened to keep you away from boys, but it doesn't seem to matter what I did you still found a way to have one sneak under the radar. Honestly I'm not going to shoot him, not yet anyway, just as long as he treats you right."

Lucy looked at him for a moment as he shook hands with Cameron and then turned to hug his daughter. "He does Daddy, and he'll be just as good to our baby."

"I hope so darling, coz as big as he is, I'll still whup his ass if he hurts you."

"I won't hurt her. She knows that, she's the one thing keeping my feet on the ground with all the hockey craziness around, and the baby will make sure I stay focused on my family."

"Baby? There's plenty of time for that, you kids don't have to think about that for a few years yet." Danny suggested.

"Um, Daddy, ... It's kind of too late for that, I'm already pregnant." Lucy hissed, waiting for the back lash from her father.

"So that's what all this is about huh? You come to me asking to marry my baby girl when you already knocked her up." Daddy exclaimed as Lindsay reached her daughter's side and the rest of the family at the table start to move.

"Daddy!"

"Lucy, wait honey, let me-" Cameron encouraged, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and standing squarely in front of Danny. "Uncle Danny, I meant every word I told you earlier. I've been planning to propose to your daughter for a long time, I was going to do it at the game tomorrow, but when Lucy came to me in practice today and told me, I knew I couldn't let her think that she was facing this alone. We talked after I saw you and we're getting married as soon as we can arrange it, that's how serious I am about your daughter and our baby."

"Lucy, is this what you want?" Lindsay rested her hand on her daughters arm.

"Mom, I'm sure. Cameron and I are getting married and are going to raise this baby together."

Lindsay nodded at her daughter's words. "All we want is for you to be happy." She whispered.

"I am and this is what I want." She assured her parents. After a moment of hesitation they both enveloped her into a tight hug quickly followed by a round of hugs from the Flack family.

------

_One month later:_

Nikki opened the door to find her son pacing the room.

"Cam?"

He stopped and looked up at her then rubbed his hands. "Hey, how's Lucy?"

"She's doing just fine. How are you Don said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, ... It's been pretty crazy around here lately and there's something I wanted to say, and I just didn't want us to do this without you knowing." He closed the gap between them causing her to look up to him a little.

"What is it? Nothing can be so important to do this right now." She answered as she reached up and straightened his tie.

".. I had it all worked out what I was going to say, now it seems ridiculous." He blushed and stepped back and began pacing the room again.

"Nothing is ridiculous, if you have something to say I'll hear it." Nikki watched him stop and scrub his hand across his face, exactly the same way Don did, it amazed her how many of his adoptive father's habits he had picked up. Finally he turned and stood before her again.

"I just didn't want to get married without telling you ... without thanking you ... I know you and Dad didn't have to take me in, especially with Katie so close to being born, but you did and I know it must have been hard, I'm a constant reminder of my father, how much you never got to share after he went into the army. ... I do wonder what my real parents would have been like, but there's no one I would rather have here to share this with than you and Don, you've always treated me as part of the family and still made sure I knew about the adoption and everything else. Mom, I just want you to know how much it means that you took that sacrifice. .... Thank you doesn't seem enough."

Nikki blinked back the tears which had pooled in her eyes, she had promised herself that she wouldn't become one of those typical mothers who balled their eyes out when her kids got married. She never expected Cameron to say anything about his adoption in such a way, or how much it meant to him, after all boys didn't do all that mushy stuff. He had just completely surprised her. She took the handkerchief he held out to her and dabbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I just wanted you ... I'll just give you this," he reached for the envelope on the table and held it out to her. "I know you don't have your 25th Anniversary for another year, but I wanted to share a little of my success with you and Dad, ... I know you always wanted to take a cruise, well I kinda booked you one, just the two of you. My life could have been so different if you guys hadn't taken me in."

Nikki tentatively reached for the envelope, "Cameron, you didn't have to, ... there was no question of us turning you over to the system."

"I know, and I know you didn't have to adopt me either, that says something about who you are. Take it, you deserve to have something special."

"We've already got that with you and your sisters. Now Lucy is going to be part of the family too." Nikki stepped forward and hugged him, feeling his arms wrap around her in a huge bear hug.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Cameron let her go before acknowledging his best man who opened the door.

"Sorry Cam, I've got a couple of people here who want to say hello before we start. Shall I let them in?"

"Yeah, its fine," he answered after getting a nod from Nikki, "and can you find my Dad."

The best man stepped out and a moment later an older couple entered hand in hand, both bearing big smiles. Nikki shared a brief look with the woman before Cameron swept her into a big bear hug.

"Aunt Stella! Uncle Mac! ... I thought you weren't able to come."

"And miss our godson and daughter's wedding, no way!" Stella exclaimed.

"I'm just glad your mother tracked us down in time for us to get here." Mac answered more stoically.

"Well if you will fly off to Greece at the drop of a hat without any warning what do you expect." Nikki replied as she greeted them. "I thought you'd retired to New England, next I find you're spending the summer half way round the world."

"Have you seen Lucy yet?" Cameron asked.

"She's beautiful and pretty excited, so why don't we go and find our seats and you-" Mac paused as the door opened to admit Don and the best man.

"Mac! Stella! Glad you made it." Don greeted, sweeping Stella into a hug and shaking hands with Mac. "Cameron I suggest you get this show on the road before Danny decides he's not letting his baby girl go."

Cameron shared a look with Nikki. "I guess we should. I'll see you guys later." He directed at Mac and Stella before turning to Don and Nikki. "I love you guys, I wouldn't be here without you." He choked before hugging them both and stepping towards the door. Nikki watched as his best man tapped him on the shoulder and showed him the ring he was carrying. Feeling Don's hand curl around hers she handed him the envelope she was still holding from a few minutes earlier, she looked up as he cast her a puzzled look.

"A present from our son. I'll explain later, let's not keep them waiting." Don nodded and slipped the article into his inner jacket pocket before taking her hand and leading her towards the courtyard where they were holding the wedding.

* * *

_The end ... I hope you like this snapshot of the grown up family. Please leave a review on your way out and thank you for reading._


End file.
